La novia de papá
by Alanacullen
Summary: ¿Que debes esperar cuando t enamoras perdidamente de un hombre con dos hijas?Es la pregunta que se hace diariamente Rosalie "Mi papá es solo mio,te lo explico con manzanas:Irina"."Papi,puedes tener novia si te va a convencer de que me compres la Play:Kate"."Todas mis mujeres juntas y Felices:Emmett"."¿En que Lío me he metido?:Rose"Todos los personajes,Risas,Bromas,amor, Familia y
1. Prologo

Nueva historia :D si estoy loca por comenzar una sin haber terminado las demás pero es que prácticamente esta se esta escribiendo sola. Y con la ayuda de mi socia Paula Magallanes esta siendo muy divertido crearla.

Les dejamos el primer cap en espera de sus comentarios. Sus reviews son nuestra paga ;D. (Alana)

Esperamos que disfruteis leyendo tanto como nosotras escribiendo (Pau)

¡Besos! Alana y Pau.

* * *

...Prologo...

**-Que no Emmett- **digo por décimo sexta vez a mi novio quien me mira con una expresión de confusión en su cara.

**-Pero yo no le veo el problema bebe. **

**-Tu no ves, pero yo si. Se que habrá llanto, pataletas y frases **_**como "te odio" "te haré la vida imposible"**_** y "**_**nunca serás mi mamá**_**". ¡Que te lo digo yo!**

**-Ellas no son así Rose. Estoy seguro de cuando te conozcan te amaran tanto como yo.**

**-¿Por qué no lo dejas y aceptas que estamos bien así?**

**-Y por qué tú no entiendes que quiero tener a todas mis mujeres juntas y felices.**

**-Ese fue un comentario machista. **

**-No me importa. **

**-Además estamos felices separadas ¿no ves? Ellas te tienen la mitad de la semana y yo la otra mitad y todos contentos. **

**-¡Por dios que eres terca mujer! Y no sabes cuanto te amo por eso pero ¿no ves que con ésto quiero que lo nuestro sea más serio?**

**-¿Más serio?**

**-Si Rose, nunca antes había querido tanto que una mujer conociera a mis hijas. Ésto es un gran pasó para los dos. **

**-Emmett solo tenemos dos meses de estar juntos y...**

**-¿Estas queriendo decir con eso que no funcionará lo nuestro?- **su tono es dolido.

**-¿Y tú me estás queriendo hacer sentir culpable?- **inquiero mirándolo ceñuda.

**-Si. **

**-Descarado. **

**-Por favor Rose**- me hace pucheros.

**-No hagas eso...-**_Maldito puchero de hombre infantil de 32 que me doblega._

**-Por favor...**

**-Emmett...**

**-Te lo pido. **

**-¡Esta bien**!

Y así fue como después de haber hecho el amor apasionadamente toda la noche y estando recostados en mi sofá, no pude evitar que surgiera el tema y terminé aceptando conocer a las hijas de mi novio.

Emmett y yo nos conocimos en una reunión de amigos en común e inmediatamente hicimos un clic especial. Nos tomamos algunas copas y porque no decirlo coqueteamos y nos besamos también. Después de todo ambos éramos solteros. Con la diferencia de que él era padre de dos niñas pero eso no me impidió quedar encandilada. Todo de él me encantó. Su manera de hablar, de pensar, de mirarme, su tonto sentido del humor y hasta su manera de sonreírme con lo que me derretía cada que lo hacia. A mis 30 años recién cumplidos había visto, escaneado, degustado y terminado con una cantidad considerable de hombres para saber que era lo que en realidad quería y buscaba en una pareja y algo me decía _"llámenlo el sexto sentido de la mujer o como deseen_" que él era el indicado, mi media naranja y todas esas cursilerías del alma gemela. Las miles de voces en mi cabeza me advertían todos los contra que implicaba una relación donde había hijos de otra de por medio no las escuche y sellé mi futuro con ese hombre haciendo 3 preguntas importantes.

_-__**¿Hace cuanto te divorciaste?- **__por eso de que puede que haya aun cenizas del ayer..._

_**-Van a ser 5 años.-**__ ok, eso era suficiente para no quedar ni rastro de las cenizas. _

_-__**¿que edades tienen las niñas**__?- para saber que terreno voy a pisar. _

_-__**Ocho y Once**__.-Plena pre-adolescencia jmm..._

_-__**¿Y cómo se llaman?**__-_ con esa ultima pregunta y por su ojos que brillaron cuando la hice supe que había dejado de lado todo pensamiento lógico y que no me importaba lo que viniera después.

_-__**Me encanta que me preguntes eso, me encanta que te importe y tú también me encantas Rose**__- _en ese momento sentí las piernas fallarme._ -__**Son Kate de ocho e Irina de Once**_**.**- luego de eso se puede decir que todo fue increíble y maravilloso. Muchas salidas, mucho romance y excelente pero muy excelente sexo, hasta que no pude seguir evitando la conversación y muchísimo menos seguir retrasando el momento.

Se preguntaran porque no quiero conocer a sus hijas, por qué tanta resistencia a ello, pero es que tengo mis razones bien claras y no es por el miedo al compromiso o que trato de hacerme la interesante, ni mucho menos, no. Es que simplemente sé lo que es ser "_la novia de papá_". He tenido parejas con hijos, he soportando insultos, celos, gritos, más celos y por si todo eso fuera poco súmenle la permanente sombra de sus madres. No, no me daba la gana de soportar aquello_. ¡Que estábamos bien así como estábamos! _

Pero regresando a nuestra discusión, para él esto es importante y comienzan las preguntas y los planes para el espeluznante día a la hora del desayuno.

-¿**Que podemos hacer Rose**?- pregunta. Yo que estoy a punto de meterme una cucharada de cereal a la boca trato de ignorarlo -**Podemos ir al cine con tus sobrinos**.- me mantengo en silencio, a ver si así se le quitan las ganas -**O quizás con los míos**- mastico -**O con los tuyos y los míos mas las niñas**.- lo intento, pero a veces a mi espectacular novio se le hace fácil hablar mas no analizar.

-**La idea es que nos conozcamos Emmett, no que hagamos una fiesta. Eso las pondría más nerviosas**.

-**Tienes razón, entonces solo nosotros 4 al cine ¿si**?- en ese momento su celular suena y yo soy salvada por la campana. -**Hola princesa**- saluda efusivamente y yo termino de desayunar en silencio mientras lo oigo hablar con las niñas. Secretamente siento nostalgia de que luego de pasar por el escaneo de sus hijas tendremos menos intimidad y no quiero. Quiero seguir siendo egoísta y tenerlo solo para mí pero me recuerdo que yo sabia que esto algún día pasaría y que tenia que atenerme. Lo que pasa es que Emmett está demasiado enamorado de su paternidad y yo demasiado enamorada de él y termino cediendo para complacerlo.

Una semana antes del "_Gran día_" aun no hemos llegado a un plan en concreto. _"Si es el cine no podrán hablar y conocerse" "si es McDonald no soporto las hamburguesas" "si vamos a comer las niñas se aburrirán" _y no me queda de otra que intervenir aunque antes de hacerlo pongo a prueba una nueva estrategia que es ponerlo nervioso y así llevar a la postergación el encuentro.

-**Cielo ****¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? No querrás que nos sentemos a**** comer**** y que les pregunte por ****sus calificaciones****o**** por su asignatura preferida del cole****gio, las cuales ni idea tengo**.

-**Pero Rose.**..

-**Y, además, ¿qué les vas a decir**** sobre mí****? ¿Que soy ****una ****amiga**** tuya****?**** O**** ¿Que vives en mi casa cuando no estás con ellas? ¿Que…**?

-**No sé.**- gruñe histérico.

-**¿Ves? Que esto no tiene sentido. **

**-Rosalie entiende ****que yo te quiero. Y quiero que ****ellas ****te quieran. Y quiero que**** tu**** las quieras**** también****.**- me muerdo la lengua mientras me derrito como miel por dentro por sus palabras que una vez mas hacen que quiera complacerlo en todo lo que desee y acabo interviniendo más de lo que me gustaría.

-**Ok****. Mi amigo ****James**** quiere que l****o**** acompañe a un musical. ¿****Quieren venir**?

Y así fue que le pusimos fecha y hora al encuentro entre "_sus mujeres"._

* * *

Esperamos con ansias sus comentarios =D

Alana & Pau


	2. Encuentro

-1-

Mas pronto de lo que pude desear el tan esperado día llegó y mis nervios se encontraban por las nubes. Habíamos quedado en vernos en el teatro para así ahorrarnos explicaciones y malas caras de camino. Simplemente nos encontraríamos como amigos. En cuanto a Emmett y yo seriamos dos personas de distintos sexos que se están conociendo. Tampoco es que fuese nada formal ya que también estarían James y su hijo Benjamín de 5 años.

-**Nos topamos con un atascón en el trafico.**- dice al teléfono y yo me estaré volviendo paranoica pero el que no me diga "_amor o cariño_" por el hecho de que estén cerca las niñas hace decaer mi estado de animo.

-**Faltan 15 minutos, aun pueden llegar a tiempo**.

-**Espero**- también está ansioso.

-¿**Todo bien oxigenada**?- me molesta James entregándome una bienvenida botella de agua para mis nervios. Èl sabe lo que sucede y también está de acuerdo en que es demasiado pronto para conocer a las niñas.

-**Atascón de tráfico- **respondo simplemente.

-**¿Que edad me dices que tienen los atascones de tráficos?**

**-Ocho y Once.**- silba, como si algo estuviera cayendo por un precipicio a punto de estrellarse y yo lo miro mal.

Catorce minutos después de chocar mis dientes para no comerme las uñas y de ver como Benjamín corre al rededor mio y de su padre Emmett aparece de la mano de dos niñas, una de cabellos rubios y otra de cabellos castaños. La función está a punto de comenzar así que solo compartimos un "_hola"_ veloz y entramos con el tiempo justo. Solo alcanzo a ver dos pares de ojos azules como los de su padre y eso me gusta, me gusta que las niñas sean guapas como mi novio. Ellas no muestran mas allá de una simple curiosidad, obviamente no saben nada de mi a excepción del nombre y que soy "_amiga_" de su padre. Pero yo si se de ellas, o por lo menos lo suficiente. Kate, la pequeña mira el musical del Rey León embelesada e Irina, la mayor. Que por el rabillo del ojo veo como me vigila. No es tonta, sabe que algo sucede entre su padre y yo y por más que trato de evitar algún contacto con Emmett, él es todo físico y por alguna razón que aun no entiendo tiene que sentirme de alguna manera. Sin disimulo pone su mano en mi rodilla y eso acaba con mi escondite de ser solo una _"amiga_" por completo. Al ver hacia mi derecha me doy cuanta de que no es solo conmigo sino que también lo hace con las niñas, con el brazo pasando los hombros de Irina y haciendo contacto con su cabello hasta Kate donde le acaricia el hombro en círculos distraídamente.

No presto atención alguna al musical desde hace mucho ya que, uno, no me gusta este genero de teatro y 2, mi cabeza solo puede volar por lo que piensan las niñas. Benjamín está a mi izquierda y a su lado su padre, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan me sonríe, yo también lo hago y siento los dedos de Emmett apretarse mas a mi rodilla. El tampoco es tonto y sabe que entre James y yo hubo algo mas que una amistad alguna vez y no se equivocaba, ya que James había sido el primer niño que conocí en el jardín al llegar a la ciudad y por lo tanto mi primer amor pero eso mi novio no lo sabe y tampoco lo sabría así que hoy él solo es James, mi amigo y el padre de Benjamín.

Irina se inclina por encima de su padre mirando fijamente la mano en mi rodilla y luego a él que está demasiado concentrado para darse cuenta. Noto sus labios fruncidos, su expresión de enojo y las lagrimas contenidas antes de que se hunda en la butaca en clara negativa. Ha juntado todas las señales y dado en el blanco. _Perfecto. _

El musical acaba y todos aplaudimos. Una vez en el pasillo Kate está rebosante de felicidad mientras su hermana mira a su padre furiosa y los adultos nos encontramos en una situación incomoda y silenciosa queriendo desaparecer. Como ninguno de los dos hombres se atreve a decir palabra tomo las riendas de la situación.

-¿**Quieren ir a tomar un helado**?- propongo a los niños con espontaneidad aunque tenga por escrito que el helado es el postre favorito de las niñas McCarty. Irina hace un gesto que registro como frustración y su padre la mira por un momento. Al mirarme otra vez sé que se ha rendido ante ella y que nuestro perfecto "_gran día_" se ha acabado.

-**Mejor otro día, aun debemos llegar a hacer la tarea y preparar los uniformes y esas cosas**- se excusa y noto su cansancio. _Mi gran hombre rendido._

-**Está bien**- asiento, más porque siento que Irina explotara en cualquier momento que por otra cosa. Le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi novio, la mayor me retira a cara pero no me sorprende. Kate en cambio me abraza y yo la aprieto encantada. _Una de dos, es un avance al menos._

-**Gracias por invitarnos Sra. Rosalie**- ¡_como que Señora! _

**-Un placer. Me encanto conocerlas.**- le digo, también dándole una mirada a su hermana que me ignora. Kate me guiña un ojo mientras emprenden camino al estacionamiento de la mano de su padre, _de mi novio_...

-**¡Yo si quiero helado tía Rose!**- me grita Ben tirando de mi vestido.

-**Vamos por ese helado pequeño**.- James y yo tomamos la mano de Benjamín y salimos del teatro.

Una vez estoy en casa me desvisto agotada por lo sucedido y me meto en la tina caliente a pensar. La estúpida ley de murphy una vez mas se salió con la suya. No me era nueva la reacción de Irina, mas bien me preocuparía si hubiera corrido a abrazarme y besarme. Kate aun tenia la inocencia de sus 8 años asi que era una ventaja. En el fondo tengo muchas ganas de decirle a mi novio un gran y sarcástico "_te lo dije"_

Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar en algún lugar bajo mi vestido y mis medias tiradas en el piso del baño y me estiro para cogerlo.

-**Hola amor.**- digo sin siquiera mirar la pantalla. Lo escucho soltar un largo suspiro antes de contestarme. _Mala señal._

-**Hola cariño**.- su voz suena cansada, derrotada y frustrada. Eso me dice que algo pasó.

**-¿Y las niñas?**

**-Ya están dormidas**.

-**¿Como estuvo el viaje de regreso? **

**-¿Quieres los por menores?**- dice con falsa emoción y me permito reír.

-**Me gustaría saber lo que se habla de mi cuando no estoy para defenderme. A ver, ¿con que adjetivos fui tachada? comencemos por "¡destruye hogares!**"- lo escucho reírse y sonrió.

**-Graciosa e irónica como siempre mi amor**...

-**Son hábitos difíciles de dejar. **

**-Si lo sabré yo. **

**-Ya, no le des mas vueltas y dime. **

**-Pues Kate salio encantada de la función y no paro de hablar de las actuaciones y la música y todo eso hasta que Irina la mando a callar. **

**-Ese es buen comienzo, por lo menos una disfrutó...**

**-Aun hay mas. Luego de que Kate le tirara una mirada asesina a su hermana por haberla callado comenzó la lluvia de preguntas. ¿Te las cito?**

**-Si, antes déjame salir de la bañera porque sino me arrugaré como pasa...**

**-¿Estas en la tina?**

**-Si. **

**-¿Desnuda?**

**-No Emmett, hoy decidí bañarme con ropa.- **ironízo pero el no me presta atención.

**-¿Y estás muy mojada?- **su voz es ronca y abro mi boca por su descaro.

**-¡Emmett! **

**-¿que hago yo al otro lado del telefono si mi novia se está bañando sola y desnuda?- **en otro momento le hubiera seguido el juego pero mi morbo no está en funcionamiento esta noche, solo quiero saber que impresión le dí a sus hijas.

**-Se por donde va tu juego McCarty y olvidalo. Continua, quiero saber que dijo Irina.**

**-Está bien, citaré las que recuerdo** "**_y bien papa ¿de donde conoces a esta Rosalie?" "Te parece bonita?" "Mas bonita que mamá" "Y quien es James" "Es su marido" "su ex" "Es amigo tuyo" "Benjamín es hijo de Rosalie" "Ella te parece simpática?" "Mas que mamá" "en que trabaja?" "Gana mucho dinero?" "Se pinta el cabello o es rubia natural?" "Es lista?" "Mas que mamá?" "Tiene amigos famosos?" "Si es asi puede conseguir entradas para ir a ver a Justin Beiber?"."La conocen los abuelos?" "Y los tíos?" "Somos las primeras en conocerla?" "La conoce mi mamá?"._**

**-¿Has podido contestar alguna de ellas?**

**-Si, la mas importante claro. Que tu cabello es natural amor. **

**-¡Emmett!**

**-Le contesté las que pude Rose. Aun cuando estábamos en casa continuo con las preguntas. No fue hasta que Kate se desesperó que la mando callar y me salvo de un ataque de histeria. "_¡Ya Irina cállate que me desesperas!"_. **

**-Creo que Kate será mi aliada.**

**-También creo lo mismo. ¿Sabes lo que dijo ella? **

**-¿Que**?

-**"Irina no seas tonta, nada de eso nos importa, aquí lo importante es si papá la quiere. ¿Quieres a Rosalie papi?" Preguntó ¿Y quieres saber lo que conteste?-** hace un silencio teatral y yo sostengo la respiración.

-**¿Si**?.

**-Pues le he dicho la verdad. **

**-¿Y?- **el mundo se para. ¿_Por qué las mujeres tendemos a ser tan inseguras?_

**-Que no, que no te quiero que te amo como un idiota rubia. ¿Aun lo dudas?**- no tengo palabras, este hombre me tiene atontada por completo y mientras el ríe en la linea yo sonrió como una idiota a la pared de mi baño sintiendo que nada importa y que todo estará bien si los dos estamos juntos. **-Volviendo al tema que en realidad importan aquí. ¿Aun sigues mojada y desnuda?**.- ruedo lo ojos. Este no es el padre de Irina y Kate, este es mi hombre.


	3. ¡Condiciones!

_Gracias por sus reviews *0* y tambien a los favoritos que nos gustaría que también se animaran a dejar sus comentarios para saber si lo estamos haciendo bien =D esperamos les guste el cap_

_ALANA & PAU_

* * *

_...Condiciones..._

_._

_._

_._

_Llego tarde... Llego tarde... Llego tarde... Llego tardeeee._ Es lo único que puedo escuchar en mi cabeza a excepción de mis tacones al chocar contra el suelo mientras hago una combinación de caminar, correr y dar pasos largos sin que me vea desaliñada. Debo mantener la compostura y ser perfecta, después de todo soy la publicita principal de la empresa que _¡LLEGA TARDE!._ Esto me pasa por caliente. Por no haberme dormido temprano por culpa de Emmett y su estúpido juego de sexo telefónico. Aunque... La pase increíble, esplendido, magnifico, a lo grande, en el cielo, pero por su culpa...

-**Llegas tarde**

-¡**Ya lo se**!- casi grito creyendo que es mi subconsciente que me fastidia pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de mi amiga y colega me doy cuenta que ha sido ella.

-**Uy que genio**

-**Lo siento Vera, venia pensando en otra cosa. ¿Están ya en junta**?

-**Sep. Aro llegó hace media hora y debe estar esperándote para oír tu espectacular excusa "stella"**.

-**¡Genial**!- contesto esquivando a Victoria mientras le quito su café y me disparo al salón de juntas. Al entrar todos me miran como si fuera un animal en el zoológico y mi jefe me sonrie con fingida amabilidad.

-**Buenas noches Rosalie**- Rosalie, ya no soy "la sua stella"

-**Lo siento**- es lo único que puedo decir antes de hundirme en mi silla y tratar de incorporarme a la explicación de la nueva publicidad para la marca de refresco mas importante del mundo. Mi teléfono vibra e inmediatamente aprieto mis piernas para amortiguar el sonido que sé vendrá después porque soy una despistada y lo he dejado en tono. Afortunadamente nadie se da cuenta y aprovechando que Aro está dándome la espalda mientras nos muestra los comerciales que existen hasta hoy sobre la Coca-Cola ojeo mi celular. Es una foto en mi wathsapp de Emmett, no la entiendo. Solo puedo distinguir un ramo de rosas en el bote de basura. Luego entra otra foto, esta vez es un cartel que me es difícil leer desde la distancia en la que sostengo el aparato. Solo puedo ver lo que parece un dibujo de una rosa sangrando, una bandera con calaveras y un escrito que vagamente entiendo **"¡Se prohíben las Rose y todo tipo de flores en esta casa! Att: Irina."** J_a que mona por lo menos expresa su sentir..._

-¿**Rosalie alguna idea que hayas anotado en tu celular que desees compartir**?- _Mierda._ Sin pensar digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

-¡**Coca-cola expresa tu sentir**!

-**¡Esa es mi stella!.-**grita Aro con entusiasmo**- Es lo que necesito pasión-** se acerca y me toma de las mejillas **-entrega. Compromiso.-**me da un pico en los labios que si no fuera porque se que mi jefe es gay ya le hubiera lanzado una bofetada y danza hacia la puerta -**Mañana te aumento el salario piccoleta. Marcus encárgate del diseño y los demás ayuden a mi stella en lo que necesite.**- y sin decir mas sale de la oficina dejándome allí, en blanco analizando lo que acaba de pasar._ Valla, debo darle a Irina una compensación por mi aumento._

Al salir de mi estupor llamo a mi novio. Extrañamente no me saluda simplemente oigo el parloteo que me indica que ha tomado la llamada y reconozco la voz. _Es Irina._

-**Que no, que no quiero que tengas novia papá. **

**-¿Pero por que?**

**-Pues, pues ¡porque no!**

**-Esa no es una razón Irina. **

**-No me importa, no quiero que tengas novia. **

**-A ver hablemos como te gusta, como adultos. ¿Te cayó mal Rosalie?**

**-No. **

**-Ok, te hizo alguna mala cara. **

**-No papá. **

**-¿Te parece una mala persona?**

**-¡Que no! ¡Que no es eso! Solo no quiero que tengas novia**.

-**Papá no se porque peleas con esta tonta ¿que no es obvio que está celosa?**- he visto una sola vez a Kate y creo que crearé un club de fans para la pequeña.

-¡**Cállate cabeza de ****albóndiga**!

-**Prefiero ser una albóndiga a un fideo con pies, al menos yo tengo carne. **

**-¡Papá me dijo fideo!**

**-Y tu le dijiste albóndiga, están a mano._- _**_que justo es mi novio._

**-¡Ushh! No, ¡porque nadie me entiende en ésta familia**!

-**Ay si ahora se hace la dramática. **

**-¡llegamos! La ultima en entrar a la escuela lavará los platos esta noche. **

**-adiós papá- **las oigo decir al unísono antes de estrellar las puertas. Mi novio suspira y yo también lo hago.

**-¿sigues ahí?**

**-mju- **no puedo hablar.

-**lamento que hayas tenido que oír eso**- su voz suena derrotada. Durante un momento me explica las fotos. Todo indica que Irina pasó la noche expresando su negativa ante mi presencia en la vida de su padre. La nena es obstinada y sabe lo que quiere, y no soy yo precisamente. Pronto todo pensamiento que me habia creado con respecto a que junto con Emmett, amor y tiempo íbamos a superar cualquier obstáculo comienzan a desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes. -**M****iremoslo**** por el lado positivo**** amor,**** al menos está exteriorizando su oposición. Así lo podemos afrontar**.

-**Sí. ****Puede que tengas**** razón**- digo, nada mas por decir algo ya que empiezo a sentir que mi cuento de hadas se llena de nubes grises. _Tercas y obstinadas nubes grises._ -**Debo colgar, he llegado tarde hoy.**..

-¿**Quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche**?- suena inseguro y sé que por su cabeza está pasando el mismo pensamiento que por la mía "¿_podría esto ser el final de todo?"._

-¿**Porqué no mejor dejas que las niñas te disfruten hoy**?

-**Pueden disfrutarme estando tu también Rose**- mi hombre está en pie de guerra nuevamente.

-**Emm después de lo que pasó es mejor darles tiempo para que lo asimilen ¿si**? **Que entiendan que el que tengas novia no significa que te ****perderán**.

-¿**Segura?- **_no, pero ¿que mas puedo decir?_

**-Completamente**.

-**Está bien, te llamo en la noche entonces. **

**-Ok...**

**-Y oye...**

**-Mm**

**-Te amo.- **sonrío.

**-Yo ****también**.

Al colgar, me quedo mirando el celular por un rato tragándome las ganas de llorar que se me vienen encima. _¿Y si nunca podemos superar esto? ¿Y si las niñas nunca me aceptan?_

-**Rose, Marcus quiere que lo ayudes con el diseño. **

**-Enseguida**.

Me sumerjo de lleno en el trabajo, sin pensar en niñas ajenas, ni novio, ni nada mas. Vera y Victoria me invitan a tomarnos unas copas en un bar cerca al ver que me encuentro en modo "p_ublicista desquiciada por el trabajo_". Me relajo, me divierto y me permito fingir que no soy mas que una mujer atractiva, soltera y sin hijos que se la pasa bien con sus amigas. Pero al llegar a casa, con la bruma del alcohol nublandome la cabeza y el cansancio de todas las emociones en el día, exploto como una represa sin poder evitarlo. Y ya no puedo fingir mas, la única verdad aquí es que estoy perdida, perdidamente enamorada de un hombre con dos hijas.

Ese fin de semana a Emmett le toca tener a las niñas, asi que yo me invento mil y una excusa para pasar de las invitaciones al cine, al zoológico o a patinar. _Soy una cobarde, si lo se._ Le tengo pavor a dos niñas. El Lunes, como todas las noches me llama antes de irse a dormir.

-**Te extraño Rose**.- me dice y mi corazón se contrae

-**Yo también**.

-**No pareciera, me has estado evitando desde el Viernes.**- voy a protestar pero me corta -**Y no digas que es por el trabajo porque tu y yo sabemos que no es asi**.

-**Emmett, me da pavor que tus hijas no me quieran ¿si?. No quiero perderte...**

**-¿Y tu crees que yo si? Toda esta situación no está siendo fácil pero me ha hecho rectificar el que no te quiero como algo pasajero Rose, quiero que de verdad funcione.**

**-Y yo también. **

**-Pero ¿como mis hijas van a conocerte de verdad si huyes de ellas**?

-**Yo...**

**-Mañana cenaras con nosotros y no acepto excusas ¿de acuerdo?.**- y no tengo otra opción que aceptar.

Al día siguiente me sumerjo en el trabajo una vez mas hasta que la hora empieza a acercarse y mis nervios comienzan a ir en aumento. Cualquiera diría que iba a ser condenada a la guillotina o llevada a la silla eléctrica en vez de ir a una cena. _Aun puedo salir huyendo a otro estado... Si, no seria mala idea._ No, no era mala idea hasta que mi dedo presionó el timbre y me quedo sin escapatoria.

-**Hola Amor..**.- me saluda, mirándome con esa sonrisa suya de hoyuelos que encuentro irresistible y yo le salto encima y me lo como a besos. **-Valla, debería hacerme extrañar mas seguido**- bromea en mis labios pero responde con el mismo calor que yo. Lo he extrañado a horrores y eso me asusta, me asusta estar tan perdida por él y más en estos momentos que nuestra relación pende de lo que piensen dos pequeñas.

-**Hola-** susurro luego de que me suelta. Oigo las voces y las risas de las niñas en algún lugar de la casa y él me sonrie.

-**Estamos jugando en la cocina.**- me anuncia tirando de mi mano hacia el lugar pero yo no me muevo, tiro de él y lo vuelvo a besar reteniendolo. No se que me pasa, solo no quiero que se aleje. Y el timbre de celos en mi cabeza se activa. _Estoy celosa._

-¡**Papi, es tu turno**!- es Kate, él me mira, yo lo miro y lo suelto... _Compartir,_ me repito en la cabeza, _esto se trata de compartir_. De la mano llegamos a la cocina, Kate sonrie al verme y me saluda con la mano mientras se mete un puñado de palomitas a la boca. Irina que está de espaldas se gira apoyando su brazo en la silla y... También me sonrie.

**-Hola Rose-** dice. Y yo de verdad ya estoy paranoica porque veo en sus ojos una marquesina que me grita "_desearás no haber pisado ésta casa"_ -¿**Juegas con nosotros**?- suena cortés, incluso amigable.

-¿**A que juegan**?- no distingo las cartas desparramadas en la mesa mientras Emmett pone una en el montón y en el mismo movimiento le da un beso en la cabeza a Kate que se lo sacude impaciente. Esta concentrada en su táctica.

-¡**A las *reinas durmientes ¿en que año vives?**!- me responde impaciente la pequeña, colocando una carta que tiene una imagen de un caballero sobre su corcel y se gira hacia su hermana-¡**Dame tu reina!**- dice y choca manos con su padre mientras Irina los mira mal.

-**Rosalie jugará conmigo, ustedes siempre se confabulan en mi contra.**- responde teatralmente a su hermana mirándola con expresión de _"mira la carta bajo la manga que tengo y tu no oh"_ y tira de mi brazo haciéndome caer en su silla. _Por lo menos esto es un comienzo, ¿verdad?._ -**Apostemos algo..**.- dice de repente y yo me paralizo.-**Si Rose y yo despertamos a 5 reinas, ¿que nos darás papá?**

**-Ustedes pueden escoger la película que veremos luego de cenar...- **dice seguro mi novio. Es obvio que ya tiene esto de las apuestas dominado.

**-Pero querrá ver una cursi de besucones papá- **protesta Kate.

-**Si nosotros ganamos podemos ver kung fu panda K.- **eso la emociona.

**-Genial, me gusta**.

**-¿Solo eso?**- Irina está buscando algo mas.

-**Si y Kate lavará los platos o si ustedes pierden tu lo harás.**

**-Ok, trato**- las hermanas se miran en claro desafió, es obvio que ninguna está dispuesta a lavar los platos y empiezo a pensar que ha sido mala idea porque no se nada del juego, jamas en mi vida habia oído de él y si la hago perder me hará la cruz. _Kate tiene razón ¿de que año vengo?_

Durante la siguiente hora soy sumergida en un mundo de fantasía. Reinas, caballos, dragones y bufones. Mi cabeza es un hervidero de tácticas de juego, reglas y puntos sumados. Irina me explica paciente, al parecer ganar el juego es mas importante que su aversión hacia mi y eso me tranquiliza y por primera vez desde que las conozco me relajo.

"_Con la reina Rosa puedes despertar a otra Reina" "Con el caballero ellos nos pueden robar una reina pero si tenemos un dragón podemos enfrentarlos_" y cuando estoy a punto de tirar una Reina que tiene un lindo gato Kate salta en la mesa gritando "**nunca pongas una reina gato y una reina perro juntas, nunca**" y todos nos reímos. Se toma muy enserio los desafíos la pequeña. Veo a mi novio mirarnos sonriente, esto es lo que él mas deseaba. Sus tres mujeres en la misma habitación y divirtiéndose, tiene un brillo triunfante cuando me sopla un beso desde su posición.

Nos hace falta una reina para ganar y miro las cartas que tiene Irina, me doy cuenta que tiene un caballero pero ella no ha dicho nada, tal vez no lo ha visto y decreto la guerra por nuestro equipo.

-**Kate, mi caballero reclama tu reina.**- digo con mi tono mas aristocrático. Irina me sonrie mientras su hermana se pone blanca y ojea entre sus cartas y las de su padre alguna barita mágica o un dragón para contra atacar pero se que hemos ganado. Irina me abraza y llevadas por la alegría de la victoria juntas cantamos un "_**aja, hemos ganado, oh si, oh yeah"**_ y reímos. Me he ganado a la difícil. He ganado dos batallas en una pero al ver la expresión de derrota de Kate, de furia y pena me siento horrible cuando sale corriendo de la cocina y oímos un portazo. Miro a mi novio que está negando mirando al techo y yo vuelvo a estar en el punto de partida. _Kate me odia por haberla hecho perder, por confabularme con su hermana. ¿Esto jamas tendrá un punto intermedio?_ -¿**Voy a buscarla**?- propongo. No se que hacer. Emmett niega. Su gesto me dice que no es buena idea y desisto, él es el padre y la conoce mejor que yo.

-**Está enojada porque no le gusta perder, es una niña**- explica Irina con su mayor aire de madurez, como si ella no hubiera sido protagonista jamas de un berrinche.

-**Irina...**- reprende Emmett

-**Es verdad papá, es una ****dramática**- y luego de decir eso nos deja solos a su padre y a mi. Suelto el aire que he estado conteniendo haciendo que mi novio se ria de mi.

-**¿He pasado la prueba?**

**-Sigues respirando, con cabello y no hay sangre asi que... Creo que si.**- le tiro la tapa del juego a la cabeza por creído mientras ríe feliz y se acerca -**Round 1 terminado**- dice y cuando está a punto de besarme Irina entra como bala a la cocina y se mete entre nosotros.

-¿**Papá que harás de cenar?**- mi novio chasquea la lengua.

-¡**Macarrones!- **informa y nos corre de la cocina.

Irina y yo nos sentamos a cada extremo del sillón en la sala. No nos miramos, no hablamos y yo estoy incomoda e intimidada por una niña de once años.

**-Y...¿como estuvo la escuela hoy?-** pregunto para romper el silencio sepulcral.

**-No tienes que ser linda conmigo Rosalie.**- _ok, comienzo del Round número 2._

**-Irina yo no quiero ser tu enemiga. **

**-Pero estas saliendo con mi papá.- **apunta.

**-Y no por eso soy tu enemiga. Tenemos algo en común, queremos que tu papá sea feliz. Y nada lo haría mas feliz que las tres nos lleváramos bien. **

**-Pero estas saliendo con mi papá. -**repite. _A nena terca idéntica a su padre_ -**Eso quiere decir que seras su novia, mi madrastra y me lo quitaras y harás que no me quiera y mi papá es solo mio ¿Te lo explico con manzanas?**

**-A ver, yo no te quiero quitar a tu papá. ¿De donde sacas semejante cosa?. **

**-¿Que hacen?- **Kate aparece de repente sentandose en medio de nosotras, al parecer ya se le ha pasado el enojo y ahora ambas me miran. Me siento como una atracción de circo.

**-Estaba por ponerle las condiciones a Rosalie para dejarla ser novia de papá, ¿te unes?- **dice Irina sonriendo de lado con maldad. Trago en seco.

**-¿Condiciones?- **repito. ¿_Puedo salir corriendo?_

**-Si, condiciones. A partir de hoy estas a prueba para saber si eres digna de que lo compartamos contigo- _¿_**_ah si?_

**-Yo solo tengo una. Puedes ser novia de papá si lo convences de que nos compre la Play.-** sonrie Kate.

**-Y yo de que quiero un celular.- **culmina su hermana. Suspiro de alivio.

**-¿Esas son las condiciones?-**_ podría ser peor,_ pienso._podrían haber puesto de condición ser su esclava o que desapareciera del planeta._

**-Si, de momento son las de vida o muerte.-** asiente Irina._ ¡genial!. Pase de ser madrastra a un hada madrina o la versión femenina de Santa Claus_ en _menos de 10 minutos._-**Pero estarás a prueba igual**.

**-Ok, ¿tengo un periodo de tiempo para convencer a su padre?**

**-No, pero mientras mas pronto sea dejas de estar a prueba mas rápido. **

-**Ok, es un trato**- las tres estrechamos nuestras manos antes de que Emm se asome por la cocina y grite.

-**¡La cena**!- una vez sentados todos en la mesa solo se oyen cubiertos estrellarse con los platos. -**¿Te quedas a ver películas con nosotros Rose?**- rompe el silencio mi novio. Y antes de contestar, de evaluar el terreno o siquiera pensar una excusa para huir oigo una lluvia de "Sisisisisisisiisi" de parte de las niñas. _Lo que hace el interés.._.pienso, mientras Emmett sonrie.

-¿**Y en que trabajas Rosalie**?- pregunta Irina de repente. Y yo sonrío encantada de poder acabar con ese silencio y por su interés, aunque yo sepa que ese es su medio para un fin.

**-Soy publicista-** sonrío.

**-¿Y eso que es**?- ahora es Kate quien pregunta.

-**Pues somos los encargados de hacer los comerciales de los diferentes productos**.- explico paciente. Ambas asienten satisfechas y continuamos comiendo en silencio pero las veo moverse en sus sillas. -**¿Quieren saber algo mas?**- pregunto con tono amigable. _Err! Error_ porque se me viene encima una lluvia de dudas mientras mi cabeza va de un lado al otro para mirarlas respectivamente.

**-¿Que edad tienes?**- Irina

**-30**

**-¿Tienes hermanos?-** Kate

**-Si**

**-Te haz casado alguna vez**- Irina

**-Bueno...**

**-¿Tu casa tiene piscina?-** Kate

**-No**

**-¿Quieres tener hijos?-** Irina

**-Yo no se si...**

**-¿Conoces a mis abuelos?**- Kate

**-Aun n...**

**-¿A qué colegio fuiste?**- Irina

-**Al de...**

**-¿Cuál de mis tíos te cae mejor?-** Kate

**-No conozco a...**

**-¿Te depilas?-** Irina

-¿**Que?**

**-¿Cuánto ganas?-** Kate

**-¿Por q...?**

**-¿Conoces a mi madre?-** Irina

**-No tengo el gust...**

**-¿Se te da bien el francés?**- Kate

**-Creo que bastan...**

**-¿Te parece guapa mi madre?-** Irina

**-Una vez mas no la conoz..**.

-**¿Te emborrachas?****-** Kate

-**¿Ah?**

**-¿Alguna vez has estado en la cárcel?-** Irina

**-¿Sabes hacer trucos en el skate?-** Kate

**-¿Te gusta el ballet?**

**-¿Cual es tu película favorita?**

**-¿Me enseñas a depilarme?**

**-¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de mi papá? **

**-¿Cuantos novios has tenido?**

**-¿Tienes juegos divertidos en tu celular?-** miro a Emmett en busca de auxilio.

-**Venga ya no atosiguen a Rosalie y terminen de comer si quieren ver la película.- **salvada por mi hombre respiro pero ya no intento comer. Mi apetito se ha ido a volar y me empieza a doler la cabeza. Luego de acabar me escapo un rato al baño y respiro hondo, he quedado aturdida por tantas preguntas. Cuando regreso al salón al parecer todos se han puesto de acuerdo para ver una película animada y las niñas están acurrucadas sobre _mi novio._ Emmett me mira, abre su brazo invitándome y terminamos las tres abrazadas a él.

Como una familia super feliz... Aparentemente.

* * *

*Sleeping Queens o Reinas Durmientes es un juego de cartas para niños cuyo objetivo es ser el primer jugador en desperta reinas o conseguir 40 o 50 puntos. La puntuación meta depende del número de jugadores

reyes: Tienen el poder de despertar una reina durmiente.

caballeros: Roban una reina de tu oponente.

dragones: Enfrentan a los caballeros evitando que roben una de tus reinas.

pociones de dormir: Pone a dormir una reina de tu oponente.

varitas mágicas: Te defiende de la Poción de Dormir.

Bufones: Es una carta de riesgo. Deberás robar una carta de la pila. Si es una imagen la conservas, si es un número se cuenta empezando contigo hacia la izquierda. El último jugador podrá despertar una reina

Cartas con números: El juego contiene cuatro grupos de cartas numeradas del 1 al 10.

Las reinas Gato y Perro no pueden estar juntas. Si esto ocurre debes poner la última en despertar a dormir nuevamente.


	4. La Ex

El miércoles las niñas vuelven con su madre y yo vuelvo a tener a mi novio para mi sola una semana. Luego del trabajo cada día llega todo galante a recogerme en la oficina y vamos a cenar, al cine o de paseo como dos enamorados mas y no puedo ser mas feliz. En el fondo entiendo a las niñas, sus celos y su negativa porque yo siento lo mismo cuando no está conmigo. _¿Será solo este maravilloso hombre que causa que todas las mujeres a su alrededor no lo queramos compartir ni con el aire? _Al sonreírme mientras vemos una película acurrucados en mi cama sé que es asi.

-**Tania quiere conocerte-** ¿_Qué? ¿Como? ¿Por qué?_ mi sonrisa desaparece y lo miro con una ceja alzada. El bonito momento esfumado y ahora toca hablar de la ex.

**-¿Tu ex**?

-**Si**.

-¿**Es broma**?

**-No. **

-¿**Para que? **

**-No lo se, según dice quiere verle la cara a la persona que duerme con las niñas.- **se encoje de hombros.

**-Yo no duermo con las niñas Emmett, duermo contigo. **

**-Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**-¿Quiere ver si tengo cara de psicópata?**

**-Las niñas le han hablado de ti y quiere conocerte amor, es todo. **

**-A penas me recupero de conocer a tus hijas, dame un tiempo para prepararme y poder conocer a tu ex ¿si**?

**-Me ha dicho que te espera para tomar un café mañana en la esquina de tu agencia. **

**-¿Que? ¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo?**

**-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora-** no me quita la mirada. Sabe que estoy empezando a enojarme.

**-Eso no lo justifica, ¿por qué no me consultas antes? **

**-Solo es un café Rose y no me pareció mala idea **- sonrie pero yo no lo hago.

**-Pues no, no voy a ir. ¿Quien se cree para imponer una citas sin mi consulta?**

**-No te enojes amor...**

**-Me enojo, si me enojo. No se que le inventarás pero no iré.- **dejo de mirarlo y vuelvo a prestar atención a la tv. _¿Porque hay que cumplirle los caprichos a esa mujer?_

**-Rose...- **susurra en tono meloso. Subiendo sus manos por mis costillas y se donde acabaran pero me lo sacudo.

**-No, Rose nada y ya calla que quiero ver la ****película**.

El Martes en la tarde estoy en la oficina cuando suena mi celular. Sonrío al ver la foto de mi guapo novio aparecer.

-**Hola guapo**- ríe bajo.

-**Hola cielo, ¿estás ocupada**?

-**No, ¿que sucede?**

**-¿Puedes salir temprano hoy? Es que tenemos un evento**.

-¿**Ah si**?- pregunto divertida.

-**Si, Irina tiene presentación de ballet y me dijo que quería que fueras**- hago un gesto sorprendida ocultando una sonrisa cargada de miedo, ilusión y esperanza.

-**¿Ah si**?

-**Si Rose**.- dice riendo. -**Paso por ti en media hora. **

**-Pero necesito ir a cambiarme. **

**-Nada de eso amor, con lo que tengas estarás hermosa. Te veo en media hora**.- gruño al teléfono cuando me cuelga. No me gustan los planes de ya para ya pero sonrió al recordar que Irina le ha pedido invitarme y no puedo fallarle a la pequeña ahora que estamos empezando a llevarnos bien. Cuando Emmett llega por mi no lo beso, me subo al auto sin decir nada y él se ríe mientras arranca el coche.

**-Hola- **dice

**-Hola- **respondo a secas.

**-¿Estás enojada?**

**-Si, porque últimamente soy la ultima en enterarme de las cosas.**

**-Vamos amor también lo habia olvidado, normalmente estos recitales son en fin de año pero este año decidieron cambiarlo.**

**-Jmm**

**-Estas hermosa...**

**-Si, 11 horas en el trabajo ¡debo estar como una flor en primavera!.- **ironizo. Siento su mano en mi muslo y lo aprieta suavemente.

**-Lo estas, para mi siempre estás hermosa- **y como la tonta enamorada que soy no puedo seguir fingiendo enojo y me estiro para darle un beso.

-**¿Y Kate?**

**-Nos verá en el anfiteatro con Tania**_.- Tania... Genial, conoceré a la ex, madre perfecta, gerente de una empresa importantisima y amiga de Carolina Herrera vestida con mi ropa de trabajo._ No digo nada, ya habíamos tenido varias veces la conversación sobre Tania y quedamos en que la conocería cuando tuviera que ser_ Y todo indica que ese día es hoy. _

Cuando llegamos al lugar a penas está empezando a llenarse. Veo padres revolotear tras sus hijos, niños llorando y corriendo inquietos.

Reconozco a Tania a lo lejos y como me lo esperaba está pulcra y radiante. Alta, cabello platinado, ojos intensos y un labial rojo carmín que se vería aunque el anfiteatro estuviera en penumbras. La conozco por fotos y por lo que me ha dicho Emmett, por eso la detecto rápidamente y porque ademas las niñas sacaron los ojos y el carisma de mi novio pero la belleza de su madre. Kate nos hace señas desde las butacas y nos encaminamos hasta ellas. Emmett no suelta mi mano y se lo agradezco. Nadie habla ya que su hija luego de abrazarse a mis piernas hace las presentaciones.

-**Mira mami ella es Rosalie**.- Tania me sonrie amablemente. Sus ojos grises escudriñándome en secreto.

-**Por fin se me da el conocerte Rosalie**.

-**Mucho gusto Tania.**- sonrío con encanto y porqué no decirlo también algo de hipocresía. No me hace gracia conocerla para nada, no por celos sino porque_... No quería y ya. _

-**Igualmente querida-** _ush, con lo que odio que me llamen querida_ -**Me sorprende verte acá, Emmett me ha dicho que tienes un jefe difícil que no te deja respirar**.- miro a mi novio quien está besando a Kate en sus brazos y tengo ganas de tirarlo por las escaleras. _¿Que hace hablando de mi con su ex? Ok, se que debe hacerlo, debe hablar con Tania por las niñas pero ¿por qué de mi? _

-**Si, bastante**...- respondo por no ser descortés.

-**Esa es una de las ventaja de ser tu propio jefe querida**.

-**Seguro**...- sonrío sin ganas.

-**Mami voy a buscar a Irina- **anuncia Kate mirándola hacia arriba.

**-No vallas a poner nerviosa a tu hermana ¿si cielo?- **le dice dulcemente.

**-No mamá...- **una vez Kate ha desaparecido nos sentamos en las butacas. Yo entre mi novio y su ex esposa.

**-Voy al servicio, ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola?- **murmura en mi oído y yo me giro para mirarlo. _Esta noche te asesinaré. _

**-Si. Claro... Después de todo tu ex será mi mejor amiga ya que me conoce tannnnn bien**- murmuro fingiendo sonreír mientras Tania nos observa.

-**Seguro que si**- bromea, me da un beso en la nariz antes de dejarme sola con Tania. A decir verdad tengo un poco de miedo por su presencia intimidante.

**-Bien**- dice de repente atrayendo toda mi atención **-Me gusta ser clara en las cosas Rosalie asi que aprovecharé que Emmett nos dejó a solas para aclarar lo que quería el día que te invité el café. **

**-Okey...**

**-La primera, estate tranquila querida. ****Que yo a ****Emmett no te lo pienso quitar. Ambos ya pasamos nuestra etapa asi que n****o ****hablaremos de**** eso. Ni**** tampoco ****de**** celos.**** A****demás, no eres la primera**** novia que ha tenido, eso si lo sabes ¿no? Aunque si eres la primera a la que le presenta a las niñas que es lo que me interesa ya que lo que él y tu hagan no me importa. A lo que quiero llegar es que, mis hijas pasarán una semana viéndote y son niñas cariñosas y**** te van a querer ****y tu**** las vas a querer.****Y no, no te**** estoy pidiendo con esto ****que me las cuides**** pero si eres la pareja de Emmett tendrás que convivir con ellas y yo necesitaba verle la cara a la persona que convivirá con mis nenas y que supieras que estoy presente. Siempre.- **me quedo sin hablar y solo asiento como un muñeco de tablero de auto mientras sonrió encantada_. ¿Me esta amenazando o lo dice de cariño?_ Yo si, de verdad que ya estoy paranoica.

Cuando Emmett regresa con Kate en brazos las luces se apagan y la función comienza. Kate que está sentada en las piernas de mi novio, su padre y el ex de la que está a mi derecha, me habla bajito y me dice que su hermana saldrá en el 3er acto asi que todos esperamos ansiosos su aparición. Veo padres llorar, gritarle porras a sus hijos, uno que otro filmando, haciéndole señas para hacerse notar y tomando fotos. Cuando Irina sale vestida de hada con un maquillaje divino y su rubio cabello suelto y perfecto oigo a mi novio contener la respiración. Está orgulloso de sus nena al igual que Tania que sostiene un pañuelo de tela para limpiarse las lagrimas y una cámara de vídeo y es allí cuando yo me empiezo a sentir desubicada. Miro el acto y lo disfruto pero hasta ahí. Me siento como la tía lejana que vino de vacaciones y la han invitado a ultimo momento para no dejarla sola y aburrida en casa a ver el acto de su sobrina putativa. _¿Será porque aun no tengo esa conexión con las niñas? ¿Será por las palabras de su madre?_ Los silbidos de Emmett me sacan de mi monologo y noto que todos se han levantado a aplaudir. Kate grita "Bravo Irina" Tania lanza besos mientras llora y mi novio aplaude tan fuerte que varias personas voltean a mirar. Para no desencajar me levanto y aplaudo también y miro como Irina nos sonrie y saluda a todos desde el escenario mientras la gente nos sigue observando_. Si, somos fenómenos. Un hombre codiciado entre 4 mujeres. las hijas, la nueva y la ex. ¡Que cuadro familiar mas bonito!._

Cuando los actos acaban bajamos a saludar y felicitar a Irina. Agradezco que mi novio haya pensado por los dos y haya traído un lindo ramo de margaritas rosas para la actriz. La pequeña me abraza cuando se lo entrego. Esta que brilla de alegría y ama ser el centro de atención sin dudas.

De camino a casa voy en silencio, estoy enojada con Emmett por lo de Tania, por no haberme dicho del acto y porque… ya ni yo misma se porqué estoy enojada pero él sabe que no debe decir ni pío cuando eso pasa. Pero cuando me doy cuenta que no toma el camino hacia mi departamento lo miro detenidamente.

**-¿A donde vamos?**

**-A casa…**

**-Mi casa queda del otro sentido.**

**-Vamos amor ¿aun estás enojada? Creí que ya había sido perdonado**

**-habías, tu lo has dicho. Eso hasta que me enteré que tu ex sabe mas de mi que yo misma.**

**-No exageres, las niñas le han hablado de ti y ella me ha preguntado también Rose. Está preocupada por saber quien está con las niñas y yo creo que es normal.**

**-No te quiero decir lo que yo creo. Es mas ni siquiera sé que creer pero necesito aclarar algo. Entiendo que tienes dos niñas, entiendo que tengas responsabilidades con ella y que tengas que hablar con Tania sobre ellas todo el tiempo. Entiendo que tengo que convivir con las niñas y quiero quererlas y que ellas me quieran a mí. ****Hasta ahí el cuento va perfecto, perfectísimo. Pero aclárame… ¿hasta qué punto tengo que asumir que en mi vida esté también su madre**?- se rasca el cuello.

**-Ya amor no le des importancia**- toma mi mano y me besa los nudillos

-**Claro, sólo es la madre de tus hijas y, mientras yo esté en tu vida, ella estará en mi vida. No es importante**- ironizo y lo veo ocultar su sonrisa pero no dice nada. Al entrar a su casa me toma por sorpresa al cerrar la puerta y acorralarme en ella.

-**No estés enojada conmigo amor, sabes que no me gusta que estemos enojados**.- me besa en el cuello y empiezan a fallarme las piernas_. Dios, no tengo control de mí cuando este hombre está cerca. _

-**Te lo tienes merecido por no decirme las cosas**.

**-Está bien, lo admito y me disculpo. **

**-A veces creo que no entiendes lo nuevo y difícil que es todo esto de las niñas más su madre y…- **sus besos comienzan a bajar por mi clavícula. ¡_Concéntrate Rosalie!_

**-A besos entiendo amor, a veces no**.- ¡_me lo como!_

**-Tenemos que hablar**…- jadeo cuando me toma de las piernas y me hace enroscarlas en su cintura.

**-Si- **murmura tomando el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes y ya no puedo resistirme** -tenemos que hablar pero después**. – soy yo la que lo besa ahora mientras toma dirección a la habitación para disfrutar de un par de horas de reconciliación.

-**Las niñas me han puesto condiciones para compartirte conmigo**- le digo jugando con mis dedos en su cabello mientras esta tumbado sobre mi repartiendo besos por mi pecho. El enojo se fue a volar fuera de nuestra cama al igual que las ex´s amenazantes, los cafés y todo lo demás. Sonríe y me mira

**-¿Ya mis mujeres están compartiendo secretos a mis espaldas?**

**-Pues si, estoy a prueba y me han pedido que te convenza de que quieren una Play y un celular y que con eso ellas te compartirán conmigo.**

**-Esas niñas.****-** niega riendo **-****Ya les he dicho mil veces que se los compraré cuando avancen de curso.**

**-¿Por qué hasta allá? **

**-Porqu****e**** deben aprender que las cosas no se tienen porqu****e**** si amor, hay que enseñarlas a ganárselas**.- sonrió ampliamente atraiéndolo para besarlo. Mi hombre es el mejor.

-**Eres un excelente padre. **

**-Y tú serás una excelente madre.- **apunta dándome un beso esquimal**- Y amiga de las niñas.- **sonrío como tonta. No ha usado la palabra _madrastra_ y me agrada. Esa palabra se me hace obscura y anticuada. –**Y hablando de eso**…- chillo cuando me gira con él en la cama para que yo quede recostada sobre su pecho. Suelto una risa.

-¿**El que?**

**-He estado pensando mucho y… ahora que las niñas te conocen y digamos que se empiezan a llevar bien… ¿que te parece si damos el siguiente paso**?- frunzo el seño_. ¿Siguiente paso?_

-¿**Te refieres a…?- **Me empiezan a entrar los nervios.

**-A mudarnos juntos**** amor****. Quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando abra mis ojos…-** canturrea la canción de Santiago Cruz y a mi, como la llorona que soy se me saltan las lagrimas de felicidad por su declaración**. -¿Que me dices**?- en ese momento no puedo pensar en nada mas que él y yo. Las dudas, los peros, los contras y pro's, el que tenemos poco de conocernos, el que es demasiado pronto aplastados por la palabra _si. _Lo beso toda efusiva.

**-Si me lo pides así, voy hasta el fin del mundo contigo**.- me besa, lo beso, me abraza, lo abrazo y somos infinitamente felices en ese lecho. Ya luego no enfrentaríamos a lo que vendría.

* * *

AGRADECEMOS LOS FAVORITOS Y SUS REVIEWS =D LOS ESPERAMOS CON ANSIAS

ALANA & PAU


	5. Mudanza

AGRADECEMOS INFINITAMENTE SUS MENSAJES =D Y QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA

UN BESO Y SABEN QUE ESTO ES PARA USTEDES

ALANA & PAU

* * *

Esa misma semana comenzamos a ver casas. Tenemos todo claro, queremos algo bonito, una casa ni tan grande ni tan pequeña de tres habitaciones, la principal, la de Irina y Kate y la tercera pues... _Por si algun día se nos antoja agrandar la familia._ Con jardín para que jueguen, que no este lejos ni de nuestros trabajos ni del colegio. El miércoles las niñas vuelven con Emmett y el corazón me da un vuelco cuando mi novio me llama y me dice:

**-****Las niñas quieren que vengas a casa ****amor****.****- **yo no lo puedo creer.

-**¿Las niñas?****-** repito

-**Sí.**- se que está encantado pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Yo asimilando y él imagino que rebosando alegría. -**Yo también quiero**** eh**.- sin rechistar al salir del trabajo paso por una pizzeria de camino y llego justo cuando está por iniciar la ronda de películas. Kate al verme corre a besarme. Irina no es tan efusiva pero es un enorme paso para la humanidad que sonría y me abrace. Mi novio me besa bajo su mirada y me río al ver que se escabullen quitándome la pizza para ponerse frente la tv. Cero llanto, cero pataleta, cero celos y estoy a punto de ponerme a dar brinquitos de alegría como si hubiera aprobado el peor examen existente. -**Bienvenida a casa amor**- lo beso. Cuanta promesa tienen esas palabras. Y de la mano nos sentamos en la alfombra con las niñas a ver pelis y comer pizza como una familia mas.

Para el jueves cuando llegan las niñas a casa después de la escuela y estamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina ya no tengo uñas que comerme. Emmett está esperando el momento en que mi corazon normalice su ritmo o deje de clavarle las uñas en su pierna (_lo que suceda primero_) para poder darles la noticia. Estoy preparada para gritos y uno que otro objeto volando sobre mi. Empiezo a pensar que fue una pésima idea reunirlas en la cocina.

-¿**Y bien?**- apura Irina mirándonos de manera intercalada. Kate la imita, yo trago, mi novio respira. _Hasta parecemos coordinados. _

-**Pues, queríamos informarles que Rose y yo estamos... Buscando casa. Queremos mudarnos juntos.-** silencio, silencio, silencio. Solo escucho la sangre bombear en mis oídos mientras miro las caras de las niñas frente a mi. Kate se muestra despreocupada e Irina... Sonríe. Y me sorprende que eso me asuste mas que la cara de Kate.

-**¿Entonces tendremos casa nueva**?- inquiere la mayor con tono tranquilo. Al no esperar tal reacción me siento paralizada.

-**Si...-** responde alargando la vocal mi novio. En secreto él también está alucinado.

-**Que tenga Piscina**- salta Kate sonriendo ampliamente. -**No, no mejor un jardín enorme donde podamos poner una pista de patinaje. No, no, no mejor un gran árbol para que tengamos una casa alli papá.- **a partir de alli no podemos pararlas.

**-Que tenga muchas escaleras. **

**-Y un gato. **

**-Guacala Kate los gatos son feos mejor un perro. **

**-Está bien, un perro pero la casa debe estar cerca de mi amiga Paulina. **

**-Si Paulina vive al otro lado de la ciudad, mas cerca vive Valeria. **

**-Pero a mi Valeria no me cae bien asi que cerca de ella no. **

**-Entonces cerca de ninguna. **

**-Bien, pero que tenga Tv en todas las habitaciones. **

**-Y estéreos. **

**-Y la Play.**

**-Y ventanas con controles remotos. **

**-Y una sala de cine con butacas y pantalla gigante.**

**-Y jacuzzi. **

-**Y...**

**-Esperen, esperen, esperen. ¿Vamos a mudarnos a una casa o a un centro comercial**?- al fin interviene mi novio ya que mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas.

-**A una casa...-** asiente Kate

-**Bien, entonces muchas de esas cosas no pueden ser. Irina, les compraré un perro cuando me den por escrito y ante un abogado que lo sacarán diariamente a hacer sus necesidades y Kate, ya te dije que la Play será para cuando avancen de curso**.

**-Pero papi.**..- dicen al unísono. Saben que la palabra _papi _destilando azúcar derrite a mi hombre.

-**Niñas..**.- no cede.

-**Está bien**- renuncia Irina condescendiente. -**La casa será como ustedes quieran pero hay algo que no está a discusión papá. Voy a tener una habitación para mi sola, quiero una habitación para mi sola, necesito una habitación para mi sola.- **dice en su tono mas serio. Emmett se rasca el cuello en clara señal de "_no se que decir_" Kate mira a los lados y solo quedo yo. Irina me mira, yo miro a mi novio, Irina me mira yo miro a Emmett e Irina me sigue mirando mientras yo miro a su padre_. ¿¡Porque tiene que dejarme las peleas difícil a mi!?_

-**Ok**- empiezo -**Creo que lo que está dentro del presupuesto de tu padre y mio es una nueva casa es para algo no tan pequeño ni tan grande**- explico y ella asiente a cada una de mis palabras -**Tal vez tres habitaciones como máximo...**

**-Genial, la de ustedes, la de Kate y la mia-** me interrumpe.

**-No Irina. Seria nuestra habitación, la tuya y de tu hermana y la tercera seria un cuarto de juego o de tv o...**

**-Mi habitación. Seria mi habitación.-** suspiro y opto por otra táctica.

-**Pero si tu hermana y tu aman dormir juntas...**

**-¡Claro que no! Es una niñita. ¡No me agrada!**

**-Irina...**- reprende Emmett.

**-No quiero seguir durmiendo con Kate papá. **

**-Pero si cuando tu hermana no está te da miedo dormir sola. **

**-****¿Y qué? **

**-Pues q****ue no tiene sentido que quieras dormir sola ****en un cuarto**** cuando te da miedo dormir sola de vez en cuando. **

**-Pues... pues ****me acostumbraré.**

**-Irina...**

**-¡Papá!-** se empecina la nena. Y lo veo venir, lo veo venir en la expresión de mi novio y cierro los ojos.

-**Irina, si hay un tercer dormitorio es por si acaso tienen un hermano**. – nadie se mueve, nadie respira, nadie habla. Aun tengo los ojos cerrados pero la curiosidad me puede y abro un ojo con cautela justo cuando Irina sale de la cocina. Se oye un portazo, un grito, golpes a una puerta, calma… silencio. Nuevo portazo, se abre la puerta de la cocina y entra la antes mencionada con los ojos enrojecidos pero la cabeza alta con dignidad acomodándose su perfecto cabello detrás de la oreja y me mira. _¡A mi!_

-**Rosalie, tú y yo tenemos que hablar**.

**-ok-** Me levanto envalentonada cuando ha salido dispuesta a seguirla. Tal vez esté dramatizando demasiado pero me acerco a mi novio y le doy un beso –**Si no sobrevivo a la inquisición de tu hija, que sepas que te amo...**

-**Rose…- **mi novio me mira con cara de _"no exageres". _Pero claro, él tiene seguro que su hija no lo asesinaría.

**-Kate, puedes quedarte con mi Ipod y…**

**-¡Rosalie**!- apura Irina y aguantando la respiración voy tras ella. Cuando cierro la puerta del cuarto está sentada en la cama grande que comparte con su hermana con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en su regazo. Tengo miedo de lo que valla a salir de esa personita de metro cuarenta. No es tonta. Sabe que conmigo puede negociar ya que aun "_estoy a prueba_" y haría lo que sea para que me acepte -**Ven**- me hace hueco a su lado y me siento con cautela. Sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo. **-¿sabes por qué estamos aquí? **

**-No, pero intuyo que se trata de la habitación...**

**-Todas mis amigas tienen su propia habitación- **me corta. _Bien, esta comunicándose eso es buen inicio. _

**-Eso no es cierto Irina. Son solo las que tienen hermanos varones o mas mayores que ellas...**

**-Pero es que Kate es una pesada**_**...- **__típica rivalidad entre hermanos. _

**-Es tu hermana, si no creyeras por un día que es pesada serias extraña.**

-**P****ero es que ****lo necesito ****Rosalie...**

**-A ver, en casa de tu madre también comparten habitación. ¿Por que ahora quieres una sola?**

**-Pues, por eso la necesito. Cumpliré 12 no puedo seguir durmiendo con mi hermana Rosalie. ¡Tu debes entenderme!**

**-Si te entiendo pequeña pero solo lo estas viendo por un lado. No ves lo divertido que es que le lleves pocos años a Kate y que puedan contarse todo y ser cómplices y jugar. Ademas ¿me vas a negar que Kate es super buena contigo?**

**-Si tanto te gusta mi hermana que duerma contigo y papá. **_– si ven, que a la nena no se le escapa nada. _

**-Óyeme que mala. Bastante tengo con tu papá que ronca y se mueve como lombriz**- se ríe.

-**Pero no es justo...**

**-La vida a veces no es justa Irina. Pero mira, te propongo un trato. Si algun día nos mudamos a una casa mas grande tendrás tu propio dormitorio. ¿Te parece?**

**-Esta bien, yo acepto el trato pero con dos condiciones.**- _¿mas condiciones?_

-**A ver..**.-lo pregunto tragando saliva.

-**No quiero una habitación de niñita y quiero una cama para mi sola. **

**-Ok ¿Literas te gustarían?**

**-****No. **

**-****¿Entonces…? **

**-****No sé. ****Sorprendeme**.

Las siguientes dos semanas mi vida se convierte en un caos total. Hemos encontrado la casa de nuestros sueños donde vamos a vivir Emmett, Irina, Kate y yo. _Los McCarty y la Hale, Si, tres contra el mundo o sea yo. _Ahora debemos preparar mudanza y además debo buscar la habitación perfecta para las niñas. No duermo, no vivo y uso mis horas de comida en la oficina para visitar todas las tiendas de la ciudad en busca de las camas perfectas para dos pre-adolescentes. Estamos en Walmart por quinta vez y he arrastrado a Emmett en contra de su voluntad y bajo amenaza de abstinencia sino me acompañaba. _Si, aprendan. Las mujeres llevamos un arma de doble filo entre nuestras piernas_.

**-¿Recuérdame porqué hacemos esto?- **me pregunta mientras yo ojeo sobretodos de mil colores para las camas individuales_. Irina Rosado, Kate Azul…_

**-Irina no quiere seguir durmiendo en la misma cama con Kate.**

**-Ok, eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porqué tanto alboroto por unas camas-** _por supuesto. Para los hombres como siempre todo es tan sencillo como encender una luz_. Pero lo que él no sabe es que es más que un capricho de la nena para mí. Yo lo veo más bien como una aceptación por parte de Irina, que ella reconoce mi existencia en su vida y mi figura como adulto_… y también el hecho de que sabe que teniéndome como aliada conseguirá todo lo que se le antoje, pero me gusta mas pensar en las primeras dos opciones._ Una vez más no es tonta.

**-Pues armo alboroto porque le prometí que tendrían una habitación de señoritas y cada una tendría su cama. Es lo primero que me pide a mí directamente y se lo pienso cumplir. Quiero que confíen en mí…**

**-Lo que tú digas amor…-** me encanta cuando usa ese tono de marido resignado y cuando me besa sonriendo.

Cuando te mudas es que te das cuenta de toda la basura que has acumulado en años de vida. Cajas de regalos, ropa que nunca usas ni usaras, postales, uno que otro presente de los viajes de tus amigos y cosas raras de tus viajes como un tótem con cara de dolor de estomago o una flauta de nariz de tu viaje a la india. _Basura, basura y mas basura. _

Gracias a que ambos poseemos el mismo desapego hacia las cosas materiales se nos hace fácil llamar a nuestros amigos y familiares y recrear una venta de garaje en su vieja sala. Hemos decidido que lo único que llevaremos de mi casa son los muebles y por supuesto mis objetos más preciados y de la suya solo su computadora, libros, cd´s, la colección de autos y los peluches de Kate que son innegociables e intocables.

Las horas antes de la mudanza me entran los nervios de esos que te hacen preguntarte: _¿Que rayos hago? ¿De verdad estoy dejando mi vida, mi independencia por una familia? ¿Es esto lo correcto_? _¿Estoy consciente de que a partir de hoy no tendré intimidad en ningún momento? ¿Cosa que se supone que buscas cuando te mudas sola?_ Pero luego yo misma me recuerdo que estoy haciendo todo esto por amor y se me pasan_. 5 minutos pero se me pasan. _

Nos sumergimos tres días en la nueva casa, desempacando cajas, polvo, ordenando libros y abriendo cajas y más cajas sin ayuda. Ya que Irina fue muy clara al decir "**no pienso poner un pie en la casa hasta que no quede una caja desempacada**" _a que es mona la nena_. Tres días de pintar, Instalar consolas, tv´s, cocina, luz, televisión por cable, todo lo que se supone nos hará falta para vivir y llenos de polvo hasta el hígado Emmett y yo estamos listos para la inspección de las niñas. Corren hasta la sala de tv y no se quejan de la nueva pantalla de plasma, el DVD ni el estéreo, la cocina se lleva un asentimiento de ambas, corren al jardín y gritan al correr el ventanal y ver que tienen unas tumbonas para tomar el sol pero no se entretienen y vuelven a entrar directo a su cuarto. Una habitación color azul cielo con dos camas individuales de distinto modelo y color iguales a sus personalidades y las miro sin respirar midiendo su reacción. Kate inmediatamente salta en su cama con los zapatos puestos y sin importarle que yo pasara tres horas acomodando cojines, esponjando almohadas y vistiendo camas.

**-¡AZUL! ¡Me encanta Rosalie**!- salta de la cama y se abraza a mi pierna, luego hace lo mismo con su padre y corre a la esquina donde están sus muñecos –**Mis amores veo que los han ordenado por colores, no por tamaños. Ya los arreglo**.- la oigo decir mientras mis ojos no se apartan de Irina que estudia el lugar como si fuera una escena del crimen. Luego de un rato se acerca a mí y dándome una palmada en el hombro dice.

**-Estoy orgullosa de ti Rosalie**- no dice nada más y va a tirarse en su cama mientras yo sonrío satisfecha sabiendo que mi orgullosita está contenta aunque no lo diga. Emmett me abraza por la cintura.

**-Yo también lo estoy-** susurra y no puedo estar más feliz. _Es un buen comienzo para esta nueva familia. _


	6. Sobreviviendo

Desde que Emmett propuso la idea de vivir juntos como toda mujer enamorada yo no pude evitar los pensamientos melosos y cargados de azúcar de como seria el primer despertar con el hombre de mi vida en nuestra nueva casa. No la suya, ni la mía, la nuestra, de los dos, de ambos...

_Si Rosalie ya quedo claro que sabes usar muchas palabras para decir lo mismo. _

Ok, a lo que quería llegar es que... Como toda actriz de película me permitía fantasear con abrir los ojos y ver a mi hermoso hombre dormir frente a mi, todo relajado con su cabello alborotado y su respiración lenta. Soñaba con quedarme contemplándolo para luego despertarlo con besos, mimos y palabras de amor susurradas al oído en nuestro lecho. Compartir miradas cargadas de adoración, deseo y comernos a besos toda la mañana. Pero como ésto es la vida real y no una película cursi y melosa la realidad brinca en nuestra cama despertándonos con el corazón en la boca mientras ella esta muerta de risa en medio de nosotros.

-**¡Buenos días!**- Kate. _Mi dulce e hiperactiva Kate_. En su casa respetaba el hecho de que no podía entrar a la habitación de su padre cuando yo estaba alli pero al parecer esa regla queda anulada cuando pasamos de "_su casa_" a "_nuestra casa_". Emmett que ya debe estar acostumbrado le da la espalda y vuelve a su pacifico sueño. Yo aun trato de que mi corazón vuelva a latir con normalidad. -**¿Puedo invitar a Phoebe a casa hoy Rose**?- pide obviando a su padre roncando a nuestro lado y se recuesta en mi regazo.

-¿**Quieres que vea lo bien que me ha quedado la casa?**- _aun sigo en busca de mi piropo por tres días de respirar polvo._

-**Es obvio Rose y ademas...- **se calla y me mira -**¿Estas desnuda**?

-¿**Que?**- yo también me miro, enrollada en una sabana azul marino, recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi y parpadeo, bloqueada. _Si, estoy desnuda._

-**Estaban haciendo cosas de grandes**...- canturrea apuntándome con su dedo y sonriendo con diversión y picardia ante mi cara de shock. Soy una mujer que se enorgullece de tener siempre una respuesta para todo pero no tengo algo preparado para este incomodo momento, es mas creo que ninguna persona está preparada para cuando un niño de 8 años te dice una cosa como esa.-**Quita esa cara de susto que ya sé lo que hacen ustedes los grandes. Ahora levántate que quiero desayunar.**- luego de decir eso en su tono mas despreocupado sale del cuarto como si nada dejándome sin habla. Emmett estalla en una carcajada a mi lado retorsiendose mientras yo sigo sin reaccionar.

-**Debo tomarte una foto amor, tu cara es todo un poema. **

**-Que quiso decir con...?**

**-A los niños de hoy les hablan de ese tema en la escuela Rose, ademas de que Tania ya se encargó de cubrir ese tema. **

**-Okey...**

**-¿Por que crees que nunca duermo sin boxers cuando están en casa?**

**-¿Por que no me avisas que tu hija se mete a tu cama todas las mañanas?**

-**Porque siempre que nos dejamos llevar por la pasión acabas dormida antes de que pueda decir algo amor**...

**-No te rías de mi.**- le estampo la almohada en la cara muerta de vergüenza.

-**Admite que fue divertido**- aun ríe mientras me atrapa bajo su cuerpo y yo lucho para quitármelo.

-**No admito nada y ésta me las pagas**.- me calla con un beso y yo gustosa lo recibo. No es el despertar que soñaba pero es mucho mejor.

Las niñas vuelven con su madre el Miércoles y nosotros volvemos a tener una semana a solas. Solo que ahora tenemos una nueva casa que estrenar_. Si, hablo de cada rincón de ella. _

Lo bueno de tener un novio con custodia compartida y dueño de su propia empresa es que siempre llega antes que tu a casa y cuando llegas de la oficina con ganas de quitarte la ropa, darte un largo baño y tirarte en la cama a holgazanear te encuentras con la sorpresa de una sala iluminada por velas, una hermosa mesa puesta, vino, música y un novio con delantal esperándote con la cena lista. Como es de esperarse la cena pasa a un segundo o tercer plano cuando nos miramos y acabamos estrenando de la mejor manera que podemos los mesones nuevos y luego el pasillo... Y el marco de la puerta del salón y la alfombra y el sofá.

-**Debemos recordar poner el seguro en la habitación**- estamos tirados en el sofá descansando de toda la actividad física. La cena fria en la mesa, las velas derretidas, el vino olvidado y el disco se ha repetido mas de 8 veces. Se ríe al recordar mi bochorno y me besa la frente.

-**Puse tu misma cara el día que Irina llegó a casa preguntando como se hacían los bebes**.

-¿**Y que hiciste**?

**-Las mujeres tienen mas tacto para ese tipo de conversaciones asi que la deje en manos de su madre**.

**-Recuerdame tener un plan de escape cuando vengan preguntando por anticonceptivos.**- ríe

-**Y hablando de planes ¿que tal si organizamos una escapada a solas para el puente de Semana Santa que se acerca?**

-**¿Nos toca una semana sin niñas? **

**-Si, Tania siempre visita a sus padres en esa semana y se lleva a las niñas asi que...**- comienza a dejar besos en mi rostro **-Porque no aprovechamos...**- siento las manos bajar por mis costillas -**Y adelantamos ese viaje a África que tanto quieres**...

-¿**De verdad?- **estoy sonriendo como tonta.

**-Claro amor piénsalo. Los dos solitos, viendo comida y comiendo animales exóticos...**

**-¿Que?**

**-Es broma. ¿Que me dices?**

-**Tonto-** golpeo su pecho.** -Me gusta el plan**.- y seguimos amándonos como locos en una noche perfecta. Pero una vez mas la realidad nos supera y debemos volver a nuestras labores. El miércoles llego del trabajo exhausta y con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Emmett tiene una cena de negocios hoy y las niñas están en casa con Pamela, una adorable chica que nos hace de niñera. Espero llegar y conseguir unas niñas tranquilas y calmadas para poder meterme a la ducha una hora pero me encuentro con cuatro pares de ojos en mi sala. Pamela mira el piso avergonzada, Irina y Kate me miran a mi y su madre está mas seria que un funeral.

-**Rosalie, querida****, ****El último fin de semana no me devolv****ieron ****las**** medias ****blancas de ballet de Irina****. H****e ****revisado ****en todos ****los armarios y en todos ****lados y no están.****-** me quedo el el sitio

**-****Perdona, no te entiendo. ¿Has ****registrado**** en los armarios de mi casa**?- _¿pero ésta mujer quien se cree?_

-**No, no he ****registrado****. Te lo repito he buscado algo que me pertenece en los armarios de la casa de MIS hijas. **

**-****Que ****también ****es MI casa.- **enfatizo ese MI mas de lo debido.

**-****Que es la de mis hijas. Además, eso ****no es a lo que vine****. ****Emmett ****y yo tenemos unas reglas, la ropa que las niñas usen acá como ****pijamas****, ****ropa interior**** y**** una muda de los uniformes del colegio**** se quedan ****acá. ****Y la que está en mi casa se quedan en mi casa pero me hacen falta unas medias de ballet, Irina va al ballet los Jueves y es cuando está conmigo.**

**-Tania discúlpame- **debo recordar que las niñas están delante, y contar hasta treinta, para no gritarle que se valla de mi casa **-****pero creo que esto lo deberías hablar con ****Emmett**** y no conmigo. **

**-****Puede ser. Pero él no está y lo estoy hablando contigo**.

-**Puede ser pero ****la cuestión es que no lo estas hablando conmigo, simplemente me has dicho que entraste a buscar algo****. Si no te importa, estoy cansada**** y me duele la cabeza asi que v****oy a darme una ducha y a ponerme cómoda en mi casa**.

**-****No te preocupes, que y****a**** me voy**** querida****. Pero quiero que busques y encuentres ****las medias que me**** falta****n****. Y ****me la devuelv****e****s**** ¿si?****. **

**-****¿No vas a esperar a ****Emmett****?****- ** pregunto irónica.

**-****No, qué va, ya he visto lo que tenía que ver y he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Por cierto, tienes buen gusto decorando**** querida****, no como ****Emmett**.

Y, con eso, ella sale por la puerta. Pamela me mira sonrojada. La pobre imagino que ha de estar apenada por haber dejado entrar a Tania y no la culpo. Yo no tengo palabras. No tengo palabras pero Irina y Kate no me quitan ojo de encima; _me están midiendo._

-**Sra. Rosalie las niñas me dijeron que era su madre y yo..**.- se apresura la chica. Yo me recompongo.

-**No te preocupes Pam ya puedes irte. Nos vemos mañana ¿si?**

**-Claro. Hasta mañana, adiós niñas-** no contestan y una vez la chica se ha ido nos sumergimos en una guerra de miradas, las tres mas mi dolor de cabeza.

**-¿Hicieron su tarea?-** _esto de defenderme de la ex me convierte en cruela de vil._

**-****No, como ha venido mamá y hemos tenido que enseñarle la casa y ayudarla a buscar… **

**-****Es****a no es excusa Irina****. **

**-De todas maneras debes ayudarnos. Kate tiene de Francés y yo de geografía. **

**-****Pues ****entonces esperen a su papá porque yo me voy a dar un baño. Y si pueden cuando llegue le dicen que**** he pedido refugio político ****alli**.

Horas después, cuando ya hemos cenado, nos hemos reído, hemos acostado a las dos hijas de la ex, a las dos hijas de Emmett y a esas dos niñas que empiezo a querer, siento a mi novio en la cama para dejarle varios puntos en claro.

-**A ver, ¿que ha pasado**?

-**Tu ex, eso ha pasado...- **suspira

**-¿Que hizo Tania?**

**-Vino aquí y se metió a la casa como si fuera suya**

**-¿Y el problema es?**...- a veces creo que mi novio o es muy inocente o se hace el menso que no ve las cosas.

-**Emmett****, no puede entrar cuando y como quiera. Puede venir si la invitamos, o si tiene una hija enferma. Pero nunca puede pisar MI cuarto, ni abrir MI armario, ni tocar MIS cosas, ni…**

**-Amor ¿no crees que estás exagerando?****.- **¡¿Qué?!

**-¡Exagerando nada!**

**-Rose ****ella es su madre…**

**-****¿Y por eso puede mirar en MI armario para buscar unas****estúpidas medias**** de ballet**_**?**__- ok l__o reconozco estoy subiendo el tono._

**-****No, claro que no. Pero entiéndela****,**** tenía curiosidad por ver ****la casa****. Es normal.**

**-Si era eso lo que quería me hubiera enviado un mensaje pidiéndome que le invitara un café y de paso le diera un tour por la casa. Eso es lo normal no que registre sin permiso Emmett. **

**-Ok, ok ya quedó claro el punto. Yo hablare con Tania y le diré todo lo que me dijiste. **

**-Habla con ella y dile lo que quieras ****pero no vuelve a entrar en ****MI ****casa sin que estemos tú o yo delante. Y, pase lo que pase, nunca jamás puede entrar en MI cuarto**.

-**Que también es ****MI**** cuarto.****- **recuerda.

**-Si c****laro. Igual que también es ****TU**** ex mujer.****-** disparo.

**-ok, ya me callo**.

Si no lo conociera juraría que disfrutan de mis discusiones por Tania. Tal vez lo interpreta como un duelo de hembras enceladas pero no es asi, yo sigo creyendo en mi derecho a la intimidad, sin excusas y por eso he decidido ser práctica

-**Es mas**** para que no necesite entrar a buscar ropa perdida, a partir de ahora, la****s niñas no tendrán que traer ropa de casa de su madre ya que**** se la compraremos nosotros. Así no le faltará nunca nada. **

**-Ni hablar****.- **niega con la cabeza de forma rotunda.

**-****¿Por qué? **

**-****Porque ya se la pago en la pensión, porque ir de compras es una pesadilla, por… **

**-¿****mi salud mental****?****. **

**-Rose..****. **

**-Por favor..****.**

**-No me hagas pucheros...**

**-Por favor...**

**-Solo porque te quiero lo hago...**

**-...****no quiero a tu ex en casa**** y..****.**- continuo sin oírlo hasta que me tira en sus brazos y me habla muy cerca de la cara.

**-Que te estoy diciendo que si y que te quiero tonta.-** lo abrazo

**-****Y yo más**.

…

Me gusta ir de compras, aunque no soy amante de ellas y mas si tengo a dos niñas enrrolladas en mis brazos haciéndome girar la cabeza por segundos cada que miran algo en vitrina de las tiendas en el centro comercial. He hecho una lista mental esta mañana sin ayuda, claro está de mi adorado novio. _Nótese el sarcasmo._

**-Vamos de compras**.

**-Paso, odio ir de compras Rose. Además de que siempre una regresa a casa llorando**- dice sin mirarme y se que he perdido la batalla con el televisor y el partido de fútbol.

**-Esta bien, voy yo con las niñas.-** me ofrezco sin ironías y en plan "_será divertido. Tarde de chicas_"

Y es que me de despertado con la decisión de cubrir lo que necesitan las niñas y eso me hace sentir como una madre estresada aunque Irina y Kate no sean mis hijas pero si de mi novio. Kate necesita pantalones e Irina según ella necesita brasieres. Mi cara al mencionarlo se lo ha dicho todo. No compraré brasieres para una niña de doce que aun no tiene ni el asomo de sus pequeños pechos. _Punto._ Paseamos de la mano hasta llegar a Zara. Hoy todavía no se han peleado, han hecho sus camas sin gruñir e incluso han brincado cuando mencioné el plan de compras. Se están portando como dos señoritas lindas y educadas, pero al entrar se echan a correr y arrasan a su paso a clientas, perchas y objetos varios hasta que aterrizan en una zona reservada a los zapatos de mujer. Cuando las alcanzo, Irina está sentada en el suelo, descalza y probándose unas botas altísimas y Kate danza tocando las prendas.

**-Irina eso es no es para niñas...**

**-Pero están super pro Rosalie. Quiero unas asi**- _¿que es Pro?_

-**Anda vamos que la sección de niños está al otro lado**.

-**Rosalie ****¿tú por qué nunca llevas tacones**** fuera de la oficina****? Deberías. Mamá dice que hacen la pierna más sexy****s****.****- **_ella siempre de linda mencionando a su madre. _

**-****¿Tú no eres sexy, ****Rose****?****-** me pregunta Kate y no se que contestarle porque me encuentre bloqueada al ver la sección de niñas. Irina corre a ver los tops escotados y Kate va hacia las minifaldas _¡Dios mío!_ Estoy escandalizada por las modas de las niñas en esta época ¿soy una vieja?mientras ¡ellas están fascinadas…! Cada una me tira de una mano, en direcciones opuestas e igualmente urgentes -**¡Rose miraaaa-** y miro horrorizada.

Afortunadamente detecto varias prendas capaces de cubrir las tres necesidades básicas, que les gusten a ellas, que les gusten a sus amigas y que me gusten a mí. _¿Por qué a mí también? _Pues porque vivo con ellas, porque creo en el buen gusto, porque… Porque soy una vieja y doy la ultima palabra hoy. Las tomo de las manos, las meto en el probador, desabrocho zapatos, desabotono camisas y bajo cierres y me doy cuenta que mi detector no ha tomado en cuenta las tallas. A Irina todo le queda pequeño y a Kate grade asi que salgo en busca de nuevas tallas y las dejo enfrascadas en una guerra de patadas. Hace tiempo que han dejado de obedecerme, por eso ni siquiera intento separarlas, no me estreso por ello ya que ellas son asi, _hermanas al final._ Cuando vuelvo con las tallas adecuadas, se miran al espejo cogidas del brazo, bailan, posan como modelos y se mueren de risa. Prueba superada, sin drama ni lagrimas. Emmett me envía un mensaje de que las niñas deben hacer tareas y ya es tarde. Se nos han ido las horas volando. Cuando estoy pagando Kate tira de mi blusa.

-¡**Rose quiero esta falda!**- me pide Kate dando saltitos. Miro la prenda. Es diminuta, incluso puedo jurar que es un par de tallas mas pequeña que ella pero la abraza con posesión –¡**La quiero, la quiero, la quiero**!- me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules que derriten a cualquiera pero debo hacer lo que debo hacer.

-**Kate, ya tenemos lo necesario y además….**

**-Esa falda es horrible**- aporta su hermana y la miro en desaprobación **–¿Que? Es la verdad**. **Además es la única que queda.**

**-Quería decir que no es de tu talla pequeña y…**

**-Si es de mi talla, me quedará ya veras**.- y sin esperar mi respuesta corre al probador. La sigo bajo la mirada atenta de su hermana que intuye problemas pero no lo dice. Consigo a Kate enfrascada tratando de cerrarse la diminuta prenda que es tan corta que casi se le ven sus braguitas. **–Rose…-**pide ayuda pero yo no puedo concedérsela. Niego con la cabeza y entonces toda la felicidad de horas antes se evapora. Kate, mi niña dulce que viene a despertarme todos los días con abrazos sorbe la nariz, tiembla y estalla en llanto mientras Irina me mira con cara de "_Tu lo hiciste, debes arreglarlo_". Abrazo a la pequeña quien tiembla por las lágrimas.

**-Kate no podemos llevarla, es muy pequeña…-** intento explicar pero no dice nada. Me suelta y deja que la cambie en silencio sepulcral, sin mirarme y me siento horriblemente mal. Entramos a la tienda felices, llegamos a la caja calladas y tristes. Las dependientes me miran compasivamente. Tal vez también son madres y saben que duele que tu pequeña no te mire y tenga los ojos llorosos por tu culpa. He ganado la batalla con las compras y tener a las niñas completas pero me declaro rendida. Después de horas de risas, baile poses y parloteo pasamos a llantos y desilusión y de emociones intensas. _No aguantaré ser madre y, desde luego, jamás seré buena madrastra. _

Cabizbaja, arrastro bolsas y niñas de regreso a casa. Creo que acabo de cruzar una línea que no debía. He pasado de ser la divertida, amigable y complaciente novia de papá, a una bruja que… no entiende de minifaldas. Ya no quiero saber nada más de compras por el resto de mi vida.

Emmett despidió tres amigas felices. Le devuelvo una niña llorosa, otra callada en apoyo a su hermana y una novia vencida que no quiere escuchar ese…

**-Te lo dije**.

* * *

Reviews? reviews? merece reviews? =D

ESPERO QUE SI!

BESOS GUAPAS!

ALANA & PAU


	7. ¿Instinto Maternal?

Al día siguiente despierto tarde y sola, la razón. Mi despertador saltarin y sonriente no ha venido a brincar en la cama como todos los dias y mi animo decae rápidamente. Kate sigue resentida conmigo y no me gusta esa sensación. Ya me he acostumbrando a ser despertada una hora antes y mientras mi novio disfrutaba de un poco mas de sueño yo preparo a las niñas para el colegio. La rutina del desayuno, uniformes, risas, despertar a Emmett y enviarlos a los 3 a enfrentar el día. Y es que pensé que nunca lo diría pero es linda la sensación del aire hogareño invadirte cada día.

-**¿Y tu que cara traes?- **me pregunta Victoria en la oficina.

**-Kate está enojada conmigo-** digo con desgana.

**-¿Kate? ¿La hija de Emmett?**

**-Si. **

**-¿Y la cara es...?**

**-¿Como que es...?**

**-Pues si, ¿desde cuando tu te pones así porque la hija de una de tus parejas no te hable?- **la miro un minuto, tiene razón jamas me habían afectado este tipo de cosas. Pero claro jamas me habia enamorado perdidamente de el padre.

**-Es que...**

**-A mi se me hace que te estás involucrando demasiado con esas niñas Rose**.

-¿**Y que quieres que haga? Viven conmigo. No puedo solo ignorarlas**.- yo soy la que lleva un mes viviendo con Irina y Kate e ignorarlas seria mas que imposible.**-soy una blandengue que se ha encariñado con ellas y ya no puede vivir sin tenerlas rondando sobre mi. Lo admito.**- Esas niñas han empezado a calarse dentro de mi demasiado rápido, igual que su padre.

El sábado llega y me quedo esperando en la cama a que en cualquier momento alguien entre a meterse entre nosotros pero 20 minutos después me rindo. Es claro el mensaje de Kate, he sido yo la que ha cometido el error y yo debo de dar el primer paso. Emmett ha intentado mediar por mi pero le he dicho que no, que no puede estar siempre en medio de nosotras, que me deje pelear mis batallas con las niñas porque quiero que confíen en mi y en que sepan que quiero lo mejor para ellas. Son las 8 de la mañana y escucho la tv encendida, al asomarme miro a Irina tirada en el sofá. Su cabeza cuelga de él y tiene los pies apoyados en la pared. Kate está en la alfombra abrazada a su elefante de peluche mientras mira el programa. No las molesto y voy a la cocina a hacer café.

-**Irina no hagas eso, sabes que a papá no le gusta.**- oigo a Kate

**-Papá está dormido**- le contesta y con curiosidad regreso al cuarto donde Irina ha empezado a saltar en el sofá.

La primera vez que tienes que regañar a un niño que no es tuyo, que es hijo del hombre al que quieres y de una mujer bastante especial, te lo piensas durante mucho rato. Pero no tanto como para darle tiempo a que se descalabre la cabeza.

-**Irina deja de saltar**.- digo. El tono seguro la ha sorprendido y se para en seco. Me mira, baja y se va a su cuarto dando un portazo. Kate me mira sin decir nada y la sigue, solidaria como siempre. Suspiro, volvemos al principio.

Emmett es despertado por el portazo y llega al salón frotándose los ojos.

-**¿Que pasó?**

**-Irina estaba saltando en el sofá, me pareció peligroso y la he regañado.**- le informo insegura.

-¿**Otra vez?-** Respira y se pasa la mano por el cabello. Esa pregunta me sorprende ya que no contaba con el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho antes. Emmett puede ser el mejor padre del mundo, amoroso, preocupado y dedicado pero como todos, también tiene un limite y sé que esto en vez de solución traerá mas problemas.

-**Emmett, no seas muy duro con ella**.- trato de detenerlo pero está enojado y va directo al cuarto de las niñas. Un minuto después Kate sale y se sienta conmigo en la sala, muda. Mi novio ha cerrado la puerta y no oigo nada.

Luego de hablar con Irina en la casa no se escucha ni el sonido de las respiraciones. Comen en silencio y sin mirarnos, y dejan su plato en el fregadero antes de irse a encerrar una vez mas.

**-No le hagas caso-** dice serio -**Irina sabe porqué la he castigado**.

Claro. Lo que sabe muy bien Irina es que Emmett es su padre para siempre. Lo que también sabe es que yo soy una novia debilucha y que, si se esmera, puede expulsarme de su vida.

Emmett está enojado con Irina, Irina está enojada conmigo, y yo, sí, lo reconozco, estoy enojada con Emmett por no haber pensado en mí antes de regañar a la niña.

Luego de cargar el lavavajillas consigo a mi Kate jugando en la sala con sus muñecas y armándome de valor me siento junto a ella.

-**Kate**...

-**¿Si?**

**-¿Aun estás enojada conmigo?**

**-No Rose, tenias razón esa falda era muy pequeña y ademas ya no quiero usar faldas. Ahora quiero un pantalón camuflajeado. ¿Me lo compras?- **sonríe y yo también lo hago.

**-Luego vemos pequeña, ahora dame un abrazo**- gustosa me aprieta en uno de oso que solo ella y su padre saben dar y eso me sube el animo. _Una menos -_**¿Irina te ha dicho algo de lo que pasó?**

**-****Dice que no va a volver a hablar contigo, que eres una ****chismosa**.- asiento y me quedo un rato jugando con la pequeña. Una hora mas tarde, harta de tanta tensión en la casa, entro a verla. Está jugando con su DS y no parece demasiado afectada.

-**Hola...**- no me contesta asi que siendo alentada porque no me ha gritado que salga me siento junto a ella. -**Irina****, tú sabes ****por****qu****é**** te he regañado****. Q****ue tu padre se ha ****enojado**** porque hiciste lo mismo el otro día y l****o**** desobedeci****ste**** a él, no a mí**.- hablo luego de un rato en el que me ignora.

**-****Lo que tú digas**** Rosalie****, pero es evidente que quieres que papá me odie y me mande a un internado**.- esta es Irina, la dramática. La miro atónita.

-**¿En qué pelí****cula**** sale eso? Es un poco ****drama de novela****, ¿no?**- una vez mas el silencio me contesta y rendida salgo del cuarto. Emmett está enojado y mira solo la televisión, Irina está en su cuarto furiosa y yo rendida y triste me voy a mi habitación a lamentarme por lo que hice y ser miserable.

Afortunadamente, en ésta rara familia existe Kate, que no soporta el silencio y la mala vibra en casa. Ha hablado con su hermana y viene de mensajera.

**-Rose, Irina me ha dicho que está dispuesta a perdonarte**.- Es la primera vez en la vida que me piden disculpas de forma tan maquiavelica y me rio ante la situación. Irina está asomada en la puerta esperando una señal de que todo está olvidado. Le hago hueco en la cama y se lanza con nosotras retorciéndonos de risa. Al menos por un día no son 2 McCarty contra una Hale.

El domingo llega, perezoso y dulce. Es un domingo bonito. Los conflictos, las peleas y lagrimas del día anterior han sido olvidadas y por primera vez desayunamos los cuatro sin malas caras. Kate tararea en la mesa sonriente, Irina practica su Pirouette mientras come un panecillo y Emmett me mira, me mira con amor.

La mayor ha interceptado nuestras mirada y se vuelve hacia mí. Sonríe. Emmett me besa, nos separamos, damos un trago de café, volvemos a mirarnos y vuelve a besarme. _Dios como amo a este hombre que me mira con tal adoración que me hace sentir desnuda del alma,_ pienso. Pero no cuento con que Irina ha superado su nivel de tolerancia hacia nuestro momento cursi y se lanza sobre nosotros.

-¡**Papi, te quiero**!- Me empuja, tira de él separándonos. Lo abraza, lo besa, le aprieta las mejillas y aun entre los brazos de mi novio me contempla triunfante.

**-¡Irina no trates de separarnos****!****-** la amonesta él más divertido que otra cosa y ella se encoge sonriente.

-**Sólo hago lo que puedo.** -Al menos es sincera la nena. Así que, aunque nos hemos mudado, seguimos en una casa sin Flores ni Rose's. Mucha buena vibra y todo pero las cosas claras. Sigo estando a prueba.

Durante el mes que he estado viviendo con dos pre-adolescentes en casa he llegado a la conclusión de que el instinto de supervivencia o debería llamarlo hoy en día el instinto maternal toda mujer lo posee, sea madre o no. También, he descubierto que asi no seas madre de las hijas de tu novio debes hacer los mismos sacrificios que como si lo fueras _¿como he llegado a dichas conclusiones?_

**-¡Papiiiii! ¡Papiiiii! ¡papiiiii!-** es lo único que oigo cuando entro a la casa el Lunes en la noche. No me alarmo porque ya he llegado a diferenciar los distintos tonos de "papi" y éste parece ser de petición, una petición de algo de vida o muerte por parte de ambas niñas. En mi habitación las dos tiradas en la puerta del baño dando golpesitos y pronunciando cada vez mas meloso esa palabra de 4 letras. Me río al darme cuenta que no soy la única que pide asilo político en el cuarto de baño. Se dan cuenta de que he llegado y ambas se abrazan a mi cintura hablando de esa manera que saben que me marea y termino cediendo sin saber a que he dicho que si.

**-¡Rose! **

**-Rosalie**

**-Puedes**

**-Por favor**

**-****Convencer**

**-A **

**-Papá**

**-Por**

**-Favor**

**-Si**

**-Di**

**-Que**

**-Si. **

**Di**

**-Que**

**-Si. **

**Di**

**-Que**

**-Si. **

**Di**

**-Que**

**-Si.-** me sostengo la cabeza aturdida. Mi novio sale del baño con solo una toalla enroscada en la cintura dejándome mas aturdida y las niñas me sueltan para ir a dar saltitos a su alrededor

-¡**Papi por favooooooor**!- ruegan todas zalameras haciéndole ojitos. Ya yo lo he dicho, Emmett es un padre demasiado enamorado de sus hijas y se rinde a la presión con facilidad.

-**Está bien, pueden ver la película. Pero no quiero mal humor cuando tengan que madrugar para el cole. **

**-Eres un sol papi**- lo abraza Irina

-**No, eres el cielo papito**- corrige Kate besándolo y saltando salen del cuarto dejando a mi novio todo babeante y a mi perdida.

-¿**Que ha sido todo eso? **

**-Mañana van a pasar una película en la Tv que al parecer ha creado una revolución en el colegio y según Irina no pueden ser las únicas raras y miedosas que no la vean. **

Tuerzo los labios. Me llamarán una aguafiestas, pero no me gustan las niñas con sueño atrasado.

**-¿Que película?**

**-Cuando un extraño llama. ¿La conoces**?- no, no la conozco pero por el nombre la puedo sacar._ Terror._

**-No.-** tampoco me gustan las niñas llorando de pánico. Las he visto huir del salón y casi escaparse de casa cada vez que en televisión sale un cadáver. Pero, bueno, no son mis hijas, ya se sabe.

El día de la película estoy atareada en el trabajo. Llamo a las nueve para avisar de que llego tarde y Kate refunfuña al teléfono.

-**¡Pero ya tenemos las palomitas Rose!**

**-Lo siento pequeña. Trataré de llegar antes de que acabe**.

A las diez y pico, cuando entro, me encuentro a Emmett abrazando a una niña por cada lado. Y a las niñas, agarrándose a él como a una tabla salvavidas. En la tele la música de suspenso hace que los vellos del cuerpo se te ericen mientras una linda chica huye de algun psicópata o algo asi. El teléfono de la casa suena de repente y las niñas gritan de pánico, ocultándose tras su padre y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-**¡No contestes!**

**-¡Es el hombre papi nooo**!

-**Niñas es solo una ****película**.

Tomo el teléfono y al darme cuenta que es una de esas ventas telefónicas cuelgo sin siquiera dar chance de dar los beneficios del producto. Las niñas me ven y es como si fuera una especie de heroína.

-**Rosalie siéntate conmigo.-** pide Irina

**-¡No, conmigo abrazamee!-** suplica Kate

Me hacen hueco quedando Emmett y yo a los lados del sofá y ellas en medio tiritando ancladas con brazos y piernas a cada uno.

La película acaba y comienza la odisea. Me escabullo y me meto a la ducha dejando a su super padre consolándolas, regreso y las niñas siguen aterradas. Kate ha obligado a su padre y desconectar el teléfono de la casa e Irina ha desistido de necesitar un móvil para vivir. _Por ahora._ A la una de la mañana aún están intentando dormirse. Mi novio cansado de explicarles que esas cosas no suceden en la vida real se rinde. Las besa, las arropa y se va de la habitación.

-**Me rindo**- dice cayendo en la cama cuan tabla y quedándose dormido en el acto.

-**¡Rosalie**!- me llaman. Y el instinto me puede y voy a su encuentro. Las dos están enrolladas en la cama de Kate. Las peleas y todo el trabajo que me costó conseguirle las camas individuales perfectas para que tuvieran su propio espacio tirado a la basura por una tonta película. Junto las camas y me acuesto en medio de ambas que me abrazan por los costados.

-**Rose no quiero quedarme sola con Pam**- dice Kate

-**Que tal si comienza a sonar el teléfono cuando estamos con ella. Nosotras no tenemos un jardín dentro de la casa para escondernos Rosalie**.- secunda Irina

**-A ver, la probabilidad de que un extraño llame para acosar a Pamela es mínima niña****s****. Ademas de que es solo ficción**.

Hablamos mucho de la película y no se dan cuenta de que yo ni siquiera la vi completa, hasta que, ya casi dormidas, Kate me pide un juramento solemne.

**-Jura que no me dejaras contestar nunca el teléfono si no están tu o papá conmigo. **

**-¿Pero y si un día su madre las llama a casa y están con Pam?**

**-****Júralo. **

**-Ok, hagamos esto****.**** A partir de hoy vamos a poner una hora especifica ****para las llamadas. Y asi sabrán que somos nosotros. ¿Esta bien?**

**-Vale**- asientes las dos

A las dos de la mañana, una niña medio sonámbula se mete en nuestra cama. Su padre no se despierta, pero ella tampoco lo busca. Le hago hueco. Es Kate que me abraza la cintura y dice

-**Rose****, n****unca te vallas**.

Sus bracitos me rodean y el sueño se me espanta por las ganas de llorar. Sacrifico mis horas de descanso pero no me importa. M_i pequeña Kate me quiere._

A la mañana siguiente todos nos despertamos tarde. Emmett tiene una reunión asi que no puede llevar a las niñas al colegio, yo, tengo unas ojeras espantosas y también debo llegar temprano, con la diferencia de que soy mujer y como nos creemos super heroínas, perfectas, capaces de multiplicarnos por mil, sacrifico mis necesidades por las suyas.

De camino al cole me miro en el espejo retrovisor y estoy mas pálida que la chica de la película. Las niñas en la parte de atrás están nerviosas, colocándose faldas y medias, peleando, acomodando mochilas, parloteando y olvidando indicarme dónde demonios se gira para entrar en ese colegio de… _nada de palabrotas._

Ni yo misma me lo creo. Mi jefe contrató a una mujer inteligente, independiente y soltera. Ahora llega tarde una mujer sonámbula, consumida y con hijas.

**-Tuve que llevar a Irina y Kate a la escuela y.**..

-¿**Quienes son Irina y Kate, Rosalie**?- me pregunta. Yo mas dormida que despierta no logro conectar mi cabeza y mi boca.

**-Son mis hijast...**

**-¿Hijas? Stella se que ****eres creativa****. Pero ****que ahora te invent****e****s hijas que no tienes para llegar tarde al trabajo**** es demasiado.-** ¡_Alucino!_

Aunque puedo estar equivocada. Igual nadie nos está pidiendo sacrificios. Igual es que somos masoquista y nos gusta ser el centro de todo.

Al día siguiente me hago la dura, la mujer independiente, la simple novia de papá que no tiene responsabilidades y pruebo a no oír el despertador. Emmett se levanta tranquilo, se ducha, despierta a sus hijas, les pone el desayuno, viene al cuarto.

**-Rose, te he hecho tostadas y café.-** susurra en mi oído. No contesto. Se vuelve a la cocina, lo oigo reír con las niñas, un rato después regresa a verme **-Cielo,**** se te enfría**** el café ****¿Te l****o**** traigo a la cama?. **

**-****Hummm. **

A veces, las mujeres nos empeñamos en ser perfectas. A veces no dejamos que los hombres sean, simplemente, buenos.

* * *

a ver tengo otro capitulo listo, si aumentamos en reviews lo subimos antes del jueves que toca =D

GRACIAS POR LOS ALERTAS, Y LAS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS (LOS CUALES AMAMOOOOOOOS) Y A LOS FAVORITOS Y LOS QUE SE ESTÁN INCORPORANDO A ESTA LENDA HISTORIA!

ESPERAMOS NUNCA DEFRAUDARLAS

Besotes!

ALANA & PAU


	8. ¡Planes!

**Espacio para las loqueras de Alana & Pau**

P: me han picado los mosquitos! Apiadate de miii!

A: Ponte Off. O protector para mosquitos. XD

P: Siii me puse un parche

A: Es que erees tan dulce que t comen xD

P: Hahaha q amor! ¬¬

A: :3

P: Guárdate esa frase para Emm. Q se lo diga a Rose! ¬¬ ¡Sigue escribiendo!

A: Llego mandona la parisina pues. ¬¬

P: Viste a Rose provocativa xDD

A: Jajajajjaa provocativa para ir de zafariiii? XD babydoll t parece? Jajajjajaja los pumas se le lanzaran encima

P: Hahahhajajajaj xD nooo Pero unos shorts cortos y una camisa de tirantes una coleta con gorra y unas playera

A: Ok, poca ropa. Captado :P

P: ¡Escribe!

A: me iré a escribir entonces! Ya veo que no me quieres!

P: Hahahajajaj okk vete, Y te amaré siempre

A: ja me amaras por siempre (que interés) se va de vacaciones, me da ideas y luego me manda a escribir a doble marcha

P: Hahajajajajaja xD pero me amas soy adorable y no puedes vivir sin mi

A: no tengo nada que comentar a eso -_-

P: Siii q es cierto 3

A: pondré esta conversación para iniciar el cap xD

P: buena idea Te inspiro sin querer ;D

A: para que vean cuanto nos amamos

P: 3

**Fin del espacio. Ahora con seriedad**

Que lindo que es encontrarse con sus mensajes =D Como lo prometimos aqui tienen capitole (Asi los llamaremos) xD

El Próximo será un viaje salvaje con este par de tórtolos y ya estamos trabajando en ello como vieron en nuestro espacio.

¡LES DEJAMOS BESOS! Y sigan dejándonos sus comentarios, son los que nos inspiran a seguir con esta maravillosa historia

Respondiendo Algunos Reviews: Jasper y los demás personajes tal vez aparezca mas adelante pero solo en un cap, tal vez conociendo a las niñas o asi ya que la historia se basa mas que todo en la relación de este trió mas Rosalie. =D

* * *

¡PLANES!

Es el primer miércoles del año que Aro está de buen humor debido a una nueva conquista diez años menor que él y no trabajamos por la tarde. S_i, el mundo de la publicidad y de los empleados de Vulturis Co. Gira al rededor de nuestro jefe y su situación sentimental._ Llamo a mi novio y celebramos comiendo con algunos amigos. Llamamos a las niñas, están tranquilas viendo un musical en Disney Channel junto a su niñera. Todo el drama de la película de terror olvidado y solo hacen la petición de que le llevemos algo delicioso del restaurante. Reímos, nos relajamos, compartimos una botella de vino y salimos del restaurante con dos bandejas para llevar de pastel de chocolate. Emmett ha estado hablando durante la velada de nuestros planes para el viaje por semana santa pero aun no hemos confirmado nada. _O por lo menos no me lo ha dicho_. Afuera llueve. Una vez en el auto y en la obscuridad del aparcamiento lo miro extrañada al ver que no lo pone en marcha y me mira sonriente.

-¿**Que**?

-**Hay un regalo en el auto para ti. **

**-¿Ah si?**- pregunto juguetona.

-**Mju**... **Podemos jugar a frío y caliente para darte pistas**.- dice inocente.

-**Bien...**- asiento, llevando mis manos sin rodeos hasta su pierna.

-**Mmm siempre al grano bebe.- **sonrie **-Tibio**- bajo mi mano a su rodilla y niega **-****Frío**- sonrío haciendo un camino ascendente sin dejar de mirarlo.-**Aunque no sea cierto debo decirlo, está fría esa zona **-Alejo mis manos de su entrepierna y voy a su bolsillo izquierdo.-**Congelado bebe**- chasquea la lengua negando. Hago un camino con mis dedos por su vientre hacia su costado derecho -**tibio...**- muerdo mi labio con picardia metiendo mis dedos en su bolsillo -**Te quemas...**- me río, tomando el papel doblado victoriosa y lo leo. Es una reservación de una semana en un hotel. _¡en Malindi!_

-**¿Kenia? ¿Iremos a Kenia para**** Semana Santa****?****.**

**-Así es bebe**- le salto encima. Quedando a horcajadas sobre él con la espalda pegada al volante.-¿**Te gusta**?

-**¿Que si me gusta?**- lo beso apretándome contra él. Poco me importa que estemos en un estacionamiento. Yo solo quiero perderme en mi chico.** -Te demostraré ahora mismo cuanto me gusta**.- y dejo a mis manos perderse en el cierre de su pantalón. Cuando se tienen dos niñas en casa no se pueden desaprovechar oportunidades como ésta. Mas si son una pareja que les gusta mucho compartir esta clase de encuentros y mas si es con un hombre como mi hombre. _Y no tengo porque dar mas explicaciones venga, soy una mujer que tiene necesidades._

Si se preguntan ¿_Por qué Kenia_? La respuesta es porque queremos algo salvaje como nosotros. Si se preguntan ¿_Por qué ahora_? La respuesta sería porque es cuando la custodias compartida y el trabajo nos deja, asi que, o aprovechamos estas fechas, o nos quedamos en tierra hasta el verano para ir a Disneylandia y dormir 4 en una cama hecha de legos.

Regresamos a casa felices y extasiados por el momento caliente que protagonizamos y debemos prepararnos mentalmente para una noche de lluvia y niñas. Combinación terrible donde las haya. Y, encima, ellas tienen otros planes. Lo primero, ver tres películas seguidas de ese apasionante musical escolar High School Musical, lo segundo, quejarse y lo tercero, aburrirse luego de terminar con 6 horas de hipnotizantes canciones y coreografías.

Cada una tienen la cabeza recostada en cada brazo del sofá y sus pies se tocan en medio.

-**Llegamos**- anuncio toda efusiva o dijera Victoria _toda felicidad post-orgasmica_ y ellas no me miran, pero sí mascullan algo como "_aja_" mientras Emmett despide a Pamela. Cuando se une conmigo en el marco de la puerta las mira, luego a mi y sonrie con picardia e inmediatamente se lo que quiere decir. Nos escabullimos para quedar detrás de cada niña y montamos uno de esos numeritos que nos divierten. ¡_Una competición de besos!_ nosotros besándolas a ellas, a ver quién es más rápido.

**-¡Papá!**- se queja Irina sacudiendoselo.

-¡**Rose!**- se queja Kate saltando del sofá a la alfombra y nos rendimos enseguida porque no es una competencia justa. D_isney Channel lleva la delantera._

Emmett se mete en la cocina a dejar los trozos de pastel y yo a la computadora a buscar nuestros pasajes de avión. La lluvia incesante ha dejado las redes casi a la lentitud de un caracol recién nacido y tras una hora de contratiempos virtuales, realmente irritantes, acaba la película e Irina entra en la habitación arrastrando los pies y con una voz perezosa.

-**¿Qué haces? **

**-****Compr****o**** unos billetes. **

**-****¿P****a****r****a**** qué?**- se tira en la cama toda abierta. A Irina no la mueve la curiosidad, ni el cariño hacia la novia de su padre, sino el más puro aburrimiento. No quiero darle información porqué sé que la primera en enterarse será su madre ademas de que tampoco es que le importe a la pequeña, solo está aburrida y el mundo se para cuando eso pasa.**-****¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Para cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no me das es****a Lap**** que es mejor que ****la ****mía? ¡Déjame entrar en ****Internet**!- está inquieta, excitada, cansada, o sea, está en su edad.

Y yo estoy a punto de conseguir los billetes que me separa de la realidad y el paraíso cuando alarga un brazo para tomar la laptop y con su dedo presiona justamente alguna tecla endemoniada y la computadora se apaga.

Respiro. No maldigo. En un tono muy paciente, muy adulto y, por lo tanto, muy irritante, le recuerdo

-**Irina, ****si quieres**** usar la computadora me dices y yo con gusto te la presto luego de haberla usado **** ¿****si**?

-¿**Por qué estás siempre de mal**** humor****?**- grita robándome el enfado.

Vamos, que tengo en casa una adolescente de once años que no me habla pero sí me examina. Y que no es mía. Hago una búsqueda rápida en los principios básicos de la maternidad propia y/o postiza que tengo en la cabeza y consigo la afirmación de que me está probando. Sólo quiere provocar y ver qué es lo que me duele y hasta donde puedo llegar.

-**Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes ****-**le explico calmada.

**-Ok… ****-**me confirma bajando la voz. Se encoge de hombros y se va a aburrirse en contra de su padre.


	9. ¡ÁFRICA!

CAPITOLE MUY ROSEEMMETT *-* ESPERAMOS LO DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS =D

BESOS Y ABRAZOS

ALANA & PAU

* * *

Playa, sol y arena parapaaa, y al hombre mas amoroso, guapo, dulce y caliente del mundo esparciendo protector en mi cuerpo bajo los rayos del astro rey. Debería ser ilegal sentirse tan relajada, amada, feliz. Debería ser ilegal tener todos esos abdominales, esos bíceps, esas manos, ese perfecto trasero, esa muy bien dotada parte frontal y esa perfecta boca solo para mi. Y sobretodo debería ser ilegal todo lo que hizo con ella la noche anterior.

Cierro los ojos y me abandono a las caricias. _Calor, tengo calor y no es precisamente por el sol._ De la nada tira de mi haciendo que termine sobre su hombro y yo grito en sorpresa.

-**¿¡Emmett que haces!? **

**-¡Al agua**!- tres dias de nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos y a solas me han bastado para darme cuenta que mi hombre es un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo cuando del mar se trata. No tengo chance de protestar, patalear o huir cuando ya estamos sumergidos en las cristalinas aguas del mar. Pateo, braceo y emerjo en busca de aire escupiendo agua salada.

-¡**Emmett**!- lo reprendo tosiendo pero él solo se ríe mientras nada a mi alrededor. Quiero ahogarlo pero eso seria inútil asi que le tiro agua al rostro. Se queja frotándose el ojo derecho y aprovecho mi buena puntería para nadar lejos de él.

**-oh no bebe... Esto es guerra**.- me rindo a medio camino, no puedo superar esa masa de músculos. Rápidamente me atrapa por la cintura y nos sumerge a los dos bajo el agua cálida una y otra vez.

-¡**Emmett!**- jadeo a la quinta sumergida

-**Ruega-** sonrie

-¡**No!**- y estamos bajo el agua otra vez. Me quito el agua del rostro una vez emergemos. -**Está bien, esta bien. Por favor.**..

-**Me gusta cuando ruegas amor**.

**-A mi también me gusta cuando ruegas bebe- **me enrosco a su alrededor, con brazos y piernas y él me sostiene de los muslos.

-**¿Rogar? ¿Yo? Nunca**.- dice con fingido desinterés. _¿Con que esas tenemos?_

-**¿Ah no**?

**-Mnu- **niega. Lo miro sin expresión._ Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego._ Hundo los dedos en su cabello sabiendo cuanto le gusta eso y tiro de él mientras me refriego sobre su short de baño. Gruñe, cierra los ojos un instante y yo sonrío triunfante. -¿**Vengativa amor?**.

-**No se de que hablas-** niego con inocencia mientras mis caderas siguen moviéndose bajo el agua al ritmo de las calmadas olas y beso distraída su cuello.-**Rose.**..- se queja.

-**¿Que haremos hoy?-** pregunto

-**Se bien que quiero hacer hoy...**- intenta besarme pero retiro mi rostro.

-**Ayer fuimos al museo-**continuo ignorándolo**- hoy podemos ir a bucear o a bailar**.

-**Vayámonos de zafarí... **

**-Me gusta la idea. **

**-Déjame acabar. De zafarí en nuestra habitación. Prometo que será salvaje grrr- **gruñe lanzándome una mirada cargada de lujuria mientras sus dedos comienzan a tirar del lazo del bikini.

**-¿Urgido bebe**?- me burlo. Empezando a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi vientre por la anticipación y lo prohibido de estar a la vista de los turistas en la orilla pero éste es mi juego.

**-De ti, siempre. **

**-Pues te aguantas, hoy quiero salir. **

**-Pero Rose...- **hace pucheros pero no me convence.

**-Tendrás que Rogar.- **me aprovecho de su cara de incredulidad y comienzo a nadar hacia la orilla. Se que no me sigue porque he dejado un problema en su traje de baño que tardará en disminuir.

Llevamos 3 dias alojados en Kilili Baharini Resort & Spa. Tres dias de disfrutarnos, amarnos, compartirnos y no han podido ser mejores. Hemos tenido una excelente atención, instalaciones y entretenimiento. La estructura del hotel da privacidad a sus clientes. Tenemos piscina privada, las habitaciones son espaciosas y confortables. Con la playa a solo pasos del hotel y tumbonas cómodas con parasoles por toda la orilla**.** En fin tres dias de completa relajación, diversión y mucho amor.

Recojo mis cosas y me voy corriendo de regreso al hotel, no sin antes darle una mirada por sobre el hombro a mi hombre frustrado y corroborar que está aun en el agua.

**-Buenas tardes Sra. McCarty**- me saluda la recepcionista poniendo una tonta sonrisa en mi cara cada vez que me llama de aquel modo. No sabe que Emmett y yo no estamos casados pero tampoco me esmero en negarselo ya que me gusta como suena. -**¿Como ha estado el agua hoy? **

**-Delicioso, como siempre**.

-**¿Desea que le haga reservación en el restaurante para ésta noche**?

-**Preferiría que me facilitara un folleto con las actividades que podemos realizar**. **Queremos salir de excursión. **

**-En el Ipad que está en su habitación hay una aplicación sobre las distintas actividades tanto de nuestro hotel como en los alrededores**.

-**Oh, genial. Gracias**.

-**Siempre a su orden Sra. Desea que le envíe algo a la habitación. **

**-Una jarra de limonada estará bien. **

**-Con gusto**.- le sonrío y me dirijo a la habitación. Entro directo a la ducha para sacar el agua salada de mi cabello aprovechando que Emmett está fuera ya que me conozco y sé que no soy dueña de mi cuerpo cuando él está cerca. Sé que si me toca no podré seguir con mi plan de provocarlo. Con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, otra bajo los brazos y mi vaso de limonadas me pongo a revisar las actividades en el Ipad tirada en la cama.

Hay una excelente selección de actividades que realizar. El hotel ofrece de todo y para todos los gustos. Descarto el buceo por ahora y el salto en parapente. Ya hemos hecho sky acuático, ido al museo y paseado en bote por las islas cercanas asi que hoy nos en listo para un zafarí en jeep que termina con la vista de un espectacular atardecer en la sabana keniana. Lo bueno de éste hotel es que no es de esos que se abarrota de turistas. Posee solo 21 habitaciones, asi que el ambiente es calmado y armonioso.

Mi espectacular novio llega con su toalla envuelta en la cintura y lo miro de reojo. No está feliz pero él sabe que se buscó éste juego. Se mete a la ducha mientras yo registro en la maleta que debo usar para el zafarí. Cuando sale estoy en ropa interior y él gloriosamente desnudo se mueve por la habitación haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¡_Que desgraciado que es_! Está usando mi táctica y lo peor de todo es que le está funcionando. Esto es algo que no puede hacer en casa. Por fortuna las mujeres podemos disimular nuestros instintos mejor que los hombres y sigo buscando la ropa que usaré. Se para detrás de mi y me tenso, huele mi cabello y trago en silencio._ Mierda..._ Estoy a punto de dar un paso atrás para sentir su cuerpo firme en mi espalda pero el solo se inclina por mi costado derecho metiendo la mano en la maleta para tomar sus boxers y se aleja sonriente. _¡Desgraciado!._ Exhalo frustrada porque el juego se está viniendo en mi contra. No me gusta esto de la sopa de mi propio chocolate.

-**¿Entonces que haremos hoy amor**?- pregunta inocente subiendo su boxer con una lentitud innecesaria.

-**Nos enlisté para el zafarí. Sale en media hora**.- contesto ocultando mi frustración.

-**¡Genial**!- asiente y ambos terminamos de vestirnos. Una vez listos bajamos a recepción donde nos espera el guía junto a otras dos pareja. Lo bueno es que el jeep es una especie de van y podemos sentarnos apartados de los demás para disfrutar del paisaje a gusto.

-**¿te entusiasma el ****zafarí**?- le pregunto al verlo casi saltar en el asiento con una amplia sonrisa.

**-Si amor, ojala y veamos algun animal apareándose-** lo miro con una ceja alzada.

**-¿Y eso como para qué o que?**

**-Elemental cielo. Gracias a los animales es que existen las posiciones sexuales. ¿Que no sabias eso?-** ahora lo miro atónita. _¿A donde quiere llegar?_

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-El perrito, la mariposa, la abeja, la libélula, la boa, el escorpión ¿te dicen algo? Quiero inspirarme para inventar una nueva postura. Que te parece con ¿osos**?

-¿**osos? ¿En ****África**?- mi hombre definitivamente está loco.

**-Ok, puede que no hayan osos. ¿Jirafas tal vez**?- _¿es éste el mismo hombre padre de Irina y Kate? Lo dudo._

-¿**Enroscando nuestros cuellos?**

**-Ya veremos que nos encontraremos y luego nos ponemos creativos en la habitación.- **asiente con seguridad mientras no puedo aguantar la risa por su ocurrencia.

-**Sabes lo que debes hacer para que eso pase. **

**-Rose... Ya entendí el punto pero no seas cruel. Con ese diminuto short me está llevando de todo mi auto control para no tomarte aqui mismo.- **su mano se posa en mi muslo y la aparto.

**-Solo son dos palabras... Dos palabras que te separan de tu. sabes. que. **

**-Rosalie...**

**-¿Que?**

**-Te conozco y se que así diga esas dos palabras me torturaras hasta que desees. **

**-Yo no haría eso- **llevo una mano a mi corazón. _Pero que calumnia mas grande._

**-Rose...**

**-Bienvenidos a nuestro zafarí ****Kilili- **comienza hablar el conductor por un pequeño radio que se oye en todo el jeep. Emmett y yo estamos hasta la parte de atrás-**Nos complace recibirlos y que nos dejen guiarlos en esta gran experiencia. Nuestra primera parada será la reserva de elefantes.-** durante las siguientes 3 horas somos atrapados en ambiente árido, caliente y salvaje. Desde la seguridad de nuestro jeep a través de las ventanas hemos visto como viven los animales en su habitad natural. Elefantes, tigres, leones, pumas, bisontes, cebras, rinocerontes y hasta serpientes venenosas nos han sido mostradas. El sol se ve imponente y enorme sobre el desierto dorado que nos rodea y poco a poco va cayendo la tarde. En el camino no hemos visto ningun animal apareándose gracias a dios pero mi espectacular novio y yo seguimos nuestro tonteo aprovechando el anonimato que nos da nuestra posición. Nos tocamos, nos miramos y reímos disfrutando del paisaje pero no damos el brazo a torcer. El auto se detiene en una zona segura donde se puede contemplar una maravillosa puesta de sol digna de postal. Las dos parejas y el chofer bajan y los seguimos. Cuando estoy por bajar Emmett me toma de la cintura y me sienta en el techo del jeep para luego subirse él colocándose tras de mi y acercándome a su pecho.

**-Me pican los mosquitos-** me quejo en un susurro y el se ríe

**-Eso es porque eres dulce amor**- no puedo enojarme con él por eso asi que sonrío enamorada y lo beso.

Desde aqui arriba todo se ve mas maravilloso y mejor aun si solo estamos los dos. El cielo nos regala una paleta de colores naranjas, rojos y amarillos impresionante. Sin hablar me abrazo con sus brazos contemplando los impresionantes y mágicos regalos de la vida.

Después de nuestro agotador, largo pero emocionante día lleno de jugueteo por parte de los dos solo queremos una cosa, disfrutarnos. En medio de risas nos desvestimos mientras nos empujamos al baño. Lo observo desnudo mientras abre la llave para llenar la bañera. _¿Alguna vez me cansaré de ver desnudo a éste hombre?_ Ambos tenemos un crujiente y flamante bronceado color dorado estilo costero que nos favorece.

-¿**Aun debo rogar**?- pregunta regresandome al mundo. Está parado frente a mi y su nariz ha empezado a deslizarse por la mía. Trago.

-**Tal vez**...- me tienta con su cercanía.

-**Esta bien, tu ganas. Por favor amor, báñate conmigo..**.- con esa petición mi cuerpo se derrite como gelatina. Tomándome en brazos me deja dentro del agua cálida y luego se une detrás de mi pegándome contra su pecho.

**-¿Triste por no haber conseguido tu inspiración?**- digo luego de un rato de jugar con nuestras manos en el agua. Es lo que mas me gusta de estar con él, que asi estemos sin hablar o hacer nada el momento sigue siendo maravilloso.

-**No necesito inspiración**- Me doy la vuelta. Me está sonriendo con malicia. Me toma de los brazos atrayéndome a su boca-** No, si estas tu aqui amor**.- _¡Que me lo como! _Me lanzo a su boca y me rindo a él para que haga lo que desee conmigo.

...

Despierto con los rayos de sol en mi rostro y aspiro el aire cálido. Me estiro perezosa y disfruto de la plenitud y la tranquilidad del momento. Podría vivir aqui el resto de mis dias. Lejos de jefes molestos, trafico, estrés y madres intensas. No incluyo a las niñas en esa lista porque las he extrañado estos dias, un sentimiento mas que me corrobora el hecho de que ya las estoy queriendo. Emmett no está en la habitación asi que voy directo al baño. Me ducho, lavo mis dientes, me pongo mi traje de baño, unos shorts cortos y una polera azul. Cuando salgo unos brazos me rodean cubriéndome los ojos con lo que percibo es seda.

-¿**Emmett**?- no contesta. Aparta el cabello de mi rostro y hace un nudo con la tela detrás de mi cabeza de modo que tengo una venda que me corta la visión. Me río nerviosa cuando besa mi hombro comenzando a sentir como los otros sentidos empiezan a intensificarse. ¿**Que haces**?- lo siento detrás de mi, toma mis caderas y me empuja haciéndome dar un paso. ¿**Quieres que camine**?- vuelve a empujarme con suavidad y tomo eso como una afirmación asi que comienzo a dar cortos pasos mientras el me guía. No se que está tramando, ni siquiera puedo afirmar de que es Emmett pero la anticipación comienza a crecer en mi y no puedo borrar la sonrisa tonta. Me detiene -¿**Que no me vas a hablar**?- me río al sentir el aire chocar en mi cabello y se que está negando con la cabeza frenéticamente. Estoy descalza asi que siento una especie de sabana bajo mis pies. -¿**Que tramas**?- me rodea deteniéndose frente a mi y luego sus manos me están sosteniendo desde abajo. Frunzo el seño. ¿**Quieres que me siente**?- tira de mi asi que caigo sentada en sus piernas. Le acaricio la cara aprovechando la cercanía. _Si, es mi hombre, alli están sus perfectos labios._

-**Soy yo amor...**-

-**Es mejor estar segura ya que no me hablas. ¿Que tal si era un psicópata que se ha metido al hotel?**

-**Graciosa como siempre pero no, es parte del papel. Hoy te daré de comer. **

**-¿ah si?**

**-Sep- **deja un pico en los labios me toma de las caderas dejándome sentada en el piso.

-¿**A donde vas**?

**-No puede hablar srita o la castigare**- sonrío tontamente.

**-¿Ah si?**- en segundos lo tengo frente a mi, su nariz pegada a la mía. Al no verlo venir brinco sorprendida.

-¿**Que le acabo de decir**?

-**Que si hablaba me castigarías...- **repito con cautela. Se aleja.

**-Luego pensare en el castigo ahora**- siento algo rodar en el suelo de madera hasta quedar junto a mi. Tal vez el carrito de comida. Huele a café, Beicon, miel y naranja. Lo siento sentarse frente a mi -**Debemos desayunar**.- tengo una sonrisa tonta instalada en la cara. Disimuladamente trato de ver por debajo de la tela y recibo un pequeño manotazo.

-**¡Hey!- **protesto

**-Nada de hablar. **

**-No fue una palabra fue una exclamación** **y...**- mis palabras son interrumpidas por algo lizo y redondo en mi boca. Por instinto lo empujo hacia afuera y Emmett vuelve a empujarlo dentro.

-**Mastica cielo**- lo hago insegura y en mi boca explota algo jugoso. Es un tomate cherry. Hago un sonido de afirmación mientras trago sonriente.**-abre**- está siendo mandón pero me gusta el juego y obedezco. Esta vez es una uva.

-**Otra**- Pido. Lo oigo chasquear la lengua en negativa.

-**Creo que haz sido desobediente Rosalie y creo saber cual será su castigo**.

-**Iluminame**.- digo alzando la barbilla en claro gesto que dice "_a ver que piensas hacerme"_

-**Oh bebe, seras mi plato personal**.

-**¿Que sign...**?- una vez mas mis palabras son interrumpidas por mas fruta pero esta vez se abalanza encima de mi recostándome en el suelo **-¡Emmett!**- chillo cuando siento como comienza a sacarme la camisa y luego sostiene mis muñecas con una de sus grandes manos sobre mi cabeza. Pataleo sin salida. Esta sentado a horcajadas aprisionando mis piernas con las suyas. ¿_Que rayos está haciendo?_ Todo mi cuerpo se estremece cuando siento algo frío alrededor de mi ombligo y que deja algo frío en él.

**-tu castigo**- no puedo verlo pero se que está sonriendo con malicia. Un segundo después su boca está en esa zona y me tenso. _Oh dios este hombre me volverá loca._**-Mmm, crema batida y fresas saben mejor en ti**.

-**Emmett**- lloriqueo retorciéndome cuando vierte algo que se esparce por todo mi estomago.

-**Miel...**- murmura subiendo con lamidas por la linea de mi estomago barriendo el pegajoso dulce. Estoy sorprendida y ardiendo por su juego ya que es algo que nunca habíamos hecho. Este hombre siempre hace algo que consigue sorprenderme. Me río cuando llega a mis costillas causándome cosquillas. -¿**Te divierte?- **se detiene raspando sus labios sobre los mios sin llegar a besarme mientras yo sigo riéndome por las replicas de las cosquillas.

**-Me siento un panqueque viviente**.- sonrie sobre mis labios y me alzo un poco para robarle un beso. _Mmm, sabe a dulce y a mi hombre_

-**El mejor panqueque del mundo**- me besa untando crema batida en mi labio superior -**Y es solo mio**.- dejo de pensar cuando su boca comienza a descender por mi cuerpo y me abandono a las sensaciones una vez mas.

Los siguientes dias disfrutamos al máximo las instalaciones del hotel. Saltamos en parapente, buceamos en los corales, disfrutamos del mar y el sol todo lo que podíamos, recorrimos el pueblo y compramos algunos obsequios para las niñas. La tarde antes de regresar nos quedamos observando el espectacular atardecer desde la piscina con vista a la playa. Emmett recostado en el borde y yo sobre su espalda con el mentón apoyado en el arco de su cuello admirando los colores violetas y naranjas en el cielo.

-**Me quedaría aqui por siempre. Es un lugar mágico. **

**-Donde sea que estés tú es mágico amor.-** _¿que he hecho para tener un hombre tan maravilloso a mi lado?_ Le beso el cuello toda enamorada y tonta por él.

-**Eres muy dulce.**

**-Pero a mi no me pican los mosquitos.-** nos reímos.

**-Tonto**.-lo abrazo con fuerza -**No quiero regresar**.

-**Podemos volver en vacaciones**.

-**Me encantaría. **

**-O podríamos ir a un lugar mas privado. Mis papás tienen una casa en una isla privada. **

**-¿De verdad? **

**-Si, podemos pedírselas. **

**-Pero aun no los conozco. **

**-Pues ya es tiempo. En unas semanas está de cumpleaños uno de mis sobrinos asi que iremos a visitarlos**.

-**¿Y si no les caigo bien**?- tira de mi brazo de forma que estoy abrazada a él cara a cara.

**-Te amaran tanto pero no mas que yo amor. Ademas, ¿como puedes pensar eso después de haberte ganado a las dos mas grandes celosas de mundo?**

**-Aun estoy a prueba.-** le recuerdo

-**Para mi ya la pasaste.**- me retira el cabello húmedo del rostro**- En ti he encontrado todo lo que he buscado Rose. Y puede que sea apresurado pero asi lo siento**.- siento los latidos del corazon en mis oídos.

**-¿Es esto una declaración de amor**?- no respiro.

-**No, es una declaración de impuestos**.-dice serio.

-¡**Emmett**!- intento zafarme enojada pero me sostiene con fuerza.

**-Si, es una declaración de amor Rose. Me tomó 5 años creer nuevamente en el amor de pareja pero tu lo haces todo tan sencillo que no supe en que momento te metiste tan dentro de mi. Eres maravillosa con las niñas y con eso ya me tienes comiendo de tu mano. Te quiero en mi vida y en la de mis hijas por mucho tiempo Rubia**.- me derrito.

-**¿Puedo comerte a besos**?

-**Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo amor**.- y mientras el cielo esta cubierto de mil colores yo disfruto de todo el amor que siento por este hombre.

...

Después de la Semana Santa, parece que todos en casa hemos estado en la selva. Emmett y yo volvemos de África, Irina y Kate de pasar siete días con la especial de su madre y todo el terreno que yo creía conquistado ha sido devorado por árboles, matorrales y grandes bestias.

Tania ha traído a penas a dos horas de nuestra llegada a las niñas que besan, abrazan y miman a su padre y a mí me saludan con un "¿_Qué tal_?" Que me sorprende pero no digo nada. Han sido casi 17 horas de viaje, estoy cansada y no lo negaré, triste, deprimida y sensible por volver.

Desempaco y tiro la ropa sucia al cesto mientras escucho gritos y lloriqueos desde el salón. Al parecer ese par han venido un tanto enérgicas de las vacaciones con su santa madre. Les hemos traído algunos presentes de nuestro viaje. A Kate una jirafa de peluche del tamaño de una maleta y a Irina un juego de collar, pendientes, pulseras y tobillera hechas a mano por los artesanos de la zona.

Comemos en silencio hasta que Irina se levanta de la mesa, me mira provocadora y comienza a caminar mientras come dando saltos. Creo que se está equivocando de táctica y que se avecina una catástrofe ya que saltar mientras cenamos no es una norma mía, sino de su padre y yo la comparto leal y ciegamente, claro está.

**-Irina- **dice mi novio tranquilo- **siéntate en la mesa. **

Es una niña lista y enseguida se da cuenta de su error, así que obedece y todos seguimos cenando en silencio hasta que consigue otra táctica que poner en practica que es desobedecer mis normas y pronto comienza a escucharse el ruido del tenedor y el cuchillo pelearse y los sonidos de su comida siendo masticada. No tengo ganas de decir nada, llevaba una semana sin verla, así que creo que puedo soportar su provocación, ella pronto se cansa y mira a Kate en busca de ayuda ya que necesita otro país aliado para desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Lo que Irina no sabe es que yo ya tengo bastante con mi depresión post-vacacional. Eso es lo malo de irse de vacaciones a un sitio maravilloso, _volver._ Lo malo de pasar siete días a solas con el hombre al que amas es que luego tienes que compartirlo. Lo malo de perder de vista a tu jefe es tener que volver a verlo. Lo malo de… Absorta en mi tristeza no me he dado cuenta de que las niñas han empezado un partido de fútbol con las albóndigas. Creo que el objetivo es meter el mayor número posible en el plato contrario. Va ganando Kate.

Yo odio la grasa, odio la suciedad y odio los malos modales. Ellas lo saben, y Emmett también. De todo eso me doy cuenta. Pero no reacciono, no tengo fuerzas. Hasta que, mientras Emmett intenta poner fin al encuentro Irina alza los brazos en victoria por haber metido una albóndiga en el jugo de Kate y tira el vaso de agua encima de mi. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y tengo que levantarme de la mesa.

-**Rose, Rose lo sentimos. Ahora lo limpiamos.**- dicen al unisono siguiéndome hasta la puerta de la cocina.

-**Esta bien.**- mascullo entre lagrimas y salgo de la casa a caminar para calmar mi mal humor. Estoy siendo exagerada porque tenemos que volver a nuestra realidad pero no puedo evitarlo. El tiempo se me va demasiado rápido y cuando regreso a casa veo a las niñas dormidas en el sofá de la sala. Emmett se asoma desde el cuarto de tv y sonrie con calidez abriendo los brazos invitándome a ellos y me acurruco alli. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

**-¿Se quedaron dormidas esperándome? **

**-Si, estaban asustadas de que no regresaras**.- dice preocupado apartando el cabello de mi rostro.

-¿**Fui un poco exagerada verdad?**

**-****No te preocupes, les pasa siempre que están una temporada larga con ****Tania****. Les cuesta adaptarse a la vuelta, pero, después de tres días en el colegio, estarán como ****antes. **

**-Esta bien**- murmuro mas calmada. Me abraza con fuerza, me besa los labios y a mí se me empieza a pasar la tristeza.

Emmett las carga y las lleva a su cuarto. Una vez acostados me atrevo con una pregunta que nos adentrará en un terreno pantanoso ya que yo no hablo con él de su ex.

-**¿qué ****sucede ****cuando están con su madre?**** ¿Por qué regresan tan inquietas?- **avanzo tímidamente.

-¿**Me estás preguntando si**** Tania ****es una salvaje**? - suena divertido y sonrío, parece que no se lo ha tomado mal. Después de todo es la madre de sus hijas.

-**No exactamente, pero no me importa que me contestes a esa pregunta****también. **

**-****Pues pasa que a ****Tania**** no le gusta el conflicto. Es madre de dos pre adolescentes y por tanto, de dos ****quejonas pero ella odia decir que n****o. N****o por falta de carácter, sino porque se siente culpable si l****as niñas le montan drama por cualquier cosa****. ****Digamos**** que vive en un callejón sin salida**.

_Vaya, demasiada información. ¿Por que será que todo eso me suena?_

Al la mañana siguiente no viene solo Kate a meterse a nuestra cama sino que también se le une su hermana.

-**Lo sentimos Rosalie-** me dice Irina de corazón. Es la primera vez que la miro tan arrepentida y eso me infla el pecho.

-**No volverá a pasar pero no te vallas otra vez**.- completa Kate abrazándome y tarde me doy cuenta que estoy llorando como tonta y de que ellas están aplastando a su padre que duerme ajeno a todo.

**-Vengan acá.**- abro los brazos y ella se lanzan sobre mi riendo. Un rato después atacamos a el hombre de la casa a besos riendo felices.

Emmett tiene razón dos días en el colegio y vuelven a casa las niñas que yo conocía, más calmadas que salvajes. Imperfectas. Soportables. Mis niñas en pocas palabras.


	10. ¿Donde quedó mi espacio?

Cuando era adolescente hacia todo lo posible por estar lejos de todo el mundo. Ya saben, uno está pasando por esa etapa de emociones cambiantes, cuerpo evolucionando como una especie de pokemon, granos, frenos, problemas en la escuela y demás.

Pensé, por un momento que iba a ser igual con las niñas y eso me permitió fantasear con un momento de paz y tranquilidad para mi después de un largo Viernes de trabajo_. Independencia, relajación, un encuentro con mi yo interno..._ pero una vez mas esto no es una fantasía y yo aun soy inocente y me gusta pensar que tengo mi independencia. _O por lo menos parte de ella._

-**Rose, vamos al bar por unas cervezas**.- es Vera en mi escritorio. Mirándome con ojos picaros que gritan _"Viernes, fiesta, baile, chicos, sexo, alcohol_". La vocesita de Kate viene a mi cabeza. "_**Rose, tengo que hacer un discurso de Francés para el Lunes y debo estudiarlo asi que tienes que hacerlo el Viernes". "¿Tienes?" "Si, tienes porque yo no hablo Francés chery"**_. Alzo la mirada de los papeles que estoy apilando para guardar y la sonrisa de mi amiga cae al ver mis ojos que gritan _"cama, libro, baño, cena, sueño"_ -¿**No irás**?

-**Vera, quedé de ayudar a Kate en una tarea de Francés. **

**-¡Pero es Viernes! Pueden hacerla mañana ¿no?**

**-Debe estudiarla para el Lunes y...**

**-Ya los muchachos están esperándonos abaj... ¿Que?**- Victoria nos mira intercaladamente.

**-Rose no irá. Debe hacer deberes**.

**-¡Pero Rose! Es Viernes**_!- ¡Que ya se!_

**-Ya quedé en ayudarla…**

**-¿Y antes de que llegaras tú quien lo hacia?**

**-No lo se. Su madre imagino**.- me encojo de hombros.

**-Ahí está, que su madre la ayude para que tú salgas. Rose desde que conociste a esas niñas te has convertido en toda una ama de casa desesperada. ¿Donde quedó el sentido de la independencia que tanto defendías**?

**-Si, eras más divertida cuando no intervenías en la vida de las niñas. **

**-¿Cómo pretenden que no lo haga? ¡Vivo con ellas! eso es parte de vivir junto con Emmett, se supone que intentamos crear una familia.**

**-Pues si, pero tienes que dar a respetar tu espacio.**

**-tengo mi espacio**

**-¿Ah si? ¿Cuando fue la última vez que te tiraste a tu cama 5 minutos sin que te saltara encima una niña**?

**-Pues… pues no lo recuerdo pe…**

**-¿Ves? Eres una dejada.**

**-No soy una dejada.-** les lanzo una mirada asesina a ambas que terminan rindiéndose y dejándome con mi dilema interno. _¡No soy una dejada!_ Si tengo mi espacio aun, mas reducido pero lo tengo y para reafirmarlo hoy me encerraré en mi cuarto a leer sin molestias.

…

-**Hola niñas**- las saludo. Están en la mesa de la cocina enfrascadas en un juego de mesa. Mi hombre cocina una pasta con gamberetti que huele delicioso.

-**Hola Rose. ¿Juegas?**- me pregunta Kate mientras le robo un beso a mi novio que me susurra que en 20 minutos cenamos.

-**Tenemos que hacer tu tarea de Francés Kate**.

-¿**Ahora**?- me hace un adorable puchero y sonrío.

-**Luego de cenar. Ahora necesito tumbarme en mi cama sino quiero que me estallen los pies**_.- y porque necesito reafirmarle a todo el mundo que sigo siendo independiente. _

Voy al cuarto, cierro la puerta, me tumbo en la cama, aparto todo de mis pensamientos y abro un libro. Leo una página y faltando 2 segundos para cumplirse 6 minutos que era el récord llaman a la puerta. Es Kate.

-¿**qué haces?****-** se sube a la cama arrodillándose frente a mi.

**-****Leo**- cierro el libro para mirar aquellos ojitos hermosos que han interrumpido mi momento de independencia.

**-****¿Por qué? **

**-****Porque me gusta. **

**-****No me lo creo. Será porque te aburres. **

No es una pregunta cualquiera. A su edad Kate no entiende por qué se lee, no puede comprender que sea apetecible ni mucho menos enriquecedor y me mira como si yo fuera marciana.

**-****Porque est****a**** escritor****a**** es buen****a**** y me gusta cómo cuenta la****s**** historia****s****. **

**-****Cuéntamela. **

_¿__50 Sombras de Grey__?__ claro__ Kate con gusto__. Erase un__a vez un__ hombre tan dañado__, __obsesionado por el sexo y el Sado que se enamora perdidamente de una chica común y corriente, la seduce con sus encantos y su caliente manera de follar__,__ la azota __y le encanta dejarla dolorida para usarlo __como una especie de terapia. __¡Absolutamente __no_!.

**-Esss… Es que no es una historia que te vaya a gustar. ¿****N****o estabas jugando al uno con Irina?** -le digo para cambiar de tema y devolverla con su querida hermana para yo retomar mi interesante lectura sobre bolas de plata.

-**Sí, pero es que Irina no me deja hacer espejo* en el juego y me aburro.**

_Oh._

**-¿Y no te apetece jugar con tus muñecos? ¿O con el DS? ¿O te pongo un DVD? **

**-No. Quiero entender por qué lees. **

Y ya lo he dicho, que son tres McCarty contra una Hale, _la rara aquí soy yo._

Kate llama a su hermana y me lo intentan explicar entre las dos, casi con manzanas y deditos.

**-Rose, mira**- comienza Irina **-tú eres una mujer más joven que mi mamá y mi mamá ****no ****lee a menos de que esté tomando el sol****. **

**-Exacto- **Continua Kate **-deberías ****de ****estar por ahí, con tus amigas, no aquí.****- **_valla ¿que el mundo entero se alcoholiza los viernes y soy la única que no lo hace__**?**_

**-Pero como tus amigas no están en casa, ahora somos nosotras tus amigas. Entonces tenemos que encerrarnos en el baño, jugar con tus pinturas, maquillarnos y hablar de hombres. **

**-Nunca leer. –**Termina Kate mientras las miro en blanco.

**-¿Qué**?

-**¡La cena**!

Salvada por la campana. Emmett nos llama para cenar y yo respiro. En cuanto se duerman, podré seguir leyendo y tener mi tiempo de independencia_. En secreto, claro._

* * *

Cortito porque es Bendito =D

Gracias por sus Reviews y bienvenidos a l s nuev s lectot s!

Alana & Pau

BESOS!


	11. En la distancia

Hellooooo, hola, aloja, jeje. Infinitas gracias por sus mensajes, saben que esta historia es para ustedes :-) y que sus comentarios y que cada día se animen mas a dejar sus mensajitos nos hacen súper felices. Espero disfruten tanto el cap como nosotras armándolo. Debo confesar que tengo como socia (Pau) a una Irina total (cualquier parcido con la realidad en las fotos al móvil de madrugada es pura conicidencia) move you socia ;*

Sin mas les dejamos disfrutar del capitole esperando sus hermosos mensajes :-)

Alana & Pau

* * *

Despues del fracaso de corroborarle al mundo que aun sigo siendo una mujer independiente por encima de mi nueva maternidad postiza casi grito y brinco como niña cuando mi jefe anuncia que debemos hacer un viaje a New York para rodar el comercial de Coca-Cola en el que venimos trabajando durante dos largos meses.

Viaje, asi sea por trabajo significa soledad, el avión significa tiempo para leer, el hotel tranquilidad absoluta. Y con las horas de diferencia que llevamos entre costas, siempre puedo alegar que el telefono no funciona o que no quería despertarlos o que el trabajo me sobrepasa. ¡_Voy a estar lejos de todo y de todos!. Una semana fuera de mucho trabajo y mucho lujo. _

**-Sean buenas chicas. No vuelvan loco a su padre mientras yo sólo voy a la gran manzana, a la ciudad de la luz, a... **

-¿**Te crees muy super, Rosalie? ¿Crees que nos das envidia?**- esa es Irina

**-Sí, estoy segura.-** admito sonriente. Me gusta picar a la nena ya sea por una vez.

Me despido de los tres con un beso chillon que los hace quejarse de dejarlos sordos. Y cuatro horas después estoy hundida en el asiento de cuero de primera clase (_bendito sea el encantador novio de mi jefe que lo mantiene contento para darnos estos lujos)_ y ya no tengo novio, ni hijastras, ni obligaciones. Estoy sola con dos libros y todas las peliculas que quiera. Soy feliz.

Los rodajes son estresante. Todo mundo cree que solo mandamos detras de una camara y bebemos café todo el dia pero la realidad es que son sesiones maratonicas. Veinte horas diarias, un equipo que no se conoce y tiene que funcionar como un reloj, poco tiempo y, si tienes mala suerte el cliente que quiere estar presente y que interrumpe, opina, retrasa e irrita sin que nadie le pueda mandar a callar. Sumandole a eso las reglas que hay que seguir para evitar multas millonarias. Aun así, cinco días después de aterrizar, yo sigo feliz y satisfecha. Hemos cumplido. Tenemos todo el material necesario para montar el mejor comercial que se hayan hecho nunca sobre la Coca-Cola. Todo estamos exhaustos pero orgullosos y felices por nuestro trabajo asi que planeamos una cena de celebración y mañana día libre, para holgazanear, compras, compras y mas compras.

Llego al hotel y me desvisto para ir directo a tomar un baño merecido. En la calida agua de la bañera mientras se me empieza a disipar la bruma de las cervezas en la cena y pienso en nada me doy cuenta de que no he llamado a casa en toda la semana. Recuerdo algunos mensajes enviado en las pausas para comer._ "Estoy bien. Elvis no ha venido a dejar algun mensaje para ustedes, si lo veo prometo decirles que son buenas. Besos a los tres"_ Y uno tambien a mi madre para comprobar que todo está bien en casa con Papá y Jasper. Tendré que llamar pero son casi las tres de la mañana aqui asi que será mañana que lo haga pero al entrar en la habitación nuevamente envuelta en mullidas toallas me asusto al ver parpadear la luz del teléfono de la habitación. A estas alturas de la vida, es casi ley que la gente que te quiere te busque en el hotel o cualquier otro número fijo de teléfono si haz tenido apagado el telefono casi veinticuatro horas al día.

Siento las piernas temblarme cuando aprieto la tecla que recupera los mensajes y la voz temblorosa de Irina no ayuda mucho a calmarme. Tres veces ha llamado, y no consigo saber ni cuándo ni cómo ni, mucho menos, por qué balbucea. O se vuelve tímida con los contestadores automáticos o está afectadísima por algo._ Oh dios mio._ Llamo a casa y coge a la primera.

-¡**Rose! ¡Qué alivio! ¿Dónde te habías metido? **

**-¿Qué pasa, Irina? ¿Estás bien? **

**-Sí, claro-** su voz es calmada asi que mis piernas vuelven a su normalidad.

-¡**Qué susto me has dado! **

**-¿Por qué? **

**-No sé, por llamarme al hotel tres veces. **

**-Es que papá me dijo que si te llamaba al celular te iba a costar dinero la llamada. **

**-Ya, pero si necesitas hablar conmigo llámame donde haga falta, pequeña. Además el servicio lo paga mi jefe.-** se rie en la linea.

**-Bueno. Pero papá también quería que practicara inglés al preguntar por ti en recepción. **

**-O sea que me llamabas de madrugada por un ejercicio de idiomas. **

**-No. Si te digo la verdad**- baja la voz -c**reo que papá quería ponérmelo difícil porque no quise contarle por qué necesitaba hablar contigo. **

**-¿Y por qué necesitas hablar conmigo**?- me lanzo en la cama con el telefono en la oreja. El cansancio del dia empieza a pesar pero la voz de Irina al creer que tiene el problema mas grande del mundo me causa ternura y despierta mis mejores instintos. A acudido a mi por su cuenta y un calor desconocido comienza a formarse en mi pecho. Así que cierro los ojos e intento concentrarme en su relato. Escucho una historia muy complicada y muy larga que incluye tres fiestas de cumpleaños esa misma tarde, Darina, Rebekah y Mia y una sola Irina que no se puede multiplicar por tres, y que es la hija de la mejor amiga de la madre de Darina, la casi gemela de Rebekah y la única niña de la clase que habla a Mia. ¡_Que drama mas grande!_

**-Entonces, si no vas a la fiesta de Darina, tu madre puede enojarse pero tu no conoces a nadie y además Darina tiene cinco años y te vas a aburrir muchísimo. Si no vas a la fiesta de Mia no irá nadie más y hará el ridículo, aunque en parte se lo merece por organizar la fiesta el mismo día que Rebekah que es donde te lo vas a pasar bien porque van tus compañeritos de cole. **

**-¡Rose! tú sí que sabes escuchar. Llevo dos días intentando explicárselo a mis papas y Papá me dice que haga lo que quiera, pero que le diga al final dónde me tiene que recoger y mamá me dice que yo ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero yo no lo sé Rose. Es de vida o muerte y ellos no lo entienden. **

**-A ver, déjame pensar… -** A veces, solucionar la vida social de una preadolescente es más complicado que hacer un anuncio publicitario.-**Creo que lo tengo. Pero es mi opinión, ¿si? Luego tú decides. Yo lo que haría es explicarle a tu madre que vallan ella y Kate a la fiesta de Darina porque tú no puedes dejar sola a Mia, que no tiene más amigos. Mamá lo entenderá y además, se quedará impresionada por lo buena compañera que eres. ¿Bien hasta ahí? **

**-Sí, pero yo no quiero ir a la fiesta de Mia… **

**-Espera, espera… Mia vive en la misma urbanización que Rebekah, ¿no? **

**-Sí... Qué memoria que tienes Rose… **

**-Bien, entonces tienes que hablar con Rebekah y decirle lo que pasa y pedirle que invite a Mia a su fiesta y asi celebran los dos cumpleaños y la pasan todas increible y hacen pijamada. Mientras mas niñas mejor-** casi me levanto al baño para darme un beso en el espejo por mi increible analisis.

Irina me repite despacito y paso a paso lo que acabo de decir.

**-Asi mismo. ¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿Está bien? **

**-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Sabes una cosa, Rose? Lo que me gusta de ti es que siempre me escuchas y que acabas encontrando soluciones para cualquier cosa. **

**-Bueno, eso es lo mismo que le gusta a mi jefe. Lo que pasa es que él me paga. **

**-Yo te voy a compensar, ya verás. **

**-Nada de eso pequeña te compenso yo. Mañana te compro un regalo. Pásalo bien, que yo me voy a dormir que es super tarde**.- tengo la cabeza ya en la almohada a punto de rendirme.

-**Rose… **

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Y que me voy a poner para la fiesta? **

**-Irina tienes muchas cosas bonitas que puedes usar. **

**-Pues si pero no se que usar. ¿Puedo enviarte fotos modelando para saber cual me queda mejor?-** miro el reloj. Veinte para las cuatro y ésta conversación no parece que acabará pronto.

**-Esta bien, Robale el telefono a tu padre y tomate las fotos.**

**-¡Yei!**

**-Irina cuelga la llamada**- no la escucho mas y tampoco me ha escuchado. Oigo como habla con alguien, creo que Kate y pasos. Cuelgo y me levanto a buscar mi celular en medio de todo el reguero de ropa que tengo en la alfombra. Unos minutos despues recibo una foto de mi pequeña dramatica modelando un vestido azul rey. Imagino que Kate está haciendo de fotografa. Otra foto esta vez con uno de primavera muy tierno y la ultima legins, botas beig y una camisa media manga del mismo color de las botas con una bufanda. Ese es el perfecto, muy a lo Irina, coqueto, divino y fashion. Teclero un casi a ciegas "numero 3" y en menos de 2 minutos estoy recibiendo otra llamada.

**-Ok, será el tercer modelo ahora ¿quién comprará los regalos de Mia y a Rebekah? **

**-Se los compro yo aquí, así quedas como una super amiga con regalos de Los Angeles. **

**-Okyyy. Se los compras allí. **

**-Hecho- vostezo, el sueño venciendome. **

**-¿Rose…? Gracias.-** a pesar del cansancio una sonrisa me divide la cara.

-**Por nada peque. **

**-Descansa.**

Y ese Gracias de mi drama queen de once años basta para hacerme dormir feliz.


	12. ¿Yo? ¿Sola? ¿Niñas? ¡Oh dios!

*Espacio para las loqueras de Alana & Pau*

Pau: Alie!

Alana: Heyyy! What's up? =)

Pau: Hahahahahhaha q taaaal?

Alana: Escribiendo antes de ponerme a estudiar xq tento test el lunes T_T pero escribo para desestresarme xD ya creo tener el cap listo jeje

Pau: q hay en este cap?

Alana: rose+niñas-emmet= caos

Pau: adelantame algo amor miiiiio

Alana: jajajaja xD impaciente sempre amore

Pau: obvio mi amor de ti siempre! xDDDDDD ok demasiado hot!

Alana: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja omg! eso sonó muy fifty shades "algun día tendré suficiente de ti?" xD omg

Pau: hahhahaahahahaha NUNCA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Alana: *mas conversación para el inicio del cap*

Pau: Nuestras conversaciones del principio son adorables xD

Alana: Hahahahahaha xDDDD sobre todo cuando me preguntas por mi fantasia sexual si ¬¬

Hahahahaha obvio! Yo también tengo! OKEY NOO!

*Fin del espacio para las loqueras de Alana & Pau*

Estamos Mal pero nos divertimos jeje

**Holaaaaa! jeje! SORPRESA! si actualización de regalo por todos sus lindos mensajes! CADA DIA NOS DEJAN MAS y eso nos pone en marcha la imaginación para escribir y escribir y escribir! =D. Esperemos disfruten de este capitole que nos hizo mucha ilusión escribirlo. Cada día este trío se va convirtiendo en un solo corazon **

**(valla que poética estas Alie)**

**¬¬ Si, ****déjame**

**Sin mas les dejamos el CAPITOLE! DISFRUTENLOO!**

ALANA & PAU

* * *

**¿Yo? ¿Sola? ¿Niñas? ¿casa sola ¡con niñas!? **

El sábado en la noche regreso de mis vacaciones de soledad e independencia completamente descansada y lista para enfrentar cualquier problema de Francés o de vestimenta con las dos pre adolescentes con las que vivo, pero..._ y siempre hay un pero..._ no contaba con la noticia que me recibiría y me haría entrar en pánico.

Las niñas me saludan efusivas, me abrazas, gritan y me hacen relatarles detalle a detalle como es la gran manzana. Ni siquiera dejan que salude a mi hombre que me da una mirada encantada y resignada.

-¿**De que tamaño es la manzana Rose? ¿Está en medio de la calle?**

**-No seas tonta Kate no hay ninguna manzana alli. Cuéntanos ¿viste famosos?**

**-¿Viste a Elvis? **

**-¿A Zac Efron?**

**-¿A mickie?**

**-¿A Ian Somerhalder?**

**-¿Y ese quien es?- **Kate arruga la frente y yo la imito.

**-Mi futuro novio claro está.**- dice en tono obvio y no podemos aguantar la risa.

**-A ver a ver... Dejen que salude a Rose, no la acaparen**.- Emmett llega hasta el sofá y me tumba en él dándome un beso apretado y sonoro mientras aplastamos a las niñas entre nosotros.

**-¡Papá!**- se quejan sin poder aguantar la risa. Me hacen desempacar en medio de la alfombra asi que termina todo regado y ellas felices con sus juguetes y accesorios nuevos. Irina corre al espejo a modelar sus lentes Jackie O rojos y Kate corre en dirección opuesta a colocar su nueva colección de los muñecos de Disney junto a sus demás "_bebes"._

-**Hola..**.- me susurra mi hombre mirándome con ojos destellantes. _¡Dios!_ ahora que lo tengo aqui me doy cuenta de lo muchísimo que lo he extrañado. Reparto mil besos por todo su rostro hasta que me detiene con sus manos para verme directamente a los ojos.

-**Hola tu...**- sonreímos. Si no fuera porque las niñas están a una habitación de distancia ya le hubiera saltando encima.

-**¿Como estuvo el vuelo? **

**-Largo y relajante**.

-**¿Me extrañaste? **

**-No.- **niego sin emoción y él abre la boca ofendido.

**-¿Ah no?**

**-Mnu**

**-Pues yo si**.- _¡es que lo amo!._ Nos tumbamos abrazados en el sofá mientras nos relatamos lo que hicimos en la semana y disfrutamos de la compañía. Las niñas entran y salen pero no nos interrumpen. Están demasiado encantadas con sus regalos y hago una nota mental para el futuro de que los obsequios las mantienen distraídas por un tiempo.-**Tengo un viaje de negocios mañana temprano**.- alzo la cabeza para mirarlo y es cauteloso. Estoy atontada por estar abrazada a él después de casi una semana y no capto el mensaje de inmediato asi que continua.**-Regreso el Martes en la noche**- me esta sonriendo divertido y doy un respingo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que me está tratando de decir. _Él, viaje de negocios, yo, casa, niñas, yo sola, en casa ¡con niñas!._ Parezco retrasada hablando como mujer de las cavernas pero es que el pánico se apodera de mi cuerpo y casi siento que me corta el aire. No me he quedado a solas con las niñas mas alla de unas cuantas horas. No un día completo ¡ni muchísimo menos dos!. -**Cielo, respira**.- no puedo hacerlo. **-Las niñas te adoran, lo harás bien. Si pasa algo solo debes llamar y estaré de regreso lo mas rápido que pueda amor**.

**-Claro**- mi voz es temblorosa y sonrío levemente. Él está poniendo toda su confianza en mi y no puedo defraudarlo. Muy en el fondo pienso que lo está haciendo por haberlo dejado solo toda una semana y me contengo de mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados y preguntarle. Acepto el desafío. He superado todas las pruebas hasta ahora. Puedo hacerlo. _¿Que tan malo puede ser? Un domingo de películas y un Lunes de colegio. ¿Que podría salir mal?_ Yo siempre de Ilusa creyéndome superchica.

Después de cenar termino de desempacar y vemos una película acurrucados todos en la alfombra. Miro a mi hombre despedirse de las niñas ya que su vuelo sale a primera hora y no quiere despertarlas, siempre es un encanto verlo interactuar con ellas y me babeo por él. Se susurran cosas mientras voy a nuestra habitación cansada del viaje, oigo que ríen y luego muchos besos chillones. Me detengo en mi puerta sonriendo por las risas y me atrapa en el pasillo, me da una mirada felina y con eso sé que no descansaré nada en la noche. Cuando despierto Emmett ya no está pero dos pares de ojos me miran curiosamente cerca. Doy un salto y choco mi frente con la de Kate...

-**¡Rose**!- se frota la frente mientras Irina se ríe a carcajadas retorciéndose en la cama. Soy un desastre de cabello enmarañado y ahora un seguro chichón en la frente.

-**¿Que hora es**?- pregunto estirándome.

-**Las 6**- dice Irina encogiéndose de hombros.

-**¿¡Que!?**- casi grito. _¿Por qué no se levantaran asi los dias de escuela?_ Ella se ven frescas y radiantes en un Domingo por la mañana. Me doy una mirada rápida. _Estoy vestida._ Respiro, _Uff.._. No estoy lista para otra conversación sobre "_cosas que hacen los grandes"_ y menos sin Emmett -**Vuelvan a la cama**.- gimo volviendo a hundirme en la almohada soñando por un momento que me harán caso y me dejaran dormir las horas que su padre me mantuvo ocupada pero ellas tienen otros planes y de seguro su flamante padre está roncando en la comodidad de la primera clase. Hago otra nota mental de que debo vengarme.

-**Rose tengo hambre.-** Irina

-**¿Si, que harás de desayunar? Quiero panqueques**.- Kate

**-No, has pan tostado con queso fundido.-** Irina

**-No, mejor pizza.-** Kate

**-Mejor huevo y tocino**

**-No, no mejor cereal con leche de chocolate**

**-Oh si, cereal con leche de chocolate.-** por mas que me he puesto la almohada en la cabeza las oigo y mi estomago también ya que empieza una protesta de crujidos y no puedo continuar con mi sueño. Aun medio dormida me levanto. Me siguen al baño, miran como me lavo la cara y los dientes. Les doy una mirada de que necesito privacidad para hacer pis pero ellas no la entienden.

**-Niñas, necesito un minuto.**- se lo piensan un momento y luego salen empujándose entre ellas. Les preparo su cereal con leche achocolatada y para mi un sándwich y un café bien cargado ya que todo parece indicar que tendré mucho trabajo hoy.

-**Rose Rebekah me invitó a su casa. ¡Llévame!**- Irina me zarandea del brazo derecho.

-**No, llévame a mi a casa de Laura Rose- **se le une Kate por el otro brazo y juntas me sacuden cuan cabina con turbulencia batiéndome el desayuno en el estomago.

Lo que yo no sabía._ Por ilusa insisto._ Es que los domingos es regla ir a casa de una de tus amigas o que una de ellas venga a tu casa.

-**Si no, no eres nadie**** Rosalie ¿en que mundo vives?- **en el de ellas no creo. Es la primera vez que me quedo con ellas y trataré de evitar todo lo que pueda causar la tercera guerra mundial y sin Emmett que pueda mediar. Así que encantada hago de chófer, eso me dará la mañana libre para reponerme de mi jet lag **-Estaré en casa de Rebekah, aunque puede que vallamos a casa de Mía luego porque ahora somos amigas. Me tienes que ir a buscar a casa de Rebekah a las 5 y media porque su profesor de oboe llega a esa hora. **** Si no estoy**** alli**** estaré en casa de****Mía.**** Ya sabes que ****v****iven cerca ****¿Me sigues, ****Rose**?

-**Sí, señora**.

**-****Yo ****voy ****a la casa de Laura****, le han regalado ****el Sing Star. Si su madre ****llega temprano****, nos quedamos a ****merendar ****p****ero si no ****llega ****me tienes que recoger a las ****4 y media ****porque es cuando llega ****su**** profesor de inglés****. No**** tengo ****teléfono ****asi que ****no te voy a poder avisar si nos invita**** a merendar****. Quiero decir que me vas a tener que venir a buscar y luego igual me quedo**** a merendar o**** no****...**** ¡****Rose ¿me estas siguiendo?**…!

**-Si señora- **Necesito una libreta para anotar todas esas indicaciones y también un Google Maps con una aplicación para señalar las casas de las amigas de estos dos piojos ya que todas son idénticas. Una vez las dejo y regreso a casa me es imposible pegar el ojo mientras me repito en la cabeza todo lo que me han dicho mientras miro el reloj pasar con lentitud. Decido que es mejor salir a dar una vuelta y esperar que se haga la hora. Faltando veinte minutos para las 4 y media me llama Kate y me dice que aún no sabe si se queda a merendar o no, porque la madre de Laura no ha llegado.

-**Pero ****faltan veinte para las cuatro y media**** y me dijiste que, si no te quedabas, te tenía que recoger a ****esa hora- **apunto mientras doy giros y giros en la urbanización buscando la casa donde la dejé.

**-Rose,**** te dejo, que me toca cantar.****-**Y me cuelga.

Tengo los teléfonos de unas tres casas en las que, a lo mejor, está o ha estado Irina, pero eso es un problema que puedo postergar mientras me pierdo una vez más por la maldita urbanización en busca de Kate. Con diez minutos de retraso consigo llamar a un timbre.

Me abre la puerta la madre de Laura toda curvilínea, morena y perfecta, que acaba de llegar y lleva unos altísimos tacones y un amenazante maquillaje. Yo voy en vaqueros, claro, que es domingo, no he dormido y me he tirado de los cabellos por no encontrar la mentada casa.

**-Hola, v****engo por ****Kate McCarty- **Sonrío levemente, por cortesía mas que por simpatía ya que la mujer me mira de arriba abajo.

**-****Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero… ¿tú quién eres exactamente? **

-**Soy ****Rosalie****, la novia del padre de ****Kate****.****- **no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie pero necesito que me entregue a Kate si tengo esperanzas de llegar a tiempo por Irina. Ella hace una pausa larga, larguísima. Alza una ceja y sé que se me viene otra prueba por salir de su boca.

-**Comprenderás que no te puedo dar a la niña, no se la puedo dejar a cualquiera**.- me contengo de mirarla con ojos entrecerrados y decirle tres cosas. Me está provocando pero yo soy más lista. Ademas de que también es la madre de Laura que es la amiguita de Kate, que es lo único que hay que salvar aqui.

-**No sabes lo que te lo agradezco.****- **digo con demasiado gusto fingido -**Es muy prudente ****de**** tu parte. ****Emmett**** está de viaje, pero si quieres l****o**** llamamos y te lo aclara. **

Aún está preparando una respuesta cuando Kate aparece en la puerta y me salta a los brazos

**-****¡Hola, ****Rose****! ¿Me puedo quedar un rato más?**- no espera mi respuesta y vuelve a irse y a dejarme sola ante el enemigo.

-**Bueno, dices que está de viaje**_**-** No se lo tenía que haber dicho._ Me reprendo -**así que mejor no molestarl****o****. Además, yo con quien tengo confianza de verdad es con T****ania****.****- **_oh por supuesto si son tal para cual._ Y se extiende un silencio entre las dos esperando mi reacción por el golpe de mencionar a la madre.

-**¿La llamas tú o la llamo yo?****-** pregunto. Pero la madre de Laura es dura y no se echa para atrás por el simple gesto de mi mano en el teléfono, dispuesta a llamar a la ex.

**-****Tranquila, que ****yo ****lo hago****. **

Se mete dentro y me deja de pie en la puerta. _Bonita, muy bonita la educación._ Oigo su voz y sus pausas al teléfono y, enseguida, sus tacones. Vuelve y vuelve a mirarme.

-**Bien, ****Tania dice**** que sí, que ****Emmett**** vive contigo.**- intenta herir con la expresión y la ausencia de un puesto oficial en la vida de Kate o incluso en la de Emmett. Puedo leer en sus ojos la clara burla. _No eres su esposa, lo suyo es un rollo, eres solo algo pasajero._

**-****Sí, ya te he dicho que soy su novia****-** sonrío con hipocresía tragándome las palabras que pugnan por salir. _No te interesa saber pero no necesito un papel con tinta para saber que Emmett y yo nos pertenecemos y que es algo mas que un rollo y tu y todas las que son como tu se pueden ir a freír espárragos._

**-****El caso es que**** Tania me dijo que Kate puede quedarse a merendar**.

Siento las orejas arder de rabia. Media hora perdida con esta mujer y decido que no me da la gana que mi niña pase un minuto mas en su casa.

-**Lo**** que pasa es que este fin de semana ****Kate**** tiene que pasarlo con ****Emmett****, así que ****Tania ****no tiene ****que decidir ****si se queda o no****. ¿Me traes a ****Kate**** o entro a buscarla? **

Me da la sensación de que la madre de Laura se tambalea. No esperaba la cachetada con guante blanco de una mujer en vaqueros y con unas ojeras de muerte.

Lo que ella no sabe es que yo estoy aterrorizada por lo que pueda pasar después ya que Kate se me puede rebelar por querer quedarse a merendar con sus amigas.

-**¡Kate!**- la llama _miss sonrisa falsa._ Mi pequeña viene corriendo por el pasillo, me mira y no se si es un sexto sentido o que tengo la angustia y las ganas de arrancarle los cabellos a la tipa grabada en la mirada que le activan toda la solidaridad del mundo a esa pulga.

**-****Ciao, Laura, nos vemos**** mañana en el cole****. Gracias por invitarme.****- **se despide y luego salta a mis brazos con una sonrisa hacia la madre de Laura que dice "_super amo a la novia de mi papa_" Y yo también le sonrío diciéndole "_Idiota_" nos dirigimos al auto y Kate me guía fuera de esa urbanización y hasta la casa de Mía o Rebekah, o alguien, donde encontramos a Irina en un ambiente bastante más amable. En casa de una madre trabajadora y separada que se alegra de conocerme, me invita a una cerveza y me da consejos de como ser madre bien sea postiza o no. Llegamos a casa pasadas las 6 de la tarde y solo quiero un baño y mi cama. Ya hemos cenado en casa de la madre de Mía asi que no tendré que lidiar con el menú que a las niñas les gusta crear. Las mando directo a la bañera y juegan a ser super modelos en un spa super lujoso acabando con los dedos de las manos y pies arrugados como pasas. Luego de ponerse las pijamas, arroparlas y besar a cada una apago la luz y me escabullo a mi santuario con agua caliente y burbujas para limpiar el mal humor del día por culpa de las madres y las estúpidas urbanizaciones laberintos. Me pongo mi pijama de mono y me seco mi cabello con la toalla mientras regreso a la habitación.

-¡**Au!**- escucho cuando me siento en la cama y brinco como un resorte. Irina se descubre la cabeza -**Me pisaste-** se queja y a su lado aun bajo el cobertor se oye la risa de Kate.

**-¿Que hacen aqui?**

**-Queremos dormir contigo Rose, papá no está asi que nosotras te haremos compañía. Así no lo extrañas tanto**.- asegura la pequeña descubriéndose la cara. Todo el cabello castaño enredado haciéndola verse adorable. El sentimiento cálido que ya empieza a ser conocido se instala en mi pecho una vez mas y dejando la toalla en la silla de la cómoda me meto bajo el cobertor en medio de ambas que se pegan a mi a cada costado. He sobrevivido al primer día de Rose & niñas y no podría sentirme mejor. Pero aun me espera un día mas. _¿Que me deparara?. _Con ese pensamiento y sus lentas respiraciones cerca de mi cara me dejo llevar por morfeo con una sonrisa.


	13. ¡Despertar! ¡Galletas! ¿Depilación?

Holaaa holaaa holaaaa! =D **ADORAMOS SUS MENSAJES! ADORAMOS SUS MENSAJES! ¿YA LE HABÍAMOS DICHO QUE ADORAMOS SUS MENSAJES? SI NO PUES, ADORAMOS SUS MENSAJES =D**

PLACER COMO SIEMPRE QUE AMEN LA HISTORIA Y QUE COMPARTAN CON NOSOTRAS Y ROSE TODA ESTA AVENTURA

LES DEJAMOS EL NUEVO CAPITOLE ESPERANDO QUE LO DISFRUTEN COMO SIEMPRE

**_ALANA & PAU _**

* * *

Me despierto y encuentro que las niñas y yo somos un enredo de brazos y piernas. Irina tiene el brazo bajo mi cuello pero lo curioso es que me está dando la espalda. Kate en cambio está enlazada en mi pierna y su pie está enredado en mi cabello. Es una imagen bastante rara pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Son poco mas de las seis y debo prepararlas para el colegio y yo para ir al trabajo. Salgo como puedo de todo ese laberinto de miembros y cabellos directo al baño y suspiro antes de disponerme a levantarlas. Nunca son especialmente amables en las mañanas cuando toca ir al colegio. Empiezo por Kate que le gusta que le susurren y le hagan cariños en la espalda cuando se le despierta. Su hermana en cambio dice que ya no es una bebe pero le gusta que le digan cosas especiales y sé que se hace la dormida cuando les doy un beso de buenas noches.

-**Kate, peque hora de levantarse**- susurro cerca de su oído mientras paso la mano con lentitud por su espalda. Gime, se gira apartándose de mi voz y dándome un manotazo en el camino. _Excelente para terminar de despertarme. _

**-Irina, futura modelo de pasarela, actriz de cine que destituirá a Selena Gómez, hora de ir al cole**.

-**Selena Gómez no es competencia para mí**.- _ah que tiene el ego bien alto la nena_.

**-Venga ya, no sean pesadas. Arriba**.- refunfuñando se ponen de pie. Baño, dientes, uniformes, guerra de patadas, llanto, abrazo, risas. Así comienzan mis días cuando están aquí. **-¿que quieren llevar para merendar?**

**-Galletas**!

**-Manzana. No puedo estar gorda. Faltan dos semanas para el fin de curso.-** apunta la drama queen en tono obvio y Kate se ríe. Se supone que el trabajo de una madre. _Bien sea postiza o no._ Es que sus retoños se sientan bien con lo que son y lo que tienen. Incluso yo lo se pero Irina ni se entera.

**-Así te comas un elefante estarás divina**.- sonrío.

**-Lo se Rose, pero es mejor prevenir. Mi cereal con leche descremada, por favor**- a sus once años temo por el pobre hombre que valla a ser su novio.

Desayunamos entre risas, chistes de Kate y consejos de Irina para poner la mejor expresión de fastidio ante la clase de ajedrez.

**-Tengan un lindo día**.- digo melosa, para molestarlas.

**-Gracias Rose**.- Kate me lanza un beso desde la parte de atrás y azota la puerta mientras se dispara a reunirse con la ola de niños demasiado enérgicos para ser las siete de la mañana. Irina se queda en el auto, observándome detenidamente. –¿**Que sucede**?- los ojos se me salen de las órbitas cuando aparta la mirada y se ruboriza. _¿Irina apenada? ¡Esto si es novedad! ¿En que momento me la cambiaron_?

**-Tengo que hablar contigo luego del cole ¿si?-** trago. Las veces que ha pedido hacer eso he terminado con alguna petición estilo carta de navidad.

**-Está bien-** sonríe y sale del auto dejándome curiosa pero tengo el tiempo justo para llegar. Paso el día de junta en junta, de revisión en revisión, de teléfono en teléfono y huyendo del camino de mi jefe ya que al parecer se rumora en los pasillos que su romance con _Stefan_ se ha acabado. A las 4 llamo a casa, el transporte ha dejado a las niñas y están haciendo sus deberes mientras Pam las vigila. Mi novio me deja una nota de voz con el ruido del mar por unos minutos y después dice "_si estuvieras aquí seria perfecto_" que me deja con una sonrisa tonta todo el día. Lo llamo, le cuento que hemos estado haciendo _sus mujeres_ en su ausencia y reímos.

Llego a casa a las siete completamente agotada y Pam se escapa antes de que me pueda dar cuenta. Reparto besos rápidos a las niñas que están viendo TV y me voy directa a preparar la bañera. Se habrán dado cuenta que cuando llego a casa, necesito, pero es que necesito de verdad, darme una ducha para borrar todo el ruido del trabajo, la gente que entra en mi despacho con problemas, las llamadas que suenan a grito, las llamadas que son gritos, las impaciencias, los amores de mi jefe y todo lo que se pueda presentar. Después de mi baño soy otra persona. Emmett lo sabe, sabe que necesito mi tiempo de relajación absoluta después del trabajo y me deja tranquila, pero sus hijas no y Kate aparece en el baño mientras me quito la ropa.

**-Rose, no te puedes bañar. **

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Porque estamos solas**.

No entiendo y no quiero entender. Me desnudo, me meto en la bañera y suspiro. _Alivio_. Se sienta en el retrete. Ya es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado. Viene conmigo al baño, mientras me ducho o me desmaquillo, me pregunta cosas del trabajo y se queda fascinada, sobre todo si me ha tocado rodaje con famosos. Parece encontrar glamuroso todo lo que hago. Salvo hoy, que tiene hambre.

**-¿qué vamos a cenar**** Rose?. S****on las siete**

**-Kate, me dejas sola 15 minutos****?****. Luego de mi baño estoy con ustedes****, ****cenamos y jugamos al uno**** si quieres,**** venga**.

**-Ok.-** entiende, acata la petición y sale. Me sumerjo feliz en el agua. Aspiro el vapor y me relajo... dos minutos. Ahora es Irina.

**-Rose**- susurra bajito entrando al cuarto de baño.- **¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenia que hablar contigo**?

-**Jmm**- Lo había olvidado y aún me niego a renunciar a mi baño nocturno, así que tengo la tonta idea de que si no hablo ella se aburrirá y se ira pero estas niñas son impredecibles siempre y nunca hacen lo que espero. La observo mirar mis piernas por sobre el agua.

**-Ya te toca depilarte.**

**-Irina….-** reprendo **–¿Podrías ****decirme lo que desees**** luego de que termine de bañarme**?

**-Es que tiene que ver con eso…**

**-¿Con mis vellos?-** _¡Alucino_!

**-¡NO! Yiug…**

**-¿Entonces?-** eso ha captado mi atención. Se sienta en el borde de la bañera, viéndome como dios me trajo al mundo sin que le afecte. No es que sea pudorosa pero que la hija de tu novio te mire desnuda es…_ extraño._ Desde que vivo con ellas creo que soy menos tímida para cosas como ésta, entiendo que sientan curiosidad por ver pero lo cierto es que me siento como un oso panda en el zoo sin ninguna clase de intimidad. Si, así me siento. La novia de su padre implica ser un animal exótico, y desconocido, en peligro de extinción… _ya que siempre hay riesgo de ser devorada por las crías de su pareja o por la ex pareja y madre biológica de esas crías.._. Simple, soy un oso panda en un callejón sin salida.

**-Pues mira, como te dije esta mañana dentro de dos semanas es la fiesta de fin de curso.-** se ruboriza. Sacándome de mis divagaciones de Animal Planet.

-**Gracias por la información**.- no puedo evitar el sarcasmo y me mira con ojos entrecerrados. **–Lo siento****, ****continua**.- asiente y se queda mirando una de mis cuchillas junto al jabón liquido.

**-Sólo son dos semanas y… ¡fiesta!-** la alcanza y empieza a estudiarla con curiosidad.

**-Aja ya me lo has dicho. Y deja eso**.

**-¡Rooose**!- Se impacienta -¿**Que no entiendes?. **

-**Sí entiendo, dentro de dos semanas es la fiesta de fin de curso****...****.**

**-¡Rooose!**- chilla, patalea disgustada y luego dispara -**L****o que te intento decir es que necesito depilarme. **– Y toda la bruma de relajación desaparece. Irina está de pie, desafiante. Kate llega y nos mira, se que le divierten nuestras broncas. Se que he dicho haber regresado de mis vacaciones preparada para cualquier cosa que se me pusiera en frente con estas niñas pero esto... me sobrepasa.

**-¡Si sólo tienes once años**!- ahora si alucino.

**-Voy a cumplir doce.-** lo dice como si fueran veinte.

**-Aunque ya tuvieras doce.-** niego, se me han ido hasta las ganas de seguir en la bañera. Tiento con la mano la toalla mientras me mira con el seño fruncido. Se que odia que le diga que es una niña. _Lo siento, pero lo __eres__. _

**-¡Lo que tengo es muchos ****p****elos en las piernas! ¡Parezco un hombre!-** me enrollo en la toalla y salgo. Tiene puestos unos coquetos shorts, sus piernitas pálidas, larguiruchas, delgadas y con vellitos rubios imperceptibles. ¡_Qué manía de las mujeres de querer crecer rápido_!

**-Irina, háblalo mejor con tu madre**- recuerdo mi primera depilación a los 14. Estaba en un internado en Francia y mi compañera de habitación y yo por experimentar usamos cera caliente. Una sola vez en la vida y nunca más, ya que nos arrancamos vello, piel y acabamos quemadas. Cuando llegué a casa mi madre me armo drama y terminó llevándome a un centro de estética donde usaban cera fría y no dolía. A lo que apunto es que la primera depilación es un rito inicial para cualquier mujer. Algo que se debe compartir entre madres e hijas.

**-déjame mejor tu cuchilla**.- insiste y la miro exasperada.

**-Que no. Si quieres depilarte, habla con tu madre.**

**-¡Roooose!- **empiezo a impacientarme yo pero lo hago por responsabilidad y por sentido común.

-**Irina, en serio, deja esa cuchilla. Cuéntaselo a tu madre. Si me preguntas mi opinión, eres demasiado pequeña para depilarte. **

**-Pero no para tener pelos. **

**-Vellos. Además, no me parece que la cuchilla sea el mejor método ya que corta el pelo de tal manera que lo hace crecer más grueso y más fuerte.**- opto por inducirle temor.

**-Roseee, pensaba que éramos amigas y que podía contar contigo**.- _drama queen mode on. _

**-Hey no, no, no, no me hagas chantaje emocional y habla con tu madre. Si ella quiere que yo te ayude a depilarte, lo hago. Pero me tendrás que demostrar que de verdad quiere y que no me estás engañando porque ella se niega a que te depiles. No sé, tráeme una nota escrita o algo**….

**-Ok.**

**-Si ya terminaron de hablar de pelos, ¡tengo hambre**!- habla Kate y el tema está cerrado. _Por ahora_, me grita la mirada de Irina y me asusto. Son mis primeras 48 horas con ellas y no se si sobreviviré hasta que llegue su padre.** -¿Que vamos a comer Rose? ¡Quiero pizza!- **no se si también se habrán dado cuenta que yo no cocino. Los dias de semana por el trabajo como en un restaurante o en la cafetería de la empresa y los fines de semana a Emmett le gusta hacerlo. Mis platillos son básicos, cereal con leche. Tostadas y tocino... Y... Cereal con leche. Mi madre siempre quiso enseñarnos a mi hermano y a mi. El aprendió, yo me quede en la luna "_mamá hay dos cosas que no quiero hacer en la vida, cocinar y planchar ropa. Así que es mejor que no sepa._" Es cierto que son cosas que no puedes evitar cuando tienes una familia pero yo lo he hecho y ahora me arrepiento **-¡Rose**!

-**voy, voy**- me seco, coloco un pijama cómodo y cojo el teléfono para llamar a mi madre que se ríe de mi cuando le pido que me recuerde cuántos minutos tiene que cocerse la pasta.

**-****¿Y de segundo? Yo quiero carne****-** declara Kate.

-**A la hora de la cena no hay segundo, ****Kate**.- de locos esta casa. Cenamos un intento de pasta con albóndigas y les prohíbo quejarse pero como siempre no me escuchan. Irina se queja de que está pasado de sal y Kate dice que tiene mucho tomate. Yo en cambio estoy encantada por haber cocinado por primera vez una cena sin quemar ni explotar nada.

Cargo el lavavajillas mientras están pegadas a Disney Channel. Hay un entreno nuevo, algo de Una de adolescentes, colegios y canciones. Para mi todas son iguales, para ellas no y me dicen esa frase que ya es costumbre._ "¿En que mundo vives?"_

Ya que están entretenidas me escapo a mi cuarto y me sorprende que llevo cuatro capítulos de La fuerza de la Sangre de Miguel Cervantes sin interrupciones.

Suspiro y cito en mi cabeza unas de sus tantas frases "_Oh soledad, alegre compañía de los tristes" o "no hay en la tierra contento que se iguale a alcanzar la libertad perdida."_

Llevo unos 45 minutos leyendo en la tranquilidad y comodidad de mis aposentos. Oigo el teléfono y miro el reloj. Tania llama para desearles buenas noches a sus hijas siempre a la misma hora. Aun no descifro si es para corroborar que ya están en la cama y que no se les cambie su rutina o es una mujer demasiado controladora. Escucho a lo lejos como ríen y parlotean y continuo en mi lectura. Solo dos minutos, ya que Irina irrumpe sonriente y con una ceja alzada que me dice "_Me salgo con la mía_" y me tiende el teléfono.

-**Mamá quiere hablar contigo.- **la miro con ojos entrecerrados y se de lo que se trata. Tengo ganas de tomar el aparato y cortar la llamada pero ¿Que diría Cervantes en estos momentos? Ah si, "_una retirada nunca es una buena derrota_" Maldita la hora en que le hice esa petición tan sensata a ésta nena tan terca y obstinada. Le quito el telefono y se queda parada observándome.

-**¿Si?**

**-¡Rose querida!**- no consigo saber si es irónica o es que ella habla así de cariñosa a veces -**Me dice Irin****a que necesitas mi permiso para depilarla. ****L****o tienes**** querida****, pero ****solo ****con cera**.- le frunzo el seño a la niña rubia frente a mi y contengo las palabras que tengo en la punta de la lengua. Tania vive en un callejón sin salida por las niñas pero no es idiota, y me lanza las peleas difíciles. Si la niña va a sufrir que lo haga conmigo. Y conociendo lo dramática que es su hija terminará odiándome por haberle hecho caso.

-**Tania, creo que debo explicártelo asi como se lo expliqué a Irina****. ****Para mi, no se si tenga el mismo sentido para ti,**** hay cosas importantes**** para las hijas como**** la depilación, el sexo, la ****menstruación… que debe hablar****se con su madre****. Al menos, si yo fuera su madre me gustaría que me respetaran ese espacio…**** ademas de que la cera duele, la cuchilla es demasiado rustica para la piel y...**

-**No te expliques tanto querida. Mira,**** lo primero, no se tienen cuchillas en casa; lo segundo, ****Irina te lo ha pedido a ti asi que ****no se trasladan los problemas propios a los demás; lo tercero, no se depila a las niñas más que con cera o.****..**

**-****O se les decolora el vello, o se las convence de que son niñas, o**… -No me puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación **-Tiene unos vellos rubios perceptibles. No veo porqué la urgencia de depilarse en este momento**.

**-****Todo esto es muy fácil para ti**** Rosalie****, que lo ves desde fuera.**- miro a Irina que está impasible.

**-No, Tania d****esde fuera**** no, lo veo desde mi habitación en este momento**.

-**Está bien**… -suspira- **ya me ocup****aré**** yo**** como siempre. Claro está**.

Y cuelga. Odio a la gente que te llama por teléfono, se desahoga en la linea y, cuando ya se ha quedado a gusto, te cuelga. Miro el telefono incrédula. Ya veo de donde Irina saco sus dotes histrionicos y el dramatismo. _Hombre que es pura herencia. _

-**¿Y**?- pregunta la nena. Casi dividiendole la cara una amplia sonrisa.

-**Tu madre se ocupará de ello. Ahora a la cama- **vuelvo a ser Cruela de Vil

**-Pero es temprano aun. **

**-Pero yo quiero irme a la cama ya, asi que a ****dormir**.

He sobrevivido a las 48 horas de Rose & Niñas. Pero no se porque tengo el presentimiento de que éste tema traerá mucha cola que pisar.


	14. ¿Estas celoso?

ALANA: Aprovechando el que estoy en cama por un leve esguince de tobillo el cual parte de la culpa la tienen **mi socia,** una foto de **mi dormida** por ser publicada en face ¬¬ y mi **ex mejor amigo...** Tenemos un nuevo capitole en tiempo record ya que no puedo hacer nada mas que estar tumbada escribiendo xD

PAU: De mi parte yo solo tengo la culpa por ser cómplice porq tu te diste sola? ok

ALANA: ¬¬ si, complice! comploteadora y si, se que esa palabra no existe pero expresa lo que siento

...

**AMAMOS** leer sus mensajitos, es como darle un dulce a un niño y acabamos babeadas por cada una de sus palabras.

**GLOW:** no sabes lo encantadas de que te identifiques con la historia y de que no te salves de todos esas dramas pre-adolescentes de tu nena =) saludos a tu IRINITA personal y gracias por dejarnos siempre tus felicitaciones.

**Nellita, Yeni, vane, Kana, Jassie, Kabum** y todos los que siempre dejan sus coments en cada actualizacion mil gracias =D tambien a los incognitos ;D sabemos que una sonrisa por lo menos les sacamoa ;D

Sin mas les dejamos el CAPITOLE que nos trae muuchos celos =D

BESOS

_ALANA & PAU _

* * *

Emmett llega de su viaje y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Si es que este intento de familia ha sido normal alguna vez. Las niñas regresan el miércoles con su madre y nos quedamos solos en casa para ver películas, ir a bailar y llegar tarde a casa, caminar desnudos cuando y como queramos y hacer lo que nos plazca como una pareja joven. El Viernes salgo antes del trabajo y decido que quiero sorprender a mi hombre porque estamos cumpliendo 5 meses de habernos conocido. Y si, sonará muy cursi pero me permito unas pocas veces al año ponerme asi.

Compro algunas velas aromáticas y aceites y ordeno una cena de dos para llevar en su restaurante italiano favorito. Lleno la bañera, enciendo las velas y arreglo la mesa para cenar. Puntual entra por la puerta el hombre que me alborota los latidos y... Viene con mala cara.

-**Hey**- saludo cuando entra directo al salón y se sienta en el sofá

-**Hola**.- me contesta a secas y me quedo en el sitio mientras mi sonrisa y emoción por la sorpresa desaparecen.

-**¿Que pasa**?

-**Tenemos que hablar**.- está serio, como una tumba. Trago. _Esa palabra nunca trae nada bueno_. Todo el paquete de inseguridades incorporadas que poseemos las mujeres explotando en mi cara y me atacan el panico y los nervios.

-**Bien ¿que pasa**?- me siento a su lado y él me mira. Luego niega y se pasa la mano por el cabello. Jamas no lo he visto asi y eso hace que me ponga aun mas nerviosa.

-**Tu sabes que pasa**.- está enojado y no entiendo el porqué.

-**No se de que hablas**.

**-No te hagas Rose todo esto es culpa tuya. **

**-¿Perdona**?- ahora he empezado a enojarme yo. A nadie le gusta que lo acusen de algo y muchisimo menos si te reclaman y no te dicen que has hecho mal.

-**Me escuchaste. Llamé hace rato para saludar a mis hijas como todos los dias y Kate me dice que estaban depilando a su hermana ¡Depilando! ¡por el amor de dios**!- caigo en el asunto. De eso se trata todo el mal humor. Emmett está teniendo una pataleta por los vellos de Irina. -**Le reclamo a Tania por estar haciendo semejante locura y ella me reclama a mi y encima me dice que tu la pusiste en un compromiso por hablar de depilaciones con Irina**.- _¿que yo que_?

**-Ey, ey, ey, ey... Para tu caballo vaquero**

**-No estoy para bromas Rosalie, esto es serio.**- _¡Rosalie! No bueno si es serio._

-**A ver, a ver. Uno, te me calmas que asi no vamos a resolver nada. Dos, yo no hable de depilaciones con Irina ella solita llegó con el tema.**

**-Pero tú le seguiste el juego...**

**-Emmett por dios, tú hija tiene once años, casi doce. Está en la edad del coqueteo, de que quiera verse femenina. Normal que se quiera depilar ¿no? **

**-****Sí, ¿pero ****por ****qué ****tenias que decirle que si su madre te daba permiso lo harias****?**

**-Bueno perdoname por hacerte caso y ganarme su confianza y de paso entrometerme en la vida de tus hijas**.

-**Claro, se me olvida que ahora yo no cuento en esta casa**.- _¿Que?_

-¿**De que demonios hablas**? **Eso no tiene nada que ver. **

-**¿Ah, no? ahora**** eres la que ****lo sabe todo, ****su mejor amiga, la que vive ****contándoles secretos y excluyéndome de sus vidas**.- lo miro incrédula. Esto ya no tiene gracia. Ninguna gracia. Nunca había visto a Emmett tan enojado y yo sólo me soporto a mi enojada y con trabajo. No me gusta nada el tono de mi novio ni lo que me está diciendo.

**-Emmett, ****yo te ****amo****, pero ****estás siendo irracional y ****por ahí no vas a ningún sitio. ****Yo mejor salgo a caminar y c****uando se te pase, hablamos. **

Es la primera vez que abandono a mi novio en un momento difícil. Es la primera vez que discutimos por algo serio _como los vellos de su hija._ Es también la primera vez que es tan injusto conmigo. Y mientras camino hacia un bar porque necesito una cerveza o algo que me quite el mal genio voy analizando lo sucedido. ¿_No serán celos_? Como para corroborar mi hipótesis una pareja en la barra se encuentra enfrascada en una acalorada discusión de porqué el hombre se ha quedado mirándome cuando entraba. No les doy importancia y sigo analizando la conducta de Emmett en mi cabeza. Y estoy casi segura de que lo que le pasa es que se ha dando cuenta de que está pasando de ser el caballero de las niñas a ser sólo un papá. Vamos, que no hace falta ser un genio para comprobar que Irina y Kate, pero sobre todo Irina está superando la papitis y que le importa mucho más lo que piensen sus amigos que lo que pueda decir su padre, su madre o incluso yo. Lo diagnostico. _Son celos._

-**¡Celos!**- vuelvo a casa corriendo, en plan Sherlock Holmes exclamando Eureka -**¡Lo que tienes son celos! **

Está donde mismo lo deje hace una hora y me mira en silencio. Eso significa que lo que digo le molesta, pero que no lo descarta.

-**Es la edad. Yo no tengo la culpa de que se les revolucionen las hormonas y necesiten recurrir al adulto ****de sexo femenino**** de la casa en vez de al ****masculino**.

-**Te noto muy ****psicóloga cielo-** me dice con sorna pero aflojando el enfado.

-**Lo he ****analizado bastante si. **

**-****Mmmmmm**.- avanzo al ver que ya esta menos enojado. Me siento cerca, veo que en su cara baila una expresión de nostalgia y preocupación.

-**En serio, ****Emmett****. Creo que en el tema de la depilación hice lo que tenía que hacer****,**** abstenerme. Igual que otras veces ****me permito decidir cosas**** porque no ****son**** decisi****ones ****de vida o muerte y no pasa nada, en este caso respeté a su madre. Pero, entiende a ****Irina,**** tú nunca te has depilado y su madre es su madre, su eterna enemiga. ¿Quién le quedaba para consultar? **

**-****Mmmmmm**.- me río por lo bajo. Lo conozco, es orgulloso y obstinado como su hija y si sigo hablando el seguirá empecinado que no es cierto que tiene celos de mi, asi que lo dejo estar y decido que necesita tiempo para asimilar el diagnostico.

-¿**Quieres ir por una copa al bar? Yo invito**.- respira, cierra los ojos, respira, luego me mira y asiente con una media sonrisa. Nos vamos agarrados de la mano. Disfrutamos de unas cuentas cervezas, de charla sin importancia y nos relajamos. Volvemos a casa besándonos. Y, al abrir la puerta hace eso que tanto me vuelve loca, acorralandome a ella me abraza y besa mi cuello con dulzura inclinándose para descansar su cabeza en mi hombro con su nariz pegada a mi garganta.

-¿**Sabes? ****Tal vez**** tengas razón. Me encanta ver que mis hijas**** te adoren****, que les das cosas que yo no puedo darles, que ten****gan**** una relación sólida e independiente de mí. Pero también me está doliendo perderlas. Entiéndeme ****Rose, es nuevo para mi esto... y ¡estoy celoso de que hagas**** felices a**** mis**** niñas!**- La pataleta olvidada y ahora ya se ríe abiertamente de sí mismo.

-**No tienes porqué. Siempre seras su caballero. Incluso cuando ya tengan 20 y tengan novios siempre lo serás. **

**-Aun estoy asimilando el sentir celos por ti. No hablemos de los futuros novios por favor**.- me río acariciándole la cara.

**-Ok.**

**-Siento lo que dije. **

**-Está bien amor, eran los celos hablando por ti.**

**-De igual manera. Arruiné la sorpresa. **

**-Se me olvidaba ¡sorpresa!**- se ríe y me da un tierno beso en la garganta. Las velas deben estar derretidas y la cena fría igual que el agua en la tina.

-**También tengo una sorpresa**.- aun pegada a la puerta esculca en su bolsillo sacando una pequeña caja roja. Se me corta la respiración, empiezo a sudar frío y se me seca la boca. _Oh dios..._ Se aleja un poco y abre la caja. Hay una anillo si. Hermoso de lo que creo que es oro blanco con diminutos diamantes. No puedo respirar ni dejar de mirarlo -**Feliz aniversario de 5 meses cielo**.- tomándolo lo desliza en mi dedo y luego lo besa.**-Respira**.- ríe dándome un toque en la nariz. Inhalo y recupero mi voz que estoy segura sale mas que temblorosa.

-**Aclárame algo. ¿Esto no es un anillo de compromiso o si?**

-**¿Quieres que lo sea**?- me está sonriendo. Se que disfruta el verme perdida y nerviosa ya que rara vez me pasa. Y es solo con él. ¿_Estoy lista para el matrimonio?_

-**No, no lo se.**..

-**Amor, se que te gusta tu independencia y se que el matrimonio no es algo que te quite el sueño, que no necesitamos un papel para estar juntos y querernos- **me mira con ojitos brillantes y a mi empiezan a acumularseme las lagrimas**- Si por mi fuera me casaría contigo hoy mismo pero no lo haremos hasta que tu me lo pidas**.- culmina muy apegado a si mismo.

-¿**Tendré que pedirte matrimonio**?

-**Si, ¿debería de hacerme de rogar por una vez no crees**?- me rió mas relajada.

-**Quizás...**

**-Eso si, lo celebraremos como si te acabara de pedir matrimonio.**- y sin mas me alza en sus brazos directo a nuestra habitación.

Unos días más tarde, Irina se sube insinuante la falda del cole en cuanto entro en casa.

-**Toca, toca**- me dice poniéndome la mano en su pierna -**N****o quedo n****i uno.**- está mas que feliz.

-**Qué bien****-** digo con poco entusiasmo por todo el drama que armaron esos rubios vellos que ahora no existen -**¿Te dolió la cera**?

**-****¡¿Qué cera, ****Rose****?! ¿Estás loca? Mamá sólo ****tiene cuchillas en casa**.-_ solo tiene cuchillas en casa.._..y yo alucino.


	15. ¡Suegros, Cuñads y Nadie me Quiere!

ALANA: Hola holaaaaaaaaa! Si, actualización tan rápido significa que sigo en cama con mi tobillo como un jamón pero gracias a sus buenos deseos y los cuidados de mi socia (tan linda ella) ya está mucho mejor. De seguro ya mañana podre volver a patear la cama xD

PAULA: A nadie le alegra que estes así no? Aunque tiene un lado bueno y es q al no poder hacer nada mas q estar tumbada los caps salen xD En fin sabes q te amo! Esperamos q les guste el cap y q sigan animandos con sus lindas! (Mas q lindas) palabras de apoyo! En fin demasiado extenso a leer y... ENJOY

ALANA: =O ¿Ven como me usa? TE APROVECHAS DE MI PAULA MAGALLANES! DE MI Y DE MI JAMÓN ADOLORIDO.

PAULA: A veces lo pienso xD

ALANA: LO PIENSAS? ¡LO HACES! ME SIENTO USADA T_T

Paula: si, Te uso. Pero si no lo hago yo ¿Quien?

Alana: Pues...Pues...Pues si ¬¬ tienes razón

Paula: Quien me quiere? quien me quiere? :3

Alana: ¬¬ yo \o/ :3

Nada es mas lindo, _bueno si tal vez Emmett._ Que ver todos sus mensajes. *-* hablare con voz de bebe para que entiendan lo que sentimos cuando los leemos: **son una cocha pechiocha y rivina que nos hache sondeidddd muchisimo! xD**

**ESPEREMOS LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO NOSOTRAS!**

BESOTES TRONADOS!

_ALANA & PAU_

* * *

Emmett tiene muchos hermanos. Dicho así, parece que son incontables y para mi lo son ya que no son solo sus cuatro hermanos, _todos_ hombres, sino también _todas_ sus parejas y _todos_ sus hijos. Y al parecer _todos_ se pusieron de acuerdo para concebir el mismo mes y tener a sus retoños entre Mayo y Junio. Así que son dos meses de fiestas y tortas, tortas y fiestas.

Al hablar de éste modo de ellos cualquiera diría que los conozco pero no es asi. Los he visto en fotos y cuando Emmett habla con ellos por teléfono a veces lo coloca en alta voz y compartimos una que otra broma pero hasta ahí. Hoy los conoceré a todos, incluyendo a mis suegros y oficialmente estoy comiéndome las uñas.

-**Mi abuela Esme hace las mejores galletas de mundo, Rose**- comenta Kate desde el asiento trasero. Irina trae unos audífonos enormes y nos ignora mientras canta. Le sonrío nerviosamente por el retrovisor y su padre me aprieta la rodilla suavemente como señal de que me tranquilice.-**Y el abuelo Carlisle sabe hacer magia**.- me enumera todas y cada una de las habilidades fantásticas que sabe hacer cada miembro de la familia y me distrae de los nervios hasta que estamos estacionados en la hermosa finca estilo colonial. Es enorme, rodeada de arboles y hectáreas y mas hectáreas de pasto verde. Las niñas desaparecen en segundos y mi novio me toma de la cintura empujándome por el camino hacia la puerta. Al entrar me quedo sorda ya que hay una bola de niños ruidosos reunidos en el salón saltando y gritando super excitados por verse y hablan todos a la vez de mil temas sin sentido.

-¡**Cielo!**- llega Esme por el pasillo, es baja, con el cabello castaño como Kate, elegante pero sin caer en lo frío u ostentoso y tiene una brillante y cálida mirada verde. Trae un tarro de galletas en sus manos. Nos mira y sonrie, luego mira a sus nietos y lo hace mas ampliamente. Se le nota en la mirada que es toda una abuela consentidora **-Nada de jugar en mis muebles. Todos al jardín pero vengan por sus galletas.**- un coro de _¡galletas!_ Estalla en la habitación y pronto es rodeada por lo menos por una decena de niños de distintos tamaños y gritando distintas cosas que es imposible no reírse. -**Katita y mi Ina vengan ****acá**.- la bola de niños se disipa y solo quedan mis dos pulgas que se abrazan a cada lado de ella.

-¡**Hola abue**!- la aplastan en un abrazo asfixiante y ella las llena de besos y luego desaparecen detrás de sus primos.

-**Hola mamá**- la saluda mi hombre con un sonoro beso en la frente y luego me mira. Estoy ruborizada ¡por dios! _¿quien no se pone nerviosa al conocer a la suegra?_ -**Mira, ella es la famosa Rosalie**.

-**La famosa Rose**...-asiente ella sin expresión y estudiándome detenidamente. La sonrisa encantadora que tenia un minuto antes aplastada por sus labios extendidos en una linea recta. _Mierda_. Trago.

**-Si ¿que me dices? ¿Pasa la prueba**?- los dos me mira y vuelvo a ser un oso panda en el zoo. Después de un latido sueltan los dos una risa contagiosa.

**-¡Caíste!-** dicen al unísono y siento la sangre bajar de mi cara. Recuerdo tarde el sentido del humor que caracteriza a mi novio y por lo visto a toda su familia.

-**Por supuesto que la pasa. Ven aqui preciosa**.- me aprieta en un abrazo de oso. Ahora sé de donde los sacaron mi novio y Kate y yo la recibo gustosa.

-**Encantada Sra. McCarty. **

**-Nada de Sra. McCarty que no soy tan vieja- **me corta y tiene razón. Para tener cinco hijos en edades por debajo de los 40 ella parece de unos radiantes 45 -**Esme. Ademas vendría siendo la Sra. Cullen si venimos al caso**.

-**Me he perdido**.- mascullo y Emmett sonrie.

-**Mis padres son modernos. Así como los Jolie-Pitt, el apellido de mamá está primero. McCarty Cullen**.- dice con orgullo.

**-Oh, entonces está claro quien lleva los pantalones en la casa.**- bromeo y Esme ríe.

**-Oh mi niña. Con seis hombres en casa debía hacerme respetar**.- los tres reímos despreocupados. Me dan un tour veloz por la casa y quedo maravillada. Es hermosa, grande y muy acogedora. Esme nos deja ir ya que tiene trabajo en la cocina y me ofrezco a ayudar. _Y si, no se nada de cocina pero por lo menos picar un pimiento para ganarme a la suegra puedo hacer_. Pero ella se niega rotundamente, dice que ya tiene alguien que la ayude y nos empuja, literalmente al jardín.

Los niños están esparcidos por todos lados al rededor de la piscina. Kate juega en un columpio junto a uno de sus primos mientras Irina mantiene una conversación secreta con otra que imagino tiene su misma edad. Ambas sentadas en el borde de la piscina con sus pies jugando bajo el agua.

-**Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito. Dichosos los ojos que te miran.**- nos llama un hombre larguirucho. Lo reconozco, es Garret, el segundo. Los adultos están sentados bajo una enorme sombrilla de rayas al rededor de una gran mesa redonda de cristal. Llegamos junto a ellos que sonrie cortesmente. Hay Cuatro mujeres, dos morenas y dos rubias. Una de ellas sostiene una preciosa bebe dormida enfundada en un traje de baño blanco de puntos rojos -**Valla, valla, valla. Así que tu eres la famosa Rosalie**.

-**Garret...**- advierte mi novio pero está divertido.

**-Nosotros y nuestros gustos por las rubias.**- apunta antes de saludarlo con un abrazo y luego darme uno a mi.

-**Yo prefiero las morenas**.- aparece otro hombre con una bandeja de bebidas. Es Edward el menor.-**Hola Rose**.- me sonrie con familiaridad.

-**Hola**.

-¿**Morenas como yo Tío Edward?**.- sale Kate detrás de mi guindándose a su pierna una vez ha dejado la bandeja en la mesa.

-**Como tu pequeña**.- la sube en sus brazos repartiendo besos por todo su rostro. Y luego comienzan las presentaciones por la derecha de la mesa; Katherine, Carmen, Bella y Jane. Si quieren ponerlos en orden de nacimiento de sus esposos serian; Carmen, Katherine, Jane y Bella. Todas encantadoras, guapas, enlentadas y muy educadas. Siguen las presentaciones y los abrazo y besos pero esta vez de los niños y continuamos con el mismo orden de nacimiento de sus padres; Steban y Mylena; Sebastiano, Marcel y la bebe Mary Ann; Dakota y Angelique; Irina y Kate; Anthony, Reneesme y bebe Dylan que viene en camino. No me pregunten las edades, ustedes sáquenlas por si mismas, pero están comprendidas entre los 6 meses y los quince años. Y luego termino abrazada por los últimos tres hombres de la familia. Eleazar el mayor, Alec que es el tercero y Carlisle mi nuevo suegro. Todos guapos a su propia manera con rasgos que los diferencian y los igualan. Me gusta la familia de Emmett, me gusta mucho, lo que no me gustan son las matemáticas.

Cuatro hermanos con cuatro esposas son ocho, mas ocho niños son dieciséis y uno en camino serian diecisiete, mas dos suegros son diecinueve, mas nosotros vendrían siendo veintitrés personas en un mismo jardín. Ése es el número de gente a la que debo saludar, besar y con la que debo hablar durante cada día de cada fin de semana de estos próximos dos meses.

Estoy sentada junto a Katherine que me pide que le diga Kate. Dos Kate's en el mismo jardín pero ella dice que llegó primero y que Emmett se copio de su nombre. Ella y Carmen son las que mas hablan en la mesa.

-¿**Y a quien o quienes debo felicitar por el o los cumpleaños?- **pregunto

**-Esta semana cumplieron Eleazar, Angelique y Reneesme.-** responde Carmen. -**La próxima semana serian Steban, Marcel y Dakota ¿no**?

-**Y Carlisle**- suma Kate -**Luego están Kate pequeña, Anthony y Edward. **

-**Tendré que comprar un calendario especial para recordarlos todos**.

Jane y Bella sonríen y hablan poco hasta que llega la hora de probar al oso panda. Los hombres están jugando con los niños en la piscina.

**-Eres la mas simpática de todas las novias de Emmett que hemos conocido**.- interviene Bella y todas nos callamos. La miro sonriendo y sabiendo por donde va su comentario y por el sentido del humor que caracteriza a la familia le sigo el juego a Bella a ver hasta donde puede llegar. Por boca de mi hombre se que después de su divorcio no ha traído a una chica a casa de sus padres y yo le creo.

**-Al menos no me han llamado por el nombre de las otras, eso es un gran paso**- le respondo aun con mi sonrisa y todas se ríen.

**-No seas pesada Bella-** ríe Carmen.

**-Bueno, no salió corriendo a cachetear a Emm asi que sabe lo que tiene y es divertida. Pasó la prueba**.- sonríe Jane con gusto. _Valla pase la prueba de las cuñadas_. Mi Kate llega junto a mi, toda empapada de la piscina y tiritando con una bolsa que deposita en mi regazo.

-**Cuidamelo Rose****, pero éste es el mío, luego no se lo des a ****Irina**.- y desaparece. Es una bolsa con todo tipo de dulces._ Azúcar + niños = hiperactividad absoluta._ Dos minutos después aparece Irina, igual de empapada que su hermana pero mas fashion, con otra bolsa.

-**Guárdamelo, pero acuérdate de cuál es el mío y no lo mezcles con el de ****Kate**.- y se va. Las mujeres de la mesa me sonríen cómplices.

-**Cuando eres el coche de dulces de un niño es porque te ha aceptado**.- comenta Jane. Aprieto en mis brazos las bolsas de dulces para protegerlas con mi vida. No queriendo un reclamo mas tarde por la perdida de algun eslabón azucarado.

-**Se ve que las niñas te quieren**.-afirma Carmen.

-**No me la han puesto ****fácil**...- asiento. Aunque por dentro esté sonriendo como boba porque mis niñas quieren a su panda.

-**Los niños son asi. Anthony me tuvo a prueba un año entero.-** agrega Bella.

-**Pero tu conociste a Anthony con cuatro años.-** apunta Carmen **-Irina y Kate están en plena pre-adolescencia.**- yo me he vuelto a perder y Jane se da cuenta.

**-Es que Anthony es hijo del primer matrimonio de Edward**.- explica y asiento.

**-Yo no diría matrimonio. Fue mas bien ¿su primer condón roto de secundaria?**.

-¡**Kate**!- amonesta Carmen dándole un leve toque en el brazo. La bebe Mary Ann se remueve. Su madre la arrulla y mece y la nena vuelve a su sueño placentero.

-¿**Que**? **No estoy diciendo que Anthony sea un error. Adoro a ese mocoso, pero es cierto que su padre no lo esperaba a los dieciséis años**.

-**Pues si, pero lo que importa aqui es que yo me lo quedé, a él y a su padre sin necesidad de abrirle un hoyo al condón con una tijera.-** culmina Balla y todas reímos en la mesa.

Pasamos la tarde compartiendo a gusto. Toda la familia es encantadora, cálida y divertida. Cada quien tiene su propia forma de ser pero al final todos se complementan. Sigo sosteniendo las bolsas de chucherías, las niñas se han olvidado de ellas y no me las reclaman. ¿_Por qué_? porque, a la hora de terminar la fiesta, siempre hay demasiado drama para el dulce.

**-****No, papá, todavía no. ¡Es prontíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimoooooo**!- esa es Kate. Hiperactiva, excitada, cansada y saltando a su alrededor. Irina ya se ha puesto su suiche de drama queen y esta soltando algunas lagrimas mientras se abraza a Reneesme como si no se fueran a ver nunca mas en la vida.

-¡**¡Es injuuuuuuuuuuuustttttoooooooo!**!- gime, jadea y llora.

Eso es lo que enfrentamos los primeros dos fines de semana de cumpleaños. Risas, fiesta, baile, diversion, disfrute, sol, piscina, dulce y luego vienen, amenazas, reproches, llanto, pataletas, drama...drama y mas drama.

Las dos primeras fiestas me dolió. No quería que mis suegros, que antes de serlo ya eran abuelos de las niñas, interpretaran esos gritos como síntoma de una falta de adaptación familiar. Luego llega el cumpleaños de Kate y aprendo que eso era solo el principio.

Son semanas de minuciosa planificación y dudas terribles.

-**¿Qué quiero de regalo? **

**-No se Kate, es tu regalo. Tu sabrás. **

**-Si pero ¿puedo pedir lo que sea?**

**-Si claro, déjame le pido prestada la barita a Harry Potter o la lampara a Aladino, ya vengo. **

**-Graciosa Rose. Muy graciosita. Pero..**. **¿La Play o el Ipod**?- he hablado con Emmett y llegamos a la conclusión de comprarles la Play por el cumpleaños y el teléfono a Irina por el suyo pero es secreto. Siguen las dudas de Kate -**¿A quién invito**?

-**Pues a tus amigas mas cercanos del Cole.**- que serian Laura, Phoebe, Valeria y Caroline. _Si, ya conozco su circulo de amistades._

-**Pero ****también quiero invitar chicos**** Rose. A Matt, Lorenzo, Fabio y Alessandro**.

Irina, que ha estado convenientemente ignorándonos mientras hace zapping en el televisor por toda la atención hacia Kate se le disparan los celos por el cumple de su hermana.

**-****Tú eres una ****nena****, ¿cómo vas a invitar a niños si cumples nueve años**?- Kate la mira mal y ella se calla volviendo al control remoto.

**-****¿Y cómo lo vamos a celebrar**?

-**Pues, tienes varias opciones. ****En el cine****,**** en ****el**** bol****iche****, en la pista de patinaje o en el parque de ****diversiones**.

**-¡En el parque de diversiones**!- declara Kate e Irina salta de inmediato.

**-****El parque de ****diversiones ****lo ****ped****í**** yo**** desde el año pasado ****y, además, cuando yo cumplí nueve tocó bol****iche****, así que ya ****tienes tu respuesta Katesita**.

**-Ok, en el Boliche. Y luego pijamada**- no me puedo negar. _¿Quien puede hacerlo a esa carita tan hermosa?_

**-Pero yo quiero invitar a Rebekah a la pijamada. **

**-Que no Irina que es MIIII cumpleaños por lo tanto es MIIII pijamada**.

Me hacen mucha gracia sus peleas sin sentido por celos y atención. Me hace mucha gracia ver a mi novio todo revolucionado por la organización del cumpleaños que, aunque me absorba a mi también es algo que disfruto ya que es algo nuevo. Me hace mucha gracia todo… Hasta que llega el gran día. Kate cumple un día Domingo. Y para ahorrarnos niñas muertas de sueño un Lunes de escuela decidimos adelantarlo al Sábado.

Lo primero que sucede es el encontronazo con las madres de todos los niños antes mencionados. No veo _a miss sonrisa falsa_, la madre de Laura, pero las demás son parecidas. Creo que ellas no me ven o por lo menos me ignoran sin mucho trabajo y me usan para algo así como un perchero donde depositan regalos y las prendas que se quitan sus hijas. Ellas hablan con Emmett que las recibe, yo saludo niños. Es edificante confirmar que las mujeres también pueden ser machistas.

Decido fingir que soy una especie de payasita mas sin disfraz de la fiesta y me dedico a los menores. Las madres se van y yo tengo mucho trabajo por delante. Quito y pongo zapatos, enseño a coger bolas, recojo bebidas, curo dedos golpeados… Sólo ha pasado media hora de la fiesta y ya quiero estar en Tibet, con o sin hiyab*.

Miro a Kate y está mas que feliz y disfrutando a millón. Nueve añitos y mi minimujer ya ha hecho equipo con Fabio. _Hago una nota mental de que debo conseguir información sobre este Fabio, rubio y con cara de niño malo._ Van ganando. Busco a Irina y ella encuentra mi mirada; es supermayor, muchísimo mayor que todos esos mocosos... _notese la exageración en mis palabras.._. Le da vergüenza divertirse con los amigos de su hermana pero se lo está pasando en grande.

Me falta Emmett. Está jugando como niño _con_ los niños y con unos zapatos ridículamente grandes mientras yo camino con bandejas de refrescos repartiendo bebidas y separando peleas. Dos horas más tarde empiezan a aparecer padres estresados que intentan recoger a niños cansados, sudorosos y malhumorados. Oigo un millón de ¡**no, papáaaaaaaaaaaaa! ** y Emmett ejerce de buen anfitrión, repartiendo miradas cómplices, mientras yo busco zapatos, abrigos y otros objetos perdidos por los invitados. _Otra nota mental para mi tesis de madres adoptivas y/o postizas:_ las madres traen a los niños, supongo que necesitan asegurarse de que dejan a sus hijos en buenas manos. Los padres recogen a sus retoños.

Pero no se llevan a todos. Nos quedamos a las nuestras y a Laura y Rebekah. _Si, al final Irina ha convencido a su hermana de que si la invitaba a la pijamada no la molestaría por una semana entera._ Yo en lo personal lo dudo, pero son hermanas al fin. Llegamos con cuatro niñas sobreexcitadas a casa. Mientras Emmett termina de estacionar el auto y de sacar todo lo que ha restado de la piñata, los bocadillos y demás yo aprovecho la somnolencia que les ha sobrevenido en el trayecto para meterlas en el baño y que se pongan las pijamas. Pizza, peli en el cuarto de tv y parloteo.

Son mujeres. Pequeñitas pero mujeres al final y a las dos de la madrugada siguen hablando, riendo, compartiendo… A la mañana siguiente, cuando la madre de Rebekah viene por ella y la señora _miss sonrisa falsa_ recoge a Laura mientras yo estoy escondida en mi cuarto ya que paso totalmente de ella, intento recuperar un poco de mi domingo y mi sueño, pero no contaba con una Kate que se sube en mi cama llorando.

-¿**Qué te pasa**** Kate****?****-** le pregunto preocupada. Es un llanto de esos que se te ahogan las palabras y no te deja ni hablar con coherencia.

-**Que ****nadie me quiere**.- logra mascullar entre gemidos.

**-****¿****Cómo que nadie te quiere****? **

**-P****apá no quiere que vayamos a comer**** pizza y ****helado. Y**** es mi cumple****años Rose**.** Nadie me quiere. **

-**Pero ya lo hemos celebrado,**** peque.**** La semana pasada estuvimos con tus abuelos y tus primos. Y ayer invitaste a todos tus amigos a****l boliche****, ganaste, se qued****ó**** a dormir Laura… Tienes tu ****Play****… No sé**…

-**Lo único que quiero es ir a comer ****helado y pizza****. Tampoco pido tanto**.- y arranca a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez recostándose en mi regazo. Emmett, que está parado en el marco de la puerta, sonrie con ternura y casi babeando cruza los brazos en su pecho. Le pido ayuda con la mirada y él niega con una sonrisa.

**-****No te lo había contado pero ****ahora lo sabrás.- **susurra, sentandose junto a nosotras **-****P****ara las niñas, nunca nada es suficiente**.- Y se ríe mientras Kate, de puro cansancio se queda dormida en mi regazo.

* * *

*Hiyab: se le llama de esa manera al velo que cubre la cara de las mujeres musulmanas. =D


	16. ¿Bendita lógica?

ALANA: Ahora me doy cuenta de que todas se complotean contra mi y mi pie adolorido ._. vieran como esta PAULA de crecida.

PAU: "MIS LECTORAS ME AMAN"

ALANA: ¿TUS lectoras...?

PAU: Si, MIS lectoras

ALANA: Que paso con el sentido de compartir? ¿S-o-c-i-a?

PAU: Sigue alli, pero son MIS LECTORAS! xD

ALANA: o_O ahh sii? T_T Nadiieeee me cheree, todos me odian. Mejor que como un gusanitoo... xD nah mentira **es broma!** **GRACIAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOOOS! A TODAS** :3 gracias a eso, ya estoy mucho mejor y puedo volver a caminar y correr y ahora si vengarme como es debido de mi **SOCIA.**

PAU: *SE VA DEL PAIS* xD

ALANA: ¬¬

**YA DEBEN ESTAR CANSADAS DE LEER TANTAS GRACIAS DE NUESTRA PARTE XD PERO ES QUE ES INEVITABLE NO BABEAR POR SUS LINDOS MENSAJES EN CADA ACTUALIZACIÓN =D SIEMPRE ESTAMOS ANSIOSAS POR LEERLAS A TODAS! **

**SIN MAS LES DEJAMOS DISFRUTAR DEL CAPITOLE ;D**

**BESOOOOOOOOOS!**

**ALANA & PAU**

* * *

Cuando hay niños en tu vida, digamos que, todo lo que alguna vez creíste que seria _lógico _pasa a ser nulos. Ya que, ellos se encargan de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que esperas que suceda o tiene que suceder y vives siempre en la expectación del "_¿y ahora? ¿Que puedo esperar?_" Tal vez ese sea el chiste de tener hijos, tal vez la sorpresa que traen consigo cada día. Tal vez la adrenalina de ser el super héroe de una personita, en fin.

Pero también hay momentos donde la _lógica_ si juega su papel, y son los que te hacen desear que la mentada _lógica_ se valla por el caño.

Por _lógica_, han sido dos fines de semana de muchísimos dulces, llanto y poco sueño.

Por _lógica_ las lombrices empiezan su tarea en el estomago de mis dos Gretel's particulares. Y aunque sea _lógico_ me agarra desprevenida.

Aquí ya se corta la _lógica_. Ya que el instinto se entromete en la ecuación y da como resultado algo que me hace preguntar ¿_Quien diría que la lógica y el instinto van de la mano?_ Y _¿por qué, si yo no soy su madre, cuando están enfermas me buscan a mí y no a su padre?_

Una vez mas _INS-TIN-TO_

Primero viene Kate. Es la una de la mañana del Lunes. Me toca el cabello, el brazo, la espalda y me empuja suavemente.

-**Rose, Rose**** despierta****. **

**-¿Que sucede?**

**-Irina**** ha vomitado. Y ****a mi me duele el estomago. **

Me alarmo, me levanto medio zombi y la sigo al cuarto. En efecto, compruebo que mi querido edredón nuevo, bueno, el de la nena, han sido victimas del disparo de Irina, quien gime en la cama retorciéndose y llorando. Actuó por mero instinto ya que en mi vida habia tenido un trabajo como este. La ayudo a levantarse, la llevo al baño, la deposito junto al retrete y voy a recoger el desastre aguantando la respiración para no causar mas desastre.

_¿Emmett…?_ Duerme.

Una vez que está el suelo limpio y la cama con un nuevo cambio de sabanas, vuelvo al baño con un pijama limpio. La nena sigue donde mismo la dejé. Abrazada al váter con su vida.

-¿**Tienes ganas de seguir vomitando**?- le recojo el cabello lejos de la cara en un moño alto y me mira. Mejillas rojas, ojos llorosos y una ligera capa de sudor en su frente.

-**Si, pero no sé si eso sea posible.**- me responde bajito y es que hasta en los peores momentos es bien dramática.

**-****Bueno, quédate un rato aquí, que voy a**** buscarte algo de Pedialyte y a ver como se encuentra Kate que está en la sala. Cualquier cosa, no vallas hacia la luz**.- me corre del baño con un movimiento de su mano y voy directo a ver a Kate que estaba bien, tirada en el sofá mientras yo limpiaba la habitación. Pero, como todos sabrán, a ella no le gusta perder, y cuando llego a la sala, casi ha superado el récord de su hermana en la alfombra y el sofá. -**Kate ve al baño**.- señalo y ella pasa como bala junto a mi cubriéndose la boca como si eso fuera a detener el proyectil de pizza's, dulces, tortas y galletas que pugnan por abandonar su sistema. Voy a la cocina por un vaso de Pedialyte. Lo llevo al baño y ahora es Kate que está abrazada al váter. Irina está tumbada en el piso en una posición digna de un cadáver de "_escena del crimen NY"_ negando con la cabeza. -**Ven Irina, debes tomar un poco de esto para la ****deshidratación**.- hago el mismo trabajo con el cabello de Kate que casi hunde la cabeza en el retrete.

**-Roooooseee, si tomo eso voy a vomitar otra vez**.- lloriquea. Cansada, fatigada y sensible.

**-No, esto te ayudará a hacer estomago ven.**- se arrastra por el piso poniendo la cabeza en mi regazo y me deja darle tres cucharadas de Pedialyte. Es todo lo que puede soportar su estomago según ella. Las dejo un momento para ir a limpiar el desastre en la sala. Creo que jamas en mi vida habia usado tanto desinfectante y ambientador. Media hora después, tengo a las dos acostadas en la misma cama, con pijamas limpios y mas calmadas.-¿**Ya no les duele el estomago**?- les acaricio la cara, ambas niegan mas cansadas que con ganas de hablar. Asiento, les beso la frente y me atrevo a regresar a mi cuarto.

**-****¿Qué pasa?**- gime Emmett mas dormido que un oso en hibernación cuando me meto bajo el cobertor**. **

**-****Que tus hijas ****se sienten mal**- Y me siento un poco culpable por si se me ha escapado algo de reproche en ese _tus_, pero mi novio ya está roncando cuando vuelvo a oír unos pasos.

Curioso el mentado Instinto por el otro lado; he aprendido a distinguir los pasos de estas niñas que no son mis hijas. La que suena ahora es Irina.

**-Rose,**** te llama ****Kate**.

Aún medio dormida, admiro la solidaridad de estas hermanas; si una se encuentra mal, la otra saca fuerzas de flaqueza, olvida cualquier rencor y se pone en marcha. Rendida me levanto. Kate ya está en el baño, sentada en el retrete sosteniéndose el estomago.

**-Rose****. Me duele muchísimo**** el estomago**- dice con unos lagrimones en la cara que me parten el alma.

-**No llores, ya ****me quedo ****aqui ****contigo. ****Irina****, vuélvete a la cama**.- la pequeña se va y yo acerco el banco de lavarse los dientes para sentarme frente a ella.

**-¡Me voy a morir Rose**!- llora, gime y jadea -¡**Un día con la Play y no voy a poder jugar mas**!

**-Kate, ****cálmate**.

**-Voy a morir, voy a morir**.- es aprensiva y esta asustada.

-**A ver, no conozco a ningun niño que haya muerto por una sobredosis de comida chatarra y dulces, Kate**.

-**Porque tu eres grande y no comes dulces y no sabes lo que se siente**.- está bien, eso no la va a consolar. Está sensible, como todo niño enfermo y como todo hombre enfermo. Y a ellos lo que les gusta es que se les dé la justa importancia a su malestar. _Eso quiere decir muchisisisisima._

-**A ver Kate,**** necesitamos que estés hidratada, es importantísimo**** para salvar tu vida****. ¿Te sientes capaz de beber ****el Pedialyte****? **

**-****Nooooooooo. **

**-****¿Segur****a****? **

**-Nooooo, ademas**** tengo mucha fiebre**.

Le toco la frente, sudada y templada. Fiebre no tiene pero si necesito que beba para evitar un malestar peor.

-**¿Y un poco de A****gua****? **

**-****Noooooooo**.- Irina irrumpe en el baño con la mano en la boca.

-**¡Quítate Kate!**

**-****¿No ves que no**** me ****puedo levantar? **

**-****Pues voy al baño de**** papá**.-_ ¡mi baño!_ Voy tras ella, y por fortuna o por desgracia no llega. Ha dejado una monumental vomitada a los pies de mi cama y Emmett salta de la cama asustado, alarmado y mal humorado.

-¿¡**Que pasa!?**- gruñe. Nadie le dice a los hombres que se levantan de mal humor que los niños enfermos son super sensibles y necesitan cariño; tampoco nos lo dicen a las mujeres, pero, por difícil que parezca, lo sabemos. Ahora Irina llora desconsoladamente.

**-¡Emmett por dios, ****está**** enferma!****.**- tomo a la niña y llora en mi pecho.

-**¿Y por qué ****ha ****vomita****do**** en nuestro cuarto**?- sigue dormido, perdido y mal humorado. Lo miro mal.

-**Vuélvete a dormir que de todos modos ya me estoy ocupando yo**.

No se vuelve a dormir, una media hora después, ya despierto, espabilado y calmado llega a la habitación de las niñas donde ya todo esta limpio, perfumado y ellas se encuentran compartiendo un vaso de Pedialyte agotadas.

-**¿Ya están mejor**?- les pregunta dulcemente mientras las arropa y ellas asienten todas melosas y cariñosas hacia él. Y pienso muy en mi interior que es estupendo el mentado Instinto. Conmigo sufren, lloran, se quejan y piden mimos y con su padre coquetean y sonríen. _¡Tantos años de feminismo para esto!_

A la mañana siguiente, yo soy la única con ojeras; ellos tres están desayunando felices y las niñas compiten por la atención de su padre mientras le comentan todas las hazañas hechas por la noche.

La maldita _lógica_ vuelve a aparecer en su mejor momento. Mi estomago, _por lógica_, ha tenido suficiente de ver y limpiar vomito por una noche y salta a mi garganta, asi que ahora soy yo la que sale corriendo al baño. Los tres me alcanzan un minuto después cuando estoy abrazada al váter.

-¿**Rose, estás bien**?- pregunta Kate.

-**Voy a morir**.- mascullo gimiendo por las contracciones de mi estomago.

-**Pero que dramática eres. Pero por cualquier cosa, no vallas hacia la luz-** y como ya es costumbre, yo alucino.


	17. ¡Panda Vomiton! Secretos, Eres increible

Holaaaaa! holaaaaaaaaaa! que dijeron? este par se desapareció de la faz de la tierra? Pues No! xD debido a la semana en cama por mi esguince se me acumularon mil exámenes y trabajos de la universidad y pues, ni chance me había dado de subir cap! pero aquí lo tienen (estoy de incógnita en una pc del campus "haciendo una investigación de vida o muerte" según yo)

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Y POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS PARA CON MI PIE, COMO SIEMPRE SON LO MEJOR DE ACTUALIZAR!

Leyendo sus sugerencias, tenemos mas de Emmett y ROse =D

Y con respecto a un embarazo... la respuesta es: Quizas mas adelante. xD

BESOTEEEEEES!

ALANA Y PAU

* * *

...

Si en éste momento me preguntaran que odio de verdad mi respuesta seria, estar enferma._ Lo odio muchísimo_. Mas que los querida, mas que los malos días de mi jefe, mas que las madres que se creen mejor que cualquier persona. ¡_Lo odio!_ Eso es consecuencia de ser una mujer demasiado activa. Y es que solo el hecho de tener que quedarme en casa hace que me sienta aun mas enferma. Llamo a la oficina, justamente tenían que adelantar la primera junta con los representantes de Coca-Cola para hoy. Estuve a punto de vestirme y salir corriendo a la empresa de no ser porque Emmett me puso un espejo en frente y me di cuenta que estaba mas pálida que una hoja de papel _¡Quiero llorar! Tenía que pescar precisamente hoy el mentado virus estomacal. _

-**¿Ya pasó?-** mi espectacular novio esta sentado en el piso del baño junto a mi. Pasando su mano por mi espalda mientras devuelvo el gatorade que me acabo de tomar. Se ha quedado a cuidarme aunque le haya insistido que no era necesario. Es la primera vez que me sucede algo como esto desde que estamos juntos y soy de esas enfermas a las que no le gusta que la traten como enferma.

-**Odio esto.**- mascullo, sosteniéndome la cabeza con la mano en la frente y el codo apoyado en la tapa del vater.

**-Lo se amor...-** Aunque él no lo diga, sé que se siente culpable porque yo esté así y aunque yo no lo diga él es el único culpable de que esté así. Bueno, tal vez exagero un poco pero es que _¡Odio estar enferma! _

**-Deberíamos ir al medico. No retienes ni siquiera el medicamento.**

** -Solo necesito dormir y no despertar. **

**-Rose...-** advierte.

-**No iré al doctor por tener un estomago sensible o un estúpido virus estomacal Emmett.-** soy mas obstinada que Irina y él juntos cuando estoy enferma.

**-Ok, pero si en una hora sigues vomitando te cargaré, te pondré en el auto y te llevaré a rastras al doctor. ¿Está claro? **

**-Hmm. **

**-Ven, te llevo a la cama.-** en un suave movimiento me pone de pie y me sostiene entre sus brazos. Verlo a él tan fresco y divino en su mono de pijama y saber que estoy hecha un desastre ambulante me hace querer lloriquear._ ¡Odio está enferma!_ -**¿Que?-** pregunta con ternura cuando no puedo evitar el puchero que se forma en mi labio. _Genial, ahora voy a llorar. _

**-Odio estar enferma. Odio que me veas así. Y sobre todo odio que estés todo radiante, caliente y divino y yo esté como la novia cadáver.-** se ríe mientras me acaricia la cara y yo pataleo y lloriqueo como niña pequeña. -**No te rías de mi.**

**-Amor, eres la novia cadáver mas hermosa que existe. **

**-Si, hermosisima-** escupo sarcasmo hasta por los oídos. Y se rie aun mas de mis palabras -**¡No te rías de mi!**

**-Ok, no me rió.-** dice serio pero en sus ojos todavía baila la diversión **-Mejor dame un beso.-** se inclina hacia mi boca y yo me alejo tambaleando como si su toque me quemara. ¡_No! _

**-¡Nooooo!**

**-¿Por qué no?-** pregunta divertido.

**-Porque acabo de devolver mis entrañas y mi boca debe saber a aguas estancadas.**- _¿que no es obvio?_

**-No me importa.-** se encoje de hombros atrapándome mientras intento huir del baño.

**-¡Emmett, no!-** me remuevo empujándolo de su pecho y esquivando su insistente boca fruncida en pico que busca la mía.

**-Amor, se supone que una pareja está junta en la salud y en la enfermedad y yo quiero besarte en cualquiera de las dos situaciones.-** refunfuña.

**-¡Pues yo no! **

**-¿No me besarías si fuera yo el que estuviera enfermo? **

**-¡No!-** ahora soy yo la que no puede evitar sonreír por su cara.

**-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale!-** exclama dolido **-Eso me ha herido y ahora vas a besarme quieras o no.-** intento zafarme de sus brazos pero es inútil.

**-¡Noooo! Déjame cepillarme primero y luego te doy todos los besos que quieras, por favor.**- ruego.

**-¿Los que quiera?-** pregunta con picardia.

** -Los que quieras. **

**-Tienes 1 minuto.-** me gira en sus brazos dándome una leve palmada en el trasero en dirección al lavabo. Cuando salgo luego de haberme cepillado quince veces, _y si, soy una exagerada._ Está tumbado en nuestra cama en crucifixión, brazos y piernas estirados. Me mira y sonríe con suficiencia -**Soy todo tuyo amor-** ruedo los ojos con diversión. Mi novio es imposible, pero no puedo resistirme a él. Le beso la nariz cuando estoy tumbada a su lado. -**Aquí...-** señala su mejilla y llevo mis labios hasta ahí -**Aquí...-** apunta su ceja derecha y la beso **-Aquí...-** ahora la comisura de sus labios -.**..y aquí-** su otro parpado.

**-Se supone que yo soy la que está enferma y necesita mimos.**- digo en tono de reproche y fingiendo enojo. Un segundo después mi espalda está apoyada en la cama y lo tengo encima de mi repartiendo besos rápidos y ruidosos por toda mi cara y cuello. Me río como colegiala. _Amo a este hombre._ Diez minutos después de nuestro ataque, estoy tumbada en sus brazos.

-**Soy mejor que la medicina.-** dice un rato después, muy apegado a si mismo. Estoy recostada en su pecho así que alzo la mirada encontrándome con su sonrisa radiante.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Oficialmente van 13 minutos que no corres al baño y mis súper besos han traído color a tus mejillas.-** afirma con orgullo.

**-¿Súper besos? **

** -Estas como cursi hoy, creo que quedarte en casa te pone de ese modo.**

** -¡Nada de eso! Tú me pones de éste modo, cielo.**- me besa la nariz.

**-Pues me encanta cuando te pones cursi. **

**-¿Ah si? Debería de dejarte cuidando a las niñas mas seguido entonces**.- se ríe y lo miro mal.

**-Eso no fue gracioso. Por tu culpa estoy así. **

**-Si las niñas están mal debes levantarme Rose. Sabes que tengo el sueño pesado. **

**-Te dije que se sentían mal. **

**-Estaba tan dormido que no lo recuerdo-** dice apenado -**Normalmente siempre soy yo el que se desvela con ellas. Es raro que te hayan buscado a ti, pero la próxima vez empújame de la cama si es necesario.-** me río.

**-Conste que me diste permiso.-** sonríe y me besa la frente.

**-Ahora, duerme un poco. Voy a hacerte algo de sopa, necesitas comer.-** hace ademan de levantarse pero me aferro a su pecho. Me he quitado el suich de mujer independiente y trabajadora. Ahora solo soy una mujer enferma que quiere mimos de su hombre.

**-No, quédate-** hablo melosa.

**-¿Me estás haciendo pucheros? **

**-Si.**- sonríe.

**-Ven aquí.-** me aprieta en sus brazos haciéndome sentir su calor corporal, sus caricias en mi estomago y no tardo en quedarme dormida.

...

** -Está dormida Kate, no la despiertes...-** escucho murmullos en la habitación pero no me muevo.

-**Pero solo quiero saber si ya se siente mejor..**.- Kate susurra.

-**Papá dijo que está mejor y dijo que no la despertáramos**.- susurra Irina en respuesta y yo sonrío para mis adentros.

-**Está desarropada, seguro tiene frío, la voy a arropar... **

**-¡Kate no! Ven.**- la escucho gruñir algo bajito y luego los pasos alejándose.

**-¿A donde creen que van?-** digo mirándolas serias mientras me siento en la cama. Ambas se encojen como si hubieran sido descubiertas en una travesura y se giran. Cuando se dan cuenta que estoy jugando sueltan el aire contenido.

** -¡Rose!-** Kate salta en la cama y me abraza con cuidado. Sonrío por su efusividad devolviendole el abrazo mientras Irina se sienta frente a nosotras. Llevan el uniforme del cole así que asumo que vienen llegando.

**-Si papá pregunta, Kate te despertó.**- apunta Irina y su hermana le saca la lengua aun guindada en mi cuello.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?-** pregunta. Jugando con mi cola de caballo. Hago recuento rápido de mi malestar. No he vomitado, no me duele el estomago y el dolor de cabeza es soportable así que, _me siento mejor. _

**-Mejor. **

**-¿Cuantas veces vomitaste? ¿Mas que nosotras?**- _es la únicas persona en el mundo que se emocionaría por saber semejante cosa. _

**-No lo se, Kate. **

**-¿Viste la Luz? **

**-No Irina. ¿Cómo les fue en el cole?-** cambio de tema. Lejos del concurso de vomitonas y luces al final del túnel.

**-Ushhh! El profesor de deportes me ha prohibido llevar el cabello suelto en clases. No sabe nada de imagen, Rose. Lo bueno es que ya no lo veré. **

**-¡Yo jugué al boley! **

**-También estuvimos practicando la obra para el fin de curso. **

**-¡Siiii! ¿Adivina que seré Rose? **

**-¡Noo! ¡Adivina que seré yo! **

**-¡Irina!- **lloriquea su hermana.

**-Hey, nada de peleas. A ver, Kate será... ¿Un hada? **

**-¡No Rose!-** se ofende.

**-Entonces Irina será el hada. **

**-Por supuesto que no. Seré la reina Roja. ¡Que le corten la cabeza!**- se pasa la mano por el cuello actuando la mejor cara de la reina roja al pedir la cabeza de sus súbditos. _Un papel perfecto para ella,_ pienso.

-**¿Y tu seras la reina blanca? **

**-No Rose, estoy en otro curso. Nosotros haremos Hansel y Gretel, pero le dije a la Miss que no quería ser Gretel porque no quiero comer dulces nunca mas, así que seré la galleta de jengibre gigante- **dice emocionada.

-**¿Una galleta gigante de jengibre?**- asiente **-Y podré comerte?**- la tumbo en la cama haciéndole cosquillas.

**-¡No Rose!**- Irina no aguanta la tentación y también se une mientras Kate se retuerce y patea en la cama.

**-Niñas. ¿Que les dije sobre despertarla?-** amonesta con suavidad mi hombre que entra a la habitación.

**-Ya estaba despierta.-** Contesto incorporándome en la cama. Trae la bandeja de desayuno con un plato humeante y mi nariz se arruga.

-**Te traje algo de sopa. **

**-No quiero.-** gimo tomando una almohada y hundiendo la cara en ella huyendo del aroma a comida que estaba segura me regresaría al baño.

**-Debes comer, no tienes nada en el estomago Rose. **

**-Es importantisimo que comas para salvar tu vida. Todo el mundo lo sabe.-** dice en tono obvio Irina, me quito la almohada y le entrecierro los ojos. Aun medio moribundas retienen todo lo que se les dice. Hago una nota mental de que la próxima vez que se enfermen debo recalcarles ser buenas niñas, hacer sus deberes sin patalear y no venirse en mi contra. S_i la vida fuera así de sencilla_. Pienso ilusionada.

**-Comeras. O te la doy en la boca-** amenaza el hombre en la habitación que en éste momento es el padre de las niñas que están en la habitación, no mi hombre.

**-¡Emmett!- **lloriqueo.

**-No hagas pataletas.-** amonesta.

-**Yo puedo darte la sopa, Rose.**- salta Kate toda emocionada y su hermana se ríe.

**-Ja, como a un bebe.-** canturrea.

**-Me siento bien, y perfectamente capaz de comer sola.-** me planto y enderezo con dignidad pero Kate me empuja de regreso a la almohada. _Que lo digo siempre, que son 3 McCarty contra la Hale. _

**_-_Estas muy débil. Yo te la doy.-**le pide a su padre que le acerque la bandeja. Él, bastante dispuesto la coloca a un lado de la cama y me sonríe mientras yo lo miro mal. Le divierte las situaciones que me ponen en ridículo. _Menudo novio que tengo_. Kate está encantada. Hunde la cuchara en la sopa, toma un poco y sopla antes de acercármela a la boca. Intento mirarla con ojos entrecerrados pero me gana la ternura y mi cara, estoy segura que está deforme por el encuentro de emociones ya que Irina y su padre se encuentran aguantando la risa **-Aqui viene el avion, viene sobrevolando y necesita una pista donde aterrizar...**

**-Kate...-** intento persuadirla con mi tono serio.

**-Yo soy la que está a cargo de la nave y quiero que aterrice en tu boca. ¡Ábrela Rose! **

**-Si, capitan-** una vez he limpiado el plato soy observada por quince minutos por 3 pares de ojos que esperan a que salga corriendo al baño. Vuelvo a ser el oso panda del zoo, _vomitón ésta vez._ Por desgracia para su entretenimiento y fortuna para mi estomago, retengo la sopa asi que las niñas se aburren y se van a ver tv y jugar mientras me recuesto para no tentar a la suerte.

**-¿Te sientes mejor, amor?-** mi hombre se sienta junto a mi mientras estoy tumbada leyendo un poco.

**-Si, creo que toda la atención ha dado frutos.-** sonrío melosa y él también mientras mete un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

**-¿Te importaría si voy a la empresa? Necesitan un archivo que está en mi oficina y lo tengo bajo llave. Solo sera media hora como mínimo. **

**-Ve, ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes. **

**-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? **

**-Si, a ti.-** le beso la sonrisa.

**-Nos vemos ahora, nena. Le diré a las niñas que no te molesten.**

** -No, déjalas. Así me hacen compañía. **

**-Ok.-** cuando escucho la puerta principal cierro el libro, lo guardo y cuento._ 97...98...99...100 _

**_-_¡Roseeee! ¡Me aburrooo!-** Irina entra primero, rodeando la cama y tirándose de espaldas. _Cualquiera diria que las conozco._

-**¡Roseeee! ¡Juguemos algo!-** Kate es menos sutil. Ella hace un clavado olímpico corriendo desde la puerta y quedando en medio de su hermana y mio.

**-¿No les dejaron deberes? **

**-Es la semana final de clases. Asi que ya no hay mas deberes.-** aplaude la mayor, feliz.

**-Bien por ustedes.**

**-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que papá regrese?-** pregunta Kate.

**-Seguro. **

**-Entonces juguemos algo. ¡Por faaaaaaaa..! **

**-¡Hagamos una sesión de secretos!- **propone Irina.

**-¡Si! ¡Si!¡Si!¡Si!¡Si!¡Si! **

**-Comienzas tu Rose. **

**-¿Y yo por qué? **

**-Daaa, porque estás enferma. Además de que eres la mas vieja en la habitación.**- sonrie angelicalmente. Me rio sin gracia.

-**¿Tu siempre tan mona verdad? **

**-Que bueno que lo sabes.-** me guiña un ojo.

** -Ok-** Asiento, _es un juego fácil ¿no? sólo se trata de contar secretos._ -**Mi primer secreto. Odio las montañas rusas. **

**-¿Alguna vez te subiste a una?.**- pregunta Kate.

-**Si, cuando tenia tu edad y casi quedo muda de tanto gritar que la detuvieran.-** ambas se ríen. Luego de ese primer secreto no vuelvo a hablar ya que ellas no paran. _Aunque la verdad tienen pocos secretos._ Irina algunos mas que Kate ya que es más sentimental y más dramática. Me hace jurar por lo mas sagrado que tengo, que jamas se los diré a nadie. Ni siquiera a su padre, ni siquiera si me torturan. Así que ustedes pasan a ser cómplices de que odia las espinacas que le dan en casa de su amiga Rebekah; en realidad, le gusta la clase de matemáticas así crean que es de nerd's. No le gusta ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo (_y este yo sinceramente lo pongo en tela de juicio_); y le gustan Peter y Dante, aunque prefiere que no lo sepan para seguir gustándole a todos y ser la niña más codiciada de la clase. Kate, en cambio, sólo tiene dos secretotes, es la única niña de su clase que juega con los niños y… le gusta Fabio. Si, el mismo Fabio de la fiesta. Ahora si, seriamente debo investigar sobre ese pequeño.

Sonrío con ternura, nueve y once años y sus secretos son los hombres. No puedo evitar el sentirme mayor, no porque lo repruebe, sino porque no tengo recuerdos a esa edad. Y si los recuerdos de mi madre no fallan jamas podría reprocharles el hecho de que ya le gusten los niños, ya que mamá dice que me gustaron los hombres desde bebé y, según cuenta, yo besaba entusiasta a los amigos de papá e ignoraba dramáticamente a sus mujeres. ¿

_Bonito ejemplo el mio no?_ Mejor eso lo mantengo en secreto solo para mi.

-**¿Que otro secreto tienes Rose? **

**-¡Si, cuéntanos algo vergonzoso! **

**-No, mejor algo de chicos. ¿Te escapaste alguna vez con uno de tus novios? **

**-¿Te besaste en la rueda de la fortuna alguna vez? **

**-¿Tu primer beso con quien fue? **

**-¿Alguna vez se te rompió la falda en el cole? **

**-¿O tu mamá te pilló con tu chico? **

**-¿O te caíste en medio del pasillo de tu trabajo? **

**-¿O te quemaste alguna vez con la cera?-** a ellas sólo les interesan los secretos que puedan dejarme en ridículo y mis historias con hombres. Las de hombres las dejo para mi sola por respeto a su padre. Las anécdotas ridículas también las guardo para mi, ya que no me interesa que su madre alguna vez llegase a enterarse de alguna de ellas.

Sé que su interés es sano, sin mala intención y cómplice. Solo somos tres amigas mas y ellas creen en su capacidad para guardar secretos de ¡la sesión de secretos! Con signos de exclamación y toda la cosa.

**-Son mis secretos. Por lo tanto yo decido cuales contar y cuales no.**

** -Rose... No seas mala.-** acusa la mayor.

-**No soy mala, solo defiendo mi imagen pública.-** acoto.

**-Bien, pero cuenta algo.-** sede y presta atención.

**-A ver... de pequeños mi hermano y yo acostumbrábamos a jugar en las escaleras de la casa. Nos lanzábamos acostados boca abajo sobre nuestras tablas de natación escaleras abajo. Pero una vez no me sostuve bien y la tabla se me resbaló y terminé dándome con el escalón en la barbilla y me dieron 4 puntadas.**

**-¡Auuuuch!-** exclama Kate.

**-Pero eso no es un secreto.-** Irina frunce el seño.

**-El secreto es que jamas le dijimos a nuestros padres que nos lanzábamos con las tablas. Sino que solo me tropecé en las escaleras. Y así pudimos seguir haciéndolo, pero claro, luego poníamos los cojines del sofá al final. Niños inquietos al final.-** ambas se ríen.**-Nunca hagan algo como eso.-** advierto.

**-Cuéntanos mas cosas.-** Kate se acomoda abrazándose a mi brazo y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro mientras que su hermana se acuesta en mi vientre. Mala idea, estoy recuperándome de un virus estomacal y de seguro tengo una fiesta allí dentro. Ella no tarda en darse cuenta y se parte de risa.**-¿Qué es gracioso?-** Kate, curiosa como siempre se pega a mi estomago a oír y ahora a las dos les cuesta respirar debido a lo graciosos que son mis ruidos estomacales. Incluso yo también me río de sus risas contagiosas. Luego de recuperarse ambas se tiran a mis lados con nuestras cabezas unidas y mirando el techo mientras yo les cuento mis aventuras.

El rescate de un gato atrapado en un árbol que incluyó a los bomberos y me costo una pierna rota. Aventuras de adolescente.

O cuatro días que pasé de mochilera por brasil con mis amigas y a escondida de mis padres. _Mucho alcohol, risas, baile y... mas secretos._ En fin, aventuras de veinteañera.

Así jugamos a la sesión de secretos hasta que la risa es tan intensa que no se en que momento nos quedamos dormidas. Pero soy despertada por una luz repentina a través de mis parpados. Abro los ojos para ver a mi hombre sonriendo enternecido con su cámara en mano a los pies de la cama. Lo miro perdida hasta que me doy cuenta de la escena, sus tres mujeres durmiendo abrazadas. Se acerca hasta mi lado y me besa la frente mostrándome la foto que acaba de sacar. Entiendo el porqué de su cara, nos vemos muy tiernas.

**-Eres increíble.-** susurra antes de besarme otra vez. Luego camina hacia su lado de la cama y se mete, uniéndose a nuestro abrazo. Si en éste momento me preguntaran que amo de verdad mi respuesta seria, estos momentos inolvidables al lado de mi nueva familia.


	18. ¡Fiesta de fin de curso!

-Alana: Nosotras que regresamos y nuestras lectoras que se desaparecen (Alana mira hacia los lados) xD ¿**ESTÁN DE VACACIONES?** T_T y yo esclavizada hasta el 29...

-Pau: Saludos de la playita!

-Alana: Okeeey en este momento me caes muy mal -.-'

-Pau: Cuando vaya a USA vamos a LA

-Alana: Igual sigues cayendome mal xD llevameeee!

-Pau: Venteeee. Vieras mis pelos de playa...

-Alana: Vieras mis pelos de la cama #ModeonRosalienochesalvaje xD

-Pau: Hahahahahhaha

-Alana: igual me sigues cayendo mal así que me iré a escribir T_T

Esperemos les guste éste capitulo =) en sus coments han dejado su opinión sobre Tania y creo que aquí la verán de otro modo. Tania no es mala, es una simple madre que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus nenas. :) Y aunque a veces si se pase lanzandole la peor parte a Rose es su manera de ver si ella es capaz de valerse al cuidar de sus hijas.

DEJEN SUS COMENTS QUE COMO SIEMPRE SON UN REGALO DIVINO... MEJOR QUE EL CHOCOLATE xD

BESOOOTES!

Alana & Pau

* * *

Durante las últimas semanas, como se habrán dado cuenta y han sido testigos, las cinco palabras más pronunciadas en mi casa y diría que en mi vida son "_fiesta de fin de curso__"__._

Es lo único que oigo de parte de las niñas y de sus amigas que pasan por mi casa para practicar coreografías, confeccionar trajes y gritar extasiadas que es "_Fin de curso"._ También lo oigo con ilusión de parte de mis suegros, que hasta han comprado una nueva cámara de vídeo para el gran día.

Lo oigo con algo de fastidio y frustración por parte de Emmett, ya que, todo lo que abarca el "_fin de curso_" tiene que ver con maquillaje, peinados, faldas y collares. Eso quiere decir demasiada feminidad para un solo hombre.

Y lo oigo con histeria por parte de Tania, que lo lleva peor. Aunque, si bien es cierto que también tiene que aguantar lo mismo que nosotros ella es la madre perfecta, la que tiene amigas que son madre perfectas, así que de ella se espera todo el estilismo. Llama histérica a Emmett cada noche porque no encuentra zapatos de tacón en talla 35 porque están agotados en todas las tiendas del estado; igual que las mallas azules de Kate, que según ella no pueden ser de otro color.

Puedo decir que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo. _¿En que?_ En que estamos hartos del tema los tres.

Llego del trabajo el jueves, esperando no escuchar nada referente al_... ni siquiera quiero nombrarlo, así que lo llamare el día "F". _Encuentro a mi novio sentado en la barra de desayuno. Me ve, medio sonríe y suspira. Está al teléfono así que me acerco silenciosa a darle un beso.

**-No puedo con todo esto Emmett, también son tus hijas, ocúpate un poco**.- Oigo la voz desde el aparato. Emmett separa el auricular de su oído lanzando un grande y largo suspiro. Es Tania, por quincuagésima vez en la semana, ruedo los ojos pero en el fondo la entiendo. _¿__P__or qué toda esa logística nos toca a las mujeres?__ ¿Hay una ley que diga que solo nosotras debemos encargarnos de todo lo que implique comprar zapatos, mallas, pestañas postizas y/o maquillaje?._ Le doy una sonrisa de apoyo a mi novio y me escabullo a la habitación. Puede que entienda y muestre empatía por Tania en este momento pero no me interesa defenderla. No si con eso voy a heredar sus tareas.

Irina y Kate están en casa de Rebekah y Laura respectivamente, ensayando coreografías y volviendo locas a las madres de las niñas, _espero._ Así que puedo darme mi baño relajante sin dos pares de ojos que me observen desde el retrete.

**-Voy por las niñas, vengo ahora.**- mi novio me saca de la bruma de relajación por el agua caliente y lo miro hacia arriba ya que está cerca de mi. Se ve cansado, frustrado y algo derrotado diría yo. _Mi pobre hombre atrapado en un mundo de makeover, faldas y peinados. _

**-¿Por qué no te metes un rato conmigo**?- propongo haciéndole espacio en la bañera. Se lo piensa un largo rato. El dilema de llegar tarde a buscar a las niñas en esas casas con mujeres estiradas, amigas de su ex también algo estirada contra un cálido baño de burbujas con su novia para nada estirada y también harta del tema _del día "F". _Se rinde, desvistiéndose apresurado y subiéndose en la tina detrás de mí. El agua sube mientras se hunde. Me acerca a su pecho, abrazándome con sus manos en mi vientre y pegando su mejilla en mi espalda. Ninguno de los dos dice palabra, solo nos sostenemos, disfrutando del momento juntos e interpretamos el silencio.

**-Odio los finales de curso**.- dice luego de estar en silencio tal vez por siempre y sonrío. Su tono es el de un niño que dice que odia los vegetales.

-**Es mi primer final de curso y también empiezo a aborrecerlo**.- asiento y él me da un beso en el hombro antes de volver a apoyar su mejilla en mi espalda.

-**No odio el tema de los actos, ni ver a las niñas avanzar, ni tampoco el que estén ilusionadas, me encanta verlas felices. Lo que odio es todo eso de que nada puede salir mal en ningún momento. Todo tiene que ser perfecto. _"Kate no puede llevar mallas amarillas, aunque no se le vean deben ser azules_"-** imita la voz de Tania **- _"Irina necesita zapatos de tacón rojos, no pueden ser negros aunque el traje sea negro, tienen que ser rojos"_ porque sino seras la comidilla de las lenguas de las madres "perfectas" el año entrante**.** No quiero ni pensar lo que fue cuando se enteraron de que son hijas de padres separados.**- no digo nada, dejándolo desahogarse pero aprieto sus brazos a mi alrededor para hacerle entender que comprendo. -**No entiendo porque le hago caso a Tania y sigo enviándolas a ese colegio tan gris y "perfecto"**. **Con madres que crían a sus hijos como si jamas se pudiera cometer un error en la vida**. **No quiero que mis hijas sean ****así**.- no se en que momento esta conversación se volvió tan seria así que me giro para encararlo y defenderlo.

-**Ellas no son así, amor. Haz hecho un buen trabajo**.- sonríe con nostalgia -**Si, puede que algunas veces se les escape algún berrinche pero tu siempre las bajas a la tierra otra vez**.

-**Años y años de práctica**.

-**Ven, dame un beso**- intento distraerlo y subirle el animo.

-**Con gusto.**- sonríe, ahora si con animo y me besa lentamente -**Hola nena**...- susurra contra mis labios.

-**Hola**.- luego de disfrutar de sus labios por un largo rato regreso a mi posición con mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

-**¿Como estuvo tu día?**- pregunta mientras yo juego con sus manos bajo el agua.

-**Diría que, relativamente normal. **

**-Aro gritando y tú corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar**.

-**Exactamente así, pero con tacones**.- ambos nos reímos.

-**Debo correr. Llegar tarde en el idioma de esas mujeres quiere decir que eres un padre que se preocupa más por su trabajo o su novia que por sus niñas**.

-**¿Sabes que pienso de ello**?- inquiero cuando sale todo mojado en busca de una toalla.

-**¿Que**?

-**Que no saben nada de lo que es ser un buen padre. Y todas se pueden ir a la.**..

-**Nada de malas palabras.- **recuerda

**-Mierda. Las niñas no están.-** le saco la lengua.

-**Te veo luego, cariño**- ríe, me besa el cabello y sale. Cuando he tenido suficiente del agua y estoy completamente relajada, salgo, me pongo mi pijama y me tiro en el sofá con un libro hasta que el hambre ataca y me levanto a la cocina por un sándwich. Estoy colocando unas rebanadas de queso cuando entran por la puerta dos torbellinos y mi novio.

**-¡Hola Rose!- **saludan. Lanzando mochilas, zapatos y accesorios sin importar donde caigan y se sientan en la barra.

**-¡Hey! ¿Como estuvieron los ensayos?**

**-Super Pro-** contesta Irina y asiento. En todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo con ellas aun no adivino el significado de dicha palabra.

-¿**Mañana las chicas vendrán a ensayar aquí?- **pregunto mientras termino de preparar mi cena.

**-No, ya mañana no ensayamos. Iremos al salón con mamá**.- continua Kate.

-¿**Que no es fin de semana con papá**?

-**Si, pero nos quedaremos con mamá. No es nada personal Rose, pero ella es mucho mejor que tu maquillándonos y ****peinándonos**- se encoge Irina.

-**Sin rencores**.- resto importancia, un Viernes sin niñas siempre es bienvenido -**Pero saquen muchas fotos para yo ver el resultado**.

**-¿Cuales fotos? Tu vienes**- no es una petición; Kate lo ha afirmado mas que seria.

-**Yo, yo, yo... verán...- **tartamudeo en busca de excusas. La experiencia con el recital de ballet de Irina me dejó claro que no encajo en esas butacas en medio de mi novio y su ex, así que no quiero ir. Y por más que quisiera no podría, ya que el colegio solo permite 6 familiares por hermanos. Eso quiere decir, los padres de Tania, sus ex suegros o sea mis suegros, ella y Emmett.

**-Nada de "Yo, yo, yo... verán". Es sábado y el sábado no trabajas**, **así que no empieces..**.- sigue Kate muy seria y entonces llega su hermana y termina con amenaza.

-**Como no vengas...**- y se pasa el dedo de lado a lado por la garganta mirándome fijamente. Trago. _Si que se ha tomado en serio su papel de la reina roja._

Llega el viernes. Estoy a punto de salir a mi hora de almuerzo y recibo una llamada. Es Esme, que suena más que preocupada porque no valla al recital y enojada con este colegio tan convencional no tiene en cuenta a las nuevas familias.

-**Rose, cariño. Tienes que ir al acto. Es mas, ve**** en mi lugar.**** Irina y Kate**** viven contigo y te adoran. Te doy mi entrada. Yo sólo soy su abuela**** y he asistido todos los años**.

-**No Esme, tú lo has dicho. Eres su abuela, por lo tanto debes estar allí. Yo solo**** soy…**** la novia de su padre, o sea ****n****ada.**** Así que no insistas**._- Ad__emás, dudo que me adoren_. Y aunque fuera así, una abuela no debería nunca sacrificarse por un tipo de novia fugitiva como lo soy yo.

-**Si insisto, ademas ****si tú no vas, yo no voy, así de sencillo****- **sentencia mi adorable suegra. _¿Como escapas de algo así sin que las hijas de tu novio terminen enojadas contigo o lo que es igual o peor, la madre del padre de dichas niñas? Sencillo, es imposible. _

-**Esme, de verdad... Yo... Yo...yo.- **pu...pu...pu. Me cuelga. Y miro el teléfono con la boca abierta. No se como tomar el que me haya colgado y empiezo a detestar el mentado _día "F"_ que tal vez haya arruinado la relación con mi suegra. Media hora mas tarde vuelve a llamar y contesto toda temblorosa esperando un insulto.

-**Listo, todo está arreglado**- anuncia feliz y me quedo en blanco. No contaba con lo que Esme era capaz de hacer por las niñas, o por Emmett o por mí. Ha hablado con Tania, quien no tiene problemas, llama al colegio, les da todo tipo de explicaciones que no sé si quiero conocer pero sé que son más que convincentes y… unas horas mas tarde consigo una invitación en mi buzón de correos. Y así estamos todos felices, siete entradas para esta excepcional familia plural.

Así que la mañana del sábado, nos metemos en el coche, mi novio, sus padres y yo. Y todos juntos entramos en un gimnasio que hace de teatro. Tania está radiante y perfecta como siempre y sus padres son educados y amables. Hay mucha charla inofensiva entre número y número, pero en cuanto empiezan las actuaciones los siete fingimos absoluta fascinación por lo que ocurre en el escenario y como siempre, me aburro. Tras hora y media de lentejuelas y actuaciones temblorosas, reconozco el traje de galleta que he visto tantas veces, es Kate y me encuentro a mi misma conteniendo la respiración. Dice sus lineas, su vocesita nerviosa pero segura. De reojo, veo a Emmett embelesado, Carlisle está concentrado en grabar con la cámara todo sonriente mientras Esme y Tania se encuentran con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero, yo no puedo decir mucho porque…, porque… Porque me estoy emocionando. Kate termina su acto y el gimnasio estalla en aplausos. Luego es el turno de Irina. Toda preciosa con su traje de naipes, sus tacones rojos y absolutamente metida en su papel. Su acto es un poco mas maduro pero igual de entretenido y cuando han acabado ya todas las intervenciones y todos los niños salen para hacer una reverencia, hago un recuento de mis emociones, tengo la piel de gallina, los ojos húmedos y mi mano apretando fuerte la pierna de Emmett con algo parecido al orgullo_… ¡Estoy babeando! _

**-Cualquiera diría que son tus hijas...**- mi novio me susurra en el oído con una sonrisa de hoyuelos que grita "_papá orgulloso_" por todos lados.

-**Bueno, un poquito mías sí son, ¿no**** crees**?- le sonrío de vuelta con la voz entrecortada_. No me reconozco._

-**Yo creo que no. Pero gracias por venir. Por alguna razón, para ellas era importante**- dice Tania mientras se seca las lagrimas. No he medido el que está junto a mí y no voy a negar que mi ánimo decae. Cuando no contesto, me coge del brazo y me hace girarme hacia ella -**Owww Rosalie, ****quizá no ha sonado bien****, pero**** de verdad,**** muchas**** gracias**** por haber venido****.**- Y me abraza. Y me quedo helada, y no se si es por el momento o las emociones, que siento que de algún modo las dos estamos juntas en este camino. Y le regreso el abrazo y lloramos por las niñas que mueven sus manos efusivamente desde el escenario. _Después de todo, el dia "F" no ha sido tan malo. _


	19. ¿Quien soy? ¿Que quiero? ¿donde voy?

(Alana mira hacia los lados)

**-Alana:** Estoy preocupada por la falta de comentarios de mis lectoras =S

**-Pau:** TUS LECTORAS? o_O

**-Alana:** Si, son mías ésta semana así que shhhhuuuu!

-Pau: ¬¬

Alana: DONDE ANDARÁN? ME SIENTO ABANDONADA! PRIMERO TE VAS A LA PLAYA TU Y ME DEJAS Y AHORA MIS LECTORAS HAN DESAPARECIDO. TwT voy a cantar una ranchera para pasar la tristeza...

_Yo sé bien _  
_que estoy afuera _  
_pero el día _  
_que yo _  
_me muera _  
_sé que tendrás _  
_que llorar_

_(llorar y llorar _

_llorar y llorar)_

**-Pau**: (sale de la habitación disimuladamente silbando)

**Alana:** ¬¬

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! A todos los anónimos los invitamos a dejar sus coments. no mordemos se lo juramos por los hoyuelos de Emmett el guapo.

**Alana:** Tu muerdes pau?

**Pau:** Depende de la situación =3

**Alana:** o_O En fin, volviendo al tema, NOS ENCANTA LEERL S Así que sientanse libres de decir lo que deseen

BESOTESSSSSSSSSSS! Y GRACIAAAAAAS!

**_Alana & Pau_**

* * *

...

La palabra vacaciones siempre es un alivio bienvenido para todo el mundo. Cero trabajo, ni responsabilidades, ni ocupaciones, ni tareas, deberes o tener que madrugar. Pero, _porque ya saben que en mi vida siempre tiene que haber uno,_ Nadie te dice que cuando vives con niños esa palabra cambia de significado, si, pasa de ser "_diversión y relax_" a ser algo así como un_... "Trabajo de verano"._

Empujar carpas, botas de montaña en la maleta del auto, preparar maletas, antojos de camino, aguantar pataletas porque no quieren usar ese abrigo sino el que ya no les queda, empacar toda clase de ropa "_por si"_ o sea por cualquier emergencia bien sea un helado derramado, vomito, o las lágrimas secas en la camisa. En fin, todo un trabajo que por mi cuenta decido ahorrarme la primera semana de vacaciones.

Después de lo del otro día, de esos celos raros de parte de mi novio, lo tengo claro. Él necesita más tiempo a solas con sus hijas. Aunque lo hubiéramos hablado y él hubiera aceptado el que soy la nueva, el oso panda y, por tanto, tengo más gracia y disfrutan más haciéndome sudar a mí que a él. En el fondo se que aún le molesta el espacio que la edad, las hormonas y yo le vamos quitando. Él no tiene la culpa de ser padre de dos mujercitas que pronto entran en los grandes retos de la adolescencia como la depilación, el periodo y los chicos.

En fin, no voy a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto cuando la realidad de todo esto es que yo quiero quedarme sola una semana. Así que hago lo imposible para ser imprescindible en el trabajo. Conferencias en las que me apunto pero no asistiré y la edición del final de promo de Coca-Cola el cual debo supervisar sí o sí.

-**¡Pero Roseeee**!- me lloriquea Kate enfurruñada. No le gusta para nada el que no valla. A Emmett tampoco le gusta pero debe aceptarlo y me mira entre resignado y dolido. Les beso la frente a las dos y se suben al auto con las caras largas e incluso tristes.

-¿**Segura que no puedes venir**?- me mira en plan lastimero y estoy a punto de subirme al auto de no ser porque me he convencido de que necesito ésta semana para mí. Emmett no conoce mi estrategia, no sabe que quiero que pase siete días con ellas y sin mí, que sea él el padre al 100%, que recurran a él para todo, para las risas y el desayuno, para los vómitos y los secretos, para los juegos y los miedos. Si conociera mi estrategia tal vez hubiera herido sus sentimientos ya que no le dices a tu pareja: _necesito estar sola, llevo meses tratando de crear una familia. Llevo meses dando explicaciones, consejos, consuelos… Llevo meses recibiendo abrazos, risas, malas contestaciones, celos… Llevo meses sin tiempo para mí. Llevo meses que no sé quién soy._

_Y quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo. Quién soy. Qué quiero ahora. Dónde voy si sigo éste camino_. Grandes cuestiones filosóficas que quiero preguntarme mientras disfruto de pequeñas delicias cotidianas como desnudarme al llegar a casa, leer toda una mañana, comerme una barra de chocolate, estar sola, estar con mis amigos, ir de compras frívolas y la más importante y que me acompaña a diario, no tener miedo de meter la pata siendo ésta especie de madre que soy…_ no, no le dices eso a tu hombre._

-**No Emm. Es una pena que haya tenido que ser indispensable justo esta semana que nos íbamos a la montaña los 4. **

**-Sí, una pena.- **dice bufando.

**-¿Después nos vamos tu y yo solitos si**?- le susurro melosa haciéndolo sonreír levemente.

-¿**Tengo otra opción?**

**-Sí, darme un laaaaaargo beso que me dure hasta que regreses**.- se ríe, nos abrazamos, nos besamos y me deja ir mientras camina al auto.

-**Te llamo cuando lleguemos.-** anuncia.

**-Está bien, te amo. **

**-Yo también amor**.

**-Y ustedes pórtense bien eh**.- les digo a las niñas desde la ventana, ambas asienten con ojos acusadores y tristes pero no dicen nada.

Les lanzo un beso y me quedo sola. Sola conmigo una semana entera.

El sábado salgo con mis amigas. Me miro en el espejo. Hoy no soy novia, no soy madre, no soy madrastra, soy solo Rose y unas botas altas, blusa ceñida al cuerpo, legins y maquillaje de noche hacen el trabajo perfecto. Vamos a cenar y a la disco.

**-Estás despampanante oxigenada**- apunta Vera y le ruedo los ojos mientras tomo de mi copa de vino. Ella es la única que me puede decir así y que no termine con el vino en su blusa.

-**Sí, el desempolvar la independencia y soltería te sienta bien amiga**.- completa Victoria y me río de sus palabras.

-**Ya, déjenme en paz. Querían ver que sigo siendo independiente cuando quiero. Aquí me tienen, así que dejen de hablar tonterías.**

**-Salud por las mujeres mosuo**.- dice solemne Victoria.

-¿**Y esas quiénes son**?

-**Es la nueva definición de mujeres independientes. Es una tradición china en donde no existen los maridos, ni novios. Lo llaman matrimonio ambulante**.

-**A ver quiero oír mas**.- Vera está interesada.

-**Los hombres y las mujeres nunca viven juntos; el hombre se encuentra por las noches a solas con su amada y cuando ella despierte no tiene que haber ni rastro de él**.

-**¿Algo así como un amante en turno?-** Pregunto.

**-No, puede ser tu pareja habitual pero cada quien tiene su espacio**.

-**¿Y que con los hijos? ¿O la familia**?- hablo yo otra vez.

-**La mujer es la que se encarga de todo. Es así como el mundo perfecto donde somos las dueñas y señoras y ellos nuestros esclavos**.- todas nos reímos.

**-Deberías de aplicar esa Rose**.- apunta Vera

-**Viva el poder femenino**.- brinda Victoria y chocamos nuestras copas.

-**El día que se enamoren perdidamente de un hombre, repítanme ésta conversación**.- digo encogiéndome. Tener amigas solteras, divinas y realizadas cuando eres una especie de madrastra/novia a tiempo completo no es fácil.

**-A mí se me hace que te gusta demasiado eso de tener una familia, bien sea tuya o no.**- acusa Vera y me escondo tras mi copa de vino

-**A mí se me hace que Emmett es una bestia en la cama y por eso la carga babeando por él y por las niñas**.- ambas estallan en un ataque de risa a costa mia y les enseño mi dedo corazón.

-**A mí se me hacen que ya están borrachas y celosas de mi así que dejen de decir estupideces y háblenme de sus amores perros.**- Y nos reímos. Y me cuentan sus problemas de boxers, y les cuento los míos y bailamos y nos divertimos como solteras, jóvenes, despreocupadas pues.

Me despierto tarde todos los días de mi soledad y me estiro perezosa en mi gran cama. Van cuatro días que la casa está en completo silencio y es relajante y abrumador a la vez cuando ya te has acostumbrado a escuchar todo tipo de ruidos infantiles.

Suspiro y reviso mi móvil. Tengo varios mensajes de Emmett, deseándome buenos días como todas las mañanas y enviándome varias fotos de las niñas caminando por el bosque o en un día de campo o montando a caballo o andando en bicicleta. Por un momento me siento emocional y mi mente me juega sucio y me imagino caminando con ellos, riendo, pero sacudo la cabeza apartando el pensamiento. Entra una llamada cuando estoy tecleando un "_buenos días mis tres mosqueteros_" en respuesta.

-**Hola preciosa.- **me saluda alegremente.

**-Hola amor. **

**-¿Despertando apenas?- **puedo intuir que está sonriendo.

**-Sí, me he permitido unas horas más de sueño. ¿Qué aventura les espera hoy?**

**-¡Iremos a navegar en canoas Rose!- **Es Kate, que le ha arrebatado el móvil a su padre y la puedo imaginar dando saltitos por todo el lugar **-¿y adivina qué? Papá es tan despistado que olvidó comprarnos trajes de buceo de nuestro tamaño y hemos tenido que regresar por otros. **

**-¡Vieras lo que hizo ayer! Por no querer hacer fogata nos hizo malvaviscos ¡en la estufa!-** ahora es Irina horrorizada al teléfono y yo me río con ganas.

**-¡Irina no me dejó conducir la moto de cuatro ruedas Rose!- **acusa Kate.

**-Pues porque aun eres una niña. Se supone que debo darte el ejemplo. **

**-Ay si, muy mayor. ¿Tienes canas ya?**

**-Rosalie, ¡mira a Kate!**

**-Ya, dejen de pelear y suban al auto vamos.- **les dice su padre.

**-¡Adiós Rose!- **se despiden al unísono.

**-Son imposibles. Te llamo al llegar que nos están esperando.-** avisa mi hombre y suspiro en silencio, sin saber el porqué de ésta nostalgia matutina.

**-Está bien, diviértanse. **

**-Te amo cielo**.- y no oigo nada más. Miro el teléfono sin expresión y creo que con algo de odio. No es lo mismo escuchar un Te Amo mirando a los ojos de tu novio que por una línea telefónica, es como un ruido sin tacto. Es un asco y los echo de menos. Pero supongo que es normal que los eche de menos _¿no?_ Me quedo en la cama pensando en la nada cuando el móvil vuelve a sonar.

**-Hola rubiedad.-** dice una voz áspera al teléfono y pongo los ojos en blanco sonriendo.

-**Hola risitos.-** contesto y oigo un bufido al otro lado de la línea.

**-Rose...**- se queja.

-**¿Qué? Me llamaste rubiedad, estamos a mano- **acoto.

**-¿Cómo estás hermanita?**

**-Bien, disfrutando de una semana de soltería.- **me estiro en la cama.

**-¿Y Emmett?**

**-Se fue a Great Smoky Mountains con las niñas el viernes.**

**-¿Y tú por qué no fuiste? **

**-Porque quería que tuviera tiempo con sus hijas. Y yo tenía que trabajar**- digo segura. Hace un sonido extraño que reconozco como "_no te he creído ni una sola palabra" _

-**Habla Rose. **

**-Ok, me atrapaste. Quería unos días a solas**.- confieso.

-**Vente ****unos días con nosotros entonces****. ****Ashley y Jackson estarán felices de verte. Ashley está loca por conocer a las niñas**.

-¿**Si irán con nosotros a Disney el próximo mes? **

**-¿Crees que los niños me dejarían pasar un viaje a Disney? Casi consigo una nota en cada esquina de la casa recordándomelo. **

**-Son unos divinos.**- sonrío por las ocurrencias de mis sobrinos de doce y siete años.

**-Vente unos días Rose.-** Mi hermano no me lo pone fácil. Unos días en su hermosa casa en California. Playa, sol, arena, risas, compras con mi cuñada. Pero, no tengo ganas de ir. En realidad no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy, solo quedarme mirando el techo y sintiéndome nostálgica por alguna razón que me niego a aceptar.

**-No Jasper, quiero estar sola unos días.**- mi adorable hermano no soporta que lo contraríen así que usa el chantaje en mi contra.

-**Rose,**** si no vienes, llamo a ****Emmett ****y le digo que no tenías ****trabajo y ****que te has quedado porque ****necesitabas salirte de tu papel de súper madre por un rato**.

**-No seas pesado Jasper Hale. Todas las personas necesitamos unos días de espacio personal, para pensar, relajarse, estar con uno mismo. Hasta Candece Bushnell lo dice en su último libro. **

**-¿Por qué no te has ido a verlos?- **dispara.

-¿**A quiénes**?

-¿**A quiénes crees tú Rosalie**? **A ver, habla conmigo.- **puedo verlo claramente reclinado en la mesa con su mano ahuecando la barbilla a la espera de mi relato.

**-No se dé qué hablas**- opto por la demencia. -**Estoy bien disfrutando de mi soledad. **

-**Sí, y yo soy chino y tengo el cabello rizado.-** mi hermano tiene la enorme virtud de enfrentarme con su impresionante sentido del humor.

**-¡Jasper**!- reprendo. El me conoce mejor que nadie y hasta por móvil puede leer mi estado de ánimo.

**¿Por qué no te has ido con ellos?-** vuelve a preguntar.

**-Jasper..**.- lloriqueo para que deje de fastidiarme.

**-Responde o llamo a Emmett**.

-**Porque eso sería rendirme.****-** suelto sin más.

**-****¿A qué? **

**-****A la evidencia. **

**-****¿a qué evidencia**** Rose****? **

**-****A la evidencia de que los echo de menos**. **Ya, lo dije. ¿Estas feliz**?

-**Sí, estoy feliz porque te has dado cuenta de que la soledad no es buena compañía y de que ya no puedes estar sin ellos. Así que, no seas terca y vente a casa o vete con tu nueva familia**.- Jasper me deja pensativa pero me levanto decidida y sigo con mi soledad, presuntamente feliz. Trabajo un poco desde mi computadora, veo tv basura, como lo primero que consigo en el refrigerador y me permito aburrirme, llenándome de silencios mirando al techo.

Se suponía que usaría estos días a solas para reencontrarme conmigo misma, para saber qué siento. Y… me doy cuenta que lo que siento es un corazón lleno de tristeza. _¿Por qué? _Quiero decir, yo estaba segura de ser una mujer fuerte, cariñosa, divertida, independiente… _¡__¿__P__ero entonces por qué estoy triste caray_?! Es evidente, ya no puedo vivir sin ellos, me he enamorado perdidamente del padre y también de esas dos enanas. Pero es aún más evidente que soy una cabezota así que me visto y salgo al centro comercial, sola. Sacándome de la cabeza que necesito revisar algún vuelo que parta lo más rápido a su encuentro. Entro al cine para distraerme, _No voy a ir__ a verlos__._ Salgo igual de sola y dudosa_, No iré, __tengo trabajo_. Me compro un bote enorme de helado y vuelvo a casa a ver más películas en pijama comiendo a grandes bocados, _Puedo aguantar los días que faltan, sola_.

Pero no aguanto y el jueves estoy sentada en mi oficina, sola, triste, deprimida y abandonada cuando me llega un correo con un localizador y una reserva. Es Emmett.

**_"__No hace falta que me lo digas__, sé que__ eres una __mujer__ independiente y estás __pasándotelo increíble __sin nosotros. Ahora vente_."**

Y me enojo con mi novio por conocerme tan bien. Y, feliz, regreso a casa y meto cuatro cosas en una bolsa de viaje para salir corriendo a tomar el avión a Tennessee donde me esperan con una sonrisa. Y las niñas salen disparadas y me saltan encima gritando _¡__Roseeeee__…!. _Y luego mi hombre me da un inmenso abrazo de oso y me besa feliz. Y no puedo evitar el pensamiento de que si añadimos música romántica, hacemos la pelicula más cursi del verano, pero lo aparto y disfruto de mis enanas abrazadas a mi cintura mientras su padre y yo compartimos besos de amor y comprendo que ésta es mi vida ahora, que esto es lo que quiero. Que soy una mujer con responsabilidades como cualquier otra, que quiero ser parte de la vida de estos tres seres y llegar dónde el camino nos lleve juntos. Y sé que me estoy poniendo demasiado cursi ya así que nos vamos de la mano los cuatro al estacionamiento con sonrisas de alegría a disfrutar del comienzo de mis primeras vacaciones en familia.


	20. ¡Madrastra de las malvadas!

HELLOOOO!, ALOHA!, HOLA! CIAO! como leemos, si estaban disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano! jeje! Guay, esperamos la hayan pasado de maravilla y como siempre gracias por dejarnos sus mensajes y saludos y abrazos y besos y buena vibra e intriga y bienvenidas a las que estaban ausentes! saben que todo lo que nos dejan y cuando lo dejan lo adoramos!

**respondiendo algunas preguntas: **

Rose se siente indecisa si, ¿por qué? bueno, ha vivido sola con ella misma por 32 años y sentir que pierde su independencia y peor que le guste la tiene algo frustrada xD pero creo que es lo que le da realidad al personaje =)

Planes de casamiento: wellll! aun no lo se y regresamos a la INDEPENDENCIA de Rose, vamos a ver si Emm la convence con sus encantos xD y si ella no quiere yo me caso con el, no hay problema.** ME SACRIFICO! **

**Pau: Emmett es mio ¬¬**

Alana: Soy la mayor, políticamente me toca a mi así que... ya sabes :3

**Pau: ¬¬**

Esperamos que disfruten del Capitulo! y ya saben, dejen sus coments que es una delicia leerlas!

BESOTES!

Alana & Pau

* * *

Es Sábado por la tarde de mis primeras vacaciones en familia. ¿_Que puedo decir de como he llevado estos dos días de risas, amor, alegrías, cariño, pataletas y diversión?_ Pues que han sido maravillosos. He descubierto que lejos de madres estresantes, amigas molestas y jefes exasperantes, Emmett, las niñas y yo nos complementamos mas que bien y disfrutamos de la compañía. Hemos pasado dos días espectaculares en este lugar, visitamos las cascadas, estuvimos en un paseo a caballo y ayer dormimos al aire libre disfrutando del espectacular cielo estrellado.

-**¿Me estás oyendo Rose?**

**-¿Eh? Si, si.-** asiento, regresando de mi sueño. Irina lleva media hora mareandome mientras me encuentro tumbada en la terraza del hotel con un libro mientras absorbo los pequeños rayos de sol de las 4 de la tarde.

-...**Y entonces le dije a Rebekah que le dijera a sus papas que la inscribieran en el mismo campamento de verano al que vamos Kate y yo éste año y así la pasamos super Pro**.

-**Que bien**.- contesto por no dejar.

-**Pero ahora no se que le dijeron sus papas.- **su voz cae un tono.

**-Hmm**

**-Si tan solo tuviera un celular...**- me hago la que no está escuchando mientras suspira teatralmente -**Todo sería diferente.**..- agrega con dramatismo.

-**Jmm..**.- y ese sonido la exaspera.

**-¡¿Rose no te enteras?**!- chilla alzando los brazos.

-**Si me entero. Quieres que Rebekah valla al mismo campamento que tú y..**.

-¡**Rosee!**- lloriquea.

-¡**Irinaaa!-** la imito.

-**Te lo juro**** Rose****,****que si me compr****an ****un ****teléfono**** por mi cumple no te vuelvo a pedir nada en la vida. Nunca jamás. Te lo juro**.- la miro con ojos entrecerrados por debajo de mis gafas. Yo sabia desde que se sentó toda angelical y servicial ofreciéndose a traerme la toalla y una bebida que algo tramaba. _Es que ya las conozco como si las hubiera traído al mundo. -_**Ya tengo la mala suerte de cumplir en Agosto. Cuando todas mis amigas están de vacaciones y de no poder hacer una fiesta. Solo pido un teléfono para ser feliz. ¡No es mucho Rose!**- me ataca. Deduzco que ha atacado a su madre primero y que su madre la remitió a su padre, y que él fue convenientemente ignorado para esperarme a mí.

-**¿Y por qué me dices todo esto a mi**?

-**Es que ****tú eres la única que puede convencer a papá**.- Irina se aprovecha de que he tenido suficiente del agua por el día de hoy para bombardearme y se encoge de hombros. Busco a Emmett con la mirada que está jugando en la piscina con Kate a ver quien aguanta la respiración por mas tiempo bajo el agua y entrecierro los ojos aun mas. _Siempre me toca pelear las batallas duras._ Al ver que no contesto, la nena me arranca mi libro y lo lanza hacia la tumbona de al lado.**-Rose,**** no me estás haciendo caso. **

**-****Sí te hago caso****, dices que**** para ser feliz quieres un ****teléfono****. **

**-****No****, no**** lo quiero****, ****lo necesito. No es lo mismo**.

-¡**Me sorprende****!-** me quito los lentes de sol para que mire la incredulidad sobre actuada en mi cara -**La última vez que hablamos de tu felicidad, lo que necesitabas era un cuarto para ti sola. ****Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo****, ****Irina...**

-**También necesito eso****- **dice sin inmutarse.** -P****ero como no te dio la gana de ****que tuviera uno**** ahora dependo de un mísero teléfono**** para ser feliz****. Y eso sin tener en cuenta los meses de felicidad que he perdido durmiendo con ****Kate**.- me quedo pasmada sin saber como responder. _A veces creo que Irina habla como una guionista de telenovelas._ Decido medir el nivel de tolerancia de la nena.

-**A ver si entendí. ¿Me dices que si te compramos el teléfono seras feliz y no harás mas berrinches?**

**-Lo Juro.-** dice solemne.

-**¿Y que no molestaras a tu hermana?**

**-Lo Juro.**

**-¿Y que no te pondrás en mi contra cuando estés aburrida**?

-**Tampoco**** te pases****, Rose****.**- me mira con cara de _"no seas estúpida"_

**-****Sólo quería confirmar que te estaba entendiendo**.

La verdad es que Emmett yo hemos hablado sobre este tema ya. Desde que las conozco y me pusieron esas condiciones para poder salir con su padre lo hemos hecho pero ahora se ha vuelto una necesidad. Ya que se van de campamento en Agosto y que mejor para estar comunicados con ellas que un teléfono propio. A parte de que le hemos dado a Kate por su cumpleaños la play que quería y por motivos de justicia entre hermanas y ejercer una paternidad democrática hemos decidido que era lo mejor y que habrá móvil de regalo de cumple, pero es una sorpresa, así que decido molestarla un poco mas.

-**Oye, y eso de que no me pedirías nunca nada más, ¿me lo firmarías por escrito? **

**-****Eres super ****graciosa, ****Rosalie, de verdad ****m****e parto**** de risa contigo**.- dice con sarcasmo.

-**Es bueno saber que te divierto****. **

**-****En serio. Necesito un ****teléfono****. El iPod no lo necesito, pero como he visto ****en el closet que ya lo compraron igual será bien recibido****. **

**-¡Irina! **-la reprendo mientras me tumbo de nuevo dispuesta a seguir con mi día de relax y la remito a su padre **-****deberías negociar con tu padre. Y de paso le dices que me encanta que hurguen en mis cosas**.

-**No, prefiero contártelo a ti, que te molesta más.**- ella también me conoce bien. Es un buen punto. Así que, mientras mantiene secuestrado mi libro, me toca seguir escuchando su mitin a favor de una enorme fiesta en casa el 1 de septiembre cuando todas sus amigas regresen de vacaciones. -**E****l plan más ****pro ****sería que nos dejara****n**** solas en el centro comercial**** con la tarjeta de crédito de papá**** para ir de compras y comer en el McDonald's. Luego nos recog****en**** y nos llev****an**** al parque de atracciones. Y por la noche, se quedan todas a dormir**.

_Vaya ._

-**Yo creo que sería muchísimo más divertido en casa de tu madre. Piensa en lo difícil que te va a resultar explicarles a tus amigas quién soy**.- siempre que pueda evitar a esas madres _"perfectas" _

Me mira displicente

-¿**T****u**** crees que no hablamos de ti o qué? Que son mis amigas, ****Rosalie por dios****. Además, en septiembre estamos con ****ustede****s hasta que empiece el cole, que no te enteras**** nunca de nada**.

Otro buen punto contra mi mala memoria.

Y no puedo contraatacar porque carezco de su enciclopédica de libretos de dramas adolescentes.

-**Y****, si te comprásemos ****el teléfono****, ¿****Dejaré de estar a prueba****?**- Al principio, ni me contesta. Se queda jugando con el borde de la toalla por unos minutos. Luego, por fin, dice con aire de diva.

-**Elemental, ****querida Rose****.****-** Al menos, pienso, ha leído a Conan Doyle. O su versión infantil. Y al menos eso es un punto para mi y eso me enternece y me rebajo un poquito.

-**Ok, ****Y si convenzo a tu padre, y te compramos ****el teléfono****, y eres feliz, ¿dejarás de hablar de mí con tus amigas**?

-**No, pero a partir de ese momento, sólo ****inventaré cosas buenas**.- _ja, ja, ja. Siempre ella tan mona._

...

Regresamos el domingo a casa de nuestra semana en la montaña. Las niñas, por ley, deberían volver con Tania el Lunes para su semana juntas antes de irnos a Disney el próximo jueves pero llama a Emmett el domingo excusándose porque se le ha presentado un contratiempo y debe salir de viaje así que nos toca quedárnoslas hasta el miércoles, _o debería decir,_ quedármelas ya que debido a la semana de escape familiar mi hombre debe sumergirse en el trabajo y también tiene un viaje de negocios. Le hago pucheros cuando lo anuncia porque hemos tenido poca privacidad las ultimas semanas y... No es un secreto que somos bastante... Juguetones y yo lo quiero para mi sola, para besarlo sin que haya niñas murmurando que es "_asqueroso_" o metidas en medio de nuestra cama. Lo quiero, para hacerle el amor de mil maneras sin interrupciones. Y él lo sabe y me pega a su cuerpo susurrándome un "_después nena_" que me enloquece.

**-¿Estarás bien con las niñas?**- Ya no me espanta la idea de quedarme sola con las enanas. Asiento y lo beso clandestinamente mientras Irina y Kate están llevando su maleta al auto. -**Te llamo**- me dice y así, despedimos a nuestro hombre en la puerta. Me pongo en modo madre super _"pro"_ conociendo ya como manejar el asunto y ordeno pizza. Luego de una hora de secretos, risas y helado nos dormimos en la alfombra viendo películas la primera noche.

-**¡Vamos al centro comercial Rose!-** propone Irina mientras estamos desayunando. Han despertado de buen humor y no se han peleado entre ellas, aun.

**-No, yo quiero ir al parque con mi bici.**- contradice su hermana.

**-Pero si ya montamos bici en la montaña.**- se queja la mayor.-** Ya no quiero más aire puro, necesito oler la ciudad**.- Kate y yo nos ahogamos con el nesquik de la risa. Irina a veces se supera a si misma en dramatismo. Mi teléfono suena en algún lugar de la casa y corro a buscarlo.

-**Hola sis, estamos en la ciudad.**- anuncia mi hermano y casi salto. Había olvidado por completo que llegaban esta semana ya que se unirán a nuestro viaje familiar a Disney, junto con Kate, Garret, Edward, Bella y toda la pandilla de los niños

**-¿Dónde están**?

**-Si abrieras la puerta sabrías donde**.- me asomo por la ventana y lo veo sonreírme mientras baja del coche.-**Rubia.**..

-¡**Risitos**!- me abraza y yo le regreso el abrazo haciéndolo quejarse de que lo asfixio pero no me importa.-¡**Que linda sorpresa**!

**-¡Fue gracias a mí**!- anuncia Alice sonriendo cegadoramente detrás de él. -**¡Hola cuñiiiiis**!

-**¡Cuñada!-** siempre me ha causado gracia su efusividad y nos envolvemos en un abrazo.

**-¡Tía Rose!-** corre Jackson a abrazarse a mi cintura y le lleno de besos su cabello negro azabache.

**-¡Pero mira que grande que estás!**- le digo exagerada y me da una sonrisa de dos dientes caídos.

-¡**Ya estoy en segundo de primaria y soy delantero del equipo de fútbol!**- relata feliz y lo miro orgullosa. Es mi pequeño renacuajo luchador desde que nació dos meses antes de la fecha.

-**Hola ****tía**- mi sobrina se une al abrazo, sonriéndome con sus nuevos brackets color rosa **-Mira, son nuevos. Es lo que se lleva en California**- anuncia y su padre rueda los ojos.

-**En nuestros tiempos llevar Brackets era la ruina social**.- apunta Jasper. Las niñas están detrás de mí, esperando ser presentadas formalmente.

-**Si, pero eso fue hace mil años. Ahora ésto es la moda y son super pro.**- reluce la palabra de cuatro letras al final e Irina salta fuera de la casa por su mención. Misma edad, misma estatura, mismo lenguaje. Se ve potencial para una amistad, y también para un drama cuando tengan que separarse.

-**Hola**- dice tímida.

-**Jackson, Ashley, ella es Irina**.- anuncio

-**¡Tengo una playera igual a esa!**- chilla mi sobrina. Irina se mira, sonríe cegadoramente y con eso sé que las he perdido a las dos.

**-Tengo más de éstas en mi closet. ¿Quieres verlas?**

**-¡Guay**!- enroscan los brazos y se pierden dentro de la casa como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-**Las chicas y la ropa**- murmura Jackson aun enroscado en mi cintura y le hago cosquillas.

Giro en busca de Kate que sigue en el umbral de la puerta con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Esta enojada pero no tengo la menor idea de porqué.

**-Ven Kate, ven a conocer a mi sobrino. **

**-Hola**- dice y después de eso se pierde dentro de la casa. Como ya me he acostumbrado a que donde hay niños las emociones siempre van como una montaña rusa lo dejo pasar y entramos a la casa entre pláticas y risas.

**-¿Que hace por aquí? Se supone que llegarían el próximo lunes**.

**-A Alice le salió una cena de beneficencia para ésta noche y decidimos adelantar el viaje**.- contesta mi hermano.

-**¿Por qué no has ido a California tía Rose? Quiero que me veas surfear.- **me acusa Jackson que está recostado en mi regazo.

**-Pronto iré para que me enseñes peque**.- Kate se asoma por el marco de la puerta. Cuando se da cuenta que la he visto se esconde tras la pared.

-**Kate ¿por qué no invitas a Jackson a jugar con la play**?

-**No**.- niega rotundamente y corre en dirección a la cocina. frunzo el seño por su actitud y decido seguirla.

-**Ya regreso**.- la consigo debajo de la mesa, acurrucada como niña indefensa y abrazada a sus piernas. **-¿Qué sucede peque**?

-**Nada.**- su vocesita es amortiguada por sus brazos. Está llorando. Me alarmo.

-**las personas no lloran por nada, ¿te duele algo**?

-**Sí, el corazón. **

**-¿Cómo así**?

-**No me has hecho caso en todo el día, me cambiaste por Jackson.-** mi cara de confusión es sustituida por una de completa ternura. _Todo parece indicar que tengo en casa a una pequeña celosa,_ y eso me enternece.

-**¿Cómo dices eso? Si tú eres mi peque**…

-**A él también le dices peque**…- me corta.

-**Pues si, pero a él no lo veo todos los días Kate. Tú eres mi peque especial**.

**-No te creo. **

**-Sal de allí vamos. No vas a crecer si te escondes debajo de la mesa**.- intento pescarla pero me esquiva.

-**No me importa**. **Ya no te quiero. Vete con Jackson**.- luego de eso sale por el otro extremo y a continuación se escucha un portazo. Suspiro, sintiendo como el corazón se me apretuja por sus palabras, que si bien sé no son mal intencionadas me pegan. Regreso a la sala donde mi sobrino juega con un iron man en la alfombra y un par de tórtolos se besuquea en mi sofá.

-**¿Y donde es la cena**?- carraspeo pero ellos ni se inmutan en su burbuja. Luego de pasarse un mensaje oculto con los ojos me miran sonrientes.

-**En el River Place**.- contesta Alice parpadeandome encantadoramente. Le frunzo el seño

-**¿Y los niños irán también?**

**-Ahí es donde yo emprendo la retirada y entra el encanto de mi mujer**.- Jasper se levanta, me da un toque en la frente y se pierde hacia la cocina.

-¿**Que**?- mi mirada cambia a interrogativa hacia mi adorada cuñada.

-**Roseeeee, ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor!... Por tu cuñada favorita.**..- comienza a salir a borbotones de su boca

-**Alice**...

-**¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! Seria nuestra primera noche a solas desde que salieron de vacaciones, solo ésta noche. Si quieres podemos venir a buscarlos luego de**...

-¡**Está bien**!- la detengo. No queriendo escuchar sus planes amorosos con mi hermanito y creo que no soy del todo consciente de que significa lo que acabo de aceptar.

-¡**Eres la mejor cuñada**!- se lanza sobre mi.

**-Soy tu única cuñada Alice. **

**-Pues si, por eso también**.

Así que estaré sola, con cuatro niños. El sueño de cualquiera. _¿Que tan malo puede ser? Solo son 4 niños._ Una vez mi hermano se ha ido a su fiesta de beneficencia en mis oídos retumba la palabra ¡_Centroo comerciaaaaaal!_ De boca de dos pre-adolescentes. Kate sigue enojada y no dice nada mientras Jackson y yo rodamos los ojos. Así que son cinco entradas de cine, dos de ellas quieren ver una romántica, Jackson como único chico apunta por una de acción y Kate se encoge de hombros sin mirarme.

-**¡Veamos Guardianes de la galaxia!**

**-No, tenemos que ver libranos del mal. **

**-Es clasificación C Irina. No pueden verla.- **objeto

**-Eso significa que debemos entrar con un adulto. Y tu eres adulta tía, así que si podemos.- **apunta mi sobrina.

**-Si, puedes hacerle de madre que no le importa que sus niños se traumen por ver sangre y esas cosas.- **sonríe Irina.

**-Tu siempre tan linda, Irina.- **digo con ironía.

**-Lo se.**- me exaspero.

**-Vamos, todos adentro. Veremos una animada y fin de la discusión.**

-**¡Pero!**

-**eh, nada. Soy la adulta y yo decido.-** refunfuñan pero es soportable. En el área de golosinas los tengo a los 4 gritándome

-**S****ujétame ****el ****agua****. **

**-Sujétame ****las ****palomitas****.**

**-¡No! ****no ****te ****las ****comas ****que**** t****e ****doy ****yo...**

**-¡Roseeee!**

Por fortuna los 4 terminan amando la película y todo va de maravilla hasta que es hora de merendar. A pesar de su inicio difícil, después de la película Kate ha adoptado con los brazos abiertos a Jackson _(aunque sigue sin hablarme)_ y junto con su hermana y mi sobrina han constituido un grupo de destrucción masiva que deja al desastre nuclear de hiroshima a altura de un jardín de infancia. Una completa combinación explosiva.

Los dos pequeños corren por el mall como ovejas descarriadas jugando a las atrapadas. Las mayores vienen detrás de mi pegando las manos en cada vidriera que consiguen a su paso.

**-¡Que vigilante mas gordo**!- exclama mi adorable sobrino al hombre que abre la puerta de la cafetería. Kate se ríe a carcajadas y yo le sonrío al pobre hombre, buscando compasión, pero es un duro y no se apiada de mí. Mirándome desaprobatoriamente.

Media hora más tarde, Kate y Jackson han creado en la mesa un río marrón del sirope de chocolate que sirve como un campo de hockey, pajillas dobladas como bastones, vasos aun con algo de refresco goteando como porterías y bolas de servilletas son el disco. Irina y Ashley se han ido a ver una tienda. Hace mas de quince minutos haciendo que el pánico y la histeria empiece aumentar de grado con cada segundo.

Llama mi cuñada.

-**¿Todo bien?****- **pregunta.

**-****Perfecto. Todo perfecto. Estamos terminando de merendar.**

En ésas, reaparecen las mayores, y Ashley me arranca el teléfono.

**-Mamiiiiiii**** ¿verdad que podemos quedarnos a dormir en casa de ****tía Rose****?****¡Por favoooooor!**- y me sonríe con cara de no haber roto un plato mientras choca palmas con Irina. Yo siento tanto alivio ante su vuelta ¡sanas y salvas! que ni protesto.

Llegamos a las nueve y de milagro, hago que todos se metan a la bañera, Jackson en mi baño, las chicas en el otro.

Y comienza la batalla campal, los pequeños quieren cenar pizza y ver una película animada. Las grandes prefieren sushi y una película romántica. En algún momento, mientras yo busco algo sencillo de cocinar en la despensa, se han puesto de acuerdo para desatar una batalla de almohadas. Kate y Jackson sobre el sofá _¡con zapatos!_ Irina y Ashley corriendo en calcetines sin prestar atención a que podrían resbalarse y caerse de boca al suelo. Una almohada vuela de algún lugar y aterriza en la mesita de café donde, temprano los mayores habíamos dejado las tazas y barre lo que hay sobre ella quebrando todo a su paso.

Y entonces lo consiguen, grito.

-**¡Los quiero a todos de pie en cada esquina del salón! ¡Están castigados**!- se paralizan, me miran con ojos amplios y se mueven como ratones huyendo en un barco que se hunde.

-**Eras mas divertida cuando no eras madre, tía Rose**- Murmura Ashley cuando pasa por mi lado hacia la esquina.

-**Es ****por****qu****é**** no es madre, es ****madrastra**- puntualiza Irina mirándome fijamente desde su esquina. Y después de una pausa, remata -**Y como ves, es de las malvadas**.

Y entonces consigue otra cosa, me rindo. Tiro la toalla por completo, quebrandome y llorando por dentro. Lagrimas silenciosas que me acompañan mientras pongo la mesa y les sirvo la cena, sándwiches, _sí, no cociné, no estoy de humor; no me dio la gana._ Jackson habla de su colección de pokemon, Ashley está callada, Irina indiferente y Kate mira su plato.

**-****¿Tú no cenas, ****tía Rose****?****- **pregunta Jack.

**-****Luego.****-** respondo a secas. Pero mi luego es encenderles una película cualquiera, recoger la mesa e irme a llorar al baño. Exhausta, triste, dramatizando. En ese momento, entran Irina y Kate de la mano y veo que Kate le da un apretón a la mano de su hermana, y que Irina vacila, pero se acerca y guinda los brazos de mi cuello.

-**No ****era ****cierto****,****Rose****. No ****era ****cierto****. Te lo prometo. No llores ****por favor****, no llores****- **me suplica. Y eso me hace llorar mas. Y lloramos las dos. Y llora Kate y se une al abrazo. Y entra Ashley y llora. Luego de unos minutos entra Jackson.

-**Las mujeres está****n**** locas**.- dice y nos deja al mar de hormonas ahogándonos en lagrimas.

Al día siguiente juego de voley en el parque y más comida chatarra hasta que mi hermano viene por sus hijos para ir a quedarse unos días en casa de mis padres. A las siete, Emmett entra en casa y nos encuentra a las tres abrazadas en el sofá, viendo un reality show malisimo.

-**¡Hey! ****¿Qué tal, qué ****hicieron en mi ausencia****?** -pregunta con voz descansada y melosa.

-**¡Nada!****-** contestamos a la vez.

-**Ni siquiera ****la cena****. Te estába****mos**** esperando****, amor**- Termino yo. Y las niñas me guiñan un ojo mientras me escapo a mi cuarto.


	21. Disney,piropos,¿Tu lo haces con mi papa?

_**Alana:** Quiero hacer uso de este espacio para hacer una denuncia pública ante ustedes, mis fieles lectores para que sean testigos del uso de mi persona para un interés personal. Informo que he sido usada, vejada, amenazada, adulada, chantajeada, obligada y todas esas palabras que la lingüística descriptiva abarque, por parte de la Srita. Paula Magallanes (mi socia) quien, haciendo uso de distintos métodos que serian demasiado mencionar ha explotado mi inspiración y cerebro para su beneficio personal, como lo son cuentos para antes de dormir y/o despertar y su entretenimiento. Por tanto, y una vez mas poniendo en uso este espacio y tomando a cada lectora como testigo, me declaro en huelga de inspiración hacia Paula Magallanes. Y pido el apoyo de mis fieles lectoras ante mi maltrato y uso. __****__**Expresado mi punto procedemos a presentar el capitulo.**_

_**Paula: ToT, ALIEEEEEEEE! estoy enferma, apiádate de mi! llorooooo**_

_Alana: Mi abogado te verá en la corte. _

**_Paula: ToT waaaaaa!_**

Hola hola mis amores! ¿como me les va? les traemos capitulo nuevo si señor! ya que todo mundo anda de vacaciones nuestro gran familia también se fue a las suyas! =D se vienen muchas sorpresas y risas y drama y AMOR y demás!

ESPERAMOS COMO SIEMPRE SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP!

L s adoraaaaaaaaamooos!

Besos

Alana & Pau

* * *

_¿Quién no ha soñado con ir a Disneyland alguna vez en la vida?_ Podría jurar que es el mayor sueño de todo niño. Poder compartir y conocer a sus personajes salidos de cuentos y películas. Todas esas atracciones aterradoras del parque y la magia que envuelve el lugar. Y debo admitir que en algún momento de mi vida también fue mi sueño. Y que lloré y patalee cuando mis padres decidieron conocer Egipto en vez de venir a Disney

Pero, a los 30 años los sueños cambian, comienzan a ser menos infantiles, la mente inocente comienza a llenarse de codicia, un auto deportivo, un nuevo departamento, un jefe accesible, un hombre maravilloso. En fin, esas cosas que a los adultos nos hacen felices y que a los niños no les importa en lo más mínimo.

En ese momento, a mis 10 años no comprendía el cambio en los planes vacacionales de la familia, me refiero a ¿_Qué clase de niño prefiere arena, sol y momias, que ver a Mickey mouse en tamaño real_? Mi querido hermano, Jasper. _Lo sé, él no era nada normal_. Pero ahora entiendo el porqué del cambio y hasta creo que entiendo a mis padres. Llevo dos días en el lugar y creo que estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer una lista de puntos que se deben tomar en cuenta _ANTES_ de venir a Disney. **La primera**, jamás cometan el error de viajar en temporadas vacacionales ya que, hay más personas en el lugar que en la plaza roja de Moscú cuando esperan el año nuevo. **La segunda,** mentalizarse en que las vacaciones son para los niños y que eres como una especie de canguro, bolso, caja fuerte, cuidador de zapatos, banco, dispensador de agua, dispensador de protector solar, cambiador y cargador de bolsas de vomito. **Y la tercera **y la más importante de todas, no vas a tener privacidad ni descanso en ningún minuto. Y más si 8 niños son los encargados de gritar a todo pulmón en el aeropuerto "_Queremos quedarnos en el __Disney's Art of Animation Resort_" y sus accesibles padres, _sexo masculino debo aclarar,_ asienten babeantes a esas caritas angelicales. Que si, que se han portado bien en el colegio, han sacado buenas notas y se merecen su paseo como deseen, pero no contaba, o por lo menos yo, de que ese "_como deseen_" me haría dormir en una cama King con dos pulgas en medio de mi novio y mio ya que, _y volviendo a la regla número uno de la lista_, Todas las habitaciones dobles están ocupadas por la temporada en todos los hoteles del parque desde meses atrás.

**-¿ya es de día**?- tengo a Kate susurrándome al oído las mismas palabras desde hace media hora que miré el reloj y eran las 4am. Dos días aquí y es como si ellas hubieran adquirido esas baterías que se recargan con el sol mientras yo tengo unas ojeras de muerte y me siento agotada.

**-Kate...duérmete**- le digo en tono serio, su padre ronca y su hermana, _objetando que debe tener sus 8 horas de sueño de belleza reglamentario para evitar ojeras horribles como las mías_, también duerme. Kate durmió un par de horas y hasta nemo sobre nuestras cabezas duerme pacíficamente en el suelo marino mientras yo sucumbo al desvelo sin hallarme cómoda rodeada de peces de ojos saltones y sonrisas perfectas, conchas marinas luminosas y alfombras fluorescentes.

-**Solo si me prometes que te subes conmigo mañana a la montaña rusa. **

**-Ni hablar.**- niego rotundamente.

-**Bien, entonces cuéntame. ¿Porqué no amanece rápido?**- ella sabe mi pánico por ese juego mecánico y estoy segura de que está sacando ventaja de él. Lloriqueo silenciosamente y me giro para encararla y comenzar a relatar el porqué de los días y las noches.

A la mañana siguiente soy una turista, madrastra, cuñada, tía postiza y novia zombie mientras todos los demás están frescos y sonrientes. Vamos a las atracciones, hacemos filas y filas y mas filas y nos divertimos.

-**¿Te diviertes?**- pregunta Emmett una vez estamos sentados en la mesa de tamaña extra familiar para comer. Me giro, le sonrío y por primera vez en lo que me parecen años le doy un casto beso. Entre que las niñas no nos dejan solos ni a sombra y que nos dividimos entre mujeres y hombres para disfrutar de distintas atracciones por genero no he tenido oportunidad ni de un diminuto beso y quiero comérmelo.

-**Si, aunque te extraño.**

**-Yo mas.**- me susurra cerca del oído y deja un beso en mi cuello.

-**¡Papi! ¿Podemos ir luego de terminar de comer a ver el espectáculo de Frozen sobre hielo?-** llega Kate por su derecha y nuestros besos clandestinos se han acabado. O eso creía porque siento sus dedos subir por mi rodilla haciendo círculos. Lo miro incrédula mientras está entretenido y atento, _creo yo,_ a lo que le relata su hija y sus dedos vagan por mis piernas desnudas. _Oh por dios, no hagas eso._ En el anonimato que le da la mesa nadie se entera de nada. _Es un desgraciado._ Sabe lo que me provoca y sabe que hemos tenido poca privacidad las ultimas semanas y que eso me tiene frustrada, cansada, enojada y... Necesitada. _Que pervertida soy, estoy en disney rodeada de niños, y magia y color y mentes inocentes y mis hormonas están por las nubes. ¡Por el amor de dios Rosalie, contrólate!._

-**Voy al servicio**- me excuso en la mesa, colorada y sudando.

-**Te acompaño**- se levantan Kate, _mi cuñada_ y Alice. Al llegar al baño me tiro agua fría en el rostro.

-¿**Que te pasa**?- pregunta riendo Alice.

-**Necesito alejarme de Emmett**- murmuro mientras froto mi mano mojada por el cuello.

-**¿Por qué**?

-**Me está toqueteando por debajo de la mesa y con eso de que dormimos en la misma cama con las niñas y no tenemos momento a solas desde hace semanas porqué Tania se fue de viaje y se alargó su contratiempo y las niñas han pasado todos estos días con nosotros, siento que si sigue tocándome así corromperé a todo el restaurante cuando le salte encima**.- ambas sueltan una carcajada sonora y yo las miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-**Exageras**.

-**Si quieres nosotras nos quedamos con las niñas ésta noche para que ustedes salgan**.

-¿**De verdad**?- creo que se me acaba de aparecer una luz divina para mi lívido.

-**Claro, a los niños les encantará ver películas juntos, será algo así como una especie de pijamada.- **Las abrazo en agradecimiento y volvemos a la mesa. Reímos junto con los niños y le guiño un ojo a mi hombre junto a mi. Contenta, ilusionada, exultante… Así va subiendo mi estado de ánimo a medida que pasan los minutos. No doy volteretas porque estoy mayor, pero tengo ganas de gritar.

-**¡Papiiii! Quiero de postre malteada de chocolate. **

**-Y yo un helado de uva papá**- mira a su lado y al frente mientras las niñas hablan y hablan a la vez. Algún día se volverá loco mi hombre entre tanta mujer exigiéndole. Algún día, pero no esta noche. _Esta noche lo voy a volver loco yo._

Me inclino a su oído.

-**Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ésta noche**.- le susurro mientras los niños gritan y comen y ríen.

-**¿Ah si?**- murmura divertido.

**-Mju.**- asiento.

**-La espero con ansias**- vuelve a llevar su mano a mi muslo apretándolo suavemente y no puedo evitar suspirar.

Luego de comer nos vamos a pasear por el parque. Nada de atracciones demasiado movidas para evitar que las hamburguesas, helados y malteadas terminen en los botes de basura.

Los niños caminan delante, o debería decir bailan una especie de traviata inventada con sus brazos enroscados y patean de lado a lado muertos de risa. Las mujeres vamos detrás de ellos, vigilandolos y hablando de cosas de mujeres. Nos hemos hecho bastante cercanas los últimos días, y Alice se ha integrado muy bien con mis nuevas cuñadas, pero como no, si mi cuñadita es un pan dulce que le cae bien a todo mundo. Pronto nos encontramos planeando algún otro viaje juntos, o incluso de solo parejas y nos divertimos.

-**Cielo, de aquí puedo apreciar tu gran trabajo de piernas en el gym**.- ronronea Garret y todas giramos la cara a su voz. Los hombres vienen tras nosotras.-**Dios, tantas curvas y yo sin frenos**- Admirando la vista por lo que puedo asegurar.

-**Gracias amor**.- Asiente Kate melosa. Y los hombres se ríen. -¿**De que se ríen? Deberían de aprender de mi hombre**.- acusa divertida. Nos hemos detenido junto a Mickey's Fun Wheel mientras los niños observan la rueda de la fortuna y los vigilamos con nuestra vista periférica.

-**Oh Kate, lo que tu no sabes es que esos piropos se los he enseñado yo**- contesta Edward haciendo que su hermano le de un empujón leve.

-**A ver, quiero oírte don juan.**- Edward sonríe con malicia y determinación. Se acerca a su embarazada esposa y le sonríe.

-**Hey, preciosa. ¿De qué juguetearía saliste? muñeca -** le dice pícaro y Bella se sonroja horriblemente haciéndonos reír a todos.

-**Ehhhhhh**- disparamos en burla.

**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?**- le dice Garret. Bufa y va donde está Kate junto a la carriola de MaryAnn quien mira atentamente a sus padres. -**Si así es el infierno ¿donde está el diablo para hacerlo enojar**?- ronronea y su esposa suelta la risa junto con nosotras.

-**Waaaaa**- se burlan los hombres.

-**Tu turno Jasper-** empujo a mi hermano cerca de Alice sabiendo que no le gusta ser el centro de atención ni mucho menos dar espectáculos públicos. Algunas personas se han detenido a observar el contrapunte de halagos por parte de nuestros hombres. Emmett me abraza por la espalda mientras esperamos a que mi hermano consiga un buen piropo en su repertorio.

-**A ver...-**se aclara la garganta tomando las manos de su esposa y mirándola directamente a los ojos -**Si la belleza fuera un instante, tu serias la eternidad.**- mi cuñada le salta encima cuan resorte a besarle el rostro.

**-¡Wacala!**- exclaman los niños

-**Pero que currrsiii que eres Jasper.**- se ríe Edward molestándolos pero ellos ya se han perdido en su burbuja de amor lejos de todo el mundo.

**-¿Tienes un teléfono?**- me dice Emm de repente. Demasiado alto tomando en cuenta que me tiene abrazada. Me giro, mirándolo hacia arriba confundida por su pregunta.

**-¿Eh?**

**-Si, ¿tienes un teléfono que pueda usar?-** le frunzo el seño completamente perdida.

**-¿Para que? **

**-Es que necesito llamar al cielo. Debo decirle a dios que el mas bello de sus ángeles se ha escapado y lo tengo entre mis brazos ahora**.- me derrito como gelatina mientras una sonrisa divide mi cara. ¡Es que lo amo! Y lo beso como la mujer enamorada que soy.

**-Owww...-** escucho un coro de esa palabra al rededor de nosotros y me doy cuenta que la gente nos mira divertida.

**-Ya, búsquense una habitación. Hay niños presentes**.- dice Garret como niño que acaba de perder el juego y nos reímos todos.

Luego de nuestro momento de entretenimiento al público en medio del parque seguimos el recorrido. Con los niños como si tuvieran la batería recién cargada y nosotros arrastrando los pies regresamos al hotel. Nos damos un baño y pasamos a dejar a las niñas en la habitación de Kate y Garret, donde se llevará a cabo la pijamada. Saludamos a los niños, tenemos pequeñas conversaciones entre los adultos mientras y ellos corren por el lugar.

Nos despedimos, nos escabullimos por el vestíbulo como si estuviéramos huyendo de algo y corremos como adolescentes. He reservado una mesa en un bonito restaurante. Será cena, suite y una noche completa para los dos. Creo que Emmett no sabe lo mucho que quiero a mis cuñados y cuñadas después de esto.

Cuando nos traen el postre, disfrutamos de una copa de vino y hablamos de cualquier cosa.

-**Cásate conmigo**.- dice, llevándose un bocado de helado de chocolate a la boca. Me río, no sé si es por los nervios, o por el vino o por su sonrisa de hoyuelos.

**-La ultima vez que hablamos de compromiso, me dijiste que yo debía pedirte matrimonio.- **lo apunto con mi dedo mientras tomo un sorbo de mi copa.

**-Si espero por ti llagaré a viejo, amor.-** se ríe.

-**¡Hey!**- lo acuso, lanzandole mi servilleta. Suena su teléfono.

**-¿Que pasa bro?**- dice al aparato frunciendo el seño. Escucha un momento mientras yo doy bocados a mi tartaleta de fresas. Su rostro cambia de repente, preocupado -**¿Pero está bien**?- se queda callado otra vez.

-¿**Que pasa**? -es mi turno de verlo con el seño fruncido.

**-Kate se ha caído. Están en urgencias del hotel dándole puntadas.**..-Y no ha terminado de hablar cuando ya me he levantado, he pedido la cuenta y estoy pidiendo un taxi en la entrada para regresar al hotel. **-Rose****, ****Garret dice**** que no es para tanto. ****Ya le han dado las puntadas y está bien, un poco asustada pero pueden manejarlo. Podemos quedarnos**.

Lo miro, e imagino que es como solo una madre sabe mirar en situaciones como ésta, y él se calla, y se sube, y de camino al hotel vamos mudos, ambos preocupados y frustrados. _Mi niña…_

**-Rose...papi-** se larga a llorar cuando nos ve entrar. Me tira los brazos y la tomo con cuidado. Tiene dos steri strips en la esquina de su frente. Algo mínimo pero el miedo aun no me deja.

-**¿Estas bien? ¿Que fue lo que pasó?- **le limpio las lagrimas de su rostro.

**-Estábamos saltando en la cama, la sabana se enredó en sus pies y cayo golpeándose con el borde.- **relata Irina mirando preocupada a su hermana en mis brazos mientras ella llora y Emmett le acaricia el pelo lejos de la cara.

**-Ya está cielo. Ya paso.-** le susurra su padre besandole la nariz -**Eres una guerrera de cabeza dura, peque**- bromea. Y Kate se ríe a pesar de las lagrimas.

Una vez dormidas en medio de nosotros Emm me da un toque en la nariz cuando estoy perdida en mis pensamientos.

-**Lamento que la sorpresa se arruinara.**- susurra y me da una sonrisa de disculpas. Yo niego, restandole importancia y le parto el cabello a Kate de la cara. -**Cuando se vallan al campamento tu y yo nos iremos a isla Esme, los dos. Sin interrupciones de ningún tipo**.- esa promesa me hace sonreír como tonta y por primera vez desde que estamos aquí, duermo.

A pesar del accidente con Kate al día siguiente todo se olvida y la tenemos revoloteando como mariposa a nuestro alrededor preguntando cual será la próxima atracción a la que iremos. Mas pronto de lo que los niños desean llega el día de partir y tenemos nuestra dosis prevista de lagrimas, pataletas, berrinches y promesas de que volveremos pronto.

Una vez en la comodidad de la cabina del avión todos se sumergen en distintas actividades. Unos duermen, otros se entretienen viendo películas, otros jugando vídeo juegos. A Emmett le gusta dormir en el avión. A mí, leer. A sus hijas, hablar. No se si fue por mala suerte o puro fastidio del universo que mi asiento ha quedado en medio de las dos.

-**Rose, ****¿de qué hablamos?**- Me juraron en la tienda del aeropuerto que sí, le compraba a Kate un cuaderno de colorear y a Irina una revista sobre cantantes y trucos para conquistar que irían entretenidas y sin pelearse toda la vuelta a casa. Pero, en cuanto hemos despegado, tengo a cada una encima de mi, a su padre roncando a la derecha de nosotras y a la izquierda un hombre con traje y cara de cansancio que al parecer también quiere dormir.

Sujeto mi libro en el regazo, sin renunciar del todo.

-**Pueden jugar al ahorcado**- sonríen, asienten y se entretienen. Regreso a mi libro. Leo cinco minutos. Para empezar, no pueden jugar en sus asientos, sólo sobre mis piernas. Y, claro, a ninguna de las dos le gusta perder. Así que Kate se enfada y se pone a colorear, y la mayor me asegura que si lee, vomitará el panecillo que le han traído las encantadoras sobrecargo.

-**Tengamos una conversación de chicas grandes, Rose.**- propone la mayor -**No te preocupes, que yo ya sé lo que es hacer el amor**.-Irina tiene once años, casi doce. La edad de la curiosidad, la misma que tuve yo hace veinte, así que para mí es una extraterrestre. Y yo, para ella, una novedad.

-**Bien por ti**- digo entre inocente y algo nerviosa por el tema que ha elegido para una conversación de chicas grandes.

**-****Pero… ¿tú lo haces con mi ****papá**?- susurra solo para las dos y yo la miro como si hubiera dicho que la tierra es triangular.

-**No, ¡por supuesto que no! Tu padre es un monje Irina**.- me observa, procesa y luego rueda los ojos.

-**Ja, ja, ja. Graciosa como siempre, Rose. Ya, de verdad. ¿Lo hacen**?

-¿**Tú qué crees**?- Mi sarcasmo es dulce. Yo sé que ella quiere provocarme y ella sabe que lo sé.

-**¿Por qué susurran? Yo quiero hablar también**.- Kate ya ha dejado las pinturas y reclina el apoya brazos del asiento para recostarse en mi regazo mientras su hermana sigue pensando una respuesta…

-**Pues que sí.****-** asiente no muy segura. Ignorando a Kate.

-**Pues aciertas.****-** no tengo intención de agregar nada mas.

-**Pero… ¿lo has hecho con más personas**?- hago una pausa larguísima. Analizando el terreno. Soy consciente de que hay que educar a los niños con libertad y sobre todo con la verdad acerca de... esto de las relaciones, pero también tengo mi intimidad y eso Irina no lo entiende. -**¡Dime**!

-**Caray Irina**** eso no es asunto tuyo. Ni siquiera lo sabe tu padre****-** me planto, paciente y firme.

-**Ya, pero porque a él le podría molestar. O tendría celos. Yo sólo quiero saberlo por curiosidad. **

**-****Bien, pero es mi vida**** privada**** contra tu curiosidad. Y ****é****sta vez gano yo**.- asiente. Comprendiendo, espero.

-**Oka,**** Pues háblame de mi pa****pá entonces****. ¿Lo ****hacen**** desnudos**?

Kate, la que viene a despertarnos cada mañana siempre sonriente y que ha estado escuchando la conversación completamente perdida hasta ahora, ve su oportunidad y opina.

**-Daaa, ****Pues ****claro, ****Irina****. Yo los he visto mil veces****, d****uermen desnudos****. **

El ejecutivo de al lado abre un ojo por la mención de las palabras "_desnudos_" y "_he visto mil veces_" y me ruborizo del color de su corbata roja.

**-No exageres,**** no siempre que ****los adultos**- y enfatizo la ultima palabra para que el hombre deje de mirarme desasprobatoriamente, como una madre liberal que deja que sus hijas, _que no lo son,_ vean a su padre y a su madre, _que en este caso es madrastra_, desnudos -**estamos desnudos, estamos haciendo cosas de grandes****.**** Hay estudios que aseguran que el dormir sin ropa mejora la circulación y el sueño**

La cara de desconcierto de Kate no basta para frenar a Irina, ella es una ametralladora cuando se trata de hacer preguntas

-**Si no es todo el tiempo, entonces ****¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho con mi pa****pá****? **

**-Irina****… Eso son cosas nuestras. Tampoco es asunto tuyo. **

**-****¡Claro que lo es! Es mi pa****pá****.**- apunta.

**-****Sí. Y es ****MI ****vida**** privada****. **

**-****¡Es la vida**** privada**** de ****MI**** pa****pá****!**

Su lógica infantil es inapelable y entonces veo una luz al final del túnel llamado Irina.

-**Visto así… Pregúntale a él. **

Se gira entonces mirando a su padre, que ha pasado del sueño a mirar tranquilo una película francesa. La nena lo mira un rato, Emmett se siente observado y gira la cabeza, sonríe y nos lanza un beso volador haciendo que su hija mayor se piensa mejor el preguntarle.

**-****Mejor no**.

Estamos aterrizando. Mi novio me sonríe, relajado y feliz. Yo lo hago con fingida dulzura._ A mí también me gusta descansar en los aviones._


	22. ¡Familia! Campamento ¿¡CONDONES?

Hellooooooooo mis amores! Como ustedes lo pidieron tenemos actualización rápida =D porque ustedes se lo merecen todo si señora!

con respecto a el altercado con mi socia, hemos limado asperezas y ya comprendió que no puede explotarme y me dio unas vacaciones, yo sabia que no podia caber maldad en ese metro 55 de estatura xD ella es adorable!

Pau: es cierto odio que no hablemos xD

Alana: :*

**ESPEREMOS DISFRUTEN DEL CAAAPIIIi! TAL VEZ MAÑANA O EL JUEVES ACTUALICEMOS, DEBIDO A QUE ESTA SEMANA ACABO CURSO DE VERANO ESTAMOS ADELANTANDO MUCHO =D **

**Ya saben lo que deben hacer, dejarnos sus mensajitos allí abajito que saben losa doramos y nos hacen reír y tomar nota para los nuevos capítulos =D**

UN BESOTEEEEEEEEE!

**_ALANA & PAU_**

* * *

Regresamos de nuestras vacaciones y las niñas se van 15 días con su madre a Colorado a visitar a sus abuelos maternos. Eso quiere decir que tengo 15 días para disfrutar de mi novio completamente y de planificar nuestro viaje a solas a Isla Esme. Al sur de brasil, donde sus padres tienen una propiedad.

-**No destruyan mis almohadas, por favor**- es la única recomendación que nos da Esme al entregarnos la llave de la casa. Edward y Bella comparten una mirada furtiva ante la mención de dichas palabras y la pobre se pone del color de su bebida de fresa. Estamos en el jardín, los niños juegan con el singstar en la sala mientras los grandes disfrutamos de un asado y unas cervezas. Es la primera vez que venimos sin las niñas.

-**Descuida ma**- resta importancia mi novio. Esme regresa a la casa y yo no puedo aguantar la curiosidad por saber sobre la broma privada de las almohadas.

-**¿Qué con las almohadas**?- le pregunto cuando se sienta junto a mi en la mesa redonda, bajo la sombrilla donde están sus hermanos y esposas, todos cómodos en ropa ligera, bañadores, shorts y sandalias de goma. Su rostro se divide en una amplia sonrisa y mira a su hermano menor.

-**Digamos que a Edd le gusta morder cosas.- **los hombres de la familia se ríen abiertamente mientras Edward les lanza miradas asesinas.

**-¿Mordió una almohada? ¿Por qué?**- tengo curiosidad _¿es una extraña obsesión?_

**-Fueron dos, ¿o me equivoco?-** pregunta inocente Alec.

-**No, por favor.**- ruega Bella completamente roja, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-**Si, ya superenlo. ¿Que ustedes cuando están... En el momento no pierden control de sus actos**?- objeta el acusado.

**-Si, yo he roto varios grifos...**

-**¡Garret!**- reprende Kate con los ojos muy abiertos. Su esposo se encoge de hombros sonriendo apenado.

**-Yo...**

**-Ni se te ocurra hablar Alec McCarty porque no respondo**.- amenaza Jane. Sus intensos ojos azules con brillo asesino hacia su marido quien guarda silencio y se levanta directo a darse un chapuzon en la piscina. Eleazar carraspea.

-**¿Alguien quiere otra cerveza**?- no espera respuesta de nadie y se escapa de las declaraciones de sus hermanos mientras su mujer se ríe.

-¿**Y tu Emm? Cierto, lo olvidaba. Eres demasiado cursi en la cama.**- se burla Edward y mi hombre hace un gesto sin importancia. Trago y me encojo en mi silla por lo que podría llegar a decir.

-**Hermanito, el punto aquí no es si soy cursi, el punto aquí es que si te vas a dejar llevar por la calentura y no quieres que nadie se entere de que pisaste la habitación que no debías pisar, y no dejar evidencia, muerde a tu mujer y no las almohadas bordadas de plumas de la cama de tus progenitores**.- el sentido del humor que caracteriza a los McCarty es contagioso. Luego de esa declaración siguen sacándose sus trapos íntimos de manera dulce y graciosa.

-**¿Que hacen que no se bañan**? Alec llega todo empapado detrás de su esposa y la abraza.

-¡**no**!- se queja Jane cuando su marido le coloca su cabello goteando cerca del cuello.

-**Vamos Cara mía, vamos a darnos un baño**.- ronronea.

-**Tengo frió, no**.- niega y se lo sacude.

-**No nos hagas tirarte Jane**.- amenaza su cuñado.

-**No me amenaces Garret, se donde vives**.- lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y los presentes reímos.

-**¿Crees que te tengo miedo**?- alza una ceja.

-**No, pero a tú mujer si**.- se ríe ella triunfante y choca palmas con Kate.

-**Vamos tu y yo Rose**.- me susurra meloso mi hombre.-**Quiero besuquearte en el agua**.

-**No traje bañador**.- me excuso batiendo mis pestañas.

-**Pero si te dije que empacaras uno**.- refunfuña.

-**Lo siento**.- me encojo de hombros.

-**Rose, ¿tú no has aprendido nada en lo que hemos compartido**?** Poco te salvará no tener bañador. **

-**Tu tampoco has aprendido nada Garret. Las mujeres podemos ser muy vengativas**.- respondo desafiante.

-**Yo tu, no intentaría nada hijo- **interviene mi suegro quien trae una bandeja de botanas. No ha terminado de colocarla en la mesa cuando escuchamos a Carmen gritar desde el hombro de Eleazar y de un salto se sumergen en el agua.

-**Todos a la piscina por las buenas en 5..4...3...2**...- declara Garret y es como si los hermanos McCarty estuvieran esperando la señal para tomar a sus esposas en volandas y correr al agua a excepción de Bella que ríe a carcajadas envolviendo su pancita de embarazada entre sus brazos.

-**¡Garret no lo hagas! Sabes que no tra..**.- y no se oye mas de la voz de Kate hasta que emerge y le grita a su marido que no hace mas que reírse.

-**Amor, mojada te ves mas hermosa**.

-**Hermosa nada. Si me resfrío, tu le darás pecho a tu hija y...**- no la deja acabar silenciando su reprimenda con un beso.

-**Wacala papá**- Los niños se han asomado por la ventana corrediza que tiene vista al jardín, ríen a carcajadas y hacen muecas de asco pegados al cristal. Jane se ha levantado voluntaria, se quita su vestido de playa y se entrega a los brazos de su sonriente esposo que la toma y caminando feliz se lanza al agua.

-**Srita. Le recomiendo que se entregue voluntariamente a mi**.- dice mi novio poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano.

-¿**Y si no lo hago**?

-**Oh, si no se entrega esto se puede poner feo**.- se encoge de hombros divertido.

-¿**Feo**?

-**Si, feo- **asiente con aire calmado. Bella niega con la cabeza, riendo junto a nosotros mientras tiene a su esposo haciéndole pedorretas en su panza.

-**¿Como feo**?

-**Te puedo perseguir al rededor del jardín, secuestrar. Hay infinidad de opciones. **

**-No lo ****harías**...

-**Oh nena, sabes que si**.- me lanza una sonrisa sexy antes de cargarme en su hombro como un costal de papas sin importarle que grite ni patalee. -**Nadie te salvará**- me da una nalgada y cuando estoy por protestar ya estamos bajo el agua.

**-Oh, camisetas mojadas. Me gusta-** Escucho risas una vez emergemos y se desata una guerra de salpicadas entre todos. Una vez nos hemos divertido lo suficiente los niños corren a unirse en la piscina con sus padres.

-**Esta me la pagas McCarty**.- me enrosco al rededor de Emmett quien sonríe y me guía lejos de los ojos curiosos de sus sobrinos.

-**Me encantan tus amenazas cariño**.- me besa divertido apretándome entre sus brazos.

Llega el tan esperado cumpleaños de Irina. La pequeña ha tenido una fiesta anticipada en Colorado con sus abuelos y regresa con nosotros estrenando una cámara digital nueva cortesía de su adorada madre. Ha decidido que quiere cenar fuera para festejar, así que somos 4 en una mesa del domino's. Le damos su iPod, sin sorpresa pero es buena actriz y se hace la que no sabe nada por su padre. Luego de estudiarlo y besar a su padre me mira retadora.

-**Algo más, ¿no, ****Rose****?**- pregunta angelicalmente y yo le doy una mirada a Kate "_a quien había hecho cómplice_" y se que le ha soltado todo a su hermana cuando se encoge de hombros

-**Siempre nos pides que nos llevemos bien**.- dice. _Claro, pobres hermanitas santas._

En fin… Irina tiene su teléfono y da saltos, literalmente, a mi alrededor, gritando que le meta números de teléfono, que le enseñe a usarlo, que le cuente cómo van los mensajes, que…

-**¿Puedo llamar a Rebekah ya**?- me da el teléfono, me dicta el numero.-¡**No, mejor le envío un mensaje!**- me lo arranca de las manos. -**Ponle la hora y la fecha Rose-** me lo entrega otra vez -**No, mejor yo lo hago**- me lo arranca sin que pueda programarlo. Ella ha cumplido su promesa; es absolutamente feliz.

Luego del cumpleaños, tenemos siete días para preparar el viaje al campamento y Emmett lo define como zafarrancho.

-¿**Tanto?**- le pregunto- **¿de verdad ****esa es la palabra que usas para definir el ****preparar el equipaje de un campamento? **

**-****Y más**.- me mira horrorizado y yo me río. Hasta que me entrega la lista de las compras para el bendito campamento.

_*Gel_

_*Champú anti piojos_

_*Jabón neutro_

_*Toallas personalizadas, así como también, Gorras, medias, camisas, monos, bañadores y todas las prendas que las niñas pretendan usar._

_*Colonia_

_*Etiquetas para la ropa_

_*Kit de costura_

...y así un interminable listado de objetos. Irina está feliz, creo que jamas la había visto tan pacifica y encantada porque Rebekah irá al campamento. Kate en cambio, tiene miedo.

-**Yo**** no quiero ir****. ****N****o conozco a nadie****, Rose-** me hace pucheros. Emmett se ha escapado al trabajo. A mí, solidaria o boba madre suplente, me ha tocado pedir el día libre mientras el se zafa y me deja el zafarrancho.

Si preguntan por Tania, no está ni se la espera en todo esto. Al fin y al cabo el campamento lo paga mi novio y, por tanto, el campamento lo organiza Emmett. O la persona en quien él delegue. _O sea, ésta dejada que está aquí._

-**Tiene que quedar espectacular Rose- **me dice mientras coso los nombres bordados a las prendas** -tengo que darle envidia a todas las niñas de camp.**** Falta ****u****n pantalón corto**** y**** una camiseta**** y ****un bañador, que no quiero porque quiero un bi****ki****ni**…

Son las seis de la tarde y ya no distingo sus voces ni sus peticiones. Hasta que Irina menciona una cosa que me hace pinchar con la aguja y me ahogo con saliva.

-**¿¡Condones!**?

-**Sí****- **dice, sin inmutarse de mi estado de asfixia y shock post traumático y continua**-****me ****dijo**** ma****má**** que es lo mejor, ****o lo que tu escojas ****pero ****tienes que enseñar****me**** a ponérmelos ****y los quiero con aroma y de colores****.**

¡_Alucino_! Mi boca abierta, mi cabeza en blanco y me olvido por un momento que para vivir debo respirar. Pero antes de desmayarme, repaso la conversación hasta que descubro un hilo de esperanza.

-**¿Cómo que ponértelos? ¿Ponértelos a ti? **

**-Rose, que**** pareces tonta. Que tú también tienes. Por si me viene****...- **hace una pausa y se ruboriza **-Tu sabes que**** en el campamento, que ya ****tengo**** doce y nunca se sabe**.

**-****¿Pero qué es lo que me pedi****ste****? **

**-****Condones. **

**-****¿No serán tampones? **

**-****Sí, eso**.- regreso el aire a mis pulmones.

_¡Caray! ¡Que no es lo mismo!_

**-Anda, vamos al baño.**- Y nos metemos las tres en mi cuarto de baño y las dejo abrir e investigar tampones de distintas marcas y toallas sanitarias de distintos modelos. A partir de ahí, clase práctica. A puerta cerrada.

_De verdad, que luego de conocerlas creo que ya nada podría llegar a sorprenderme en esta vida. _


	23. Isla Esme¿Ilusiones? y Promesas

Hola hola holaaaaaa! =D Que lindo es despertar y ver la bandeja de correos llena de reviews *0* oh sii es lo mejor. Y de premio, ACTUALIZACIÓN

Por lo visto logramos el objetivo de sacarles risas con los condones de irina xD esas niñas terminaran por volvernos locas a nosotras y a Rose jejeje

**Nelita:** Me reí mucho con tu "PRO" No me digas que se te contagio? xD jajajajaja vendrán muchas palabras pegajosas de esa piojo. besos guapa!

**Glooow:** siempre es un gusto leerte xD no te preocupes que sabemos lo que es la vuelta al cole xD tenemos que planearla también con nuestras pulgas así que nos volveremos locas también y será un cap dedicado a ti que debes pasar por ello jejeje BESOS A TUS NENES!

**Kabum**: No hemos dejado de pelear, Pau sigue explotándome pero a un nivel que puedo manejar. **PAULA: NO ES CIERTO!** xD 1)Nos encanta que te encante 2) Desopilante xD tomaremos esa palabra para Kate si no te importa jeje! 3)Te presentamos el capitulo y asi sabes que harán en Isla Esme *0* 4) (y no menos importante) : GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU MENSAJITO SIEMPRE! :*

**K:** jeje también queremos un hombre como nuestro Emm, con todo y batallón =D son increíbles. besos!

Y asi, todos los que nos leeeen! =D GRAAACIIIAS!

**Sin mas, les presentamos el capitulo, lleno de promesas de futuro, amoooooooor, miedos y algo mas =D**

**LAS ADORAMOS!**

**BESOTES!**

**ALANA & PAU**

* * *

La segunda quincena de agosto, tras dejar a las niñas en el autobús del campamento, es exactamente lo que yo entiendo por vacaciones de verano. Nada más que una pareja sonriente, tostada, pecosa y con granitos de arena en el pelo. Estamos en una isla secreta en una propiedad de 1000 m2 ubicada al sur de la costa de Río de Janeiro, en la bahía de Mamangua. El lugar es accesible únicamente por vía marítima y por helicóptero así que estamos aislados del mundo completamente, en ésta hermosa isla, en nuestra isla. Permitiéndonos disfrutar de nuestra vida en pareja y no echar de menos nada ni a nadie. Hemos disfrutado de horas en el mar, de días sin salir de la cama amándonos locamente, de paseos a la luz de la luna. En fin, tengo a Emmett, solo para mí y es como si lo tuviera todo.

Me encuentro boca abajo, tumbada en la arena sobre mi toalla. Parpadeo bajo las gafas de sol, regresando de mi sueño placentero y cálido mientras soy arrullada por las olas del mar. Mi hombre ésta a mi lado, en la misma posición que yo a excepción de que él me está mirando con curiosidad y ternura. Y no se porqué me siento repentinamente tímida bajo su escrutinio. Me ha visto mil veces dormida, lo he encontrado mil veces observándome, hemos compartido tantos momentos íntimos que seria tonto sentirme tímida ante él pero, hay algo en sus ojos que no había visto antes. Tal vez, _¿ilusión? ¿Veneración? ¿Miedo?_ No puedo descifrarlo. Se estira, me besa en la frente y vuelve a su lugar acunando la cabeza en su mano con su codo enterrado en la arena.

-¿**Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres?**- me río con timidez y adoración por éste hombre. Agradeciendo mis gafas obscuras mientras evito verlo a los ojos.

-**Diría que la cantidad suficiente que una chica desea escuchar por ****día**.- respondo mimosa. Se ríe y en un movimiento me da la vuelta y está encima de mi, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, me quita las gafas dejándolas a un lado y me mira con esos ojos intensos. Sonará cursi y exagerado pero es como si estuviera intentando ver mis pensamientos o mi alma o que estuviera intentando decirme algo. Parpadeo y trago por su intensidad mientra intento descifrarlo.

-**Quiero tener un hijo contigo.-** suelta completamente serio. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento y siento que mi mundo se para. Me paralizo, mi cabeza desconectándose de mi boca o de mi sistema respiratorio. Un hijo. Esa palabra se repite mil veces como eco en el gran cañón. _Un hijo, Un hijo, ¡Un Hijo! ¡UN HIJO!_ -¿**Que pasa**?- pregunta cuando no reacciono, no respiro e incluso creo que empiezo a ponerme azul por la falta de aire. Estoy mareada, me siento, haciendo que se aparte y se siente junto a mí mientras mi cabeza registra su petición.

**-¿Un hijo?**- susurro. Incluso no se si lo he dicho en voz alta o lo pensé. Pero lo miro asentir lentamente mientras toma mi mano.

-**Si mezclamos tus genes con los míos, nos sale un****a preciosura**.- bromea, pero sigue mirándome seriamente. Estoy segura de que esperaba otro tipo de reacción de mi parte. Pero su petición me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa trayendo a mi mente demasiado en que pensar. En los meses que llevamos juntos nunca hemos hablado de la posibilidad de tener un hijo de manera seria. Emmett es increíble como padre y estoy segura de que sería así siempre. De mi parte, como mujer siempre tenemos esa ilusión de un niño o niña fruto del amor con tu pareja pero... Pero soy una mujer que se sobre piensa demasiado las cosas. Evalúo cada posibilidad, los pro y contras de absolutamente todo. Cuando lo conocí lo hice, evalué cada pro y contra de ser un hombre divorciado y con niñas pero aun así me arriesgué. _Un hijo es... Mas._ No me he puesto a pensar si seré capaz de sentir todo ese amor que dicen sienten las madres, si seré una buena madre, si tendré esa capacidad de dar mi vida por alguien mas. _¿Y si alguna vez meto la pata? ¿Y si alguna vez no soy suficiente para él o ella? ¿Y si soy una pésima madre? C_on Irina y Kate es distinto, ellas tienen a su madre, a la que pueden recurrir y amar y a la que pueden pedir consejos y llorar y contarle secretos y pelearse y donde se pueden refugiar cuando yo no estoy, pero, cuando es tuyo completamente no puedes enviarlo a llorar con alguien mas. Eres la única que lo puede consolar, la única que lo puede amar infinitamente. Y luego están esos estúpidos pensamientos inseguros de que si él será capaz de amar a otro hijo tanto como a las primeras, si la llegada de alguien nuevo nos alejará, convirtiéndonos en una pareja de padres aburridos que viven en la misma casa solo por los hijos, _ésto es... Esto es... Demasiado_ -**¿Que pasa Rose**?- me aprieta la mano, trayéndome de mis divagaciones y el pánico no me deja articular palabra.

-**Yo, yo...**

**-Creí que te iba a dar gusto mi petición**.- suena dolido y ya se ha esfumado esa mirada de anhelo de sus ojos.

-**Emmett, ¿de verdad quieres un hijo**?- sigo susurrando.

**-Por supuesto que si. ¿Crees que jugaría con algo como ésto**?- está serio, eso quiere decir que está completamente seguro de lo que dice. Y, por un momento envidio su seguridad porque yo no la siento.

-**¿Y no te gustaría mejor adoptar?**- digo lo primero que mi cabeza puede maquinar. _Un niño adoptado, digamos que de Etiopía o Haití no podría reprocharme el ser una madre horrible ¿verdad?_ Después de todo, lo que yo pudiera hacer como madre seria mejor de lo que tiene viviendo en casas de acogida o con una familia de escasos recursos_ ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?_

-**¿Por qué adoptar? No lo entiendo**.- frunce el seño y yo suspiro mirando hacia todos lados menos a él sin saber si decirle o no todo mi dilema interno. El sol empieza a bajar frente nosotros -¿**Me dirás que te pasa**?

-**Emmett, y****o****... Yo**** no sé si seré buena madre, lo bastante buena como para justificar un nacimiento. Pero estoy segura de que para cualquier huérfano etíope ****o haitiano ****seré mejor que lo que tiene**.- su ceja se dispara hacia arriba por mis palabras.

-**Eso es ingenuidad****. Ademas, creo que ni siquiera es una justificación valida**.

-**¿Por qué**?

-**¿Por qué? ¿Porque cómo puedes pensar que no serás una buena madre Rosalie? ¿Que no ves como te adoran mis hijas? ¿Que no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que haces por ellas? Eso es lo que hace una madre, proteger, querer, aconsejar**.

-**No es lo mismo Emmett.**- niego.

-**¿Por qué no? A ver**.

-**Pues... pues porqué ellas tienen a su madre, a la que pueden recurrir cuando se aburran de mi. Si tengo un hijo propio no tendrá a donde irse cuando lo haga pésimo y me odie**.

-**Eso es absurdo.**- niega él

-**Quizá**- intento quitármelo de encima con una concesión perezosa -**pero creo que es lo razonable. **

-**Y****o lo que**** creo ****es ****que e****s una excusa, que lo que pasa es que no quieres ser madre**** porq****ue ya tienes bastante**** con nosotros****. Por eso necesitas tanta soledad, por eso no viniste con nosotros de vacaciones ****desde un principio****, por eso siempre estás**** huyendo del compromiso Rosalie**. -a veces en mi vida, y parece que no fuera así, pero las cosas se me ponen serias. A veces, mi aparente desapego hacen daño a la gente que quiero. Y Emmett, sin duda, está dolido. -**Igual hasta te crees de verdad que lo que quiero ****al juntar nuestros genes es crear una preciosura**.- dice mirándome fijamente. Todo el rastro de novio juguetón, sarcástico y chistoso aplastado por el hombre serio, responsable y decidido que es él.

-**Emmett**...

-**No, déjame acabar ahora que estamos hablando seriamente Rosalie.-** me corta y yo suspiro mirando hacia las olas, pero él se sienta frente a mi, tomando de mi barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos. **-Quiero que entiendas que, lo ****que quiero es tenerte conmigo siempre, cuidarte, verte engordar y hacer crecer un niño, y saber que es nuestro, de los dos, de la mujer que ****amo. Quiero ****educarlo contigo, compartirlo contigo, compartirlo con ****las niñas****. Yo lo que quiero es ****amarte**** y ****amar**** a tu hijo, a nuestro hijo, y que mis hijas ****amen**** a tu hijo, a nuestro hijo. Y ****amarnos**** todos. ****Y crear una familia juntos, llena de todo eso que tiene que tener una familia. **

Su discurso es maravilloso e incontestable por lo serio que lo dice, porqué me están entrando las ganas de llorar y porque tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar. Pero soy cabezota, terca, obstinada y estoy aterrorizada con la idea de ser madre.

-**Y****a lo hacemos con ****Irina y Kate, tenemos ya una familia..**.- intento liberarme de su intensa mirada pero no me deja.

-**No. No lo he hecho contigo desde el principio. No he****mos**** tenido complicidad, risas y amor por encima de un bebé**.

-**Te estás poniendo cursi.****-**_ y yo me estoy poniendo estúpida al decir eso,_ pero la verdad es que me estoy quedando sin armas ni argumentos para contraatacar.

-**No, m****e estoy poniendo sincero**.- dice serio y no puedo seguir sosteniendo su mirada. No cuando el cumulo de inseguridades quiere hablar por mi.

-**¿Quieres nadar?**-

-**No, quiero que te abras conmigo, no quiero que hagas lo de siempre**** que no quieres escuchar**** y ****te**** quedes muda o esquives el tema**.- él conoce mis mecanismos de defensa. -¿**Por qué no quiere tener un hijo conmigo**?

-**Emmett, no eres tú...**

**-¿Soy yo no?**- me corta y ya no puedo contenerlo.

**-Si, soy yo. Soy yo la que le aterra el hecho de hacerlo mal, soy yo la que no quiere tener que limpiar lagrimas por haber cometido un error, soy yo la que no quiere que algún día una persona me reproche el ser una pésima madre... Me pasa con tus hijas todo el tiempo. ¿Que tal si no soy suficiente? ¿Que tal si no puedo ser graciosa? ¿O dar buenos consejos? ¿O consolar cuando se caiga de su primera bicicleta? ¿O cuando tenga su primera ruptura amorosa? ¿O guiarlo por el camino del bien**, **Emmett.**?- su expresión me desconcierta, me está sonriendo con ternura y luego me tira en un abrazo apretado y lleno de amor, miedos y comprensión. Le regreso el abrazo, como si estuviera a punto de caerme por un precipicio si lo suelto.

-**Nunca serás una pésima madre, tontita ¿sabes por qué?**- niego en su pecho y me besa el cabello** -Porque lo único que necesitas es ser capaz de amar incondicionalmente y ya lo haces, con Irina, Kate, con tus sobrinos, conmigo Rose**.

-**Pero...**

**-Nada de peros, recuerda que no estarás sola en esto**. **Juntos nos guiaremos para encaminar a ese bebe, juntos lo cuidaremos, juntos lo malcriaremos. Juntos aprenderemos a ser los mejores padres para él o ella y para las niñas**.- lo miro hacia arriba, sintiendo que esas palabras evaporan todas las inseguridades de mi y renuncio. -**¿Por qué no lo intentamos?** -Y porque lo amo tanto no puedo negarle algo que para él es importante.

-**Está bien ****¿Por qué no**?- me abraza.

-**Seras la mejor mami de todas.-** me besa feliz dando por terminada nuestra discusión y como siempre en esta vida, no se acaba la historia. Ahora tenemos que hacer el amor, y hacer otras cosas, y esperar, y ser felices, y discutir entre nosotros, y discutir con las niñas, y reírnos los cuatro, y trabajar, hacer lo normal pues.

Pero podemos permitirnos empezar por disfrutar de otro atardecer en nuestra isla.


	24. Libros, Lencería y ¡Mini Faldas!

SOY LIBRE! oh por dios como quería decir eso desde hace un mes! Ahora me toca vacacionar a mi así que te delego todo a ti Pau xD

Pau: llevameeeeeeeeeee!

Alana: Nop! xD

Pau: T_T

Gracias por sus mensajeeeeees! NOS ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS LARGOS XD

Como pudieron observar nuestro Emm va con todo *.* es un divino, si yo fuera Rose ya tuviera 100 hijos con él xD

Vane: No te lo puedes llevar, es mio. Ya hasta Pau lo acepto así que... no lo presto! xD BESOOOS!

Kabum: logramos el objetivo al matarte de amor =3. Siempre me gusta pensar en un EMm mas maduro, infantil, bromista pero sabiendo lo que desea =). GRACIAS GUAPA! BESOTES!

K: No sabemos que tan largo será ya que trabajamos sobre la marcha. lo que se nos ocurre lo plasmamos =D pero como todo siempre debe haber un final. Ya veremos hasta donde nos lleva este cuarteto. BESOTES!

Nellita: te imaginas? un mini emm *0* yo moriré de amor o una mini rose :3 se volverá loco con tanta mujer en casa xD

Glow: Este cap de regreso a clases va dedicado a ti y a tus peques! xD BESOTES!

**ESPERAMOS LES ENCANTEE! Y YA SABEN, DEJEN SUS MENSAJITOS ALLI ABAJITO!**

LAS ADORAMOS!

_ALANA & PAU_

* * *

El último día de agosto, muy disciplinados, estamos ya de vuelta en la ciudad y esperamos pacientes el autobús del campamento, rodeados de padres, hermanos y demás familias. No tarda mucho en llegar y escupir dos o tres decenas de niños ojerosos y sobreexcitados, que sonríen al ver a sus padres y se vuelven corriendo hacia sus colegas, avergonzados de esa felicidad al ver a sus progenitores. Estas ojeras no son nuestras, estas otras tampoco… Reconocemos a Irina y Kate por las maletas, que sí son nuestras, porque esos cachetes redondos en sus rostros nos son ajenos. He de confesar que me estremezco. Dejé de verlas dos semanas y pareciera que fue mas tiempo.

Lo primero que nos cuentan cuando nos metemos en el coche es que…_ se odian._

-**Es que**** Irina**** no me ****hizo**** caso en todo el ****campamento****. Ella iba con ****Rebekah ****y me dejó sola, y sabía que yo no conocía a nadie, Papá...**

**-****Sí, sola. Ojalá. Has estado detrás de mi como un perrito. ****Eres una pesada Kate. **

Excavando un poco, por debajo de ese profundo amor fraterno, aparecen señales de que se lo han pasado genial y están felices, pero también decepcionadas, tristes y hasta angustiadas porque no van a poder sobrevivir sin sus nuevas amigas.

-**Igual hice amigas.-** le saca la lengua a su hermana -**Se llama Mackenzie y**** vive en ****Londres****. ¿Podemos irnos a vivir a ****Londres**?

Inmediatamente se echa a llorar. Sensible, sí, así es Kate cuando el cansancio la sobrepasa y todo parece indicar que es verdad que éstas son nuestras niñas.

Tres días más tarde, estrenando septiembre con sus amigas del cole, las de siempre, desaparecen las lágrimas y se recrudecen las exigencias

**-****Mañana me tienes que llevar a casa de ****Mia.**

-**Pues no podrá ser porque**** tengo trabajo y luego me voy directa a una cena. **

**-Pues si podrá ser****. Porque es cuestión de vida o muerte**.

Y así regresamos a nuestra vida normal.

Con lo que yo no contaba, _ilusa como siempre_, es con la operación vuelta al cole, que éste año es trabajo de Emmett que es lo mismo que sea trabajo mio.

-**Rose, ¿sabes que rayos es una carpeta clasificadora?-** pregunta al teléfono mientras estoy en la oficina y él está haciendo las compras escolares. Con un esfuerzo de memoria, consigo recordar esas carpetas que forrábamos y que, en cada separación, tenían hueco para una asignatura. Claro que explicárselo a mi impaciente novio por teléfono es bastante complicado. Y, de hecho, lo que trae a casa no es lo que yo llamaría una carpeta clasificadora.

Da igual. Ha traído algo mucho más aterrador para él,_ ¿que? _rollos de empastado decorados con dibujos y muñecos.

-**Amor,****t****ienes que hacerlo tú**- dice susurrando y mirándome con pánico mientras reviso lo que ha traído. Su tono me recuerda a la linea de una película de terror _"tengo el cadáver, ¿que hago con él?"_

**-****¿El qué?****-** miro a los lados _¿porqué susurramos?_

-**Forrar los libros**.- me río.

**-P****ensaba que tenía que asesinar a alguien. No hay problema. Me encantaba forrar libros.**

Calladita me hubiera visto mas bonita. Las niñas acumulan para este curso nada menos que catorce y doce libros de texto respectivamente. Y todos tienen que estar forrados para mañana. Pero no forrados sin más.

-**Bien forrados. ****No quiero ni una arruga,**** Rose**- Irina se sienta frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina.

-**Rose****, los míos primero****-** me bambolea el brazo Kate.

**-****No, los míos. **

**-****¡Idiota! **

**-****¡Mimada! **

**-****¡****Cabeza hueca****!**

-**Hey **-las corto -**Uno de cada**** una y fin de la discusión****. **

-**Sí, pero quiero ver todos los míos acabaditos antes de irme a dormir. **

**-****_No problem_**.

Son las nueve. Yo forro libros, las niñas inspeccionan, mi novio hace la cena. Las diez. Yo sigo forrando, ellas siguen vigilándome, Emmett ve la tele. Las once, las niñas cabecean sobre la mesa. Aún quedan libros. Y siguen quedando cuando se van a la cama. Y siguen quedando bastante tiempo después, hasta que, cuando por fin termino, quiero matar a alguien.

-**Cosas como éstas**** se avisa**- le digo a Emmett enojada cuando me meto a la cama. Aunque él no tenga la culpa de que yo hubiera aceptado hacerlo.

-**¿No te lo había ****dicho****? ****Tania**** detesta forrar libros. Así que lo tenemos ****en**** convenio****,**** rotamos y cada año le toca a uno la vuelta al cole. **

-**Estupendo. El año que viene me relajo y el siguiente me recuerdas que emigre.**

**-Eso es bueno.- **me sonríe encantador.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque me confirma que te tendré por dos años mas.- **afirma alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva y yo bufo.

**-Muy gracioso.- **digo escupiendo sarcasmo-** Buenas noches.- **le doy la espalda molesta y cierro los ojos al instante mientras lo escucho reirse entre dientes. Unos minutos después siento sus manos subir por mi cintura.

-¿**Estas muy dormida?**- me susurra cerca del oído.

-**Mjm**- no tengo ganas de decirle nada. _Estoy enojada._

-**¿Muy, muy, muy dormida**?- sigue susurrando mientras su dedo hace círculos en mi cadera por encima del cobertor. _No, no caeré en su juego. _

-**Mjm**.

**-¿Y no te despertarías por mi**?

**-Mnm. **

**-¿No lo ****harías**?- me besa detrás de la oreja y me estremezco involuntariamente. Mi cuerpo traicionándome y me lo sacudo de encima de un manotazo leve antes de que me de por vencida.

**-Ya Emmett**...- mi tono es firme, sorprendiéndome. Sus dedos se detienen ante mis palabras y luego de un latido lo siento moverse tras de mi.

-**Bien, pero no sabes de la noche que te estás perdiendo**- dice con mal actuada resignación y llena de connotación carnal que no pasa desapercibida, rebaja mi mal humor y activa mi libido. Cuando miro por sobre mi hombro me está dando la espalda y hasta juro que lo escucho roncar levemente. Me giro y me muevo hasta que siento su calor y comienzo a pasar mis dedos por su brazo desnudo.

-**Oye...**- susurro como él hizo minutos antes pero ni se mueve. Está probándome y tengo ganas de jugar -**Me entere del otro lado que me estoy perdiendo de una gran noche- **digo por encima de un puchero que él no ve pero se que intuye. Se remueve de mi tacto abrazando mas su almohada.

-**Ya te la perdiste porque yo estoy muy dormido**.- niega, acomodando la cabeza en la almohada una vez mas.

-¿**Ahh si**?

-**Mju**...

-**¿Muy dormido**?- hablo con voz de bebe.

-**Mucho, mira nrrrrr- **ronca de manera fuerte y me muerdo la lengua para no reírme a carcajadas. _Amo con locura a este loco hombre._

-**Bien, en ese caso**... **Tu te lo pierdes. Quería mostrarte la lencería nueva que compré pero como estás muy dormido...**

-¿**Lencería**?

-**Mju-** afirmo dándole la espalda y acomodándome en mi almohada

-¿**Blanca**?- se ha girado y lo siento moverse mas cerca.

-**Mju.**..

-**En ese caso.**..- me empuja contra el colchón subiéndose sobre mi mientras me río y él reparte besos chillones por mi cuello y hombros y nos perdemos en nuestra burbuja.

Por la mañana se me ha pasado el mal humor, y sonrío ante la eficacia del resorte que levanta a las niñas de la cama, excitadas ante su primer día de colegio. Sonrío, sí, pero sólo hasta que veo a Irina y su falda de uniforme, o su minifalda de uniforme, o su… _Creo que no llega a minifalda._ Eso sí, con las piernas bien depiladas.

**-Irina ****¿es así de larga la falda del uniforme o es la del año pasado? **-Me mira como si yo fuera tonta, no tonta no, pero me siento muy muy muy mayor. Miro a su padre que bebe su café y ni se inmuta, es muy temprano para él. **-****En serio, ****Irina,**** contéstame. **

**-****Se llevan así de cortitas, ****Rose. Así que agarra tu control remoto y bájale dos rayitas a tu intensidad, que é****s****to es**** la moda ****-**sentencia impaciente, con su nuevo vocabulario de pre-adolescente que no entiendo.

_¡Es la moda! Sí, en vídeos de música urbana y películas de colegialas,_ pienso. Algo adivina, porque me corta antes de decir cualquier cosa.

**-****M****amá ****ha cosido el dobladillo****.**

_Ok, la depilación y la longitud de la falda son temas de los que no me responsabilizo. Pero…_

**-****Hazme un favor, prueba a sentarte.****- **pone los ojos en blanco, va hasta la silla y se sienta. Se sienta como lo que es, una niña. Descuidada, larguirucha, coqueta… Las piernas abiertas y estiradas que lo enseñan todo. -**Ven acá.-** La arrastro hasta un espejo, y la obligo a sentarse y contemplar el resultado; y luego le enseño otra manera de hacerlo cruzando bien las piernas, porque esas braguitas de Hello Kitty son dignas de una lolita japonesa, pero resultan muy poco prácticas para empezar el colegio en una clase mixta y llena de hormonas.


	25. La pequeña mujercita de Papá

hellooooooooo! awwww! ¿saben que son un amor? ¿no lo saben? pues entérense, SON UN AMOR! nada que nosotras somos las mejores, no señor! es que tenemos a las mejores lectoras del mundo y eso nos hace ser mejores en nuestro trabajo que como siempre lo decimos es por y para ustedes =D, Dígalo allí Pau

**Pau**: SI SEÑORA!

**Alana:** Y la Pau nunca miente =)

**Pau: hoy no quiero decir nada** ¿Saben que se va de vacaciones una semana entera y me dejará sola y desamparada?

**Alana:** Déjame! yo no te dije nada cuando te fuiste a Paris ¬¬

**Pau:** NO ESTOY!

**Alana:** ¬¬

Este cap es muy cercano a nosotras =) diría que mas a mi! ya que la ultima parte, el globo y todo eso me pasó con mi papá =:::) son hermosos recuerdos que ahora comparto con ustedes! :*

ESPEREMOS LES ENCANTEEE TANTO COMO A NOSOTRAS! YA SABEN DEJEN SUS MENSAJITOS ALLI ABAJITO QUE AMAMOOOOS LEERLAS!

UN BESO!

_**ALANA & PAU**_

* * *

En mi vida, lo que podría limitarse a un proceso físico y normal en la vida de una mujer, se convierte en la oportunidad ideal para estrechar lazos con la hija mayor de tu novio.

Llego a casa temprano esa tarde, me preparo una ensalada de frutas y me pongo a revisar mi bandeja de E-mails en la tablet desde la barra de desayuno. Escucho la puerta abrirse, Irina pasa como una exhalación y cierra la puerta de su cuarto con un dramático portazo. Su padre entra tras ella, mira por donde su hija ha desaparecido y suspira, cansado pero hay algo mas en ese suspiro.

-**Hola Rose**...- me saluda Kate como siempre.

-**Hola, pulga**.- la subo en mi regazo y le reparto besos chillones en la cara.

-**Ve a quitarte el uniforme peque, luego hacemos la tarea**- le dice mi novio y la pequeña asiente en mis brazos.

-**¿Qué con Irina?**- pregunta.

-**Hay que dejarla sola un momento**. **No la molestes, ¿si ángel?**.- le dice con suavidad.

-**Si papi**.- salta de mis brazos, dejando su bolso del cole en el sofá y se pierde por el pasillo. Mi novio me da un beso en el cabello como saludo y lo miro interrogante. Exhala.

-**Irina ha tenido su primer periodo hoy, en la escuela. Me ha prohibido decírselo a alguien**.- dice, con cansancio, nostalgia y un trasfondo de ternura que no puede ocultar. Le sonrío levemente y él me abraza, orgulloso, asustado, resignado tal vez de que ya tiene a toda una señorita en casa. -**Es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la sostuve por primera vez**.- me dice apretando mas el abrazo y me encuentro enternecida hasta las lagrimas por su manera de expresarse. _Tengo al hombre, novio y padre mas amoroso, tierno y maravilloso del mundo entre mis brazos._

-¿**Y porqué está tan enojada**?

-**Porque le sucedió en el cole y tuvo que decirle a la miss quien fue bastante comprensiva y la ayudo**- explica** -No quiere hablar conmigo**.

-**Es comprensible, amor. Ustedes los hombres no saben nada del tema**.- me mira triste.

-**Creo que está avergonzada**.

-**Yo hablaré con ella.**- asiente, da un largo suspiro, sonríe y vuelve a abrazarme. No es que sepa nada de como abordar el tema "_menstruación_" con una jovencita pero confío en los conocimientos que me acompañan a lo largo de casi veinte años de experiencia. Consigo a Kate sentada a los pies de la puerta del baño. Me hace señas de que su hermana está allí, le hago señas a su vez y ella se levanta directo al salón a reunirse con su padre -**Irina**- llamo con tres toques.

-**Déjame sola**.- murmura.

-**¿Recuerdas cuando me pides conversaciones de chicas grandes?**- no me responde -**Pues yo hoy te pido una conversación de chicas grandes**.- un largo minuto se extiende entre la puerta y yo hasta que oigo el pestillo. La veo sentada en la alfombra a los pies de la bañera. Mira hacia sus dedos. Me siento frente a ella. -**Hey, ****Mírame****-** le digo agarrándole la barbilla y levantando su cara hacia mí. Siempre le avergüenza que la vea llorar, es algo así como una guerra de fuerzas entre las hembras mayores de la camada, así que me quita la mirada. -**No será verdad que lloras porque ****ya eres una señorita ****¿no**?- y veo sus ojitos llenos de miedo y vergüenza.

-**Rose.**..- solloza y se hunde en mis brazos.

-**Ya está, ya habíamos hablado de ésto pequeña**- la sostengo haciéndole cariños en el cabello esperando que se calme.

-**Es horrible crecer**.- dice luego de un rato. Y me río conmovida por sus palabras. Desde que la conozco detesta que la traten como niña y ahora que es toda una señorita, lo odia. _Mujercita al fin_. -**Me duele, Rose.**- gime llevándose las manos a su vientre y recuerdo que debe tener cólicos así que mi mente trabaja en una receta casera de mi madre.

-**Espérame en la cama, ven**.- me levanto directo a la cocina en busca de una compresa. Caliento un poco de agua en el microondas y la sumerjo por unos minutos. La envuelvo en una toallita delgada y regreso con ella. Esta hecha un ovillo en la cama **-****Aquí**- la descubro. Levantando su camiseta dejando la compresa sobre su vientre -**Esto ayudará con el dolor**.

**-Está calientito**.- dice con gusto.

-**Así dejará de doler**.- le sonrío.

-¿**Por qué nos tiene que pasar ésto a nosotras, Rose?**

-**Porque las mujeres somos el único ser maravilloso capaz de procrear y gracias a ésto podemos hacerlo, Irina. **

-**Pero yo no quiero procrear. No hasta que tenga 30.- **frunce el seño.

**-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso.- **intento subirle el animo. Sonríe, fingiendo diversión, pero lo hace.

-**No quiero volver a cole**.- informa, cubriéndose la cara con el cobertor.

-**Hey, No tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada.- **le descubro la cara -**Es de lo mas normal. Todas tus compañeritas pasarán por ello y solo será cuestión de acostumbrarse**.

-**Me asusté mucho cuando fui al baño y vi sangre**. **La miss me dio una de sus toallas y me acordé de la clase que nos diste la otra vez**.

-**Eso está bien. Si quieres podemos ir a la farmacia a comprarte unas toallitas especiales para ti**.- asiente con la cara larga. Kate, que ha soportado el mayor tiempo fuera de rango se desliza junto a su hermana. Callada, tranquila, atenta. _Toda muy anti-Kate._

-¿**Por qué estas llorando, hermana**?- le pregunta quedito.

-**Irina ha tenido su primer periodo, Kate**- contesto por ella quien se tapa la cara con el cobertor otra vez. -**Y no quiere volver al cole**.- la pequeña frunce el seño y a sus nueve años, demuestra su sensatez.

-**Aja, te ha venido el periodo ****¿Y qué**? **A Mia le pasó en vacaciones y va al cole **-Siempre me divierte escuchar el sentido común de Kate cuando Irina entra en crisis. Se hace un silencio por parte de la mayor. Eso quiere decir que me toca continuar a mi.

-**Es****to te hace especial Irina, ya eres toda una jovencita. Recuerdas que odias que te digan niña. Bueno, ahora ya no te podrán decir así, ahora eres una señorita**.- se destapa la cara y me miran las dos fijamente. _Cursi,_ me gritan los ojos de Kate.

-**No quiero ir al Cole. ¿Que si me mancho el uniforme? seré el hazme reír de todos.** -dice dramática.

La miro y sigo.

-**Eso lo evitamos con las clases practicas de como debes colocarte las toallitas, Irina**.

-**Pero es que es mucha sangre**.** Es horrible y duele**.

-**Míralo por el lado bueno, te van a crecer las bubis y dejarás de ser una larguirucha plana**.- interviene su hermana.

-**Eso es verdad**- apunto yo aguantando a risa y siguiéndole la corriente a la pequeña, feliz de que en ésta casa exista ella y su manera única de ver el mundo.

Irina no dice nada, pero sus ojos ya están secos y escucha atenta, eso ha captado su atención.

-**y****...**** no sé, pero imagínate que**** seras una de las primeras de la clase en poder estrenar brasier. **

**-****Pero, ****Rose-** me interpela recuperando el habla **-yo no tengo bubis**.** Son solo dos limones. **

**-Pero te crecerán- **sentencia su hermana.

**-Así es, la menstruación es el primer paso para el desarrollo. **

**-Si, eso.-** me apoya Kate **-****¿hacemos una ****apuesta****? Yo apuesto a que ****para su cumpleaños 13 ya tiene bubis**** ¿Tú cuántos dices? **

-**Hummm… ****yo digo que antes**.

**-No te pases Rose**- Se ríe Kate haciéndonos reír también y esta vez es Irina quien se levanta.

-**Yo creo que sí****,**** que es mucho**** tiempo mi cumpleaños****. Yo voto que voy ****tener bubis antes del final de curso. **

-**7 meses, creo que será tiempo suficiente**.

**-****Si****-** se carcajea ya la protagonista. Se levanta de un salto, directo al espejo de cuerpo completo cerca del armario y con su chulería habitual se mira modelando sus futuros atributos, sonríe y se despide de las lágrimas, _por unos minutos_. Su padre, tal vez llamado por las risas provenientes de la habitación toca dos veces y se asoma. Al vernos a las 3 sonríe con ternura y se acerca a su hija mayor. Sacando de su espalda un globo rosa de helio que hasta ese momento estuvo oculto y flota sobre su cabeza. Tiene un escrito "_**Siempre, mi pequeña**_" y a mi se me saltan las lagrimas a los ojos e Irina lo mira, luego al globo y se deshace en lagrimas otra vez abrazada a su padre.

-**Papi**...- solloza y Emmett también lo hace llevado por la emoción.

-**Oh, mi cielo**- la aprieta enternecido -**Eres mi pequeña mujercita ahora**.- y comienza a relatarle fragmentos de cuando la sostuvo por primera vez o cuando habló, diciéndole _"papi"_ luego de vomitarle la papilla de zanahoria encima, mientras ellos ríen y lloran junto al armario y Kate y yo hacemos lo mismo desde la cama.

_Un día mas, un recuerdo mas que atesorar en mi vida con éstos tres maravillosos seres._


	26. ¡Tecnología!

Hola holaaaaaaa! una muy tostada y bronceada Alana las saluda por aquí *0* oh dios cuanto necesitaba olvidarme del los libros, clases, profesores y demás por unos días y ademas llegar y conseguir tan lindos reviews del cap anterior. Un gusto haber compartido mis recuerdos con ustedes. Y si disfrute muchísimo y SI me acorde de ustedes les traje un regalito, CAP NUEVO xD ademas de muchas nuevas ideas que vendrán mas adelante. Así que Pau, a trabajar se ha dicho que nuestras lectoras piden actualización rápida xD

**Pau:** si señora ;D

Como siempre agradecemos sus visitas, mensajitos (QUE AMAMOS) los saludos besos, buenas vibras y suerte que nos desean que siempre son bien recibidos =D.

ESPERAMOS DISFRUTEN EL CAP! y ya saben, dejen sus mensajitos alli abajo

UN BESOTEEEEEEEEE!

ALANA & PAU

* * *

La primera semana de colegio nos recibe con una lista de carencias por parte de ambas niñas. Un cuarto para cada una (_déjà vu_), wi fi en todas las habitaciones, un portátil para cada una, su perfil en redes sociales, cuenta de instagram, videoconsolas variadas… etc. Por alguna extraña coincidencia, y salvando el tema habitacional, todo son necesidades tecnológicas.

-**Rose**- me tira de la blusa Kate mientras le preparo un sándwich de mermelada **-sabes que ****Laura tiene… **

_Tenía que ser Laura. La hija de sonrisas perfectas,_ ignoro mi desagrado por la madre de la pequeña y sigo escuchando el relato de Kate. Me cuenta que la nena tiene un cuarto con un ordenador portátil, tres consolas diferentes (Wii, X-Box y PlayStation, por si hace falta citar marcas), un aparato de música, un iPod, un televisor, un DVD y alguna cosa más que no recuerdo.

-¿**Estás segura de que Laura no se ha ido a vivir a****l departamento de electrónicos de Wallmart**?

-**¿Qué**?

Kate no me entiende mi sarcasmo. A Irina, quien ha entrado a buscar una manzana, simplemente, no le hago gracia

-**Rose****, así es como viven las niñas normales. Estamos en el siglo XXI, por si no te habías dado cuenta. **

**-****¿Dónde está ****su papá?**- pregunto.

**-****Pregunta retórica**- contesta la mayor, que aprendió en el campamento esa forma culta de sarcasmo. Y tiene razón, es domingo y Emmett está viendo el fútbol.

-**Es que creo que todo esto deberí****an**** hablarlo con él. La tecnología no es lo mío.**

**-Pues ya sabes lo que te toca.- **sonríe Irina con gusto, mordiendo su manzana. _Si, ya se lo que me toca, convencer a su padre._

-**Emm...****Osito****…**- susurro melosa mientras deslizo en su regazos un sándwich de mermelada y sostengo su vaso de té helado. Me mira divertido con una ceja alzada.

-**No sé qué quieres, pero la respuesta es no. ****Ya me lo dijiste todo con el mote. **

**-****Yo no quiero nada****- **digo indignada **-****son las niñas**.

Hasta hace dos minutos habíamos estado las tres ensayando la jugada. Y conociendo al hombre de la casa sólo hay que picarle y, llenarlo de besos y palabras melosas para tenerlo comiendo de la mano y eso, sus hijas lo saben.

-**Papi, papito lindo, hermoso... ¿Quien es el papá mas guapo del mundo**?- esa es Kate, encima de él, apretujandole las mejillas, haciéndole sonidos raros y moviendole los labios con los dedos mientras habla por él **-Yo, yo soy el papá mas guapo del mundo**.- dice -**Si papi, tu lo eres**.- así, lo tiene babeando con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. _Ya ustedes lo saben, Emmett está demasiado enamorado de sus hijas_. -**Papi, ¿sabes una cosa**?

-¿**Que cosa**?- pregunta, jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

-**Que yo no te cambiaría por naaaaaada del mundo**.- soy testigo del plan macabro de éste par desde el marco de la puerta y niego ante su manera de manejar a mi hombre que se derrite cuan mantequilla al sol.

-¿**Ah no**?

**-No**.- niega Kate y se abraza a él.

-**Yo tampoco papi, ni siquiera por Justin Beiber**.- se une la mayor al abrazo y al escucharlo soltar un suspiro interminable sé que lo tienen en el bolsillo. -**Papi, me dijo Rose que ella me ayuda a abrirme una cuenta de facebook. Pero no se como crearme una cuenta en instagram.- **Pausa dramática por parte de Emmett.

-**A Laura**** la ayudo**** su padre**.- remata Kate. Segunda pausa dramática. Más intensa. Emmett reacciona con un mínimo parpadeo. No dejando ver la evidencia de que sus hijas lo han convencido.

-**¿Tu me ayudarías papito?-** Irina es una artista.

**-Claro, n****o debe ser tan difícil**

-¿**Y a mi me puedes instalar el Gato Tom en la tablet**?- bate las pestañas Kate.

-**Claro cielo**- sonríe embobado. Y yo lo hago por el poder de convencimiento de esos dos piojos, pero, cuando creo que tendré un domingo tranquilo mientras ellas atormentan a su padre con preguntas tecnológicas mi espectacular novio se gira hacia mi con un brillo maligno en los ojos y no me deja fuera del juego.

-**Yo le instalo ****el gato a Kate****. Tú te ocupas de ****abrirle el facebook y el instagram a Irina. Tu eres mejor con eso de las redes sociales, amor**.

Y al final termino donde iniciamos o incluso peor. Porque, más allá de las dificultades tecnológicas, me toca lidiar con la impaciencia de Irina.

-**No lo abras tú, que me ves la contraseña**.

La mujer adulta se aleja en silencio de la computadora. La mujer niña pulsa teclas sin gran efecto.

-**¡****Rooose****!** ¿**Cómo pongo una contraseña? **

Regreso, presiono números.

-**¡Quita!**- acompañado de un manotazo.

Me alejo otra vez.

-¡**¡****Roooose****! ¿Qué es esto**?

Suspiro de resignación. Me acerco.

-**Un nombre de usuario. Te pregunta cómo te quieres llamar. Tendrás que poner un nombre para que te encuentren tus amigos**- intento ser didáctica, amigable, guay.

-¿**Y qué nombre pongo**?- me pregunta desconcertada.

**-****Yo que tú, pondría el tuyo****- **contesto sarcástica.

-**¿Por qué**?

-**Porque es tu perfil y son tus amigos, y, si no, no te van a encontrar ni ****con lupa**.

-¿**Y si quiero ponerme un nombre ****artístico**? **Algo así como Madonna, o Laddy Gaga, o...o... Reina de corazones..**.** O.**..

Asi, llegan infinidad de nombres y motes raros que desea poner en su perfil y yo solo quiero acabar. No entiendo como existen pequeños cerebritos de 5 años, capaces de hackear ordenadores en el pentágono y yo tengo a dos pequeñas que no prueban a hacer, sólo piden que hagas.

Y así, idas y venidas. Gritos y súplicas termina con su perfil en facebook e instagram y sonrío satisfecha. Lo de los controles de privacidad se lo haré yo mañana. _Al fin y al cabo, ya he tenido que teclear su contraseña_. De fondo, escucho las risas de Emmett y Kate, que no se ponen de acuerdo.

**-****¡****Rooooose****!****- **me llama desde la sala **-****Que papá no sabe instalarme ****al gato.**

Y se parten de risa. Ella y el perdido de mi novio. Paso la tarde de la tablet con Kate al PC con Irina, instalando y enseñando como funcionan las aplicaciones porque no puedo tan solo dejarlas a su suerte, _¿por qué?_ Porque si no lo hago después tendré a dos niñas furiosas persiguiéndome durante toda la vida, hasta que se cansen y se limiten a ignorarme.

Sé lo que va a pasar luego de esto, casi puedo predecir las llamadas al móvil cada tarde, en cuanto vuelvan del cole.

-**R****ooooo****se****… **

**-****Servicio de asistencia técnica, dígame**.


	27. ¿Abuelastros? ¡Cumpleaños!

**Glowww! Pau y yo estamos que brincamos en una pata por la noticia de tu embarazo *o***

** -Pau: Siiiii seria hermoso que nos relataras como fue que te enteraste, casi lloro de la emoción. **

**-Alana: me siento tia ya T_T vamos a ser tias de FF. **

**-Pau: *o* muero de amor y de ternura!+ **

**-Alana: Muchas felicidades por ese angelito que viene en camino que estamos seguras llegará lleno de amor y muchas bendiciones para ti y los tuyos. Se despide una tia gallina por acá **

**-Pau: dos tias gallinas **

**Gracias por los comentarios como siempre! Es lo maximo leerlas! pero eso ya lo saben, y saben que son increibles tambien y si no lo sabian pues sepanlo xD Les dejamos un nuevo capitole de esta hermosa historia esperando sus mensajitos! Un beso enorrrmeeee! **

_**Alana & Pau**_

* * *

**-¿Quieres mas galletas, Kate?**

**-Si abuela Lily, por favor...**- mi madre sonríe ante la mención del "_abuela_" y prácticamente salta hacia la cocina en busca de mas botanas. Supongo que lo tenían todo calculado, que ella y papá llevaban algunas semanas esperando este momento y que ya era hora de que las niñas los conocieran así que Emmett se ha adelantado a todo y ha llegado el viernes del trabajo ordenando preparar una maleta pequeña para pasar dos días casa de mis padres. Y aquí estamos Irina, Kate, Emmett y yo en casa de mis progenitores, que han adoptado felices y, sobre todo, con naturalidad, a estas dos nietas sobrevenidas. Estamos merendando. Debo explicar que como con sus únicos dos nietos, mi madre ya tiene claro que a Irina le gusta el pastel de chocolate y a Kate las galletas, las galletas y... las galletas y eso comen, mimadas como nietas biológicas, mientras a mí, la hija biológica me ofrece un mísero té y hablamos de todo y de nada. Una conversación tranquila hasta que Irina me ve tranquila y busca cualquier momento para molestarme.

-**Abuela Lily cuéntenos cosas vergonzosas de Rose. **

**-Si ¿Qué travesuras hacia mi novia?-** me guiña el ojo el padre de las niñas mientras lo miro mal. _Gracias, mi amor, por empujarme a la hoguera..._ Mi madre sonríe con ternura hacia mi mientras le ruego de manera telepática que cuide lo que va a decir.

**-A ver, después de tantos años no recuerdo muchas de las cosas que hacían ella y Jasper. **

**-Vamos abue, si recuerdas.**- apura la mayor

**-Una vez estábamos en el matrimonio de unos amigos y...-**_ oh no ¡mamá!_ -...**Rose y su hermano no dejaban de hablar. Cuando el padre dijo que los novios podían besarse y los presentes aplaudieron ellos seguian hablando. Hubo un momento que todo mundo hizo silencio y solo se escucho la voz de Rose diciendo "Jasper que no, que los extraterrestres no tienen pipi."**- Me cubro el rostro con las manos mientras los tres McCarty en la sala se retuercen de risa hasta las lagrimas.

**-No lo creo.-** jadea Emmett, faltandole el aire por la carcajada. G_racias, mi amor, gracias por burlarte… sabes que aun así te amo_.**-Amor, nunca me contaste eso.**

**-Las personas tendemos a olvidar lo que nos avergüenza, cielo-** le digo escupiendo sarcasmo en mi ultima palabra y él me lanza un beso.

**-¿Qué mas?-** se une Kate a la petición de cuentos embarazosos y corroboro que como siempre son 3 McCarty contra la Hale.

**-Un día fuimos a hacer las comprar y había un hombre muy gordo frente nosotros en la caja para pagar. Tenias como 4 años cielo y me tiraste del pantalón para preguntarme a todo pulmón si estaba embarazado.**

**-¡Papá!-** lo reprendo pero es inútil. Soy una vez mas el panda de entretenimiento de todos.

**-Oh por dios-** se tapa la cara Irina. Mi madre para suavizar la vergüenza en mi cara decide cambiar de tema.

**-Supe que conocieron a sus primos Jackson y Ashley. **

**-No son nuestros primos. Son los sobrinos de Rose, que es nuestra madrastra-** Irina se coloca en modo hijastra sufrida y niega todo parentesco con mis sobrinos. A los que semanas atrás adoraba. Me da pereza discutir con ella y veo que mi madre se preocupa así que opto por un enfrentamiento directo.

**-Irina, ¿te avergüenzas de que sea tu madrastra? **

**-Qué va, Rose. No te alarmes. Si yo tuviera que calificarte como madrastra, diría que progresas adecuadamente. **

**-Yo certifico eso, así creas que los extraterrestres no tienen pipi-** secunda Kate y yo me parto con esta familia de humoristas.

...

Llega el 10 de Octubre, y si se preguntan porque menciono la fecha exacta es... Porque es mi cumpleaños. Mi primer cumpleaños junto a Emmett. Junto a las niñas y tengo miedo de abrir los ojos. Los he escuchado cuchichear por toda la casa, entrando y saliendo de la habitación, riendo quedito y tratando de no hacer ruido. Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es que tengo la cama empapelada de dibujos. Gatos y gatitos, pájaros, un par de perros, Rosas, por supuesto, y hasta un dinosaurio. Y en cada uno de ellos, dedicatorias

_"Besos, besos y besos"_, dicen los de Kate

_"Yo te quiero_" afirman rotundos los de Irina. _¿Y su padre? ¿Y mi novio?_ Parado en la puerta con un ramo de flores, una caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo bajo su brazo, en pijama y con esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que me derrite.

**-¿Cómo amanece la cumpleañera?**- se acerca. Me entrega las flores, me besa y no puedo ser mas feliz. **-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.**- murmura en mis labios y me enrosco en su cuello.

**-¡Gracias!**

**-Te amo.**

**-¡Yo mas! **

**-Tenemos un problema entonces.-** dice serio.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque no se puede amar mas de lo que yo te amo.**- _¡Que me lo como!_ Luego de compartir una sesión de besos, miro la caja a su lado como niña pequeña en navidad. Expectante, emocionada. **-Espero te guste.-** sonríe y no espero demasiado para rasgar el papel y descubrir... Un juego de ollas. Al_go pensado justo para mí. Y sé que es un regalo. Y que no se debe despreciar ni criticar ni mucho menos pero... ¿En serio me da un juego de ollas? ¿A mi? ¿La persona menos amante de la cocina?_

** -Muchas gracias, mi amor. Es superpráctico para la casa. Te lo agradezco.-** Juro solemnemente que no soy de esas mujeres que pasan por delante de una tienda con sus parejas y señalan alguna prenda que les gusta, mueven las pestañas y confiando en la distraída mente de sus novios, esposos o amantes salen convencidas de que ha entendido el punto y que es lo que desean de regalo. Soy mas de una petición directa y he estado diciéndole a mi hombre que deseo volver por lo menos un fin de semana para ver nuestra isla en invierno. Juro también que no cocino. Juro que él lo sabe. Juro que no lo odio porque no me importa. Juro que… mi novio es un gran actor. Tras la puerta, Irina y Kate esperan agazapadas a que termine nuestro silencio incomodo entran arrastrando una maleta nueva.

-**¡Ábrela Rose! ¡Ábrela!.**- piden las dos y mi novio no puede dejar de sonreír. En la maleta, dos billetes, un mapa, un itinerario y… bañadores, unas sandalias playeras y un sombrero de ala ancha que me gusta, me gusta mucho. _Que… Me lo como a besos. _

**-¿Crees que no te conozco rubia?-** dice feliz.

**-Rose...**-interrumpe Irina -**¿sabes que Kate y yo los acompañamos ese fin de semana de vacaciones?-** Pero ya conozco éste trío de graciosos, y contesto tranquila y sarcástica como me han enseñado.

**-Las ganas, bonita.**

**-Eso sí, pero te quiero.-** Y me estampa su enésimo dibujo en la cara y luego me abraza -**Aunque estás mayor-** sigue, incapaz de quedarse callada. Y le tapo la boca, y Kate se une al abrazo, y Emmett nos mira enamorado.


	28. Acuerdo Pre-Nupcial

Hello everyone! OH POR DIOS! hemos llegado a los 100 reviews y esto es motivo de celebración! *_Pau y Alana bailan como locas la danza de la victoria_* ajaaaaaa, oh siiii, oh yeahhhh, ajaaaaa.

PAU: muuuuuchiiiisimas gracias por llevarnos a los 100 reviews *0* Sin ustedes nunca hubiera sido posible.

Alana: deja de robarme mis lineas PAU! ¬¬ ¡Sin ustedes nunca hubiera sido posible.! yo lo digo con mas emoción! lero lero :P

PAU: No discutiré contigo porque estoy muy contenta :3

Alana: Si no discutes no tiene chiste ¬¬

PAU: muaja!=P

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, INFINITAAAAAS GRACIAS POR LLEVAR NUESTRA HISTORIA A LOS 100 REVIEWS, SE DICEN FACILES PERO NO LO ES; ES GRACIAS A SU LEALTAD Y NO TENEMOS COMO PAGARSELOS =D

**A CADA UNA ¡GRACIAS! LAS ADORAMOS CON TODO EL CORAZÓN DE POLLO QUE TENEMOS! **

**A LAS LECTORAS NUEVAS QUE SE ESTÁN ANIMANDO A DEJAR SUS MENSAJITOS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN Y A LOS FANTASMITAS Y A LOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS Y TODOS LOS QUE VENGAN MAS ADELANTE! **

Sin mas que agregar, porque vamos a desgastar la palabra GRACIAS! les dejamos este capitulo que ha sido uno de nuestros favoritos al escribir =D esperemos que también pase a ser el suyo y que sigamos sacandoles risas y hacerlas enternecer =D

¡UN BESO ENORME!

**ALANA & PAU **

* * *

Se acaba de mudar un grupo de estudiantes a la casa de al lado. _Cinco, seis, siete… Cada día parece que se multiplican._ El punto es que gritan, ponen la música alta y como estamos en pleno diciembre hacen fiestas cada noche… Tienen veinte años y yo doce más, dos niñas gritonas en casa con las que tengo suficiente y un jefe que a veces habla tanto como la batería de una banda, así que no lo pienso dos veces y la segunda semana que llevan de vecinos dejo a Kate vigilando la puerta de la casa, hago pasos lentos por la camineria de piedra, llamo a la puerta, abre un joven pelirrojo, alto, pecoso, semidesnudo y con cara de haber pasado una noche sin dormir. Me mira de arriba abajo y se frota los ojos así que hablo con mi tono mas serio y tranquilo.

**-****Hola, soy ****Rosalie****. Vivimos ****en la casa de ****al lado y tenemos dos ****niñas**** pequeñas. ****Agradecería que pudieran bajarle un poco a la ****música.**

-**Sí, señora. Perdone**- murmura el chico despertándose del todo y mirándome apenado. Asiento hacia él, dándole una leve sonrisa y volviendo sobre mis talones.

Cuando entro en casa, Emmett, Kate e Irina me hacen la ola, muertos de risa.

**-****Olé, señora. Olé, señora**.- ríen y se retuercen mientras yo los asesino con la mirada. Ahora que me he convertido en una señora madre, no tengo sentido del humor ni estoy para bromas. Además, de que hace unos días he cenado con Charlote. Una amiga de la facultad, casada hace diez años con un viudo, madrastra de su hijo al que conoció con dos años y ha criado hasta los trece y que ahora es separada porque su ex ha encontrado a otra de veinte. Acepta que amó a su ex y ahora lo quiere, sin más. Pero el problema no es ése. El problema es su niño.

-**Dice la abogada que no, que no tenemos derechos**** y eso me enferma ****Rosalie. Y****o lo único que quiero es seguir viendo a mi ****niño****. ****A**** su hijo que es mi hijo**.

Nueva perspectiva sobre las madrastras _¿Tenemos derechos? No_. Es fácil para los demás decir que no te impliques demasiado en la vida de los hijos de tu pareja pero _¿Cómo demonios vivo con ellas y las ignoro para no quererlas, para no cuidarlas, para no implicarme? ¿Cómo?_

-**Si te casas con Emmett asegúrate de tener por escrito que tienes derecho a ver a las niñas si se separan, Rose. No te deseo la tristeza de no poder ver a tus pequeñas**.

Llego a casa pensativa esa noche. Las niñas ya están acostadas pero hablan como cotorras. Les beso la cabeza rápidamente y me escabullo a mi habitación donde mi hombre está tumbado en la cama tapándose los ojos con su brazo.

-**¿Emm?- **me acerco y le quito el brazo del rostro. Me ve y vuelve a cerrarlos. No tiene buena cara.

**-Hola- **saluda con un susurro.

**-¿Que sucede?**

**-Creo que la cena me sentó mal. Tengo el estomago revuelto. **

**-Es cierto cuando dicen que todo en la vida se regresa**- lo pico por la ultima vez que sufrí de mal estomacal por su culpa. Sonríe levemente. Luego su cara se contrae y no he terminado de parpadear cuando ya está corriendo al baño. Lo sigo preocupada y lo consigo abrazado al vater.- ¿**Has tomado algo para el estomago?**- niega con la cabeza. **-Voy por un poco de dramamine**.- busco en los cajones las pastillas y regreso con un vaso de agua. -**¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera regresado antes si te sentías mal**.- lo acuso una vez regreso a la habitación. Está sentado en la cama sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-**Estoy bien. Debe ser un resfriado que pesqué. He pasado el día con malestar en el cuerpo**.- resta importancia tomándose las dos pastillas y bebiendo del vaso, luego lo deja en la mesita de luz, me mira y sonríe.-**Solo necesito que mi novia se recueste conmigo y me cuente como estuvo su ****día**.- se tumba una vez mas invitándome a sus brazos y no lo pienso dos veces. Quitándome mis zapatos y arrastrándome a su costado para abrazarlo. Me besa el cabello.

-**Hola cielo**.- me dice.

-**Hola amor**.- le beso el pecho, sonríe.

-**¿Cómo te fue con Charlote?-** inquiere con los ojos cerrados.

**-Bien. La pobre está algo liada con su divorcio**.- hace un sonido de afirmación y se me escapa un suspiro.

-¿**Que pasa?**- pregunta preocupado, alzando mi rostro para que lo mire. Aprovecho el momento para plantearle lo que ha estado rondándome la cabeza desde hace horas.

-**Si nos casamos, q****uiero derechos de visita sobre las niñas si ****por alguna razón decidimos separarnos****. Al menos un fin de semana al mes**.- se queda pasmado por un segundo y luego una lenta sonrisa empieza a aparecer en su rostro por encima de su malestar.

-¿**Me estás pidiendo matrimonio**?- dice con picardia. _Aun enfermo es un coqueto sin remedio._

-**Estoy hablando enserio Emm**.

-**Yo también, Rose. El hecho de que me pidas un acuerdo pre nupcial para poder ver a mis hijas es mucho más fascinante de lo que puede ser que me pidas matrimonio. Sabes que ellas y yo somos un paquete. Y, si las amas tanto como para proponerme ésto no tengo nada mas que pedirle a la vida. Me caso contigo mañana mismo si lo deseas**.- suelto un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo. Abrazándome a él con fuerza -**Eres increíble. ¿Te lo había dicho ya?**

**-Eso es porque te tengo a ti**.- le beso a sonrisa.

-**¿Entonces nos casaremos**?

-**Si lo deseas, lo hacemos.-** asiento.

-¿**Lo deseas tú?**- alza una ceja.

-**Sabes lo que pienso de las bodas, Emm. Pero si es el paso que nos toca dar, y es contigo, lo hago. Asi sea en vaqueros** **y no lo llamemos boda.- **se ríe y me besa el cabello antes de que Irina irrumpa en la habitación cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

-**No veo, lo juro. ¿Están vestidos**?

-**Dónde quedó el tocar antes de entrar, Irina**.- la reprendo con suavidad y ella se encoge de hombros. Se destapa los ojos, exhala y salta junto a nosotros.

-**No me puedo dormir. ¿De qué habl****an**?

-**De celebrar que nos queremos**- contesto yo evitando la palabra "_boda_" por aquello de los fantasmas, los traumas y todo eso de los "_yo me opongo"_

**-****¡****Kateeeeeeee****!**- grita **-¡P****apá y ****Rose**** van a hacer una fiesta! **

**-****¿Por queeé?**- pregunta Kate desde su cama con la voz cargada de sueño.

**-****Eso. ¿Por qué?****- **me pregunta, traduciendo.

**-****Para celebrar que nos queremos, ya te lo ****dije. **

**-****No seas cursi, ****Rose****, que das pena****- **dice Irina.

Kate se nos une, frotándose los ojos y adivinando como siempre más de lo que correspondería

-¿**Se van a casar**?- tiemblo.

**-****No, no, ****es solo**** una fiesta. **

**-****¿Por qué no lo llamas boda, ****Rose**?- se exaspera la mayor. Su padre solo nos mira.

-**Porque es en vaqueros**- suelto la primera estupidez que se me ocurre.

Kate se horroriza, su cara es mas dramática que el grito de Edvard Munch e intenta razonar con su padre

-**Pap****i****, en vaqueros no****. Q****ue yo nunca he ido a una boda y quiero llevar los anillos en una bandeja de plata ****y con un vestido****. **

Irina, en cambio, se dedica a boicotearlo todo por puro deporte

-**Yo te lo advierto desde ya que no voy, que no conozco a nadie****.**

-**Sólo conoces a tu familia y a la mía, que son los invitados principales, ****tontita**.

_¿Invitados a qué? _La hemos liado. Y ni siquiera habíamos acabado de tomar la decisión de casarnos.

Pero nos toca una hora larga de explicaciones, reafirmaciones, certezas, abrazos, lágrimas… Todo inútil hasta que las devuelvo a la cama con un poquito de charla bienintencionada

-**Lo que t****ienen**** que hacer, si nos casamos, es ensayar. Estaría todo el mundo mirándo****las**** a ****ustedes**** para ver si salt****an**** como fieras en el momento en que el juez diga eso de ****"**_**y si alguien ****se opone a éste matrimonio****, que hable ahora o calle para siempre**_**"**.

Creo que les he dado una idea perversa para rumiar hasta que las venza el sueño mientras yo regreso a los brazos de mi enfermo hombre que tiene mejor semblante.

-**Entonces, ¿será usted la sra. de McCarty**?- pregunta cuando me abrazo a su pecho.

-**Si no me queda mas remedio.- **me encojo de hombros fingiendo fastidio y me salta encima. -¿**Te sientes mejor**?- le acaricio la cara.

-**Si y no, no te queda mas remedio porque te quiero para mi. Hoy, mañana y siempre**.- y nos fundimos en un beso que se prolonga por horas en nuestro lecho.


	29. ¡Navidad! ¿Celos? Sé mi mas

Helloooooo! Hello hello! Actualización, SIP! ¿como la ven? ustedes pidan que nosotras tenemos una barita y las complaceremos en todo =D

Llegó la navidad en la familia y con ella mucho drama, amor, celos y sorpresas! que esperamos sean de su agrado como siempre jeje

Debo destacar que éste cap ha sido editado unas cuantas veces gracias a mi SOCIA a la que ya conocen. Debo mencionar que su vocación es la actuación y prácticamente me ha obligado a incluirla en la historia. Y, luego de convencerla de que no podía matar a Rosalie para que ella se quedara con Emmett porque sino la historia no tendría sentido xD y de que nuestro Emm quedaría como pedofilo al terminar con una chica de 15 años llegamos al arreglo de que seria una adquisición en la familia, así que, cualquier parecido con la realidad, no es coincidencia. xD

**PAU:** awwwwwww I LOVE YOU! socia!

**Alana:** lo se, causo sensaciones en la gente difíciles de explicar xD muajaja

**PAU:** ¬¬

ESPERAMOS COMO SIEMPRE SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL CAPITOLE Y COMO SIEMPRE LE AGRADECEMOS SU CONSTANTE LEALTAD PARA CON LA HISTORIA!

**LAS ADORAMOS, NO ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE, ¡LAS AMADORAMOS! SI, ASÍ ESTA MEJOR =D**

BESOTES!

_**ALANA & PAU**_

* * *

A veces preferiría no tener talento. _Y que no me escuche mi jefe porque es capaz de darme un tirón de cabellos,_ me refiero específicamente al talento para hacer el regalo perfecto. He heredado de mi santa madre la capacidad para ir de compras no como esas mujeres que caminan toda la ciudad y acaban con las manos vacías, sino como el águila que entra en Zara y detecta, casi desde la puerta, la chaqueta que parece de Armani para mi elegante hermano, o la camiseta fashion y cien por ciento de algodón para mi sobrina coqueta y alérgica. Un talento que me tiene esclavizada desde que me enamoré.

Porque la vida de Emmett está llena de ocasiones para regalar. Sus hermanos y cuñadas, sus sobrinos, amigos y padres; las hijas de él, por supuesto; y, también, su ex. Tania cumple años en Diciembre y él junto con las niñas me tuvieron toda una mañana de sábado buscando su regalo. _Buscándolo yo,_ quiero decir, mientras ellos me apuraban.

-**D****ate prisa, que me aburre ir de compras****, amor. **

**-Anda Roseee, que quiero ir a las maquinitas. **

**-Yo quiero ver nuevos forros para mi celular**.

_Sin comentarios._

Aunque, en realidad, lo que me agota no es eso, sino los cumpleaños del colegio. Por algún misterio de la vida moderna, los niños de ahora celebran siempre sus cumpleaños dos o tres veces: con la familia, con los amigos del cole, con los amigos de los amigos o con su red de Facebook, no sé. Pero, vamos, todos los fines de semana mis dos piojas tienen varias fiestas y eso implica un...

-**Rose ****¿qué ****le**** compra****ras a Laura****?**

**-Dime ****qué le gusta para que podamos acertar. **

**-****Pues lo mismo que a mí****,**** la Playstation 3. O un perro. **

**-P****ero si pensamos en que no es para ti y que no nos vamos a ****gastar todo ese dinero**** y que tiene que poder cambiar****lo. **

**-No se- **se encoge de hombros y yo suspiro. _Algunos problemas prácticos son más difíciles que un examen de matemáticas._ Así que opto por camiseta de Zara con tíquet regalo. Y me he aguantado todo el año así. Pero estallo hoy, que es 20 de diciembre, y tenemos que repetir casi toda la lista de los últimos doce meses: padres, suegros, hermano, cuñados y cuñadas, ex, hijas, amigos invisibles… mas los regalos de santa y reyes.

Aun así consigo tenerlo todo listo y escondido antes del 24. Y Kate nos relata su carta de reyes mientras vamos de camino a casa de mis suegros a pasar noche buena.

-**Rose****, quiero que los Reyes me traigan…****- **_no exagero al decir que su carta tiene más páginas que el catálogo de juguetes de wallmart._ Encabezada por la nueva colección de my little pony, incluyendo casa, escuela, piscina y cambios de ropa. Mas una bici nueva, mas nuevos juegos para la play y _sigue...y sigue...y sigue._

**-****No te lo podrán traer todo**** eso**- dice la voz de Emmett,

-**¿Por ****qué?**- pregunta ella con curiosidad sincera.

**-****Porque no**** se puede, Cielo. **

**-¿Por qué?- **repite.

**-P****orque tienen que atender a un montón de niños**.- intervengo yo

**-****Te digo una cosa**- dice la pequeña que cada vez imita mejor la dureza de su hermana quien nos ignora totalmente perdida en su aplicación de mp3 en el móvil. **-S****i no me traen todo lo que pido significa que los Reyes son tontos. ¡TON-TOS! **- y se hunde en el asiento hasta que llegamos a la casa de mis suegros que ha sido invadida por nietos, sobrinos, hijos, hijastros, novias, abuelastros, etc.

Si las fiestas de cumpleaños en ésta familia nuclear son una locura, navidad es un completo y absoluto zoo. Niños corren, lloran, ríen, juegan, gritan, lloran nuevamente y vuelven a reír. Toda una gran merengada de emociones en el ambiente. Alegría, tristeza, paz, diversión, bromas. Pero esta noche predominan el amor y los celos, que van de la mano.

_¿Celos por qué? _Porque Anthony, el mayor de los nietos y sobrinos McCarty tiene novia y ha elegido navidad para presentarla en sociedad, lo que ha traído severas lagrimas y caras de parte Renesmee, que es su hermana pequeña y de Irina que es la prima mayor y mejor amiga de Renesmee lo que quiere decir, su aliada numero uno.

Paula es el nombre de la adorable y sonrojada chica rubia que llega de la mano de mi sobrino adoptivo adolescente. Es toda adorable, parlanchina, risueña, hiperactiva y tiene sangre para los niños ya que en menos de dos horas tiene a los mas pequeños de la casa pegados tras ella mientras las mayores la asesinan con la mirada.

Tres distintas maneras de celar, hermana, prima y madrastra ya que Bella no quiere aceptar que su pequeño niño es todo un jovencito con novia y todo se lo acarrea a las hormonas de la depresión post-parto.

**-¿No son adorables?**- escucho preguntar a Carmen embobada al ver a la joven pareja jugar con los pequeños en la sala mientras sostengo a bebe Dylan de un mes de nacido. Tiene el dedo índice de mi novio aferrado en su manita y el sonríe enternecido.

**-Te ves hermosa**…- murmura en mi oído haciéndome sonreír. Bella asiente pero su cara de recelo de mamá gallina no la puede ocultar.

-**Es mi bebe**...- dice aguantando las lagrimas.

-**Nuestros bebes crecen Bells.-** apunta Jane.

**-Lo se. Pero es que... No es fácil aceptar que ya es todo un hombresito. **

**-Tienes que darle "_La charla_" Edd. Ya tiene 15 años**.- dice mi hombre y el mencionado suspira mirando a su hijo.

-**Lo se, tengo que buscar el momento oportuno. Es... Difícil hablar de sexo y métodos anticonceptivos con tu hijo y mas sabiendo lo tímido que es Anthony**.

-**Tímido, pero se llevó a la mas popular de la prepa**- dice con picardía Eleazar.

-**Encanto McCarty**- guiña un ojo Garret.

-**Tal vez eso lo ayude a salir de su ****caparazón**- habla Kate risueña.

-**Quiero que viva sus etapas a su tiempo**.- suspira Edward.

-**El es muy inteligente. Sabe lo difícil que fue para ti ser padre a temprana edad, hijo- **apunta Carlisle dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hijo menor.

-**Por lo pronto nada de cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando estén en casa**- bromea Garret hablando en voz alta haciendo que los tórtolos que estaban compartiendo un casto beso salten al oírlo, causando la risa de todo el grupo. **-¿Te imaginas cuando Irina comience a tener novios, Emm?- **dice para nosotros.

**-El día que llegue a casa y me lo diga, lloraré como niña y no me avergüenzo de decirlo**.- se encoge de hombros mientras estira la mano para tomar el tarro de salsa que lleva Esme hacia la mesa, junto con un puñado de galletas.

-**Cielo, no has dejado comer a los ****demás**- le da un leve manotazo en juego.

-**Es que está delicioso mamá. No se lo que es pero te luciste con esta crema**.- halaga mi hombre llevándose la galleta llena de crema a la boca.

**-Es crema de berenjenas, mi vida.- **se ríe mi suegra y mi novio abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

**-¿Que? ¡Pero si odio la berenjena**!

-**Pues te has comido tú solo todo el tarro**. **Me siento realizada al lograr que la comieras aunque me haya llevado 35 largos años**- todos reímos y ella coloca la bandeja en la mesa principal.

La cena es mas de lo mismo, charlas, chistes, risas, cuentos vergonzosos y demás. Cuando mi suegro anuncia que es hora de regalos toda la casa estalla en un "_Siiii"_ que nos aturde a todos los adultos y seguimos a los niños hasta a sala donde el gran árbol iluminado con miles de luces de colores domina la habitación. Tiene cajas y bolsas y paquetes de diferentes tamaños y colores en su base. Días antes habíamos hecho un sorteo de los nombres que nos tocaban para el intercambio y mi flamante suegro es el primero en anunciar que su regalo es para su adorada nieta Dakota. Comparten besos y abrazos y así van pasando todos la siguiente hora dando un pequeño discurso de quien será el afortunado de recibir el regalo hasta que solo quedamos Emmett, Jane, Bella, Steban y yo. A mi me toca regalarle a Steban de 10 años, que por boca de mis dos pulgas supe que adoraba el baloncesto, así que le he conseguido un balón autografiado por Kobe Bryant de Los Ángeles Lakers, cruzando los dedos para que le guste. Mi rubia cuñada se levanta tomando su regalo del árbol ya casi vacío y se aclara la garganta.

-**Pues, a mi me toca regalarle a la persona mas... ¿Como decirlo**? **Fastidiosa, pesada, que cuenta unos chistes espantosamente malos, que me hizo mil bromas cuando llegué a la familia hasta que se cansó, que no sabe jugar al mario kart y siempre tiene que meterse en...- **hace una pausa girándose a donde los niños ya están distraídos rasgando y jugando con sus juguetes** -...Y niños necesito que se cubran los oídos para lo siguiente que diré...- **espera a que todos acaten la orden y vuelve a los adultos** -la vida sexual de los demás...-** la sala se llena de risas y miradas a la única persona que cumple con esas características-**Pero que también es leal, atento, gracioso, siempre está cuando se le necesita para lo que sea y debo admitir que cocina mejor que mi marido**.

-**El amor es el mismo, cielo**.- resta importancia Alec de forma sarcástica y ella le lanza un beso volador.

-**Bueno, creo que con mi increíble descripción hasta el cachorro nuevo de Esme sabe para quien es mi regalo**. **Emmett**...- extiende el paquete y los brazos hacia mi hombre que no puede sonreír mas ampliamente y la alza en brazos girándola y haciéndola gritar y a nosotros reír.

**-Admite que me adoras.**- le dice sin soltarla.

-¡**Si! te quiero, pero ¡bájame!**.- una vez acabado el espectáculo mi hombre se inclina por su paquete. Miro a Bella de reojo ya que, gracias a la aversión de mi novio por las compras al final ha acabado diciéndome quien era su amigo secreto y he tenido que ayudarle con el regalo, así como con el de las niñas.

-**Bueno, creo que llegó la hora.**- coloca el paquete bajo su brazo y se frota las manos como si se estuviera preparando para realizar un trabajo rudo colocándose de frente a su cuñada que está de frente a mi que estoy sentada en el brazo de uno de los blancos sofás de Esme. Me río sin entender nada, esperando que comience su discurso preparado para ella, mirándolo mientras se aclara la garganta y se acomoda el cuello de la camisa. -**Creo que todos en ésta sala han sido testigos de, lo difícil que ha sido para mi, luego de haber pasado por un... No digamos que fracaso, porque gracias a ello tengo a dos de las cuatro mujeres mas importantes de mi vida sentadas en ésta sala. Mas bien, lo definiré como una etapa la cual tenia que superar para salir con el premio mayor, que son esas dos princesas que hoy alegran mis días.**- hace una pausa, mirando a Irina y Kate con adoración y ellas le soplan un beso desde su lugar. Sonríe y continua mientras yo estoy paralizada o hipnotizada y perdida por sus palabras-**Bueno, decía que... Todos han sido testigos de lo difícil que ha sido volver a confiar en el amor de pareja luego de pasar por una separación**. **Me costó volver a dejarme llevar, volver a creer, dejar entrar a alguien nuevo a mi vida y mas a la de mis hijas porque ellas y yo pasamos a ser un combo y si alguien las lastimase a ellas no respondería de mis acciones.- **sonríe**- Era una de las razones por las que deje de tener citas. Y juro que hasta me había resignado en que tal vez, una vida en pareja no era algo hecho para mi**.- suspira y se gira hacia mi -**Y entonces llegas tú**- pronuncia como si fuera un reproche, negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios -**Llegas tu, con toda tu valentía, tu energía, tu amor incondicional, tu carácter de mujer independiente, tu sarcasmo, tu instinto, tu esencia, tu manera de ser de mujer increíble que no sabes que tienes metiéndote bajo mi piel sin pedir permiso siquiera. Arrasando todas las dudas a tu paso y haciéndome desear cada día más, más contigo, más de ti, más de nosotros.- **hace una pausa para respirar y sacar del saco de su chaqueta una pequeña caja color negro con un lazo plateado. No puedo respirar, ni hablar, ni parpadear mientras en la habitación se puede oír un alfiler caer por el increíble silencio. Mis manos viajan hacia mi boca cuando se inclina sobre una de sus rodillas frente a mi, eclipsando la sala, las luces, los flashes, los jadeos de sorpresa y las risitas nerviosas. Solo estamos él, yo y ese delicado anillo de oro blanco con un solitario azul cielo -**Por eso te quiero pedir que seas mi más, Rose. Y si, se que lo hemos hablado y que quieres una boda en vaqueros y que no la llamemos boda y todo eso que, para mi son solo los contornos del plato principal porque lo que en realidad me interesa es tenerte conmigo, hasta que la vida nos lo permita. **

**-Emm**...- jadeo sin encontrar mi voz, con las lagrimas surcando mi cara.

-**Mis padres me han enseñado que las cosas se hacen bien, o no se hacen y entonces yo te pregunto** ¿**te casas conmigo, mi amor**?- dice, sus ojos brillando bajo la tenue luz de la sala y como niña pequeña le salto encima haciéndonos caer en la alfombra.

-**Si, si, claro que me caso contigo**.- asiento, besándolo, abrazándolo, fundiendome en su corazón y en sus labios sellando así nuestro compromiso.

-**¡Tendremos bodorrio!**- nos trae al mundo real las palabras de Garret, luego de habernos olvidado de todos a nuestro alrededor. La habitación se llena de aplausos y sorbidos de nariz de parte de las mujeres de la familia. Irina y Kate se unen a nuestro abrazo mientras seguimos tirados en el piso riendo.

-**Espero seas como tu tío, Tony**- escuchamos a Paula enternecida, guindada del brazo de mi sobrino y éste se ríe, besandole el tope de la cabeza.

Unas navidades llenas de amor, risas, promesas, lagrimas de felicidad y sueños de futuro junto a mi nueva familia.


	30. Enero ¿Positivo? Es un renacuajo

**Palabras de las escritoras al final de Capitole.**

**ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN 3**

* * *

**-Mi stella ¿que tal tus navidades?**- alzo la mirada de mi computador para ver a mi jefe todo sonriente apoyado en mi escritorio. Hace esto todos los años, preguntarme que tal pasé las fiestas. Normalmente, mi respuesta seria: _Bien, casa de mis padres, con nuestra pequeña familia, mamá, papá, Jasper, su esposa e hijos y yo, o con amigos,_ pero este año, mi familia se multiplicó por tres; la familia de Emmett, la mía y… la nuestra, pasando a ser una gran familia nuclear. Hemos pasado dos semanas de una casa a otra, de un abrazo a otro, de un regalo a otro, de un empacho a otro. Tengo en la memoria un remix de madres y suegras agobiadas, cuñados sonrientes y sobrinos revolucionados. No ha habido grandes desastres ni terribles meteduras de pata, sólo la dosis habitual de niños llorando de sobre excitación y cansancio. Y mi compromiso con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo. O sea, hemos sobrevivido a unas Navidades muy felices.

-**Muy bien, gracias**.- respondo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, mirando el anillo que brilla en mi dedo anular, contenta de haber sobrevivido al batallón ilesa.

-**Me alegra. Te necesito activa para mi. Revisa mi calendario de éste mes y anotate en las reuniones con Armani y Gucci. Es tu regalo, stella.-** me guiña un ojo delineado y se va.

Mi jefe es el único en el mundo que daría trabajo como regalo de año nuevo pero al oír las marcas mencionadas y sabiendo que cualquier publicista desea trabajar con ellas pasa a ser el obsequio soñado. Así que reviso su agenda, buscando los días pautados para las reuniones de diseño, revisión de esloganS, selección de modelos, filmación y entonces me fijo en que no me ha venido mi periodo desde…_ oh dios..._ Mas de tres semanas que me tocaba. Y soy una mujer demasiado precisa cuando de eso se trata. Me alarmo pero mantengo la calma. Puede ser el estrés de la vuelta al cole y al trabajo. O un empacho por todo lo ingerido en todas las casas visitadas en las festividades, o simplemente cansancio… _si, eso es,_ me autodiagnostíco. Cualquier excusa es buena para no enfrentarme a la posibilidad de un embarazo. _No estoy embrazada._ Intento volver al trabajo. _No estoy embarazada._ Salgo a mi hora de almuerzo con las chicas, apenas toco la comida. _No estoy embarazada._ Llego a casa. Las niñas están con Tania. Emmett me espera con la cena y una película de los 80's para ver acurrucados en el sofá. Está tranquilo, contento de disfrutar nuestro momentito en pareja y yo… Yo tengo miedo. Miedo y miedos por lo que se me viene encima.

Estamos enroscados, brazos y piernas en el sofá mientras descanso mi cabeza en su pecho y disfrutamos de la película. O por lo menos él lo hace porque yo tengo un hervidero en la cabeza que no me deja tranquila. _¿Cómo le digo de mis sospechas?_ Se que tuvimos todas esas conversaciones sobre el tema el verano pasado en nuestra isla. Acepté como en un sueño intentarlo. Dejé de tomar mis anticonceptivos y disfrutamos del cambio y la libertad pero _¿de verdad quiere él otro hijo? ¿Lo quiero yo? ¿Lo quiere mi lado independiente? ¿Nos cabe en esta vida en la que Irina y Kate ocupan tanto, tantísimo lugar?_ Decido soltárselo como quien no quiere la cosa a ver si pesca el anzuelo.

Ronroneo y me acerco hasta su oído.

-**Amor...**

**-¿Mnn?**- murmura, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-**Necesito ir a la farmacia ****a comprar un test de embarazo**- digo como si nada, esperando su reacción mientras los segundos pasan y me llenan de nervios.

**-Mju. ¿Te molesto si traes algo de helado, ángel? Tengo antojo hoy**- me contesta también como si nada. Y dejo de ronronear, intentando que no me duela su indiferencia, convenciéndome de que ni siquiera me ha escuchado. Me levanto de un salto, fingiendo normalidad y voy a cambiarme y a buscar mis zapatos, triste, asustada, aterrada. Oigo pasos mientras estoy buscando en el armario una camiseta que ponerme y mi prometido me abraza por detrás, me sube en brazos, me gira…**-****¡****Amooooooor****! Ni se te ocurra ir sola, ****tontita****, que esto es importante**- murmura en mi cuello mientras me río por su repentino ataque y su increíble actuación de indiferencia -**¡Te acompaño**!

Parece contento. Parece feliz.

Regresamos con un bote de helado de pistacho y tres test de diferentes marcas, uno mas preciso que otro según el farmaceuta. Yo tiemblo, Emmett tiene una sonrisa bailando en sus labios cuando lo dejo sentado en la cama y me encierro en el baño. Se me caen las cajas varias veces por los nervios, leo las instrucciones de cada empaque. Se desaparecen las ganas de hacer pis justo en el momento preciso. Me impaciento. Tomo las 3 muestras, las dejo junto al lavabo. Me lavo las manos y salgo a reunirme con mi novio no queriendo quedarme a ver cada segundo el ovalo blanco de las pruebas. Sigue donde lo dejé, comiendo del bote de helado. Ansioso, expectante, exultante, imagino. El tiempo se para, ninguno dice nada, hay miedo por los dos lados. Miro el reloj, pasa un minuto. Son 5, respiro, no pienso, no hablo. Lo miro de nuevo sigue en el mismo minuto, me impaciento, me frustro, me muero de miedo. Cuando lo vuelvo a mirar y sigue en el mismo minuto no aguanto y me levanto hacer cualquier cosa porque siento que me volveré loca. Voy al cuarto de lavado y tiro los calcetines limpios en la cama comenzando a ubicarlos por pares, no miro el reloj. Emmett se gira, lo miro. Está sonriéndome con ojos brillantes. Lo ignoro y sigo con mi tarea. Pasan 10 minutos en mi cabeza. Dos en el reloj y me rindo con los calcetines, sentándome junto a mi hombre y arrebatandole el helado a ver si eso ayuda a que esté tranquila como él. Tomo su muñeca, miro el reloj. 5 minutos. Dejo pasar uno mas por cualquier cosa. Se levanta él y me mira. Niego y tomando una larga inhalación me dirijo al baño. Dos rayas azules en una de las pruebas, un positivo rosa en otra y la palabra pregnant en la última. Me sostengo la cara y me miro en el espejo. Pálida, mejillas ruborizadas, ojos asustados pero brillantes. _Voy a tener un hijo... _Y el mundo se detiene una vez mas para mi. Emmett se une conmigo, abrazándome por la espalda. Me da un beso en el cuello y descansa la barbilla en mi hombro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo, sonríe de manera que se ilumina todo su rostro y se me empañan los ojos.

-**Hey**...- susurra, girándome en sus brazos y sosteniendo mis mejillas. -**Seremos papas**...- murmura emocionado y ya tengo las lagrimas resbalándome por la cara mientras una ola de calor me recorre de los pies a la cabeza. -**Amor..**.- dice con ternura mientras me abraza, me besa, me acuna murmurando repetidas veces ese "_seremos papas_" y un remolino de emociones explota dentro de mi. Encabezada por nervios, felicidad y amor, ternura, sorpresa, miedos...

-**Emm...yo**

-**Hey, nada de dejarte llevar por el pánico. Seras la mejor mamá, amor. Porque haremos lo mejor que podamos hacer**. - trata de desactivar el temor en mí mientras me da suaves besos en todo el rostro. -**Y si no, él o ella se encargará de ponernos en cintura**- se me escapa una risita, mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo que no puedo ocultar. -**Te amo Rose, mucho, mucho. Gracias por ésto**.- enrosco mis brazos en su cuello y lloro, de alegría y miedo, porque las emociones no me dejan articular palabra, aunque la verdad es que él lo estuviera diciendo todo por los dos. Nos conduce de regreso a la habitación y caemos en la cama abrazados, asimilando la noticia. _Oh por dios ¡tengo a una personita creciendo dentro de mi!_ Como si estuviéramos pensando en lo mismo, él posa su mano sobre mi vientre plano y lo acaricia mientras me regala una sonrisa dulce. _Está hecho, es real, vamos a tener un bebe. Oh dios._ Me acerco mas, respirandolo _¿que dirán las niñas?_ -**Estás muy callada ¿Que piensas**?- pone un mechón tras mi oreja cuando alzo la mirada de su pecho.

**-En...****¿Qué dirán ****las niñas****?**- digo luego de quedarnos un rato en silencio, solo mirándonos.

-**V****an a estar felices, les hará muchísima ilusión, ya verás… Les va a encantar tener un hermano.****-** sonríe.

**-¿Hermano?**

**-Si, porque va a ser niño. Necesito un aliado que vea el fútbol conmigo, Rose. Ya tengo bastante con tres mujeres cursis que han creado un club de conferencias femeninas, se maquillan y hablan de chicos todo el día.**- dice con fingido fastidio y me río.

**-No te sienta ese machismo eh. ****Los niños al fútbol, las niñas al cuarto de baño.**

**-Solo bromeo- **me besa la frente -**Lo que sea estará bien,****siempre que venga sano y sea hermoso como tú.**

**-¿No te da miedo?**

**-¿El que?**

**-Volver a empezar. Pañales, desvelos. **

**-Algo, pero**** lo haremos juntos**** y estarán las niñas, así que..****.**** Será divertido**.- sonríe, no puede dejar de hacerlo.

**-Cual es el siguiente paso?**-pregunto** -****¿Lo anunciamos? **

-**L****o primero, que lo confirme una ecografía**.

Tres días después, estamos en el consultorio de mi ginecóloga quien mas que sonriente señala en la pantalla de tonos grises y negros una pequeña figurita gris.

**-Allí está su bebe.**- anuncia **-Estás de poco más de seis semanas, Rose. Así que mide unos 10 milímetros y pesa menos de un gramo**.

-**Es...pequeñito- **jadeo con una emoción desconocida dentro de mi y con una inevitabilidad que se está haciendo costumbre las lagrimas comienzan a correr.

-**Si...**- secunda mi hombre sobre mi cabeza. Besándome las lagrimas que descienden libres por mi cara.

-**¿Quieren una foto**?- pregunta la doctora Green.

-**La primera sonrisa de nuestro bebe.- **sonríe él, feliz y me besa quedándose pegado a mi mejilla mientras no podemos apartar los ojos de la pantalla. _De mi bebe. De nuestro bebe._

-**¿No habías tenido síntomas, Rose?- **pregunta la doctora mientras presiona algunas teclas en la pantalla **-¿Mareos? ¿Nauseas? ¿Fatiga**?

**-No, nada. Solo la ausencia de mi periodo**.

-**Tu no, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que yo si**.- dice Emm frunciendo el seño.

**-¿Que?- **giro la cabeza para verlo.

**-Si, Rose. Piénsalo, he tenido antojos de cosas que no me gustaban, y he padecido de malestares estomacales semanas atrás y esas cosas**.

-**¿No estarás embarazado tú también**?- bromeo y me mira con cara de "_no seas tonta_" pero con diversión que me hace reír.

-**Entonces estamos en presencia de un afectado por el síndrome de couvade.**- se ríe discretamente Green **-Sucede cuando los padres son los que padecen los ****síntomas**.

-**Si así será todo el embarazo seré feliz**.- bato mis pestañas hacia mi novio, prometido y futuro padre de mi hijo y él niega con la cabeza.

-**Solo un pequeño porcentaje de los futuros padres lo sufren. Según estudios suelen aparecer en las parejas más cariñosas**. **Otros dicen que son las hormonas que aparecen en el cuerpo de la mujer que son imperceptibles pero se transmiten entre la pareja**.- relata de modo profesional pero mirándonos con ternura. -**Normalmente desaparecen con el paso de los ****días**.

**-Eso espero.**- suspira con fingido alivio -**Aunque así me siento mas unido a mi bebe y a ti, amor**- ¡_Que me lo como a besos!_

Luego de nuestra cita con la doctora volvemos al mismo punto de partida.

**-Hay que decirle a**** las niñas**** primero****-** sentencio.

-**Si señora**- contesta divertido, feliz, rebosante de alegría. Hasta que tenemos a las niñas en frente y se extiende un silencio entre los dos. Kate, no tanto por intuición sino por puro fastidio de que Irina no deje de hablar, pregunta...

**-****¿****Qué les pasa a ustedes****? ¿Está****n**** mudos**?- Irina la mira perdida. Yo miro a Emmett y él me mira a mí. Yo lo vuelvo a mirar y mis ojos dicen "_Te toca hablar"_. Y los suyos dicen "_No estoy"_ y los míos… Tras unos segundos de guerra de miradas le disparan dagas asesinas y decido poner el tema sobre la mesa para que él lo continúe.

-**Les**** tenemos que contar una cosa importante**** que**…

**-****¡Mierda**!- dice Irina nerviosa, su padre a punto de reprenderla por la mención de una mala palabra pero ella continua -**odio esa frase. Ahora nos d****icen**** que ****se**** separ****an y**** que ****Kate y yo ****nos vamos a ****un internado en ****Barbados-** Y antes de que nadie pueda detenerla se levanta de la mesa y se encierra en su cuarto.

Su padre se levanta y tarda sólo cinco minutos en devolverla llorosa a la mesa.

**-****Volvemos a empezar…**-hablo -**Tenemos algo importante que contar****les**** y ****les**** va a gustar.**

Lo miro diciéndole "_te toca_" y el opta por el estilo directo y sin anestesia.

-**Van**** a tener un hermano. O una hermana.**

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Las niñas no reaccionan.

-**P****ueden**** decir algo, eh…**- las animo.

Kate titubea, mirándonos de manera intercalada.

-**¿Por qué? ¿De dónde lo va****n**** a sacar**?- Irina pone los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

**-Kate****, no fastidies, tú sabes ****de donde vienen los bebes****. **

**-Si****, ****¿****pero de qué país va a ser****?****… **

La desconcertada soy yo, hasta que me doy cuenta de que ambas tiene la vista fija en mi vientre plano de mujer flacucha.

-**Ustedes son ****muy graciosos****- **dice riendo la mayor -**Es muy buena broma****. Pero es evidente que ****Rose**** no está embarazada**.

Mi novio, que al parecer lo tenia todo previsto se saca la ecografía casi de la manga y se la enseña.

-**Venimos del doctor. Esa es la prueba**.- dice sonriente. Ellas la estudian sin entender nada pero la aceptan como evidencia, _creo._

-**¿Dónde está**?- pregunta la pequeña.

-**Es la figura gris que se ve dentro del circulo negro, Kate**- informa su padre calmadamente.

-**Eso no es un bebe.**- niega riendo.-**Es un escarabajo. **

-**Parece más bien un frijol**- describe Irina.

-**No, es más bien como una lagartija sin cola**- Su reacción es decepcionante. Aunque es verdad que no me apetecía un drama, gritos, llantos, celos… _Pero… ¿esto?_

-**Bueno…**** Puede que no se vea aun,****pero es su hermano**- alienta su padre. Y, de repente, se dan cuenta de que hay un posesivo que las pone en primer plano en la palabra _"Su"_ hermano. Y empieza la ametralladora de preguntas que si estaba esperando.

-¿**A quién se lo ha****n dicho**** dicho****?**

**-****¿Somos las primeras? **

**-****¿Cómo se va a llamar? **

**-****¿Cuándo nace? **

**-****¿****Se parecerá a nosotras****? **

**-****¿Dónde va a dormir? **

**-****¿Por qué no nos lo ****dijeron**** antes**?

Y luego viene la batería de órdenes

-**Se lo contamos nosotras a los abuelos****...**

**-Y**** a los tíos****...**

**-Y**** a los primos.****..**

**-Ustedes**** calladitos.**

**-Y...****Y el nombre lo decidimos nosotras. **

**-****Y…**

-**Oye, oye, también es nuestro hijo**- intervengo.

-**Ja, ****Rosecita****, eres una ingenua****. ****L****o que importa de verdad ****aquí ****es que es mi hermano**- dice Irina. _Claro es lo único importante._

Y así, siguen las peticiones y las cuestiones y las demandas sobre una personita que a penas mide 10 milímetros.

Hemos superado el primer paso ilesos. _¿Que nos esperara en los próximos meses?_

* * *

Pausa para reacción ^-^

¡OHAAA! Pues si, tenemos unas lectoras que serian buenas detectives xD xq le atinaron a sus sospechas =) habrá nuevo integrante en la familia y estamos mas emocionadas que IRINA Y KATE xD _y eso ya es decir mucho_. Y es que este mes como que el mundo se puso de acuerdo para llenarnos de bebes por todos lados, incluso en nuestra pequeña familia de FF con el embarazo de GLOW (una de nuestras fieles lectoras) Que por cierto es un gusto poder distraerla de los malestares que le está causando ese angelito, jeje.

En nuestro caso, como ven Emm es el que está pasando por "la mala" como la conocen por ahí. Y vamos a ver que nos trae este cuarteto ahora que se viene otro integrante McCarty.

**COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECEMOS SUS MENSAJES! LOS LEEMOS TODOS Y LOS AMAMOS TODOS.**

LAMENTAMOS HABERLAS HECHO LLORAR DE AMOR EN EL CAP PASADO _**PROMETEMOS HACERLO DE NUEVO JEJEJE**. _PERO SABEN QUE NUESTRO EMM ES MARAVILLOSO Y ES IMPOSIBLE NO AMARLO XD

A las lectoras nuevas que se están animando a dejar sus mensajitos un BESO! y nos da un inmenso gusto saber que están amando la historia y que siempre están pendientes de las actualizaciones.

**A las que siempre dejan sus coments ¿QUE decirles? ¿Que se responde a esos "LAS QUIERO MUCHO?" pues que también las queremos, amamos y adoramos =D**

Y ya me callo porque me entra lo cursi y la Pau tampoco me detiene xD

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE!**

**BESOTES!**

**ALANA & PAU**


	31. ¿Hermano segundo? ¿Hermanastro?¡Nombres!

Bueno... ¿que decir de los reviews del capitole pasado? mas que ¿nos derretimos de amor con sus mensajes? no, dice muy poco de lo que en verdad sentimos... ¿Babeamos con sus palabras? no, sigue siendo poco. Creo que un "VOMITAMOS ARCOIRIS" se acerca mucho más. *0* Son por esos mensajes que pasamos horas peleándonos Pau y yo y poniéndonos de acuerdo y muriéndonos de risa con nuestras locuras y saber que las hacemos pasar un rato agradable es nuestra mejor paga =D

**No somos geniales, las geniales son ustedes, nadie mas **

Como bien dijo Yeni Cullen, éste bebé traerá mas drama y diversión xD. Respecto al sexo del bebé veremos que se nos ocurre xD. Aunque toda la semana me la he pasado mirando tiendas de bebes buscando inspiración y estoy babeada por las cosas de nena *-* veremos que será al final. Si quieren lo sometemos a votación, **¡ustedes eligen! **

Glow, no te estamos espiando (miente deliberadamente mientras mira hacia los lados) lo juramos xD SOY FAN de los pinchos (cabello) de tu Nene. fue un gusto conocerte y ponerle carita a tu Irinita personal que se ve es una estrella total y saber que tu y tu esposo son una pareja tan unida y feliz; QUE VIVA EL AMOR y los hombres osos Sexys. GRACIAS POR COMPARTIRNOS TAN HERMOSO MOMENTO; N**OS HAN DEJADOS REVIEWS FELICITÁNDOTE POR ESE ANGELITO ASÍ QUE YA ES FAMOSO. Así que no se que harás, pero queremos invitación para el Baby Shower xD**

**A LAS LECTORAS QUE SE ESTÁN ANIMANDO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, MAS BESOS! NOS HACE FELICES LEERLAS Y QUEREMOS SEGUIR HACIÉNDOLO!**

**ARIA: Felicidades por tu proximo sobrinoooo. :***

**Karina: eres la fan numero 1 de nuestras dos pulgas jeje**

**A LAS DE SIEMPRE, LAS ADORAMOS MAS QUE USTEDES A NOSOTRAS ASÍ QUE, LO SENTIMOS XD**

**SIN MAS; LAS DEJAMOS CON EL CAPITOLE ESPERANDO COMO SIEMPRE SUS MENSAJITOS**

**UN BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!**

_**ALANA & PAU**_

* * *

Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que soltamos el bombazo y tenemos en la mesa dos niñas felices. Al día siguiente cada una de ellas es la protagonista de la clase. ¡_Voy a tener un hermano!_. Anuncian a todo pulmón y al parecer esa es una frase que ilumina las aulas.

También se han encargado, gracias a la existencia de la difusión mediante _Whatsapp_ de que todos en la familia se enteren y mi móvil revienta de llamadas de mis suegros;

-**¡Felicidades!**

Padres;

-**¡Seremos abuelos!**

Cuñados;

**-Ya sabemos lo que han estado haciendo cuando las niñas no están en casa, pillines. **

Cuñadas;

-**Oww, felicidades a los dos**.

Sobrinos adoptivos;

-**¡Otro primooooo!**

**-Se tiene que llamar como yo. **

**-¡No! Como yo. **

**-Y yo le enseñaré a jugar al fut. **

**-Y al baloncesto. **

**-Será niña y jugará a las princesas con nosotras. **

**-¿Otra niña? Ya tengo demasiadas primas niñas**.

**-Callate, Steban**.

**-¡Abuela mira a Mylena**!

Sobrinos de sangre;

-**¡Que Pro tía Rose! ¡Un primo!**

**-¿No lo vas a querer mas que a mi verdad, tita**?

Mi hermano;

-**Que buena noticia Rubia, veo que ya encontraste al que te amarró por completo. Serás una gran madre**.

Su esposa;

-**Ay cuñis, ¡que hermosa noticia! Ya hacia falta un bebe en la familia.**

Uno que otro compañerito del cole de Irina que gritan ¡_Felicitaciones!_

Y nuevamente mi madre que llora, y grita histericamente.

-**No sabes la ilusión que me hace, Rose. ¡Un bebe tuyo, mi niña!**

Esa tarde las niñas llegan con el seño fruncido a casa, en especial Kate, que está preocupada.

-**Dice ****Sophy**** que no va a ser mi hermano, sino mi hermano segundo****-** se queja la pequeña mientras cenamos, dándole vueltas a la pasta un millón de veces en su tenedor.

-**Es que ****Sophy**** es tonta. No va a ser tu hermano segundo, va a ser tu hermanastro**- la corrige Irina y la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

**-Emm, ****¿te importa castigar a estas dos ****cabezonas**** a mirar el diccionario****, por favor****? **

**-****No hace falta, ****Rose****, es evidente****-** dice la mayor, _la sabelotodo_ -**¿No lo entiendes? Tú no eres nuestra madre, así que él no puede ser hermano del todo. **

-**Yo sólo te pido que mires el diccionario. **

**-¡****Que no****!****. **

**-Emmett**…- pido y mi super hombre saca su teléfono para buscar en google en significado de "_hermano_" y lee

-**H****ermano, na.** **(Del lat.****_[frater] germanus_****, hermano carnal). ****1. m. y f. Persona que con respecto a otra tiene el mismo padre y la misma madre, o solamente el mismo padre o la misma madre. **

**-Mismo padre "_O_" misma madre ****¿Y ahora qué, ****sabelotodo****?****- **Irina hace un gesto con la mano, restando importancia.

**-****Lo que tú digas, ****Rose. P****ero no va a ser lo mismo. Además, tampoco estaremos con él todos los días. Cuando durmamos con mamá no lo vamos a ver.**

-**Bueno… **-apunta Emmett midiéndome, con una sonrisa en su rostro **-****es cuestión de hablarlo; igual a tú madre le apetece cuidarlo la mitad de la semana**.

-**¡****Emmett****!****-** le amonesto, horrorizada.

-**¡Es broma, amor!**- se ríe, arrastrándose hacia mi para besarme y antes de que nos demos cuenta a Irina se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas…

-**Lo que pasa es que l****o**** vas a querer más que a nosotras…****- ** dice y se me echa en los brazos.

Y se que me lo tengo merecido, por lista, por echar de menos las escena intensa de este par.

-**Irina, yo nunca las querría menos así tengamos otro bebé. **

**-Eso no es cierto.-** jadea, suspiro y le acaricio el cabello rubio.

**-Claro que si, ****el corazón ****de una madre ****se multiplica con cada uno de los hijos****.- **sorbe la nariz -**Ademas tú**** padre no ****te**** quiso menos cuando nació ****Kate**.- apunto mirando a mi novio quien me asiente con una mirada dulce mientras continuo convenciéndola. Le digo que se que a nosotras dos nos ha costado querernos, que con lo que nos lo hemos trabajado será un amor diferente pero jamás menor, que a su futuro hermano ni siquiera lo conozco, que a ella sí y la quiero por eso, por cómo es, que tiene mucho más mérito, que… Creo que ha dejado de escucharme en algún punto, pero sabe, por mi tono, que le hablo con todo el amor del mundo. Y se tranquiliza.

-**Además, como alguien del cole ****les**** vuelva a decir algo de ****su "hermanastro"****, le ****plantan el diccionario en**** la cara y punto****- **Y las niñas se mueren de risa ante la contundencia de su padre.

...

Es domingo y hemos aguantado hasta el final. Más de cuarenta y ocho horas de tortura. Empezó el viernes por la noche, luego de que llego del trabajo y las encuentro a las dos sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, piernas cruzadas, en silencio y con un aire profesional que me asusta.

-¿**Hola**?

-**Llegas 15 minutos tarde. ¿Dónde estabas**?- pregunta Irina alzando una ceja.

**-Había trafico.**- respondo bajito. Como si estuviera siendo reprendida por mis padres luego de una escapada o algo así.

**-Tienes que empezar a tomar taxis, Rose. Es peligroso manejar**.- niega Kate mientras camino para dejar mi cartera en la encimera.

**-¿No creen que exageran? Conozco mujeres que aun a los 7 meses manejan sus autos**.

-**No por eso tienes que hacerlo tu también, es a mi hermano a quien llevas dentro de ti, pero luego discutiremos eso ya que no es por eso que estamos reunidas ****aquí**.- apunta la mayor haciéndome señas para que me siente en la silla frente a ellas. Una vez me siento me miran detenidamente.

-**Hola, amor**.- me saluda su padre con un beso en la frente y pasa directo a la estufa apagando el gas. Huele a lasaña o algo parecido.

-**Papi, ****siéntate**.** Por favor**- exige cortésmente Kate y el alza una ceja arrastrando la silla para sentarse junto a mi, tomando mi mano por debajo de la mesa y me sonríe sin entender nada.

-**Pues****. En vista de los nuevos acontecimientos que han sucedido en esta familia ****hemos decidido intervenir ya que ustedes parece que no lo harán.- **mi novio y yo nos miramos perdidos.

**-¿Intervenir? ¿En que?- **pregunta con el seño fruncido.

**-En lo que por ahora es lo mas i****mportante**** en ésta casa****. Nombres**** para el bebé**…- sentencia Kate y creo que los dos nos relajamos visiblemente.

**-****No hemos pensado**** en eso**.- digo tranquila.

**-Es que n****o t****ienen**** que pensarlo ****ustedes- **dice Irina **-****es nuestro****...-** y se señala con el dedo indice y luego a su hermana -**hermano**.

Y con esa declaración empieza un coro a dos voces que se mantiene siempre que no están durmiendo.

**-****Si es niño**** se puede llamar ****Liam, Justin, Kris, Marco, Alfred, Austin, Kellan, Bryan, Dante, Joshua****… **

**-****¡No! ¡****Joshua**** es asqueroso! Si es ****niño se llamará Fred, Aaron, Jamie, Taylor****… **

**-¡****Taylor****! ¡Qué patética…! **

**-****Si es niña, ****Leila, Caroline, Camile, Amy, Briget... ****¡Yo quiero que sea niña! **

**-****¡Ni hablar! Para enanas**** molestas ****me basta contigo. Pero aun así****, si ****es niña, se llamará ****Fiona****. **

**-****¿****¡Estás loca!****?**

**-Ok, Fiona ****no, porque además va a ser niño. Y su nombre va a empezar con ****R así que puede ser**** Rafa, R****obbie****, Robert, Ri****cky****, R****ory**…

Y ahí, medio anestesiada por tanta palabrería pesco algo.

**-****¿****Rory****?****-** Irina se ruboriza y es mi oportunidad de cambiar de torturada a torturadora **-****¿R****ory**** no es un niño de tu clase? ¿****Ese ****que te llamó el otro día y que hizo que cogieras la llamada dentro del baño****? -**Su cara es de pura confesión.

**-****¡Muy bien, ****Rose****!****- **me anima Kate **-****La has ****descubierto. ****No me dejaba contár****selos****, pero es el niño que le gusta. **

**-¿Quien es ese tal Rory?-** se escandaliza Emmett abriendo mucho los ojos.

-**Irina, nena ****me tienes que contar estas cosas, que si no, no me puedo reír de ti…**- ignoro por completo a mi novio y me burlo disfrutando de su cara cambiando a rojo intenso.

**-Es cierto.**- se ríe Kate.

**-****¡Que te calles, enana! ¡B****ocona****!**-le grita a su hermana -**Y tú…** -me amenaza con el puño cerrado… Y entonces le entra la risa.

-**Tranqui****la ****Irina,**** que a mí también me gustaban los rubios. Porque si se llama R****ory****, digo yo que será rubio y de padre o madre ****irlandeses****, ¿no? De hecho, a mí me siguen encantando los rubios**.

**-****¡Cállate tú también, ****Rose****! **

**-****Pero papá es moreno…****-**apunta Kate preocupada.

**-¿Que tienes que decir a eso, cielo?-** me dice con una ceja alzada con disgusto fingido.

-**Ya, pero t****ú ****no me gustas, a ti, te amo**.- y con eso me sonríe embobado y me besa.

El caso es que mi maniobra de distracción sólo nos ha dado una tregua. Siguen, siguen, siguen. Repiten nombres. Se gritan. Se ponen de acuerdo. Discrepan. Y siguen, siguen, siguen.

Al principio, intentamos poner paz, orden y, sobre todo, un mínimo criterio de realidad

**-****Es hijo nuestro…**

**-Y nuestro hermano. **

**-Tenemos mas potestad. **

**-Mentira. **

**-Es muy pronto para pensar en nombres. **

**-Mientras mas pronto mejor, ¿o prefieres que le digamos lagartija?. **

Dejamos de lado la realidad y nos vamos por la suplica.

**-¿Quieren ver la tele, Por favor?**

**-No**

**-¿Y a escuchar música?**

**-No**

**-¿Tienen tareas?**

**-No, ****Ahora**** ¿que te parece Kevin?.**

Ya exhaustos y malhumorados, ante la mirada inquieta de Emmett decido ponerle punto final al tema.

-**A ver, que los padres somos nosotros. Si es niña, se va a llamar ****Ariadne y**** si es niño ****Junior****.- **digo por callarlas de una vez, sin estar segura ni siquiera de donde salieron dichos nombres.

**-****¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**- vuelven a coincidir con un grito.

-**Que sí****, Ariadne**** porque será una niña ****tranquila y feliz. Y ****Junior porque va a ser cariñoso y protector como su padre. **

-**¡Que cursi eres!**- casi grita Irina con una mirada despectiva pero no le presto atención. -**Es ridículo.**** Quiero decir****, si, puede ser todo muy lindo**** y eso, pero ****no son nombres normales**.

-**¡Oye**!- se queja mi prometido **-Que no te escuche tu abuela**.

**-Lo siento papi, pero es la verdad**.

-**¿Y a que llamas tú un nombre normal**?- pregunto yo.

-**Rory.**..- murmura.

**-Claro Irina, normal como Rory **

**-****Bueno…****-** por primera vez se rinde. No se si es porque ya está cansada o quiere que dejemos de pensar en el chico que le gusta -**¿Entonces no llegamos a un acuerdo? **

**-Me temo que no. **

**-Le diremos Rena entonces.-** sentencia Kate.

-**¿Rena?-** preguntamos su padre y yo a la vez y ella asiente de lo mas tranquila.

-**Si, porque parece un renacuajito**.- hace la imitación de algo pequeño con sus dedos y los mayores en la mesa nos derretimos de ternura hasta que mi hombre recobra la postura y mira a su hija mayor.

-**Ahora, Irina. ¿Me puedes dar el número de móvil de ese tal Rory? Me gustaría indagar más sobre su nombre**.

_Glup._


	32. ¡CUÑADAS!

holaaaaaaa mi gente bellaaa! Ya, de verdad que nosotras no sabemos que decirles xD siento que somos muy repetitiva pero es que como hacemos si con cada mensajito que dejan nos dan ganas de abrazarlas y apretarle los cachetes y hablarles en idioma de bebé, así es la ternura que les tenemos y agradecemos como siempre que se tomen su momentito para leer nuestras locuras.

**Respondiendo algunos de los RV,** no, no somos espías; venimos del futuro que es mas PRO xD

Desde el comienzo de la historia nos hemos visualizado un solo bebé xD creo que ya con este par de dos como nos gusta llamarlas tenemos suficiente para sumarle dos mas, la idea no es volver loca a ROse tan pronto, Vane xD

Lo sabemos, nuestro Emm es demasiado adorable. a veces creo que yo misma me enamoro cada dia mas de él y me entran pensamientos suicidas hacia ROse pero pau me tiene prohibido usar sangre en la historia xD

El sexo aun estamos indecisas, entre las votaciones va ganando Nene, veremos que pasa... nosotras también estamos esperando que se viene xD

Glow, tu vas a hacer que tengamos serios problemas con los pisos de nuestras casas porque cada que dices algo sobre el bebé nos babeamos! y mas al decir que te ayudemos con los nombres xD Pau se inclina por los nombres Americanos y yo me voy mas por os latinos asi que te dejo la lista de los que me gustan y los que he combinado para ver si te agradan **E INVITO A LAS DEMAS LECTORAS A UNIRSE A ESTA PETICION; NECESITAMOS NOMBRES DE NENE O NENA QUE LLEVEN "ANGEL" EN ÉL.** Pau te manda su lista en el próximo CAP ya que esta semana ambas iniciamos clases y se nos ha hecho algo difícil coincidir, **que es donde sale el otro punto. **

Tenemos algunos caps de la historia adelantados y jamas las dejaríamos sin actualización. Hasta ahora, como saben vienen siendo mas continuos porque estábamos de vacaciones y pasábamos horas discutiendo y escribiendo pero ahora que el deber llama no serán tan seguidos como tres o cuatro por semana, **pero!** como dije ya, no las dejaremos sin actualizaciones semanales, tal vez dos a la semana. Veremos como lo arreglamos.

Bueno y ya me cayo y las dejo para que disfruten de un Capitole especial de Cuñadas que son las favoritas de la PAU.

UN BESO ENORMEEEE! Mil gracias por su cariño, de verdad lo apreciamos mucho.

_NOMBRES: Angelique, Angel david, Miguel angel, Mariangel, Adriangel, Gloriangel (combinación con tu nombre), Angelina (muy usado en Francia), Rosangel o rosangela, Angelo (italiano), Angel Andres, Jose Angel, Orangel, Solangel, Solange (que se pronunciaría Solansh), Luisangela, Lisangela, Angela._

_**Alana & Pau**_

* * *

**¡Cuñadas!**

Es noche de padres e hijos. Y si, es lo que se imaginan. Todos los hombres McCarty encargados de todos los niños McCarty por una noche. Noche de hermanos, noche de primos en el cine y comiendo pizza y lo que es lo mejor, noche de chicas, noche de cuñadas, noche libre de niños y de obligaciones maternales en casa de Bella. A excepción del pequeño Dylan, _claro está_, que duerme angelicalmente en su cuna en el piso de arriba mientras lo monitoreamos por el parlante y tenemos la música baja. Jane, Carmen y Kate beben mojitos, Bella y yo agua mineral toda la noche, ella porque está amamantando, yo por el bien de _Rena _mientras me relatan sus experiencias maternales.

-**Las dos cosas que me gustan de ésta casa. El bar y ésta alfombra peluda-** Kate hunde los dedos de los pies en la alfombra mullida de la sala y se le escapa un ronroneo de gusto cuando le da un sorbo a su cuarto mojito de fresa.

**-Los que habitamos en ésta casa también te queremos, Kate**- ironiza la dueña con una sonrisa y la mencionada le saca la lengua.

-**Ten, Rose.**- Jane me ofrece una copa con champaña espumante y la miro dudosa.

-**Creo que no**...

-**Tranquila, una copa para brindar no le hará daño. Además de que es en su honor.**- me sonríe Carmen, la doctora de la familia.

**-Ok. **

**-A la salud de otro McCarty**.

-**¡Salud!**- coreamos y bebemos de nuestros vasos.

**-Ahora si**- Kate danza descalza hasta tirarse junto a mí en el sofá. -**cuéntanos todos los detalles**.

**-¿Detalles de qué?**- me hago la ingenua y ella me tira una mirada de _"no te hagas la santa"_

-**Pues de cómo te quedaste embarazada**.- rueda los ojos.

-**¿Detalles escabrosos y demás**?

-**Si, ¿en que posición fue, a ver**?- alza las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-**¡Kate**!- la amonesta Jane negando con la cabeza mientras las demás no aguantamos la risa.

-**Ay si, hazte la mustia ahora.-** se ofende teatralmente, luego ríe y pregunta mas seria -**No ya, hablando en serio. ¿Lo estaban buscando**?

-**Pues, en verano, en isla Esme lo hablamos. Llegamos al acuerdo de intentarlo y dejamos de tomar precauciones.**

**-Normalmente luego de tomar por un largo tiempo anticonceptivos es difícil quedar embarazada. Por lo visto es cuestión de cuando toca, toca**- sonríe Jane.

-**O es cuestión de mucha actividad**- Todas nos volvemos a ver a Bella por el comentario no tan propio de ella quien niega sin creer lo que ha dicho completamente roja. -**Debo alejarme de ti, Kate**.

-**Ja, me adoras**.- comenta la aludida.

-**¿No tenías síntomas entonces**?- pregunta Carmen, retomando nuestra conversación.

**-No. Nada**.- niego, dándole otro sorbo al champaña.

**-Te pasó como a Jane con Angelique. Si no fuera porque la panza le crecía hubiera dado a luz y ella ni enterada**.

-¿**Como ****así**?

**-No sufro de síntomas fuertes. Mareos y sueño los primeros meses y son síntomas que pasan desapercibidos. Mis bebés fueron muy juiciosos. Además de que mis barrigas fueron pequeñas. **

**-Suertuda tú. Yo engorde 12 kilos con cada uno y no paré de vomitar hasta el 6to mes**.- dice Kate antes de beber un nuevo trago.

-**Yo me puse muy emocional. Compadezco a mi pobre marido que tuvo que aguantar mis ****arranques**.- Bella hace un gesto de vergüenza.

**-Yo tengo la suerte de que Emmett se está llevando todo el malestar, hasta ahora**.

**-Pobre Emm. Que no te escuchen los hombres porque lo molestarán. Aun le dicen a Eleazar "_Hombre embarazado_**"

**-¿Eleazar pasó los ****síntomas**?

**-Oh si, el pobre hasta que no nació Steban estuvo sensible, irritable, dormilón y antojoso. **

**-Oww. Agradezco que sea Emm quien los padezca. No soy buena enferma.** **Pero creo que** **_Rena_ también será juicioso y no le dará malestares a su mami.**

**-¿Rena**?- inquieren todas.

-**Kate sentenció que llamaríamos al bebé así hasta que tengamos nombres porque parece un renacuajito**.

-**¡Oww! Están encantadas por la llegada de su hermano.-** dice Bella enternecida.

-**Cuando estaba embarazada de Mylena, Steban tenía dos años y al preguntarle quien estaba dentro de mi decía "ena" porque no sabía pronunciar el nombre completo. Aun ahora, con casi catorce le sigue diciendo ena, pero de enana**.- Se escucha el coro de nuestras risas bajas en la sala.

**-¿Y qué intuyes que es, Rose?- **me pregunta Jane.

**-No lo se. No se como se siente eso de la intuición.- **digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-**Es cuestión de saber interpretar lo que te dice el instinto maternal**.

**-Seguro es niña. Emmett solo da niñas.- **anuncia Carmen y todas la miramos perdidas.

**-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- **me roba la linea Bella.

**-¿Recuerdas el viaje a México que hicimos? ¿Al que Edward y tu no pidieron ir porque a Anthony le dio varicela**?.

**-Oh si, como olvidarlo. Pobre de mi pequeño**.- hace pucheros por el recuerdo.

**-Bueno, en ese viaje un chaman de esos nos abordó en la mesa del hotel mientras cenábamos y le dijo eso a Emmett. Que él solo tendría niñas y hasta ahora lo cumplió. Obvio también nos dijo cosas a los demás. Predijo la llegada de Steban ya que me embaracé en ese viaje. **

**-Eso no es predicción, es ser observador porque cualquiera que los viera para esa época diría eso. ¡Parecían conejos!**- se ríe Kate a carcajadas en el sofá.

**-¡Katherine!- **la regaña sonrojándose furiosamente y le lanza un cojín mientras las demás estamos llorando de la risa.

**-¿¡Que!? Tengo razón**.- se defiende ella misma.

-¿**Cómo puedes creer en esas cosas, Carmen**?- Pregunta Bella recuperándose.

-**Pues, de que vuelan, vuelan**.

-**Para cosas como ésta nadie mejor que Esme. Ella le ha atinado a casi todos nuestros embarazos. Se equivocó con Sebastiano y Angelique porque estuvo de viaje la mayor parte de los embarazos pero los demás todos los adivinó**.- se estremece la dueña de la casa.

-**Nuestra suegra es bruja.**- sonríe Jane. Luego se da cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras y aclara -**En el buen sentido**.

-**Lo que tenga que ser será. Siempre que venga sano**.- sentencio segura.

-**Ya estás hablando como toda una madre**.- me palmea la espalda, Kate.

-**Se llevará poco más de un año con Dylan. Te puedes quedar con todas las cosas que quieras. Los bebes crecen demasiado rápido y la ropa queda prácticamente nueva**.

-**Dakota usó casi toda la ropa de Renesmee**.- sonríe Jane.

-**Mylena se llevó todos los juguetes**. **Y ahora pasaron a MaryAnn**. **Los que sobrevivieron, claro**.

-**Lección de familia cuando un bebé llega, número 1: todo pasa de generación en generación**.- Kate choca su vaso con mi copa demasiado fuerte y se quiebra en pedazo. El alcohol que tiene en su sistema la hace reírse a carcajadas, contagiándonos a todas hasta que escuchamos el llanto fuerte del bebé por el parlante.

-**Lección 2: no le des alcohol a tus cuñadas en casa cuando tú bebé duerme**.- me parto de risa con está familia.


	33. ¿Pensión? ¿educación? ¡Escuela Militar!

Alana reportándose aquí aun con lagañas en los ojos xD QUIERO MAS VACACIONES! esto es una injusticia! primera semana ya me hace falta escribir todo el día. Incluso me hace falta pelear con la Pau.

Pau: Hajajajajaja I am so sweet and adorable

Alana: ¬¬ Si, y también explotadora.

Este capitulo surgió de un RV en el que decía, que no sabia cual seria la reacción de tania por la llegada del nuevo BB, y aunque no estuviera en los planes hacerlo decidimos darles el punto de vista de la madre de nuestras piojas y ésto fue lo que salió.

Algun dia las invitaremos a nuestra reunión de cuñadas, ustedes solo pídanlo xD

Estamos encantadas de que amaran el cap, tanto como nosotras al escribirlo. De verdad que cada personaje es único y tiene su propia manera de ser a veces hasta nos sentimos aplastadas por ellos xD

Siguen las votaciones sobre el bebé, creo que tenemos un empate entre nena y nene. aun faltan unos caps para que se deje ver y será sorpresa incluso para nosotras =D

Los nombres que han dejado son hermosos =D Angie, Angelica, Jenna; Bryyn Isabella. a Pau le gusta Angelina y Angélica.

**GLOW un beso a tus nenes** =D y un gusto enorme haberle atinado al nombre =) ahora es turno del bebé decidir jejeje

Y comienza el espacio Publicitario: COMO EN CADA CAPITOLE AGRADECEMOS TODO EL CARIÑO HACIA NOSOTRAS Y LA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD QUE HACEN QUE ESCRIBIR SEA EL MEJOR PASATIEMPO DEL MUNDO Y MAS SABIENDO QUE LES GUSTAN TANTO NUESTRAS LOCURAS. Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERAMOS SUS MENSAJITOS ALLI ABAJO.

_**UN BESO ENORME Y NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES ;D LAS AMAMOOOOOS!**_

_**ALANA &PAU**_

* * *

Lo que no le he contado a Emmett, _porque no lo he visto relevante es_, la llamada de Tania.

**-¡Rose, querida! ****Ya me ****di****jeron ****las niñas. ¡****Felicidades por el bebé****! Te lo digo de verdad. **

**-Gracias, Tania**.- le respondo de manera educada lo que le he contestado a todos los que han llamado para felicitarnos hasta ahora. Incluso lo hago con el tono mas amigable y cortés que me sale si sacamos que ha interrumpido la hora de almuerzo de una mujer embarazada.

-**Las niñas no han dejado de hablar de su futuro hermano**.

-**Me alegra que estén entusiasmadas.-** contesto con gusto.

**-Si…**- se extiende un silencio entre las dos. Dos minutos de incomodo silencio al teléfono que me sirven para intuir que está a punto de dispararme una bomba ya que he llegado a conocerla bastante bien. Y cierro los ojos, esperando lo que sea que me viene encima. –**mira Rose, querida**.- _odio que me llamen querida, odio que me llamen querida, odio que me llamen querida_. -**No solo te llamo para felicitarte, también lo hago para aclarar algunas cosas que pueden llegar a afectarme con ésta nueva noticia- **alzo una ceja agradecida de que no pueda ver mi expresión ¿_Qué podría afectarle a ella mi embarazo?_** –Y se que estás pensando en ¿que puede afectarme a mi tú embarazo?**- _¿ahora es bruja?_. –**Pero si que lo hace**…

-**Tania podrías ir al grano, por favor. Estoy en mi hora de comer**.

-**No te molestes querida, que solo será un minuto. Ademas cuando seas madre me entenderás. Ahora, voy al grano como me pides y es que con la llegada del bebé es evidente que tendrán más gastos. -**mi ceja se alza un poco mas** -Tú y yo sabemos que mi ex no es pobre pero tampoco es millonario y no sé cuánto ganas tú con tu trabajo de publicista. Lo que quiero dejar en claro es que mis hijas no van a cambiar de colegio ni van a dejar de recibir su pensión mensual porque viene un nuevo bebé o porque ustedes no se sepan administrar. ¿Si me explico**?

-**Tania, yo creo que esto deberías de hablarlo con Emmett. Yo no tengo nada que ver con la pensión ni la educación de las niñas.**

**-Sí, yo sé que eso no te concierne aunque me he enterado que dices que no te gusta para nada su colegio, que no entiendo porqué, allá tu si quieres enviar a tu hijo a otro colegio mas caro o mas barato pero ese no es asunto mío. Lo que digo es que ahora, que vas a tener un bebé con el padre de mis hijas y te vas a casar con él, porque también me he enterado de eso, vas a ser partícipe de todos los movimientos que haga ****y entre ellos tienen que quedarse mis hijas, en el colegio donde están y su padre pagándolo como ha hecho siempre. ¿Me sigues**?

Debería haber colgado. Lo que pasa es que es la madre de Irina y Kate y, además, reconozco que me enternece la preocupación de ésta mujer por sus hijas. Así que la dejo hablar y practico lo que una amiga denomina la táctica del espejo que consiste en repetir su última palabra, para que crea que la sigo, o que le doy la razón.

**-Te sigo, sí. **

**-Qué bueno que me entiendes, y sé que me vas a entender mucho mejor cuando seas madre, porque yo sólo pienso en mis hijas. Y ése es el problema, que tú sólo vas a pensar en tu hijo y a lo mejor no coinciden nuestros intereses.**- _¿se le puede gritar un por que no te callas a la madre de las hijas del padre de tu hijo? _Creo que no, y ademas el trabalenguas que es la frase me baja un poquito el enojo –**Ahora, me tengo que ir que ****me esperan para comer****. Cuídate, querida.**- y cuelga, dejándome con un mal sabor de boca, con mi almuerzo frío en la mesa, porque se me ha ido el apetito y con la inquietud en el cuerpo ¿_a qué colegio va a ir mi hijo?_

-**¡Rose!- **es la voz de Kate desde su cama. Luego de haberle dado las buenas noches y que creía seria mi hora para descansar y relajarme junto a mi prometido y disfrutar de un momentito a solas -**¡Rose!- **vuelve a llamar cuando estoy abriendo la puerta.

**-¿Que pasa?- **entro, enciendo la luz. Las dos me miran.

**-Se me pasó preguntarte en la cena. M****amá ****me dijo ****que el bebé no va a ir a nuestro colegio. ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece malo**?- Irina no dice nada. Me está midiendo y no puedo dejar de pensar en que es una táctica de su madre que me manda a sus hijas bien armadas y entonces yo termino con dos francotiradoras a mis espaldas. _Dos francotiradoras en mi propia casa._

-**¿cómo me va a parecer malo? Si ****las**** educa****n**** como princesas**…-digo ganando tiempo mientras me acuerdo de todos los antepasados de la madre de las dueñas de esos pares de ojos que me miran. Me pongo a pensar en si Tania tendrá la mas mínima idea de que Emmett detesta el colegio de las niñas, bueno, no tanto el colegio sino a los padres de los niños que van a dicho colegio. Y si me pongo a pensar más a fondo... no, no quiero que mi hijo se eduque en un ambiente así. _¿Por qué?_ Porque no aguantaría mas madres como miss sonrisas, porque no tendría tanta capacidad de hipocresía para sonreirle a todas durante los años de formación de mi bebé. _Porque..._ Porque me debo ver ridícula pensando en cosas como ésta mientras las niñas no me quitan el ojo. Así que, uso la táctica de ganar tiempo -**De todos modos, hasta los cuatro años no va a ir al colegio**. **Tu estarás en secundaria pensando en chicos de prepa e Irina estará en prepa pensando en universitarios así que no veo porqué tanta preocupación. **

Irina sigue mirándome. Sus ojos me dicen que no la convenzo, que escupa todo lo que me guardo, pero no lo haré. Kate insiste.

-**Pero ****¿Por qué ****le dijiste a mamá que**** nuestro ****cole ****no es bueno? **

**-Su**** cole es buenísimo****, de verdad. Y yo no le dije eso a su madre. Y ya, duérmanse que estoy cansada. Ademas,**** estoy embarazada de tres meses ****apenas ****y ****si siguen de**** p****reguntonas, _Rena_ irá a un colegio militar**.- se espantan.

**-****No puedes.**- por fin interviene la mayor **-****Es hijo de papá. Decide él**.

Y supongo que estoy muy cansada ya de todo y de todos, y que ya el sueño que me acompaña desde que sé que Rena está creciendo dentro de mi está haciéndome ser poco tolerable porque me planto.

-**¡****Emmett****!****-** Hasta a mí se me hace raro escucharme en tono impaciente -**V****en, ha****zme**** el favor.**- mi prometido llega corriendo, con la espuma de afeitar en la mitad su rostro, una toalla enroscada en la cintura y el cabello mojado

-**¿Que sucede**?

-**Pues que quiero dejar algo claro desde hoy y**** delante de tus hijas**.- asiente con lentitud mirándonos a cada una.

-**Escucho**...

**-****Tú ya has tenido dos niñas y las has educado como t****ú haz querido****. Yo sólo voy a tener ****é****ste ****bebé****, así que decido yo hasta que él sea mayor y ****no quiera saber nada más de mi, s****u colegio, sus modales, su corte de pelo y si tiene ****un hamster o no****. Escucho tu opinión pero tengo la última palabra. **

**-Ok- **Asiente en concordancia inmediatamente. No sé si es porque ya está cansado de escucharnos discutir por tonterías o de que el tema _colegio_ es un tema que no le gusta para nada. Sonríe hacia sus hijas y se acerca a darme un beso llenándome de espuma la nariz y la barbilla mientras estoy sorprendida. No me esperaba una victoria tan fácil. Una vez se regresa al baño me vuelvo hacia las impactadas niñas.

-**Ya oyeron****. De momento no hay colegio, pero cuando lo haya, mando yo.**- no dicen nada. Están shokeadas, no sé si por mi firmeza o por la falta de oposición de su complaciente padre y me río por dentro, victoriosa. I_gual hasta les he enseñado algo sobre el poder de las mujeres sobre los hombres._

_Y, ahora, a internet a investigar sobre educación._


	34. ¡Compras! ¿Por qué te vas?

Looo seee. See que había prometido en el cap pasado actualizar ayer pero es que a penas me dio tiempo de entrar en la pc. La universidad es estresante T_T una semana y ya estoy absorbida. Salgo a las 7am y llego a las 7pm directo a darme un baño xq soy como Rose, que necesita quitarse el ruido de todo el dia al llegar y pues a sacar tiempo para deberes, cenar y demás y como el cap le faltaban algunos detalles técnicos no lo pude terminar anoche.

Ni chance de hablar con la Pau he tenido y eso es pecado!

Como siempre gracias por toooodos sus mensajes, los leemos todos, los amamos todos y esperamos seguir leyéndolas a todas en cada cap.

Siguen las votaciones del bebé. Aun no escribo nada sobre eso o-O veremos que nos dice la doctora Green en la ecografia que espero sea pronto:3

Las amamoooooos! Con todo el corazón que tenemos :3

Y ya las dejo porque estoy de incógnita desde una pc del campus que se supone que es para investigaciones y no para FF xD

Hasta la proximaaaaa

_Un beso_

_Alana & Pau _

* * *

Al parecer, mi madre lleva meses llamando a casa casi todas las tardes. Y digo _"casi_" porque los días que Irina y Kate duermen con Tania no llama. Quiero decir que mi madre lleva meses llamando a casa para hablar con las niñas. Y estoy intentando asumirlo porque me acabo de enterar.

Unos besos en los parpados, frente, nariz y cienes me despiertan esa tarde y gimo perezosamente escapando de ellos porque sigo teniendo sueño. He llegado temprano del trabajo hoy, he besado frentes, he dejado viendo películas a las niñas y caído en la inconsciencia al tocar la cama.

-**Despierta dormilona, es hora de cenar**.- abro los ojos y miro con el seño fruncido a mi prometido hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz encendida de la habitación. -**Si duermes más pasaras toda la noche despierta**.- gimo y hundo la cabeza en la almohada para volver a mi sueño. Lo escucho reírse, gatear en la cama y siento como levanta mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi abdomen. -**Rena, se que tienes sueño pero mami necesita comer**.- le habla a mi vientre y eso me hace sonreír a pesar de mi pereza. -**Papá ha preparado un risotto que será tu plato favorito ya veras**.- sonrío mas ampliamente y disfruto de la visión de él besándome el vientre y mirándolo con adoración y anhelo. Escucho la risa de las niñas desde la sala -**Es tu madre.- **informa al quedarme escuchando las risas.

**-¿Por qué no me despertaste para hablar con ella?**

**-Porque no preguntó por ti, ángel. Tiene media hora hablando con las niñas. No se que tanto se secretean**- dice y eso despierta mi curiosidad. Le da otro beso a mi vientre antes de levantarse y tenderme la mano. Irina está tumbada en el sillón con la cabeza colgando sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja con Kate pegada a ella para escuchar y se ríen de algo que ha dicho mi madre. Emmett anuncia que servirá la cena pero ellas lo ignoran deliberadamente.

-**Mi turno**.

-¡**Rose!**- chilla Irina cuando le arrebato el aparato.

-**Es mi mamá, vallan a lavarse las manos para comer**.- me planto sosteniendo el móvil lejos de su alcance y tapando la bocina.

**-Pero..**.- replican.

**-Las manos.**- apunto el baño, gruñen, me miran mal y luego se rinden, arrastrando los pies hacia el baño **-¿Mamá**?

**-¿Rose?**

**-Si, soy yo, tu hija.**- mi tono de "_por si no lo recordabas"_ la hace resoplar.

**-Hola mi vida ¿cómo estás?**

**-Bien, aunque extrañada ya que llamas y no preguntas por mi. **

**-Cariño, claro que lo hice. Las niñas me dijeron que estabas dormida. Te paso lo mismo que a mi cuando estaba embarazada de ti. Pasaba todo el día durmiendo**.

-¿**Que tanto hablabas con las niñas, mamá**?- ignoro deliberadamente su comentario dispuesta a indagar mas.

**-De cualquier cosa, Rose. Ayer hablamos de la cuna del bebé**

**-¿****O sea, que haces de abuelastra a mis espaldas****?- **alzo una ceja.

**-Rose****, no seas ****dramática. **

**-****Es que no lo entiendo, mamá. ¿Por qué no me has contado nunca que hablas con ellas? **

**-****Te lo estoy contando ahora. **

**-****No. Me estás diciendo que ayer, en una de ****sus tantas**** conversaciones habituales,****que a penas hoy me entero,**** habla****ron**** de cómo tenía que ser la cuna del bebé. **

**-****Pues eso. Son unas niñas maravillosas y adoran a su hermano**** o hermana****. **

**-Aun no ****lo conocen, mamá. **

**-****Pero te conocen a ti y se lo imaginan. **

**-Creo que exageras ****de verdad****..****. **

**-N****o sé ****por****qué te ****pones así****. Son las hijas de ****Emmett ****y tú las quieres. Déjame quererlas a mí también. ****-**_Punto para mi madre._ -**Y dej****a ya de regañarme y entérate de que vamos ****a comprar la cuna y las cosas del bebé**** el sábado con Kate y Esme. Irina dice que**** no quiere**** ir****, que le da pereza. **

-**Mamá, todavía**** es muy pronto y ademas**** no s****abemos**** si es niño o niña**.

**-S****e me había olvidado que hablaba con la reina de****l ****color ****rosa**- Dice con sarcasmo -**¿****Vas a vestir al bebé**** con conejitos y ****moños****? ****¿N****o**** verdad****? ****Entonces no seas aguafiestas**** y búscate ****una**** excusa mejor ****y déjame las ilusiones con mi nieta o nieto. **

**-Mamá...**

-**He estado viendo los catálogos de BabiesRus y tienen las cunas mas hermosas y ****todo ****en madera obscura**** como ****se que ****tú lo quieres**.- me ignora y me molesta, y también me molesta que mi madre me conozca tan bien.

**-Esta bien ****mamá, el sábado**** entonces**.

Y allá vamos. Kate, Emmett, mi madre, mi suegra y yo porque Irina ha pasado de nosotras para unirse _sin invitación_, recalco, igual que Renesmee al cine junto con Tony y su novia, solo por el puro gusto de molestarlos. Así que somos un quinteto curioso, mi madre; rubia, elegante, guapa, como recién salida de la Quinta Avenida, se maneja estupendamente con sus tacones. Esme; igual de elegante, guapa, morena y con esa sonrisa dulce que arrebata suspiros aun a sus años; Kate, excitada y con carita angelical, atropella con el carrito a todo el que se le cruce; Emmett, casual, galante, con mi mano enrollada en su brazo sonríe y yo, en vaqueros, cansada, con sueño y claustrofobia cuando veo la hilera de coches y todos esos artículos de bebé en los pasillos.

Pero no puedo despistarme; el truco está en que paga Emmett y eligen mi madre, mi suegra y Kate, _¿y yo?_ Yo no tengo ni voz ni voto. Así que el carro se va llenando de objetos que no estaban en mi escasa y pensada lista que eran una cuna, bañera, cambiador y una cómoda. En cambio en el carrito hay un albornoz con orejas de osito para cuando cumpla cuatro años; una lámpara en forma de _¿Rosa?_

**-****¡Para que se acuerde de su madre, ****Rose****! ¿****Entiendes****? Es un****a Rosa ****y tú eres**** Rose**- grita Kate histérica cuando pregunto para que la usaría un bebé.

Sigue la cuenta de lo que llevamos en el carrito. Sábanas con osos, sábanas con ranas, sábanas sin animales; protectores para la cuna.

-**¿Eso para qué?**

**-****Para los barrotes, ****mi vida. N****o quieres que se haga daño**.- rueda los ojos mi madre.

...toallas, muchas toallas.

-**Esme, t****enemos lavadora y ****creo que ****nos basta con tres**** ¿no?****.**

**-****No tienes ni idea de lo que mancha un bebé****, cariño**...

Vasos, platos, cubiertos

**-****¡Pero si va a tardar años en tener dientes…**!

**-****¿Y qué? Así no vuelves, que no te gusta venir**** de compras-**me consuela mi madre.

**-****Además son monísimos, ****Rose. Hazle caso a la abuela Lily**- concuerda Kate y Esme asiente. Apoyando a mi progenitora adicta a las compras. Emmett no dice nada, tiene una sonrisa congelada en la cara y de vez en cuando asiente hacia Kate o me besa el cabello pero por dentro se que está que explota de histeria porque odia salir de compras. De pronto escuchamos en los parlantes de la tienda que llaman _al dueño de __una camioneta blanca marca_ _Jeep Cherokee 2011, Color negro placa 121 LPP que está obstruyendo un espacio para personas discapacitadas._ Llamenlo suerte o hasta creo que lo tenía planeado cuando me sonríe, me entrega la tarjeta de crédito y se escabulle murmurando un:

-**Las veo afuera**- dejándome con mi loca madre, mi adorable y conciliadora suegra y su hija.

Cuando ya han terminado, se han aburrido o cansado de caminar y recorrer veinte veces cada pasillo casi lloro de alivio.

Entonces nos vemos en problemas luego de pagar. La cuna y la cómoda están en el almacén, desmontadas, y pesan. Mi novio está desaparecido y no veo dependientes que puedan ayudar a cargar las cosas al auto.

**-Voy a buscar a Emmett.-** se ofrece mi madre y se va, caminando despacio, con chulería, pavoneándose como en sus años mosos y me estreso ya queriendo salir de la tienda. Esme tiene el carrito con las compras empaquetadas esperando en la puerta de salida mientras Kate y yo nos quedamos al pendiente de las demás cosas.

-**Kate****, ve y dile a ese señor del uniforme que nos ayude**** a traer las cosas del ****almacén, que tu madre está embarazada. **

**-****Pero si tú no eres mi madre.****- **apunta mirándome atenta.

**-****Ya, pero es más corto si no se lo explicas. **

**-****Es que se enfadará mamá. **

**-****¿Por qué? Si no se va a enterar. Y soy la madre de tu hermano. **

**-****O de mi hermana. **

**-****O de tu hermana, pero pídele que nos ayude, por favor.**

-**Siempre me dices que es malo mentir.- **me entrecierra los ojos.

**-Pero es una mentira piadosa, Kate.- **me exaspero**. **

**-¿Qué es piadosa?**

Y mientras discutimos, el dependiente, sabiéndose descubierto, desaparece rápidamente. Estupendo. Desesperada, saco panza, que aún tengo poca, y me acerco a dos clientes con pinta de forzudos y de buenas personas.

-**Hola, sé que no lo parece, pero estoy embarazada y no puedo ****alzar**** peso**…- _Q__ué ridículo, __¿__dónde demonios está el padre de mi hijo__?__, o, al menos, __¿__dónde demonios está el padre de esa niña que no puede mentir__?__. __-_**_…_****es que ****mi prometido ha tenido que ir a mover el auto ****y tenemos que bajar dos cajas**…

-**¡Claro! Si nosotros estamos aquí por eso, porque ****nuestras esposas también están embarazadas****.** -Dedico a los forzudos mi sonrisa más dulce, como una buena chica. Luego de montar las cajas que faltaban en dos carros más, salimos al estacionamiento. Conseguimos al padre de mi hijo dando vuelvas y vueltas porque al parecer todo mundo ha venido a BabiesRus hoy y no ha conseguido donde aparcar, pero, así no tenga culpa le tiro una mirada asesina y no dice nada para su bien.

-**Las invito a comer**- dice, midiéndome luego de tener todos los bultos cargados en el coche. No le hago caso en todo el viaje a la pizzeria que escoge Kate mientras viene de parlanchina con sus abuelas en el asiento trasero. Apenas toco la comida porque estoy echando mas chispas que el tamagochi de la nena cuando lo abandona e intento descifrar el porqué de mi ira. Y mientras Kate domina la conversación en la mesa yo entablo mi primera conversación con mi único aliado hasta ahora _¿Porqué tuve que pedirle ayuda a unos desconocidos si se supone que para eso está tu padre, Rena? ¿Y encima nos trae a una pizzeria? nada sano para ti ni mucho menos para mi que pronto me pondré como un bollo con pies aunque a él parece no importarle. Ni tampoco parece importarle mucho el que no coma. _

**-Tenemos que buscar a tu padre, Rose.- **avisa mamá una vez volvemos al auto para regresar a casa.

**-¿Para que?- **escupo aun con el mal humor mientras me abrocho el cinturón y sigo pensando para mi misma.

**-Pues para ****montar los muebles****, él dijo que lo haría.- _¿_**_que nadie entiende que apenas tengo tres meses de embarazo?Aun faltan 6 meses en los que se pueden armar muebles, ¿que lo que quiero es llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación?_ _por dios. Cuenta hasta diez Rosalie, respira._

**-****Mamá, ¡Pobre papá!**** Además, es muy pronto y éste bebé tiene su padre que puede hacerlo.- **digo mirándolo de reojo y lo veo sonreírme. Lo que aumenta mas mi grado de frustración hacia él. _¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Qué le divierte?_

**-Rose, a tú padre le hace ****ilusión ****hacerlo. Es el primer nieto que viene de su princesa mi vida, ****entiéndelo**.- No puedo objetar nada porque me sentiría horrible si le destruyo las ilusiones a mi padre. Pero hoy no quiero tener que lidiar con nadie.

-**Además de que papá es super malo armando cosas**.- sentencia Kate.

-**No, pero que buena fe me tienes mi vida**.- Es una niña que sólo dice la verdad. Un par de abuelas chochas que no pueden esperar y una Yo, cada vez con mas ganas de matar a alguien. Luego de mucho discutir quedamos en que papá montaría los muebles en los próximos días y no insistieron mas, tal vez intuyendo el aire pesado en la atmósfera. Dejamos a mi madre y a mi suegra en sus respectivas casas. Irina se ha quedado casa de Bella, lo cual agradezco el día de hoy. Kate viene dormida en la parte trasera luego de un día lleno de actividad y entonces Emmett aprovecha nuestro silencioso regreso a casa para abordarme.

-¿**Que sucede**?- su mano viaja del volante hasta mi pierna y la aprieta suavemente.

**-Nada.-** declaro obstinadamente. Estoy tan enojada que ya ni siquiera se porque estoy enojada.

-¿**Cómo que nada**?- pregunta con suavidad.

-**Nada, nada así, n-a-d-a**.- le contesto. Tomando su mano de mi pierna y devolviéndola al volante.

-**Rose.**..

-**No, Rose nada. Y deja de sonreírme que lo que haces es enojarme mas**.

-**Pero ¿porqué estas enojada, mi vida**?

-**Sabes bien porqué**.

-**No, no lo se...**- le doy una mirada a Kate por el espejo retrovisor, sigue dormida así que me giro un poco en el asiento y lo encaro.

-**Te fuiste de la tienda y me dejaste sola con la loca de mi madre y las complacientes de tu hija y madre solo porque a ti no te gusta ir de compras. ¿Y yo que? Sabes que a mi tampoco es que me encante, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que estaba cansada? ¿Agotada? ¿Enferma de ver tantas cosas? No, claro que no porque ustedes los hombres solo piensan en ustedes. Y ya déjame en paz y entérate de que me voy a dormir hoy en la sala de tv que es el cuarto de Rena porque el o ella si me entienden**.- culmino. Regresando a mi posición y mirando por la ventana en silencio todo el camino. Al llegar soy la primera en bajarme y perderme a prepararme un baño para quitarme el mal genio. Que él se ocupe de bajar a una dormida Kate y las compras ya que no tuvo que tolerar a 3 compradoras compulsivas como yo. Salgo del baño con el mismo enfado con el que entre, no soportandome ni a mi misma. Está sentado en la cama y lo ignoro, pasando a la cómoda por mi ropa interior y mi pijama y vuelvo al baño a vestirme allí, _no me da la gana que me mire curiosamente._ Cuando salgo sigue en el mismo sitio y yo sigo ignorándolo mientras voy a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, me sigue hasta allí apoyándose en el marco y mirándome con una sonrisa oculta mientras bebo. ¿_Que le pasa?_

-¿**Sigues enfadada conmigo**?

-**Si, y no entiendo porqué me persigues ni tampoco cual es la gracia del asunto que tienes esa horrible sonrisa en tu cara**.- sus cejas se disparan hacia arriba y su sonrisa se ensancha _¡Deja de reírte de mi!_

**-¿Horrible?**

**-Si, horrible-** gruño.

-**Siempre te ha gustado mi sonrisa**.- hace pucheros.

-**Hoy no. Hoy me parece horrible y desagradable y... frustrante**.

-**Eso me lastima**.- su cara cae y su sonrisa desaparece pero aun puedo ver la diversión bailando en su rostro.

-**Que bueno.- **escupo, acabándome el jugo de un trago y pasando frente a él directo a la habitación para buscar mi almohada y un cobertor.

-**Quédate tú aquí yo duermo en la sala**.

Lo miro inmediatamente ¿_Por que me dice esto? ¿Se habrá enfadado por lo que le dije? ¿Me pasé de la raya? ¿De dramática?_ Camina hasta la cama, toma su almohada y luego llega a mi extendiendo la mano para que pueda darle el cobertor.

-**Te amo aun cuando Rena te haga estar hormonal y me detestes. Te amo.-** me besa la frente y eso es todo, en medio segundo mi furia es aplastada por unas inmensas ganas de llorar. **-Hey... No llores- **suelta las cosas y me abraza meciéndome en sus brazos mientras lloro desconsoladamente.

-¿**Por qué te vas**?- jadeo.

-**No quiero que duermas en ese incomodo sofá. Y quieres espacio esta noche así que te lo iba a dar, Rose**.

-**Pero yo no quiero espacio. Yo...- **me ahogo en mi propio llanto **-Yo...**

-**Shh... Ya, tranquila**.- me aprieta entre sus brazos, meciéndome y siento un alivio instantáneo.

-**Lo siento. **

**-Está bien, cielo- **me sostiene el rostro, sonríe y me besa.

**-Ni yo misma sé porque estoy enojada.- **confieso, hundiéndome otra vez en sus brazos.

**-Son las hormonas, amor... Estas sensible**.- acaricia mi cabello.

**-Lo siento...**

**-Ya, ven. Estas cansada. Fue un día largo. Vamos a dormir, ven**.- nos tumba en la cama y me tira a sus brazos en una prisión apretada donde se me olvida el día de locos que hemos pasado y me relajo. Una mujer con las hormonas alborotadas, un hombre que siempre atento me acaricia el cabello y el vientre y un bebé que está empezando a poner mi mundo de cabeza desde ahora en la misma cama, un gran cuadro familiar.


	35. Espacio, colmo y cuando estemos viejitos

**Comentarios de las escritoras al final del Capitole**

**Esperamos lo disfruten como siempre**

**:***

* * *

En realidad, el montaje de las cosas del bebé nos lleva algo más de tiempo y de moral, porque Kate,_ por despistada,_ e Irina, _deliberadamente,_ han estado ignorando un pequeño detalle físico. Mi padre ha armado la cuna y la cómoda y están... En la sala de tv. ¿_Por qué?_ Porque el espacio no crece.

**-¡Hay que hacer espacio!.**- sentencio cuando llevo una semana entera esquivando cunas, cómodas y juguetes para poder pasar de la sala de tv, Q_ue era el espacio previsto para el nuevo integrante de la familia desde que compramos la casa,_ al pasillo. Un cuarto que, fue invadido y conquistado por las hermanas de ese nuevo integrante. Hay ositos despeluchados, juegos de mesa sin fichas, libros que nunca han leído ni leerán pero que les siguen regalando, películas, juegos de vídeo y series en DVD que preferiríamos que no tuvieran, millones de cuentas para pulseras, millones de legos, ropas de barbies. Un equipo de sonido y tv con dvd, blue ray, la play y así, mil cosas mas. No sé por qué antes no le daba importancia y solo las mandaba a recogerlos o moverlos de lugar. No sé si es por la explosión de hormonas que tengo en el cuerpo que me hace ser menos tolerante. No sé, pero lo único que sé es que necesitamos deshacernos de muchas cosas y también sé que no será nada sencillo.

Los tres se asoman en la puerta del salón, así como en las caricaturas, una cabeza arriba de la otra y me miran. Tal vez mi grito histérico ha sido algo dramático.

-**Necesitamos una limpieza de madurez en ésta casa**.- sentencio.

**-¿Limpieza de qué?**- me arruga el entrecejo la pequeña

**-De madurez. Ya están grandecitas para usar algunos de éstos juguetes**.

**-¿Quién lo dice? **

**-La caja de ese juego que es d años**.- apunto en un rincón de la habitación la memoria de los números del 1 al 10. -**Esto no puede seguir aquí. Se supone que será el cuarto del bebé y hay que hacerle espacio**- señalo. Sus caras son como si en vez de haber hablado en español lo hubiera hecho en chino e Irina, furiosa, salta inmediatamente a la batalla cuando procesa mis palabras.

-**¡Esto es el**** colmo****!****, sólo un año después y me restriegas**** en ****la cara que porque vaya a ser hijo tuyo, o hija, que me da igual, tendrá un cuarto para él solo.**

**-Irina...-** intento razonar y buscar la mejor manera. No quiero que estén resentidas con su hermano o hermana cuando aun ni lo conocen.

**-¡****Y encima quieres que quite mis cosas!**. **¿Por qué no me dejas la habitación sola a mí y mandas a Kate con el mocoso? Eres peor que las madrastras de los cuentos**.- se le hacen agua los ojos y su labio inferior tiembla. Tomo aire, preparada para una escena.

**-Irina, no tiene sentido que Kate duerma en el cuarto con un bebé**.

**-Bien, puedo entender eso pero ¿Dónde vamos a jugar si nos quitas nuestro cuarto de tv? **

**-La tv irá a la sala. Además el cuarto seguirá siendo para que jueguen con su hermano o hermana.**

**-Bien, ahora nos entendemos.- **asiente, las lágrimas detenidas y guardadas para otro momento y sé que con su drama lo que ha hecho es enrollarme toda y ha logrado lo que quería desde un principio que es, _ni un juguete eliminado de su vida._

Como sé que con ella no puedo razonar y que sí lo intento mi grado de desesperación alcanzará niveles descomunales, pruebo con la pequeña. La dulce, la que no le gusta el drama y prefiere el buen rollo en casa siempre que pueda.

**-Kate, ¿no crees que deberías ****compartir los juguetes que tienen con otros niños que no tienen? Hay un montón que ya no usan, que son para niños más pequeños y ya ustedes son ****unas jovencitas**- _Argumentos c__opiados__ de mi madre y de mi abuela._ La nena me mira, pensativa, luego dudosa, luego extrañada y por ultimo confundida. Pero así como es la dulce y cariñosa también sé que es la más celosa y tiene celos hasta de quien no conoce.

**-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Si esos niños nunca han tenido nada, están acostumbrados. ¿O es que echan de menos precisamente mis juguetes? De verdad que no comprendo lo que me pides, Rose. Si lo entendiera, lo haría. Yo puedo darle algún juguete a mis primos, que saben que los tengo, o llevarlos a casa de la abuela y que me los guarde y jugar allí, pero es absurdo dárselo a gente que no me conoce****,**** ni conoce todos mis secretos, ni sabrá cómo cuidar de mis bebes, ni mucho menos sabrá que a mi jirafa le gusta dormir junto a Yani la delfín o que ella y la Catarina Pepa no se llevan bien**.- no tengo respuesta para ese discurso analítico a sus 9 años así que me abalanzo sobre la oportunidad que detecto en su análisis.

**-Bien. No estoy nada de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero no es el momento. Si no te importa regalarles juguetes a tus primos o dejarlos casa de la abuela, perfecto. Lo que necesitamos es que salgan de la casa**.

_Y meto la pata._

**-Claro que me importa y quiero que me entiendas Rose, pero parece que _Rena _te está volviendo algo lenta****. Mis juguetes tienen un grado sentimental y s****i quieres lo ****discutimos**** más despacio,**** en unas semanas o meses,**** que aún quedan ****tiempo ****para que nazca de todos modos**.

Otra que ha ganado tiempo.

Opto por mi última carta, mi prometido. Que hasta ese momento ha estado pacífico y observador desde el sillón mientras come donuts. _Creo que le entretenemos más que una película cómica de Cameron Díaz._

-**Emmett, ¿tú que dices? ¿No crees que ya están mayores para tener ciertos juguetes**?- mi novio nos mira a las tres de manera intercalada. Lo he puesto entre la espada y la pared y no sabe porque precipicio tirarse. Para fortuna de él Irina llena el espacio vacío.

-**Rose... querida, porque somos mayores sabemos lo que queremos.-** la miro con ojos entrecerrados, la nena se parece cada vez mas a su madre.

-**No me llames querida y menos para molestarme**.- casi gruño.

-**Ok, perdona, odiada**.- estamos a dos segundos de una conversación de kindergarten y no tengo paciencia para ello así que regreso a Kate.

-**Ok, supongamos que no nos deshacemos de nada. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con las demás cosas que faltan por comprar**?

-**Pues hacer que quepan. Y ya relájate y deja el drama o te digo querida que ahora sé que te molesta**.

_Touch..._

Llega el fin de semana y mis suegros vienen a comer a casa sin ningún motivo ulterior. No he llamado a Esme clamando auxilio, pidiéndole ayuda con las acumuladoras compulsivas que tengo bajo mi techo, _juro que no lo he hecho._ Pero agradezco la existencia de estos dos ángeles que hacen de un desprendimiento la mejor obra de humanidad del planeta.

**-¿Cómo te has sentido, Rose?-** me pregunta mi adorable suegra mientras comemos helado de chocolate en la mesa. Le sonrío con dulzura y mis manos viajan instintivamente hasta mi vientre.

-**Bien, tendrán un nieto o nieta muy juicioso**.

**-Eso quiero verlo.**- se ríe Carlisle.

-**Será niña, lo se.**- sentencia Kate.

-**Será niño, apuesto mi mesada.- **niega Irina.

**-¿Tu que dices mamá?**- corta mi prometido antes de que comience la misma guerra de palabras que hemos tenido que soportar cada noche desde que nos enteramos del bebé.

**-Yo no diré nada. No soy bruja, ademas quiero que sea sorpresa**.- culmina Esme con una mirada secreta hacia su marido donde se transmiten algún mensaje oculto y él asiente.

-**Kate, ¿sabes que día es mañana?**- pregunta mi suegro. La mencionada levanta la cabeza de su helado y mira el techo un segundo.

-**Domingo abuelito, ¿Por qué?**

**-Me refiero a que se celebra, pequeña.- **se ríe dulcemente haciéndola fruncir el seño.

**-No se, ¿que se celebra?**

**-Mañana es el día internacional del cáncer infantil. **

**-¿Y eso que es?**

**-Es el día en que buscamos hacer conciencia sobre ésa enfermedad. Y aunque, puede que no sea motivo de celebración en el hospital hacemos algo especial cada año donde las personas que tienen un gran corazón y quieren hacer buenas obras, donan ropa, juguetes o dinero a los niños que no tienen recursos y tienen dicha enfermedad para hacerles saber que no están solos.**

**-¿Y que ganan con eso?- **pregunta curiosa.

**-Ganan la satisfacción de hacer algo bueno y que su nombre esté escrito en una gran pared que está en el área de pediatría. **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Es nuestra manera de pagarles la ayuda. **

**-¿Y puedo escribir mi nombre allí?**

**-Si...**

**-¿Y todo mundo lo verá?**

**-Si, ángel.- **sonríe Esme.

**-¡Papi, quiero que mi nombre esté allí!- **se gira hacia mi hombre, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

**-Pues tienes que hacer una donación, peque.**- sonríe él.

**-Pero yo no tengo dinero más que el de mi mesada.- **arruga el entrecejo.

**-Pero si tienes juguetes y ropa que ya no usas.- **intervengo yo.

**-Pero esas cosas están usadas ¿no importa?**

**-Claro que no, cielo. Esos niños amarán cualquier cosa que puedas darle.- **le dice su abuela dulcemente.

**-¡Quiero donar!-** sentencia mi pequeña y casi lloro de ternura. Una hora después en el cuarto de Rena ambas están riendo mientras van llenando varias bolsas de basura con juguetes, zapatos, ropa y accesorios que no usan. Irina se ha unido al plan, porque le hace ilusión pero no lo dice. Y Esme y Carlisle han vuelto a su niñez mientras las ayudan.

-**Mira éste cariño. Hace pis...**- se carcajea mi suegra mientras le preciosa el estomago al nenuco y sale un chorro de agua directo al ojo de su esposo.

-¡**Esme**!- se ríe junto con las niñas y nosotros que los observamos desde el marco de la puerta. Emmett con sus brazos a mi alrededor entrelazados en mi vientre. -¡**Me las pagarás!**-

-**¿****¡Qué!****? ¡No**!…- y se lanza encima de ella para quitarle el nenuco mientras Kate e Irina protegen a su abuela muertas de risa.

-**Quiero momentos como esos cuando tengamos su edad**.- murmura en mi oído apretando mas el abrazo y dejo caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello sonriendo. Nuestro momento de hormonas alborotadas de días atrás olvidado -¿**Cómo te imaginas cuando estemos viejitos**?

-**Estar sentada en el porche de nuestra casa, contigo con el cabello blanco y rodeada de nuestros nietos y de sus risas**.- Se ríe con ternura -**No pediría nada más.- **me besa la nariz** -Te amo**.

-**Yo más**.

-**¡Papi auxilio!**- Clama Irina quien está siendo atacada a cosquillas en el sofá por su abuelo y luego de otro rápido beso va a salvarla.

El cuarto queda bastante habitable gracias a mis suegros. Luego de declarar tregua, Emmett ayuda a su padre a colocar la cuna y la cómoda en sus lugares de destino bajo la estricta supervisión de tres mujeres McCarty. Incluso en estos momentos son ellos contra mi. Pero, en el fondo me vitoreo de que hemos ganado nuestra primera batalla juntos Rena y yo.

* * *

Hola hola pimpollinas =D. Antes de decir algo gracias por las felicitaciones de Cumpleaños xD A pesar de que no era mi cumpleaños en realidad, sino mi segundo año como escritora oficial en FF que es como mi cumpleaños así que si era mi cumpleaños xD en fin igual lo festeje! y una vez mas gracias por als felicitaciones, las bendiciones los besos y las palabras de cariño que como saben son mas que bien recibidas.

Ahora, Pau y yo les tenemos una noticia buena y... otra no tanto. Y creo que es mejor comenzar por la mala y esa es que me voy a alejar por un tiempo de la escritura debido a que me han aceptado para una pasantia de un año como asistente jurídico. Era algo que deseaba desde hace dos años y que me hayan dado la oportunidad es una gran noticia para mi pero no para mi tiempo libre, ya que todo el que tenga debo dedicárselo y si ya con la universidad me era difícil estar al 100 con la historia, ahora esto me tendrá mas alejada, por eso junto con Pau que lo hemos hablado ya hemos tomado la decisión de... y aquí es donde entra la buena noticia,_ creo,_ En terminar la historia (porque seriamos incapaces de dejar esta hermosa historia y mucho menos a ustedes a medias luego de todo lo que han compartido con nosotras a lo largo de cada capitulo) solo que antes de lo esperado. La verdad es que no teníamos fecha de culminación ya que, como saben trabajamos sobre la marcha, pero como ya saben todo tiene su final aunque nos ponga tristes tener que hacerlo. Aunque tampoco crean que ya mañana acabamos, no. tampoco se van a librar de nosotras tan rápidamente, por lo menos a la historia le quedan uno capítulos. Dependiendo de lo que salga =D asi que, olvídense de hacer fiesta por que dejaran de leer las peleas de mi socia y yo por ahora que ahora es que nos falta pelear jejeje

Espero que entiendan mis razones y de corazón se que estarán contentas por mi con esta oportunidad que se me presenta.

LAS HEMOS APRENDIDO A QUERER MUCHO Y SIEMPRE CONTARAN CON NOSOTRAS PARA LO QUE NECESITEN.

POR AHORA NOS DESPEDIMOS ESPERANDO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO COMO SIEMPRE.

Y Creo que ya pronto sabremos que espera Rose, a ver que nos dice nuestra bruja suegra Esme ;D

_LAS ADORAMOS_

_ALANA Y PAU_


	36. Jasper y Primera conferencia de chicas

Comentarios de las escritoras al final del capitole

DISFRÚTENLO ;D

* * *

Me ducho corriendo y salgo de casa feliz. Esta noche ceno con Jasper, mi encantador y único hermano que ha venido a la ciudad solo para corroborar que si estoy embarazada y poder burlarse personalmente de lo que él afirma es mi independencia perdida. Hacemos estas escapadas de vez en cuando, cuando tenemos un tiempito libre y él puede viajar desde California. Hemos quedado cerca de casa, porque he trabajado hasta tarde y necesitaba mi ducha ´para eliminar el ruido del día y el cansancio.

**-¡Así que, por fin me harás tío!**- dice con efusividad demasiado sobre actuada y le ruedo los ojos -**Te me creciste pequeña.- **suaviza el tono, más protector, más paternal, más como Jasper.

**-Solo me llevas año y medio, exagerado. **

**-Pues si, pero siempre seras la pequeña de la casa. **

**-Jmm- **no digo nada mas, ya que estoy sintiendo las lagrimas empezar a picar detras de mis ojos**. **_Hormonas..._

**-¿Y? ¿No me has dicho que sientes? ¿Que esperas? ¿Que piensas?**

-**Pienso que no se absolutamente nada de como criar ****un bebé. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con él si soy una ****aburrida****? ¿Cómo le voy a decir monerías ****o a hablarle en ese idioma raro que le hablan a los bebes****? ¿O saber porqué llora? o... O si tiene hambre... Me va a odiar****, Jasper****. Va a querer ****más**** a la ****niñera que a mi****.- **mis preocupaciones le hacen gracia, pero niega con la cabeza y toma mi mano por encima de la mesa.

**-****Tranquila, ****todos cuando somos primerizos tenemos el mismo miedo, Rose. Juraba que Ashley me odiaba porque cada que la cargaba lloraba, y sabes que es verdad. Cuando crecen t****e odian al primer ****"****no****" que le dices y mas cuando son adolescentes****. ****Ser padres es una montaña rusa de emociones y tu v****as a ser una madre magnifica**.

**-****¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**-****Porque sabes querer. ****Solo hace falta ver esos ojitos ilusionados que tienes para saberlo-** ese comentario me hace sonreír y no insisto. Mi hermano es cursi de nacimiento, no dice las cosas por decir y yo simplemente le creo. Pero él no quiere dejar dudas -**Ademas, m****ira lo que has hecho con ****las niñas****. Comen en tu mano**.

-**Comen con la boca abierta.****-** murmuro

-**Rose**…- advierte -**Déjate de pensamientos negativos y déjalo todo al instinto. Seras una gran madre y yo un gran tío consentidor-** me río de su cara de aire superior mientras llega el mesero por nuestra orden y seguimos hablando de mis sobrinos, cuñada y la odisea de papá armando la cuna y de mamá asfixiándome a compras. Apenas hemos pedido cuando Emmett entra por la puerta y se sienta tranquilamente en nuestra mesa. Me abraza y él y mi hermano se dan manotazos en la espalda, en plan reunión de machos alfa, y se sienta poniendo su brazo detrás de mi.

-**¿Cerveza?**- ofrece Jasper.

-**Gustoso**- le contesta él y me sonríe cuando lo encaro.

-**¿Qué haces aquí? **

**-Vine a decirle hola a mi cuñado.- **contesta como si nada, se gira hacia mi hermano -**Hola.**..- y ambos se ríen.

**-Emm, habíamos quedado en que solo seriamos él y yo esta noche**.- le recuerdo solo para nosotros dos.

**-Solo quería salir un rato, cielo**.- y con ese adjetivo destilando azúcar me tiene comiendo de su mano.

-**¿Y las niñas? **

No quiero mirar a Jasper porque sé que estará riéndose interiormente.

**-****Déja****lo ****Rose****, ****solo quería salir de su papel de marido mandilón un rato****. A ver si ****dejas de ser tan tirana y**** le compras unas latitas de cerveza ****así se las toma mientras cocina, limpia y mira**** Disney Channel. **

A Emmett le hace mucha gracia el comentario de mi hermano y se parte de risa. A mí me gusta que le caiga bien, especialmente cuando quedamos en salidas de pareja y no cuando quedo yo con mi hermano a solas. _O sea, deliberadamente a solas._

-**Emmett****,**** en serio, ¿y las niñas? **

**-****Están bien, se quedaron en la computadora****. T****ranqui****la, amor****. **

**-****Pero si nunca se han quedado solas y les da pánico.**

**-No están solas, se ha quedado Paula con ellas.- **dice calmado, mientras le agradece al mesero la cerveza.

**-¿Paula? ¿Qué Paula?**

**-La novia de Tony. Irina al parecer le habia pedido prestado un cd de un tal grupo llamado maroon 5 y se lo ha traído. **

**-Pero si Irina le tiene manía a la nena.-** frunzo el seño recordando las caras hacia la novia de mi sobrino por parte de ella y de Renesmee.

**-Pues parece que ya no, porque se han quedado encantadas escuchando el disco y en vídeo conferencia con Nessie y tu hija, Jasper.**

**-Que Bueno.- **asiente mi sonriente hermano.

**-¿Y solo por eso la dejaste clavada como niñera?**

**-Ella se ofreció, Rose. Ademas ****les he dicho que venía a vigilar que no tomaras alcohol y les ha parecido bien**.- asiente solemne hacia mi mirada de ojos entrecerrados.

**-****¿Ves, mujer? Si lo hace por ti**.- _Odio los días en que mi hermano se pone de gracioso_ -**Y ya dejen de pelearse y hablemos de lo importante. ¿Viste el partido del ayer, Emm? Y no me digas que eres del Barcelona o del Inter o de los medias rojas como mi hermanita porque desde hoy te destierro como cuñado y te prohíbo casarte con ella.-** y así es como entramos al tema del fútbol. Ellos se ríen y comentan extasiados, _mientras yo echo humo por las orejas, _el partido de fútbol donde al parecer el _atleti_ ha jugado horrible y que deberían de darle de baja a un tal Scudero. _Un tema apasionante que interrumpe mi móvil. Es Irina._

**-****Hola, ****¿Qué sucede?**

**-Hola, Rose. ¿Cómo estas?- **Irina está aburrida. Lo intuyo en su tono y en su pregunta destilando cortesía.

**-****¿Te paso a papá? **

**-****No. ****Q****uiero hablar contigo. **

**-****Ya, ****princesa****, pero estoy ****comiendo con mi hermano****. **

**-****Diez ****dolares**** a que están hablando de fútbol.**- pongo los ojos en blanco.

**-****Te los debo**.- murmuro fastidiada.

**-Rose,**** ven a casa, por favor.**- grita Kate desde algún lado. No es un grito de "_auxilio hemos encendido la estufa y la casa se esta quemando"._ Es mas bien un grito de _"estoy aburrida y quiero aburrirme contigo."_

-**No puedo mi vida, ****Jasper viene cada tanto a la ciudad y necesito aprovecharlo para ponernos al ****día. Déjame cenar y luego voy. Si quieres, te paso a papá y se lo pides a él. **

**-****Es que no quiero que venga él**.- replica la menor._ Y no me extraña_. En estos momentos, yo tampoco quiero verlo. Aun así, prefiero quedarme.

**-Emmett**- le tiendo el móvil -**Es Irina**.

-**¿Dime, mi vida?**- dice al aparato mientras Jasper me sostiene la mirada y se que le divierte el cuadro.-**Ok...**- Dos segundos pasan y me regresa el teléfono -**Nada, está****n**** empeñada****s ****en que vayas a casa**.- le doy una mirada asesina mientras tomo el móvil de sus manos de manera brusca y él me lanza un beso volador. Él sabe que debería irse con sus hijas, él sabe que me está fastidiando el plan con mi hermano, él sabe, _sobre todo,_ que si él no vuelve yo me levantaré e iré corriendo a casa para que las niñas estén tranquilas. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé. _Y gana él y la charla sobre fútbol._

-**Fue un ****placer, ¿eh? A ver si quedamos más a menudo**- escupo sarcasmo hacia los hombres de la mesa quienes tranquilos y sonrientes le dan otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-**Te quiero hermanita**.- me despide con la mano cuando me levanto tomando mi bolsa.

-**Yo también**.- Ironizo aunque en el fondo sabe que es verdad.

-**¿Y a mi?**- inquiere el padre de las niñas que claman mi atención y le sonrío.

-**A ti, te veo en casa**.

Cuando llego a casa no hay nada grave, como me lo esperaba las niñas se han aburrido de jugar con todos sus juguetes tanto tecnológicos como de vídeo y ahora miran el techo tumbadas en la alfombra. Kate corre y me abraza.

-**Hola Rena.**- saluda a mi pequeña barriga y con eso ya se me pasa por completo el enojo.

-**Hola, Sra. Rosalie.**- me saluda la linda rubia que está sentada en el brazo del sofá.

-**Hola nena. Lamento que Emmett te haya dejado clavada de niñera.-** le sonrío apenada y ella le resta importancia con un movimiento de cabeza.

-**No hay problema. La hemos pasado muy bien**.- sonríe mirando a Irina quien le guiña un ojo.

-**¡Si! Hemos hecho una videoconferencia con Ness y Ashley y nos hemos reído mucho**.- anuncia Kate mientras me suelta y va a abrazar a Paula.

-**¿Quieres que te lleve a casa**?- ofrezco mirando como le hace cariños en el cabello a Kate.

-**No, mamá me está esperando en la panadería de la esquina. Hoy que Irina me ha dado la dirección hemos descubierto que vivimos en el mismo urbanismo a unas cuantas calles de diferencia. **

**-¿No es guay, Rose?**- la sonrisa que le divide la cara me hace mirarla con una ceja alzada pero no digo nada. Una vez que han despedido a la novia de Tony pregunto por lo que me está picando la curiosidad.

-**¿Y desde cuando tu camaradería con Paula? ¿Renesmee sabe de ello**?

**-Daaa, obvio. Ness es mi hashtag #superprimamiga, Rose. Nos contamos todo. Pau nos ayudó a crear una cuenta en twitter y en instagram y ¡es super increíble! Ya nos cae bien, ademas de que escucha música #superhiperwow**.- la escucho mientras paso a la cocina para prepararme algo ligero de comer ya que me he quedado sin cena con Jasper y consigo un cartel sobre la mesa que escribe en letras grandes:

_"__Primera conferencia de chicas__" _y no me he terminado de girar para preguntarles que significa ello cuando me cogen de la mano y me sientan.

**-Pues ahora que estamos las tres, vamos al porqué de que te hayamos hecho venir. **

**-Aja...- **asiento y trago.

**-Rose****, hoy es viernes y has llegado a casa a las nueve. El jueves llegaste a las diez; el miércoles, a las once; el martes otra vez a las diez; y el lunes ni siquiera se acuerda papá, que le hemos preguntado y dice que estaba dormido cuando volviste. Lo tenemos todo apuntado.**

**-Rose****, no puedes seguir así. **

**-Rose****, estás embarazada. **

**-****Tienes que cuidarte hasta que nazca ****mi hermano o hermana****. **

**-****Pero hay otra cosa más grave todavía. **

**-Rose****, cuando nazca el bebé no puedes tener estos horarios. **

**-Rose****, no te va a conocer. Eres su madre. Te toca a ti hacer sus deberes. **

Y no sé si dejarme conmover por su preocupación, matar a Emmett por ser parte de esta conspiración y haber elegido tan mal momento, o, simplemente, darles a todos el teléfono de mi jefe. Que negocien ellos con él, ya que lo tienen todo tan claro.

Pero estoy cansada y me acabo rindiendo: sonrío, y dejo que me hagan la cena; jugamos a las cartas, vemos una película y estamos ya dormidas cuando Emmett vuelve de la cena con mi hermano.

* * *

¡HOLA MIS AMOREEEEES! déjenme me recupero de leer por milésima vez los RV del cap pasado =3 ES QUE USTEDES HARÁN QUE ME DE DIABETES! Son demasiado lindas para ser reales xD sabia, porque en todo los 35 caps que nos han acompañado, que eran super lindas pero con esto se saltaron la barda. Gracias por comprender y por el apoyo hacia mi por esta increíble oportunidad que se me presenta. LES CUENTOOO! El viernes tuve mi entrevista con quien será mi mentor en este año de pasantia y me fue muy bien :) es una persona muy comprensiva que me dará todas las facilidades para no interfiera mis clases ni mi rendimiento académico y estoy mas que emocionada de iniciar. Me dio dos semanas para organizar mis horarios y poder comenzar de lleno así que, PAU, nos toca escribir muchísimo xD

GLOW: por supuesto que queremos seguir en contacto contigo y con todas, como ya saben ambas tenemos facebook donde nos pueden seguir y alli estar en contacto. Y aquí nos ponemos bien Irina y Kate porque QUEREMOS SABER TODO SOBRE NUESTROS SOBRINOS.

GRACIAS Otra vez por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños :*

Nelita: Sé, _porque como lectora de FF lo que se siente amar una historia y que las escritoras por razones que a veces no comprendemos y son ajenas a nosotras_, las abandonan y nos quedamos con las ganas de querer saber como continua. Trato, en lo posible de no ser así y por eso luego de la noticia de la pasantia hable con Pau y llegamos a esa decisión porque seria muy injusto para ustedes, luego de haber seguido la historia y estar siempre presentes dejarlas a medias.

Kabum: Si, faltan algunos capítulos, en el cap anterior habia colocado que serian unos _ocho o nueve_ dependiendo de lo que se nos ocurriera pero por alguna razón no salieron los números en el escrito así que puedes estar tranquila jeje xD con respecto a RECIEN CAZADO, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por darles cap pronto, he escrito poco porque como es una adaptación necesita ser más pensada en diálogos, escenas y demás. no es como escribir libremente que inventas lo que quieras y lo publicas, ademas de que no he tenido mucho tiempo. Hoy es que me di cuenta que llevo ya 3 meses sin actualizar y me horrorice o_O voy a ver si puedo sacar algo de tiempo para escribirla o cuando acabemos con LNDP podre tener mas tiempo (en mis ratos libres o vacaciones) de continuarla y centrarme en un solo proyecto =)

Gracias por cada una de sus palabras, el apoyo, el cariño y la comprensión que como saben es mas que bien recibido. Nos sentimos abrazadas por ustedes con cada RV que leemos :3

También estamos tristes por el final, a Pau parece que el embarazo de Rose le ha pasado los síntomas a ella porque anda de un sentimental que muero xD y yo de unos antojos de dulce las 24 horas xD. Creo que es cuestión de que estamos demasiado apegadas a los personajes jeje.

Un capitulo muy para las Fans del #PoderHale y para la Explotadora de mi Socia que me ha apuntado con un arma y me ha obligado a incluirla en cada Capitulo, lo cual aun está en discusión.

UN BESO ENORME MIS AMOREEEEEEEEEEEEEES. LAS AMADORAMOS

_Alana & Pau_


	37. ¡Ecografía! ¿Pisello? ¡RENA!

Comentarios de las autoras al final del capitole

Disfruten!

* * *

Hoy, oficialmente he entrado en el quinto mes de embarazo y tengo la primera cita programada con la doctora Green. Emmett no ha dormido en toda la noche por la ansiedad, ya que cabe la posibilidad de que sepamos hoy el sexo del bebé. Yo intento estar tranquila por los dos, aunque también esté ansiando saber si Rena es una pequeña McCarty o un pequeño McCarty. Incluso creo que intuye nuestra ansiedad porque también ha pasado la noche de fiesta dentro de mí. Es una de las pocas cosas que nos hemos reservado Emmett y yo. Ni siquiera las niñas saben de los pequeños movimientos que aparecieron unas semanas atrás mientras veíamos una película acurrucados la cama. Toquecitos fascinantes, como palomitas reventando o mariposas aleteando que nos hicieron_, o por lo menos a mí_, caer en cuenta de que sí, es cierto que alguien está creciendo dentro de mí. Porque aun cuando la prueba haya dado positivo y esté atravesando por todos los cambios aun no puedo creer el que vaya a ser madre.

He recibido miles de recomendaciones por parte de mis cuñadas para la hora del eco. Que debo comer chocolate antes de entrar para así hacer que se mueva y asegurar que sabremos el sexo, que debo hacerle cosquillas, que debo hablarle, en fin. también he escuchado mil teorías, suposiciones y apuestas sobre el sexo por parte de toda la familia. Incluso Esme, _con sus dotes de bruja,_ ha escrito en un papel su predicción, que está mas que custodiada y segura en manos del santo y justo Carlisle. Yo aun no sé si lo que siento es el mencionado instinto maternal, así que me reservo mis sospechas para mi solita hasta que lo sepamos porque no quiero ser la única mujer en el planeta que no sabe como descifrar su propio instinto.

**-¿Crees que se deje ver**?- me abraza por la espalda mi hombre cuando me estoy deslizando una camisa holgada por la cabeza. Me ha crecido una pequeña pancita que él dice me hace ver adorable aunque yo aun me este acostumbrado a todos los cambios de mi cuerpo. Pone sus manos a cada lado de mi ombligo y me acaricia con los dedos.

**-¿ansioso?-** pongo mis manos sobre las suyas.

**-nervioso-** confieza, dándome un beso detrás de la oreja.

**-¿nervioso, por qué**?- suelta un suspiro suave.

**-Quiero que todo salga bien y... quiero tenerlo ya, y amarlo y abrazarlo y darle todo el cariño y... compartir cada segundo de él contigo. Creo que son todos esos sentimientos encontrados**.- me abrazo más a sus brazos, enamorada cada vez mas de éste hombre.

**-¿que quieres que sea**?- me da una sonrisa tímida y baja la mirada por un segundo. Sé que sueña_, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta,_ en que sea un niño y que traiga con ello la pervivencia de su apellido, el fútbol y la complicidad masculina, pero no lo confianza porque ama como un loco a sus hijas.

**-Lo que sea estará bien. Lo único que importa es que es de los dos, amor**.- _¡que me lo como!_

De camino al consultorio es más de lo mismo, los nervios continúan y más aun en la sala de espera donde Emmett casi se come mis uñas. Cumplimos con la rutina habitual, saludar, chequeo de peso y presión arterial para luego pasar a lo que nos tiene en ascuas.

**-¿entonces quieren saber el sexo del bebé**?- sonríe Green mientras levanta mi camisa para esparcir ese gel frío en mi vientre.

**-Yo no. Lo que tenga que ser, será**.- contesto con esa frase tan mencionada en situaciones como ésta. Mi hombre no contesta, una vez mas la culpa de desear un nene estrellandosele en la cara por sus hijas.

**-Bien, veamos cómo esta éste ****pequeñín**.- asiente y comienza a esparcir el gel con el aparato de ultrasonido. Aparece la ya familiar imagen negra y gris y ella comienza a enumerar cada parte del cuerpo –**Está boca abajo**.- anuncia mientras mueve la sonda -**Allí tenemos los bracitos, la cabecita y las piernas… **-luego se pausa y nos mira a ambos. **–Y creo que tenemos un pequeño pisello* ****aquí**- dice con una sonrisa encantadora y al ver que ambos estamos mas que perdidos señala la pantalla, así que fuerzo a mis ojos por encima de las lágrimas a mirar y descifrar el patrón de ruido gris y negro y entonces mi mano se va a mi boca y las lágrimas corren por mi cara aun cuando mis sospechas hayan sido acertadas.

**-¿Qué ves, Rose?-** apura mi hombre, nervioso, ansioso, perdido.

**-¿Que no lo ves Emm?**- jadeo entre lágrimas

-**Sabes que no veo nada en las ecografías.- **refunfuña y hace pucheros **-Todos los padres fingimos hacerlo pero no es así**.- Sí que se ven. Rena tiene órganos genitales masculinos. Y un padre que se siente avergonzado y frustrado por no saber descifrarlo y me río por encima del llanto, atrayendo su rostro para besarlo

**-tendrás un pequeño hombrecito McCarty, tontito.**- entonces se queda pasmado por un minuto y luego sus ojos se cristalizan acompañando a una amplia sonrisa de hoyuelos y me cubre con su cuerpo cuando aun estoy acostada en la camilla.

**-Ow, Rose...-** la voz se le rompe y siento sus lágrimas correr por mi mejilla uniéndose a las mías. Vagamente oigo a la doctora decir que por momentos como éstos es que ama su trabajo mientras estamos fundidos en nuestro abrazo.

Emmett me besa, me abraza, me suelta, me mira, me vuelve a besar mientras llora y no cabe en sí de la emoción y felicidad. Incluso la doctora se lleva uno de sus abrazos de oso en agradecimiento y ella lo recibe divertida.

**-Veo que el padre quería un varoncito.**

**-Es un niño**...-jadea cubriéndose la boca**- Rose,**** no sé qué querías tú. Lo siento. Si fuera niña estaría igual de feliz, te lo prometo,**** mi amor. P****ero es que es niño**.- apunta hacia la pantalla del ecógrafo.-**un niño**- susurra sin poder creerlo-. **Un ****campeón**** de****l**** Real. Un ****McCarty, un aliado,**** Un**… -Y me mira. **-****Un hijo tuyo, mi vida**.

Ése es mi Emmett. Y esa soy yo quien vuelve a llorar emocionada y abrirle los brazos para llorar juntos por nuestro hijo.

-**Te amo, mi amor. Te amo, te amo.-** susurra en mi cabello y lo respiro, apretándolo y diciéndole así que también lo amo con mi vida ya que no puedo hablar. Green ríe discretamente y nos regresa a la tierra.

**-Todo está en perfecto estado. ¿Quieren oír su corazón?**-. Nos separamos lo suficiente para mirar, a ambos se nos divide la cara con una sonrisa y la doctora no tiene que preguntar nada más. Mientras ella toca algunos botones yo pienso que es una frase bastante acertada porque el corazón de Emmett y mío están puestos en ese pequeñito y nuevas lágrimas aparecen mientras en la pantalla se dibuja una línea amarilla y aparece el repiqueteo de un tambor a ritmo constante llenando la habitación. Es una sensación indescriptible, es como si el pecho te fuera a estallar de la emoción...

**-Es...**

**-increíble**- culmina la doctora ya que somos incapaces de hablar porque las palabras simplemente han abandonado nuestros cuerpos.

**-Esta de un tamaño bastante bien para el tiempo que tienes, debes seguir tomando tus vitaminas, el ácido folico y evitar a toda costa los embutidos y comidas demasiado grasas, el jamón, las ensaladas envasada o carnes poco cocidas, ¿sí?.**

**-Yo me encargo de que cumpla la dieta, doctora** - Emmett recupera el habla mientras yo sigo embelesada con los fuertes latidos del corazón de mi bebé.

Nos llevamos una foto de la ecografía para mostrárselas a las niñas, quienes llegan hoy de pasar la semana con su madre. Kate me salta encima al llegar.

**-Hola mamá de Rena**- me saluda, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de mi espalda. Me inclino y le beso la cabeza mientras ella besa a Rena. Irina es impaciente, no saluda y ha estado monitoreando a su padre por móvil todo el día para saber cómo iba todo.

**-¿Y bien?-** apura. Pasando de largo hasta la cocina donde se sienta fingiendo tranquilidad. Emmett sonríe tomando mi mano y conduciéndonos hasta la mesa donde tomamos asiento frente a dos pares de ojos azules expectantes. Las miramos, sólo para darle algo mas de suspenso y emoción al momento pero parece que no están de humor **-¡Hablen ya!-** chilla la mayor y como ya es costumbre de su padre, les suelta la noticia sin anestesia.

**-Es un varón**.- dice con orgullo y me sonríe. Cuando me vuelvo hacia las niñas esperando que brinquen, griten y salten están en blanco, sin expresión alguna en sus rostros y soy teletransportada a meses atrás cuando le dimos la noticia de que Rena venía en camino.

**-¿Y bien? ¿qué les parece la noticia de que tendrán un hermano**?- inquiero insegura y así, como lloramos su padre y yo ésta mañana también lo hacen ellas pero mucho más dramáticas.

**-****¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un ****niño****? ¿A quién se le ocurre? ¡Parec****en tontos**…!

**-Tonto****s no, ****mensos**- corrige Kate a su hermana.

**-****Es lo mismo. Si somos dos niñas, para qué demonios queremos un hermano ****varón.**** ¿Quién ****se**** lo ha pedido? ¿Quién**?

**-****Y tú, papá, ¿por qué estás tan contento? ¿Es que no nos quieres a nosotras? ¿No somos suficientes por ser mujeres?**

**-****¡Eres patético**!

Y como lo están aprendiendo de su madre, luego de soltar todo lo que les molesta, abandonan la cocina y escuchamos el portazo, _claro_. Mientras nos quedamos en blanco mirando por donde se han ido.

Luego de respirar un par de veces y recuperarme de la decepcionante escena me vuelvo hacia Emmett.

**-Emmett****, esta vez no ****voy a intervenir****, te toca a ti explicárselo. Como quieras, con abejas, con cromosomas o como te dé la gana, pero me niego a que se pongan así. Que estén encantadas de tener una hermana y odien tener un hermano. ****Es**** mi hijo, c****aray****, y es su hermano. **

**-Ya s****e les pasará****, Rose**.- me calma, acariciándome la espalda pero me lo sacudo poniéndome de pie.

**-****Se les va a pasar en cinco minutos, para ser exactos, en cuanto hables con ellas**.- Y como la mujer embarazada y obstinada que soy, me planto de brazos cruzados y señaló el pasillo con el dedo, una seña que es más bien una orden que dice_: Al cuarto de las niñas. Ahora._

Obedece.

Lo sigo y miro como antes de entrar toma una larga inhalación. Incapaz de resistirme me hallo pegada a la puerta para escuchar. Hay un minuto de silencio por parte de los tres.

**-Creo que tenemos que hablar**.- comienza Emmett

**-No hay nada de que hablar, no queremos un hermano**.- Esa es Irina ahogada en lágrimas, obstinada y dramática como siempre.

**-¿Por qué**?

**-¿Por qué?- **Comienza Kate sorbiendo la nariz** -porque los hombres solo hablan de fútbol y molestan y son sucios** **y**...

**-y solo les gustan las luchas y juegos de pistolas y... y...va a tener un cuatro para el sólo y**...

**-A ver... están siendo exageradas, mi vida**.

**-No, estamos diciendo la verdad. A parte de que como será niño lo querrás mas que a nosotras.- **gime la mayor.

**-Eso no...**

**-Sí, es cierto.**- secunda la pequeña

**-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Kate? si ustedes siempre serán las consentidas de papá. Ustedes fueron los primeros amores de mi vida y siempre lo seguirán siendo, igual que ese bebé**.

**-No es cierto**- lloriquea Kate

**-¿Cuándo papá les ha mentido en algo**?- le habla tan bajito que casi me es imposible escucharlo. Intuyo que se ha acercado a ellas y las tiene a las dos acostadas en su regazo.

**-Nunca**.

**-¿Y porque comenzaría a hacerlo ahora**?- no contestan. Ambas tomándose el tiempo para razonar la pregunta de su padre. –¿**Además, no se han puesto a pensar en lo divertido que será tener un hermano**?- más silencio responde, así que mi hombre continua –**Por fin tendrás a alguien que pueda acompañarte a montar bici y a patinar, Kate. Así no peleas con tu hermana por ser una aburrida y no querer ir contigo.**

**-¿De verdad?-** oigo la vocecita de la pequeña en respuesta. Las lágrimas olvidadas al parecer.

**-Claro, ángel**.- ahora es a mi a la que los ojos le pican por lágrimas al oírlo interactuar con ellas. _No pude encontrar un mejor padre para ti hijo_.

**-Y tu princesa, no vives quejándote de lo molesto que es tener una hermana. Él te podrá proteger de los chicos molestos cuando yo no pueda y podrás presumirle a tus amigas que tienes un hermano tan guapo como tu padre.**

**-Papá-** por fin las escucho reírse y luego besos chillones y gritos de felicidad. Corro de regreso a la sala cuando oigo que se acercan. Se abre la puerta de golpe atrapándome de manera infraganti en el pasillo y Kate se me echa encima feliz.

**-¡****Rena****…! ****- **chilla y me hace pedorretas en la panza. A mí o a su hermano. _No sé. _

**-****Le voy a enseñar a tratar a las mujeres **-sentencia Irina. -**Va a ser el novio perfecto.**

Sonrío a mi hombre, quien me articula un te amo, y a las felices hermanas de Rena. Y no puedo evitar que una pregunta se venga a mi cabeza

_Rena__, ¿cuánto tardará__s__ en aprender a dar portazos?_

* * *

***Pisello:** En italiano significa "guisante" pero en dicho país también lo utilizan para denominar al órgano genital masculino cuando es pequeño =)

Hellooo, holaaa, aloha, hi, ciao, bonjour y todos los idiomas que se les ocurra para saludar! ¿Cómo están mis amores? Yo, un tantito estresadita en la Universidad adelantando algunas evaluaciones para comenzar tranquila la pasantia! =D Paula me quiere asesinar, dice que la he abandonado y que ya no la quiero. ¿Pueden creer eso? si es la cosita mas adorable que existe. (espero con esto me disculpe por mi ausencia) xD

Ahora si entremos en materia! ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP? DESDE EL MES PASADO NO ACTUALIZÁBAMOS PAULA! PERO QUE DESCONSIDERADAS SOMOS! XD. me he reido mucho con las especulaciones en Face y sus mensajes del cap anterior. Especialmente el de : _ "-no les pude contestar antes porque cortaron la electricidad del edificio para "arreglarlo" - Ahora funciona todo peor que antes" _xD mori de risa lo juro.

Sigo con los agradecimientos por lo de mi pasantia! es que las amadorooooo! dejen de ser tan dulces o iré a sus casas y las raptaré y estoy segura de que haría dulce el mar con tanta miel que sueltan! :3 provoca subir capitole diario solo para leerlas =) pero la idea no es aburrirlas, debemos hacernos extrañar un poquito. Creeran que somos unas facilotas no señor xD.

Siempre es un gusto saber que esperan actualización de nosotras y que las hacemos olvidarse del mundo por lo menos en unas 2000 palabritas =) como siempre lo decimos, esto es por y para ustedes, para nadie mas =)

Y ya me callo y las dejo para que nos dejen un LAAAAAAAAAAARGO RV aquí abajito porque queremos saber cada una de sus reacciones con este hermoso cap que me ha hecho derretirme hasta a mi :3

LAS AMAMOOOOOS

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO!

_ALANA & PAU_


	38. ¡Bruja! ¡Niño! ¡Antojos! ¡Estoy buena!

COMENTARIOS DE LAS ESCRITORAS AL FINAL DEL CAPITOLE

¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

El día siguiente de la ecografía me espera un batallón en casa cuando llego del trabajo._ Reunión familia. _Gritan los hermanos McCarty mientras mis cuñadas y suegra vienen a abrazarme.

**-¡Suelta la sopa**!- urge Jane

**-¡Sii! ¿Qué es?-** Secunda Bella

**-Jamás en la vida había visto a mis sobrinas tan calladas, ni siquiera ofreciéndoles helado lo sueltan. ¡Lo tienen más guardado que un secreto de estado!- **exclama Garrett desde el sofá y las niñas me guiñan un ojo en complicidad. **–Entonces Carmen, ¿Maxwell,_ jugador del París Saint-Germain_ es el padre de la tecnología electromagnética**?- pica mi cuñado divertido, haciendo que los hombres en el salón comiencen a reírse, _seguro es alguna broma privada que me he perdido_, y Carmen le tira una mirada asesina.

**–¡Esme, defiéndeme**! – hace pucheros hacia mi adorable suegra quien los ignora deliberadamente con una sonrisa y me aprieta en un abrazo, separándose para acunar mi pequeña pancita en sus manos y sonreírme con dulzura.

**-Gracias por darle ésta alegría a mi hijo**- susurra y me da una mirada tierna, que me dice que ella sabe todo lo que debe saber y se me empañan los ojos por sus palabras. –**mi niña**…- murmura y vuelve a abrazarme de manera maternal.

**-Bueno ya, dejen el secreteo. Mamá, sabemos que tú ya sabes pero los demás en la habitación también queremos saber**.- apura Edward ansioso. Me recupero de las emociones y Emmett me guiña un ojo cuando encuentro su mirada. Sostiene a Kate en brazos.

-¿**Me dejas hacer los honores**?- sonríe Carlisle, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita con un candado donde semanas atrás en una de las tantas comidas de fin de semana en casa de mis suegros se guardó el papelito que decía el sexo de Rena según las predicciones de mi bruja suegra. Le doy un asentimiento quedándome abrazada a Esme. Carlisle se toma todo el tiempo del mundo en abrir la caja, llenando el aire de la habitación de cada vez más ansiedad y expectación. Una vez tiene el papel cuidadosamente doblado en sus manos nos mira a todos y ríe.

**-¡Ya Papá!-** apuran los hombres y él suelta una risita antes de revelar lo que dice.

**-niño- **anuncia girando el papel para que todos podamos leer la fina letra de Esme grabada con la palabra. Siento su abrazo más apretado mientras acaricia a Rena.

-**Awwww**.- hay una exclamación colectiva por parte de mis cuñadas.

**-Salud por eso**- secundan los hombres, enseñando sus cervezas.

**-¡Te lo dije! ¡Edward, me debes 100 de los grandes**!- apunta Alec a su hermano menor quien tiene cara de pocos amigos por la pérdida de su apuesta.

**-¿Qué apostaron? ¿A que era niño**?- pregunta Emmett.

**-No, a que mamá si es bruja**.- anuncia y hace un movimiento como de misterio con las manos.

**-¡Alec!**- reprende mi suegra y éste se acerca, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

**-Tranquila ma, eres la bruja más hermosa del mundo**.- y le reparte besos en la mejilla

**-Eso corrobora hermanito que todos tus gusanitos no son niñas**- llega el comentario molesto de Garret hacia mi novio que solo pone los ojos en blanco hacia él.

**-Y también de que ese chaman estaba bien equivocado, Carmen. Lo que decías de los conejos es cierto, Kate**.- me uno a la guerra contra mi morena cuñada solo para molestar.

**-JA**!- dispara Kate en burla hacia la aludida quien ríe sarcásticamente.

**-Sí, complot contra Carmen hoy, yupiiii**- dice con ironía.

**-No les hagas caso, amor. Se nota que están celosos**.- defiende Eleazar a su esposa y ella le sonríe con amor.

**-¡Entonces tendremos otro primo**!- los niños, que habían estado callados hasta entonces corren a rodearme y a hablar todos a la vez.

**-¿Verdad que se va a llamar como yo tía, Rose**?- pregunta Sebastiano

**-No, como yo**.- salta Marcel

**-¡Y va a jugar al baloncesto como yo!-** anuncia Steban mas que seguro.

**-¡Mas te vale que sea del Real, Rose! Desde chupete hasta pañales, porque si no, tendrás serios problemas**.- se unen los hombres mayores a las peticiones.

**-Será el próximo jugador estrella de la NFL así que, a callar- **silencia Carlisle con superioridad hacia sus hijos quienes se ríen y abuchean.

**-Yo lo único que pido es que no confunda a Michael Jackson Quiñones del B.S.C con el difunto Michael Jackson**- dice con seriedad Garrett haciendo que Carmen una vez más le tire una mirada asesina.

**-Duerme con un ojo abierto ésta noche**- amenaza y la sala estalla en una risa colectiva. Me parto con esta familia de cómicos.

…

_Antojos_, uno de los síntomas de embarazo mas mencionados y los mas temidos por los futuros papás. Mis cuñadas alegan que es la manera de nosotras las mujeres de vengarnos de los hombres por tener que pasar por todos estos cambios tanto físicos como hormonales mientras ellos van por la vida como si nada. Bella hizo volar a su marido a isla Esme solo para buscarle un mango específico de un árbol específico. Kate pasó medio embarazo queriendo comer gis de pizarra y Alice se comió todo el almacén de maní con nutella que encontró para luego devolverlo. Yo, en lo personal difiero de ese argumento porque en casa soy yo la embarazada pero son ellos los que tienen antojos. He encontrado a Emmett a las dos de la mañana en varias ocasiones metido de cabeza en la nevera comiendo algún dulce o dando bocados de algún resto de comida que haya quedado de la cena. Las niñas son más exigentes.

**-Roooose, Quiero cupcakes de kiwi.- **Kate se sube a la cama mientras leo un libro después de cenar. Emmett trabaja en la sala e Irina está en algún lugar de la casa lejos de mí. Debo aclarar que la nena ha empezado a tratar a mis nuevos 6 kilos ganados y a mi panza de seis meses como un enorme grano, hace ya semanas que no se acerca a mí; y estoy casi segura de que si me viera por la calle no me saludaría.

_Volvemos a Kate_, quien me mira expectante.

**-Los únicos que hay son los de chocolates, Kate. Además de que no te gusta el kiwi. **

**-Pues ahora si me gusta. **

**-Pues no hay y ya es tarde para ir a comprarlos- **no he terminado de pronunciar la palabra cuando ya sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse y su labio inferior a tiritar. Y como no quiero tener que enfrentar drama esta noche recurro al poder de Rena. **–¡Emmett**!- llamo y le hago señas a Kate para que se esconda en el armario, ella, llevada por la curiosidad y el entusiasmo se olvida de las lágrimas y corre a hacer lo que le he dicho. Dos minutos después mi hombre aparece por la puerta con su pijama de mono a rayas_. Sexy_…

**-¿Si, amor**?

**-Rena tiene algo que decirte**.- anuncio seria mientras él se hinca junto a mi.

**-¿Ah si? ¿Qué tiene que decirme mi bebé**?- pregunta, poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre sonriendo.

**-Creo que tiene algo que ver con cupcakes**…- murmuro mirando disimuladamente hacia el armario donde Kate tiene asomada la cabeza disimuladamente y ríe quedito.

**-¿Cupcakes**?- inquiere divertido.

**-Sip, de kiwi**…

**-ajammm**- asiente con lentitud mientras trato de descifrar las mímicas que me hace Kate desde su escondite.

**-Con chispas de chocolate**…- creo que es lo que quiere decirme.

**-¿algo mas, Rena**?- _ya que estamos en esas_... pienso.

**-Y un pastel de queso, con arándanos**.- Kate hace una mueca de asco y le saco la lengua clandestinamente mientras Emmett está demasiado concentrado en su conversación con nuestro bebé.

**-¿Estamos de antojos ésta noche, bebé?- **le habla dulcemente a mi panza.

**-Si, y si no lo cumples Rena tendrá cabeza de cupcake**.- ríe y una hora mas tarde Kate, Rena y yo nos estamos atascando de cupcakes y pastel en mi cama mientras vemos buscando a nemo.

Llega el lunes, día normal de escuela después de un fin de semana tranquilo sin ningún acontecimiento relevante. Emmett me abraza por la espalda y acaricia mi vientre cuando entro en la cocina.

** -Buenos días, amor. Estas hermosa**…- murmura besándome la oreja.

**-¡Esta inmensa!- **Irina está en la barra comiendo su tostada y mirándome con desagrado.

-Irina...- reprende su padre y yo le hago una señal de que deje el tema mientras le sonrío irónica a la nena**. **Me encanta levantarme por las mañanas y encontrar apoyo, cariño y admiración en mi familia.

**-Que linda, gracias por el cumplido**.- contesto mientras tomo un tazón para servirme cereal.

**-Te preparé una tostada de queso fundido, cariño**.

**-Gracias, la comeré luego del cereal.**

**-****Su sigues comiendo así ****vas a explotar**.- murmura escondiéndose detrás de su jugo de naranja. Le tiro una mirada asesina. Si tuviera paciencia, sería el momento de darle una lección sobre lo natural del sexo y el embarazo, sobre la belleza y la perfección del cuerpo femenino, su fortaleza y su potencial único. Si tuviera paciencia y ella no se estuviera relamiendo con su tostada de jamón serrano, _mi favoritos,_ debo aclarar. _Nunca, jamás_, había desayunado Irina jamón, hasta que me lo prohibieron por el embarazo. Es pura casualidad_, por supuesto. _

Y entonces cuando creo que encontraré un aliado en mi prometido me giro y está colocando rebanadas de jamón en su tostada también.

**-Provecho**…- sonrío sarcástica al que se supone me ayudaría con la dieta. Y él, todo dulce y sin comprender mi enojo interior me lanza un beso. No soy envidiosa. No soy vengativa. No soy paranoica. Soy una mujer generosa. Quiero a estos dos comedores de jamón y sé que no lo hacen contra mi, o por lo menos Emmett pero, por fortuna en ésta loca familia está Kate, que no me trata como un grano y al verme se abraza siempre a mi panza y me saluda con su ya habitual

-**Hola, mamá de Rena, ¿qué tal**?- Y no come jamón. Hasta hoy.

**-¡Kateee! Papá hizo tostadas con jamón, ven prueba que está riquísimo**- la tienta Irina para fastidiarme y lo logra, llevando a su hermana al bando de "todos contra, Rose." _Decidido, a partir de mañana desayuno en el trabajo. _Cabreada me sirvo el cereal y me siento en la mesa alejada de los traidores de mi familia. _Rena, prométeme que odiarás el jamón_…

**-Oye, Rose, estoy viendo biología y con eso de los genes recesivos y los genes dominantes, ¿a quién se va a parecer Rena?- **pregunta Kate, inocente.

**-¿Qué más da eso de los genes? Si el problema no es ése. El problema es que Rose no es nuestra madre y entonces no se va a parecer a nosotras**.- Irina siempre al pie del cañón.

-**Se va a parecer a sí mismo. Y no a ustedes, que comen jamón y él no**.- disparo aun molesta.

**-¡No seas tonta, Rose! Se parecerá a ti y a papá.- **apunta Kate

**-Debería parecerse a mí-** salta Irina -**que soy la más guapa de ésta casa. Una versión mía en chico arrasaría entre mis amigas. **

**-Irina, por favor, que le sacan doce años.-** me horrorizo

**-Los tiempos están cambiando, querida. Ahora se usan jóvenes- **_Lo que hay que oír por parte de estas niñas._

**-Ya, deja de decir esas cosas que lo más probable es que no se parezca a ninguna de ustedes y que sólo se parezca a sí mismo. **

**-Tiene que parecerse a nosotras. Ni modo que salga de piel obscura y con ojos cafés cuando tú eres rubia y papá es moreno de ojos azules.**

**-Puede que salga con ojos cafés, mi padre los tiene cafés, por ejemplo. Y ya dejen el tema tranquilo**.- me desespero.

-**De tranquilo, nada. Se tiene que parecer a mí y punto, así que comienza a trabajar en ello**.- chasquea los dedos -**Que quiero un hermano que esté buenísimo**.

**-Irina, eres una asquerosa**- la amonesta Kate.

**-Sí, pero estoy buena**.- dice con prepotencia.

**-También eres una creída**- añado yo.

**-Sí, pero tú estás inmensa**.- _touché…_

**-Me voy a trabajar.- **recojo mi bolsa y la escucho cuando estoy cerrando la puerta.

**-Oyeee… ¡Acuérdate de no comer jamón**!

* * *

Capitole corto de los días de esta familia de locos.

Paso corriendo a actualizarles porque debo hacer un trabajo para mañana y estudiar para un examen de estadística ¬¬ a penas me doy cuenta de que si con la universidad no tenia vida social con la pasantia pasaré a ser un pez payaso en un acuario lleno de peces dorados xD forever alone y mientras yo ando corriendo de allá para acá la Pau bien fresca LIGANDO con no se quien o_O la vida no es nada justa!

Respondiendo sus mensajes rapidito: NELLITA: AMAMOOOS QUE SE HAYAN EMOCIONADO CON EL CAPITOLE TANTO COMO LO HICIMOS NOSOTRAS AL ESCRIBIRLO, DE VERDAD QUE UNA NUEVA VIDA ASÍ SEA EN FICCIÓN TRAE MUCHAS ALEGRÍAS =) Y MAS PARA ÉSTA PAREJITA QUE SE LO MERECE TODO.

(Pausa para momento cursi: **TAMBIEN LAS AMAMOS)**

seguimos: YENI: asi no hubiera drama con las niñas ni fueran ellas xD un beso princess!

GLOW: quiero saber que es nuestro renaaaaaa :3 toy emocionada como tia que soy pues y ahora q lo vi en el eco mucho mas :* es la cosa mas bella re la tia!

: Amo tus Rv. **NO SE PONGAN CELOSAS. LOS AMAMOS TODOS! x**D pero es que me rio mucho con lo que nos cuentas, jeje pobre de ti, es una vecindad caotica xD espero te valla bien en todos tus exámenes =D y no hay nada que agradecer,** GRACIAS A USTEDES POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERNOS Y DEJARNOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y CONTARNOS SU VIDA, YA HEMOS CREADO UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA ACA =D ASI QUE YA SABEN, PA´LO QUE NECESITEN AQUÍ ESTAMOS. **si es de ponernos un disfraz de payasitas para hacerlas reír porque han tenido un mal dia lo hacemos =P

VANe: como siempre eres un SOL! :* gracias por las felicitaciones y un abrazo de oso pa´ti tambien!

Kabum: ya tampoco sabemos que decirles a ustedes, tanto agradecimiento en cada cap no es suficiente para expresarles el cariño y la gratitud por su tiempo dedicado, las risas compartidas y los momentos =D de verdad PAU y yo nos sentimos muy afortunadas por tener lectoras tan... y me personaran la palabra: **COJONUDAS xD **

**LAS AMAMOS, ADORAMOS, AMADORAMOS, QUEREMOS, AMADORAQUEREMOS y TODO LO QUE SE LES OCURRA**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! **

**ALANA & PAU**


End file.
